An Unexpected Journey
by jeanmarie3
Summary: This is an AU story, starting from the Falcon's escape of the space slug (ESB). What if Han and Leia decided on a different sanctuary, instead of Bespin? This story takes their relationship on a sometimes darker, less than ideal path. The beginning of the return to reality for our lovebirds...
1. Chapter 1

This is going to be a very AU story, starting from the Falcon's escape of the space slug (Empires Strikes Back)….What if Han and Leia decided on a different sanctuary, instead of Bespin? Beginning chapters will be mostly fluff, setting up for some darker issues in later chapters…taking their story down a slightly angsty, less than perfect path. Oh, and JJ Abrams? Han and Leia forever!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The captain of the Millenium Falcon ghosted his fingers slowly over the myriad buttons, switches, and levers on the nearest control panel of his beloved ship. Double checking the coordinates, everything set as the ailing freighter limped towards its destination, Corellia.

With the harrowing escape from the space slug's innards fresh in his mind, and the Imperials who had been in hot pursuit long gone now, chasing shadows, Han hoped his homeworld would serve as the safe sanctuary they desperately needed.

Turning in the well-worn pilot's chair and leaning back slightly, getting another read on the deflector shields, Han suddenly winced, growling a few choice Corellian curses aloud at the pain radiating from the side of his torso and back.

The shards of ice that had pummeled his body while escaping Hoth reminding him, again, of the damage they had done, but not nearly as bad as the twisted alloy beams that had punctured his side. "She's worth it," his hissed aloud without any hesitation, recalling how he had shielded the Princess from the avalanche of ice and rusted metal.

Just getting the feisty young woman out of the command center had been challenging enough, he mused. Leia seemed especially annoyed and upset, but not necessarily at him, which was unusual. He could tell – there was something else; _something, _he couldn't put a finger on. Leia had exhibited a sense of resignation in that crumbling command center; it almost seemed as if she planned to stay, to meet her fate on that frozen rock of a planet. Han had no intentions of letting the Princess sacrifice herself, forcefully shuffling them to the Falcon…

_The Princess… _

His thoughts swirled around and returned to the diminutive spitfire yet again; images of their tender kiss they had shared quickening his pulse, fanning long suppressed emotions and desires. From the moment they met two standard years ago, in the Death Star's detention block, sparks immediately flew between them, intensifying over time.

In the past, the smuggler lived up to his name - enjoying the pursuit of his latest conquest, then eventually moving on; having no interest in a long-term relationship and emotional entanglements; too costly and risky, in his self-centered opinion.

So it was no surprise his attraction to the Princess began in a similar fashion; primally driven by lustful desires. Obviously aware of her beauty, Han's mind had ended up in it's usual place - the gutter; wondering what Leia looked like naked, finding himself fantasizing more and more about touching, tasting every fiery, young inch of her…

Han had attempted all of his 'tried and true' pick-up lines and moves, but the composed girl always had a quick-witted retort ready for him; her resistance to his offers fueling his determination to have her. The scoundrel in him craved release, finding a little in teasing and taunting Leia, delighting in the flush that would appear on her cheeks after his latest comment laced with some proposition or innuendo, which would always lead to a fiery verbal battle between the two.

But as the months and missions passed, Han had grown to appreciate Leia for more than just carnal reasons. She could be so haughty, argumentative, stubborn...but undeniably beautiful, intelligent, witty, and could handle a blaster like one of the boys. She carried herself with incredible poise and decorum, but also, albeit rarely, she would show her youth and vulnerability. His fascination in the enigmatic Princess grew to more than just wanting to bed her; much to his own dismay, Han found himself developing a sincere, deep desire to protect her, defend her; Leia's contact and presence stirring unfamiliar emotions in the seasoned pirate.

Their sparring matches grew in frequency and intensity - two stubborn souls battling, he secretly hoped, from a longing, a desire, neither was willing yet to acknowledge. But there _were_ encouraging moments (his years of experience with the opposite sex had taught him that much) a shy glance, the way her eyes would light up when he approached, the embraces she showered on him from returning from a mission, told Han his instincts were correct; she was attracted to him, as well as perhaps, feeling more…

And, finally, that kiss!

Like a spice addict, the first taste of Leia's sweet lips fueled Han's desire for her exponentially, occupying his thoughts. _Kreth! I'm behaving like some teenager – not a 32 year old man!,_ silently chastising himself. The realist in him poked his conscience, ushering in conflicting thoughts that tempered Han's excitement. A massive bounty hung over him like a dark cloud, threatening to consume him and possibly anyone else nearby. The thought of Leia getting injured or worse, because of the price on his head , because of _him_, made Han's chest tighten and stomach turn. Heaving out a deep sigh, slowly standing and stretching, he found himself exiting the cockpit in search of a petite princess…


	2. Chapter 2

With the unrecognizable food items discarded into the disposal unit, Leia leaned deeper into the galley's refrigeration cube, determined to scrub away any filthy residue. Wrinkling her nose she muttered to herself, "Apparently cold-unit cleanliness is not very high on a certain smuggler's priority list."

It would take four standard days to reach Corellia, and although Han would certainly have everyone's assigned duties set by tomorrow, a restless Princess could not sit idle for long.

The mild physical activity was successful in burning off some pent-up energy, though her thoughts were still occupied by the handsome captain and their brief romantic interlude. Her eyelids closed, momentarily lost in the memory of Han's hypnotic gaze...almost feeling his lips on her again, warm and soft and drugging, causing her breath to quicken.

_Gods what have I done!_ the Princess thought with an odd mixture of excitement and trepidation filling her. She inhaled a deep breath and sighed, feeling her resolve to battle her attraction to Solo weaken further; an attraction that sparked soon after their paths crossed on the Death Star a few years ago, despite the fact that he had to be the most overly confident, down-right cocky man in the entire universe.

_Han Solo..._

His combined swagger and stubborn bravado frequently irritated the hell out of her, leading them into some of the most intense verbal battles between two humans - since she also had a rather strong personality, Leia mused wryly. No other man could set her temper ablaze so quickly, and at times he almost seemed to enjoy riling her up. But there were plenty of things that she liked about Han as well, she thought, a small smile crawling up her cheeks. Besides being so ruggedly handsome, they shared a mutual dry sense of humor, and without a doubt he was brave - to the point of recklessness - having saved her life more times than she could remember. He could even be surprisingly kind and protective, that is, when he wasn't driving her crazy.

Confusing thoughts swirled around inside the Princess' head, and she struggled to remind herself to be practical about the situation. Getting involved with the smuggler would lead to nothing but more heartache in her life; heck, he most likely viewed her as nothing more than a conquest, another notch in his blaster belt to brag about before moving on to the next. And yet, there were times when she'd catch Han studying her intently, or they would engage in a quiet conversation that felt so..._right_. But the more and more frequent run-ins with bounty hunters were sobering reminders he'd have to leave eventually, to pay off Jabba, and will mostly likely never look back. _But_ h_e's stayed this long with us, and still seems to be trying to find excuses to stay. He must care - at least a little about me, considering what happened on the Rahlta mission and the Chandra-te' ll mission..._ Leia rubbed her temples and closed her eyes again. The last thing she needed now was this - she had a Rebellion to run, after all.

A sense of melancholy overcame Leia, wishing her mother and father were alive to provide some council in matters of the heart. _I don't know a thing about men, especially scoundrels_…

From early on in youth, Princess Leia Organa had been schooled and prepped for a life of public service. Memories returned to her about countless lessons in cultural etiquette, public speaking, proper dress and appropriate behavior befitting royalty. Everything in her life had been scrupulously controlled and compartmentalized; there certainly hadn't been time for frivolities like suitors and courting, especially at a time with political unrest brewing all over the galaxy.

Although Leia had inherited a genuine interest in political and social activism, many facets of royal life were less than appealing, such as arranged marriages - the concept archaic in her opinion, even though her parents seemed to be happy together. She would eventually marry for love, a youthful senator of sixteen from Alderaan once told herself; before the emergence of the Rebellion, before the murder of her family and obliteration of her native planet.

She couldn't think about them right now, pushing the tears and memories back into the recesses of her mind, it was best to focus her entire energy on the success of the Alliance. '_The Noble Cause' - _which she fervently believed in - would occupy her mind and heart and would hopefully dull the pain as well, while providing a meaningful purpose in life. Leia resigned herself to the fact that the little girl of her youth was gone, forever...

Adding to her current rollercoaster of emotions was the unofficial 'conference' between Mon Mothma, General Dodonna, and the other Alliance power brokers she had unintentionally overheard before the evacuation from Hoth, Leia's stomach twisting with renewed anger at their scheming. _How could they even consider using me in such a manner? _She had devoted herself to the Rebellion and the fight against the Empire's injustices spreading throughout the galaxy: oppression, corruption, manipulation - and now was ironically on the receiving end of some of those herself, from individuals whom she had trusted completely and had believed held her best interests at heart.

A few unwelcome tears gathered at the corners of Leia's eyes, and she quickly blinked them back in silent chastisement. Crying was reserved for solitary locations, without the possibility of anyone witnessing such a lapse in her decorum.

"Hey Sweetheart, a credit for your thoughts," Han's deep voice bounced off the durasteel walls of the galley.

She took a moment to compose herself, then turned to see a familiar lopsided grin…


	3. Chapter 3

The Captain's face held a bemused expression at the unexpected sight; a sometimes haughty princess was furiously scrubbing and wedged half-way into the cold-storage unit of the galley.

"You're cleaning the 'fridge'?" he chuckled. "What brought on the sudden urge to do KP duty - you gotta be really bored, Sweetheart."

She straightened and paused her cleaning, taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly with her back still towards him.

"I can think of a few activities that would be much more rewarding for both of us," he offered smoothly.

Turning to appraise Han with a raised eyebrow, the Princess decided to ignore his innuendo and instead moved towards the sink to wash her hands. She studied his long, lanky form while drying her hands on the worn towel; he was the picture of self-confidence, leaning casually against the threshold of the galley as he continued to leer at her from across the room.

"I'm sure you can, Captain," the Princess shot back tartly, determined that she had better come up with a comment, and fast, instead of trying to decide what color his eyes were - they seemed to change depending on his mood. "I'll do my best to come up with a meal for the crew to eat this evening, but what would be considered edible in here is pretty scarce."

Han was mildly chagrined at the formal title she addressed him with, considering the delectible kiss they had shared earlier. "Want some help in the galley? I've taken all of the griping I can for a while from Chewie - I accidently spaced his latest Lone Starhopper comic flimsie."

Leia couldn't help but giggle, envisioning a huge Wookiee pouring over a super hero flick. "He reads those things?"

"Yeah, but don't tell him, otherwise I can only imagine the payback i'll get," he drawled carelessly, approaching her sporting his trademark crooked grin and causing butterflies to flutter in her stomach. _How does he do this to me?, _she briefly pondered, trying to regain her usual frostiness. "You may find this hard to believe, but I _do_ know my way around a kitchen. Do you like gnochini?" she stammered sideways at him, unwilling to meet his gaze.

"Was that also a part of Princess training, besides public speaking and learning how to handle a blaster?"

"You might say that. There was an extensive list of mandatory skills expected of females born into the Royal Houses of Alderaan. Fortunately, cooking was something that just came rather naturally to me, though now, being the 'Face of the Rebellion', I rarely have an opportunity for culinary adventures," Leia's voice trailed off, her cheeks coloring from his proximity.

"And a beautiful face it is," Han remarked with an emotion that surprised him. He took a calculated chance and tucked a few strands of hair that had made their way out of the princess' intricate plait behind her ear, supposing it was inexperience and shyness that caused her to avert her eyes. He brought Leia's chin upwards to admire her flushed face, briefly considering stealing a kiss, but his intentions faded away; judging by the redness rimming her eyes it was obvious she had been crying, and he knew it took a lot to upset the typically composed girl.

Han's throat tightened a bit, half-dreading to discover the reason for her unhappiness. "What's going on, Sweetheart?" _Kreth – is she going to say our kiss was a mistake? _

The captain was not a particularly patient man, and he tried his best to keep himself in check, waiting for whatever her response might be, but the seconds seemed like hours and he faltered, pressing her for an answer. "Leia?" he whispered with a gentle voice.

She looked up at Han with an expression of vulnerability and confusion; unsure if she was ready to tell him about the clandestine meeting between many of the Alliance's leadership. That would open up a conversation she was not ready or willing to face yet...

Han still had no clue as to what had upset the Princess, but he found himself almost driven to comfort her, and this was best way he knew how - his fingers stroking her delicate cheekbone before encircling her in a warm embrace. Leia felt perfect in his arms, as if they had been specifically formed to fit into each other's bodies like a puzzle. With her soft curves melding against him, Han couldn't resist ghosting his lips against her porcelain skin, lips migrating across towards hers.

Their first kiss had been all about breaching the walls of the princess' self-imposed emotional isolation, and she had responded just as he had fantasized she would. But now, Han craved more, placing a palm on the nape of Leia's neck as the other curled around her tiny waist, pulling her closer. Barely touching his lips to hers, Han deepened the kiss, Leia willingly accepting his exploring tongue with a soft moan of delight. Han's libido soared at her innocent receptivity, his desire igniting as he pressed himself against her.

Leia was the first to pull away, gasping for air but remaining in his arms, deciding to bury her face in the security of his chest. She was shocked at how safe she felt in his arms...

Han silently berated himself for his lack of self control; he should be focused on finding out what was bothering the Princess, not making a pass at her. "What's wrong, Leia. What'd I do this time?" Han whispered carefully into her hair, trying to coax the words out of her.

"Surprisingly, nothing," Leia mumbled with a tiny grin, still feeling like she was standing on unsteady ground, dismayed at how fast the defensive walls she had hid behind were crumbling under Han's caresses.

"Well, that's a first," Han teased into the crown of her head, resting his cheek against her silky braids.

Her mind was a jumble of emotions, and all Leia could manage to croak was, "I'm upset, confused…hurt."

Han tried to decipher her fragmented admission, slowly repeating the last part in his mind while imagining several possibilities for the cause of the Princess' tears: missing her family, the loss of Alderaan, nightmares about her torture on the Death Star, the stresses brought on by war…there were plenty to choose from.

Without another thought Han tugged her toward the corner booth, pulling her onto his lap and praying she wouldn't reject his bold action. "C'mon Leia - let me in; I don't bite...much," he joked, though his voice was hypnotically persuasive, combined with his hands which were now rubbing her back in slow circles.

After a few moments, Leia raised her head, that was buried in the crook of his neck, meeting Han's gaze with veiled surprise. The once-mercenary, who could be so brash at times, was displaying a level of tenderness she had never seen before. She hesitated then took a short breath, trying to formulate the best explanation of the personal bombshell she had overheard. "Something happened before we evacuated Hoth."

Before the Princess could continue, Han rashly jumped to jealous conclusions. "Was it that asshole McKaren again? What'd he say this time? Did he try to make another pass at you?" He sputtered in irritation, subconsciously tightening his grip on her.

His slight outburst was a welcome distraction, and it brought a tiny bemused grin to her lips. "No. I think it's safe to say McKaren will never bother me again, thanks to you. You certainly have a way with people, Flyboy."

"It is one of my many talents, Sweetheart," he offered with a crooked grin.

She rested her head against his chest once again while recalling the holovid-worthy event back on Hoth that obviously involved his fists. Leia had reluctantly attended one of the Rogue squadron's morale boosting events, which always consisted of intoxicants, a wide variety of music and drunken men in search of female company.

Ty McKaren - a relatively new recruit - had become a little too 'friendly', invading her personal space and making some highly inappropriate suggestions which she politely, but promptly rebuffed. Upset at his lack of progress, McKaren became insulting and belligerent, leaving a typically stoic Princess in tears and one pissed off smuggler in the foreground observing the whole exchange.

Han had promptly escorted Leia back to her quarters and stayed there with some trumped-up excuse, until she finally drifted off to sleep. On her way through the corridors the following morning in search of Han to express her appreciation, she had been first greeted by a nervous Ty McKaren. He had been sporting two black eyes and what looked like a broken nose, apologizing profusely for his poor behavior from the night before.

When she had finally located Han, she couldn't help but notice the knuckles on his right hand were swollen and tightly wrapped, the other sporting a few new cuts and abrasions.

Han never said a word, and Leia didn't have to ask who got in the way of his fists. _He's always protecting me…_

"Well, if it wasn't McKaren, then," his voice trailed off, hoping she would fill in the blanks.

Leia began with a disappointed sigh. "It's Mon Mothma and General Dodonna. I overheard some of their...aspirations... for me." Before she could elaborate further, a large Wookiee burst into the galley- tired, hungry and very surprised to see the Princess sitting on the captain's lap.


	4. Chapter 4

The Princess' body instantly stiffened at the sound of the Wookiee's surprised woof. She scrambled off Han's lap with her cheeks ablaze as the captain muttered a few choice Corellian swear words under his breath.

"What the hell – can we ever get a few uninterrupted minutes alone?" He snorted in frustration; Leia was so close to confiding in him, of trusting him enough to share something substantial. Now that opportunity vanished into the stuffy air of the galley, Chewbacca barking an apology while plodding his way to the cold-unit.

The Wookiee was initially caught off-guard by the scene he had stumbled upon, but wasn't all that surprised. His 'Cub' and the 'Little Princess' (as he commonly referred to the two) had been living in denial of their mutual attraction for a long time, which continually baffled him. Chewbacca's eyes darted back and forth between the two humans, his highly refined sense of smell identifying an interesting combination of arousal and agitation. *You didn't upset the Little Princess, did you Cub?*

Although Leia was not fluent in Shryiiwook, she easily understood Chewbacca's body language and the tone of his inquiry. "Everything is alright, we were just having a conversation. I should really return to my other tasks," she offered as non-chalantly as possible, though her feet seemed glued to where she was standing.

Bristling at Chewbacca's comment, Han snorted back as he stood up from the booth,"Of course I didn't do anything wrong. Thanks for the vote of confidence, Pal."

His hand reflexively jerked towards the soreness emanating from his back and side. The tender interlude with the Princess had distracted him from growing discomfort. Wiping a thin sheen of sweat from his brow, Han wondered if the climate controls were on the fritz as well. _Just great; another thing to fix on this tin can_, he grimaced to himself. Ignoring the hungry Wookiee rummaging through the fridge, Han instead tried re-focusing on the enigmatic Princess, but her form began to blur. Shaking the cobwebs from his head, Han ran a hand over his face, his heartbeat pounding louder in his ears.

"I feel terrible" Han mumbled, matter-of-factly before adding, "Hope I didn't give us food poisoning after all."

The captain knew it was time to make a fast exit, but his long legs felt sluggish and everything seemed to darken around him; even the illuminated buttons and gauges on nearby computer systems grew dim before he slumped into one of the worn seats surrounding the dejarik table.

"Han!" Leia's voice crackled with surprise at the sight and scooted over to his side, Chewbacca joining the mild commotion.

Doing his best to compose himself, Han gave a side-ways glance at Leia who was now kneeling in front of him and studying his face with a concerned expression.

A wave of embarrassment hit the ex-smuggler squarely in his chest. Through all of their shared missions, meetings, and arguments he had never shown any sign of weakness to the princess, and wanted whole-heartedly to keep it that way.

Placing a palm on his clammy forehead, the Princess' eyes widened before she directed the nearby protocol droid to retrieve the thermoscan. "Han, you're burning up!"

"I'll be fine Sweetheart- probably just need some extra sleep." Han quipped in the most casual voice he could muster, his side throbbing painfully in silent contradiction.

A flurry of questions erupted from Chewbacca's mouth as well, with Han answering vaguely, "No, I only have grade-1 Bacta on board, not the heavy-duty stuff. Guess what I have isn't helping much."

"Oh, of course! It's quite possible you have an infection of some sort from the torso injuries you sustained while escaping Hoth," the golden droid twittered while shuffling toward them with the med scanner Princess Leia had requested.

Leia's brows furrowed together while her mind absorbed the last of 3PO's comments. "You're injured? What is 3PO talking about - you said you had just a couple of bruises!" Her voice rising with frustration. _Typical man, only moreso_. "Where are they- let me see them," she demanded. "Don't tell me you have modesty issues." Not waiting for his approval, Leia fingered the buttons on Han's shirt, working quickly to relieve him of the clothing to examine the left side of his torso which he was obviously favoring.

"Why Princess, this is so sudden," Han teased with a smirk, but she didn't react and instead only gaped at the three jagged wounds located mid-rib on the side of his body - deep, swollen, and red-hot with infection.

Leia ran the med-scan carefully over him, her throat noticeably drier as she stated,"You have a fever of 102.3F. We need a complete diagnostic swab of those puncture wounds, and Chewie, you'll most likely have to get us to Corellia on your own."

Chewbacca growled and nodded in agreement at the princess' assessment.

Solo couldn't stand not being in control of his ship - or himself - for that matter. Before the co-pilot could answer Han chimed in crankily, "Ya know, I'm not an invalid or a baby. _I'm_ the pilot of the Falcon and I make those decisions, not anyone else! All I need is a shower and some sleep. I can take care of myself," he declared, intent on making his way to the Captain's Quarters without the assistance of Chewbacca's extended arm.

The Princess bit her tongue as he made his way down the circular hall._ Sure you can, you big oaf. _"I'll be there in a little while to check on you. Let me see if we can find any other bacta or injectibles," Leia offered quietly to his retreating form, Concern clouding her eyes as she walked down the opposite corridor.


	5. Chapter 5

Leia knocked tentatively on the threshold to the Captain's quarters, clutching a large glass of water in one hand with a satchel of medical supplies slung across her shoulder. She wondered if it would be prudent to enter without an invitation, when a muffled "Come on in, unless its 3PO," sounded from the opposite side of the door.

Palming it open, her eyes adjusted to the dimmed lighting, instantly beckoned by Han's baritone voice. "C'mere Sweetheart," he motioning with a hand. "I could use your company," patting the mattress softly then depositing his forearm across weary eyes.

She moved closer, her focus drawn to Han sprawled across the bed, his dark hair still damp from showering. The Princess' gaze travelled over his lean yet muscular form, attired only in a pair of boxers; one long leg casually crossed over the other at the ankle. Having never before seen him in such a state of undress, she couldn't help but admire Han's masculine physique and blushed at the impure thoughts running through her mind.

Instinctively aware that Leia was studying his body, the ex-smuggler was too seasoned a scoundrel to be embarrassed and smiled to himself before offering smoothly, "See anything you like, Princess? You're welcome to do a thorough examination if you want." Lifting his forearm, he peeked at the flustered girl and shot her a crooked grin, then shifted to prop himself up on an elbow. The physical movement required more effort than he expected, causing him to wince. He felt like hell but wasn't planning on admitting that to her.

Leaning over him, Leia smiled while carefully brushing the hair off his forehead, offering Han the glass of cool water as he sat up gingerly. "You need lots of fluids, and take this," she offered while giving him an oral caplet. "This should help with the pain. We could only find three injectables and the level 1 Bacta you mentioned earlier," she said, popping the safety cover off the syringe, flicking the base with her index finger and expressing any air bubbles from the injectible.

He didn't react as Leia pressed the needle into his shoulder muscle. "Yeah; I should have pocketed some of the heavy-duty stuff and some other emergency med supplies when we were on Base. Serves me right for trying to be honorable," he breathed with a slight grown, leaning back against the bulkhead wall.

She averted her gaze for a moment, then found her gaze drawn back to study Han again. He was adorably disheveled, with his hair going in twenty different directions and giving her an almost innocent grin. _Hah! innocent and Han Solo don't belong in the same sentence_. Grabbing a lumpy pillow that had fallen to the floor, Leia motioned for him to sit up while beginning to explain her approach at caring for the lacerations on his torso.

Leia blinked, the sight of his bare back causing her to exhale a slight gasp. The fresh bruises from Hoth colored his darker-complexion a reddish purple hue, but more disturbing were the multiple streaks of scars criss-crossing his skin.

"My Gods, Han, what happened to you?" The princess whispered her thoughts aloud as her finger gently traced along one particularly long scar that traveled from his left shoulder blade diagonally downwards. What were these from - cantina brawls? knife fights? Was it some cruel punishment inflicted at the Imperial Academy? But the sheer quantity alluded to more than a few incidents…

Perhaps the mounting fever was dulling his defenses as the ex-smuggler admitted, "My 'Old Man' was a piece of work, especially when he got drunk. Things got real interesting if he had rings on or used his belt." Han added matter-of-factly before slumping back against the pillow, his face now stoic.

Sitting on the edge of the cot, the Princess was completely dumbfounded at Han's flippant remarks as she stared at him in shock. "Your father did this to you?" She tentatively repeated, her fingers suddenly coming into contact with his.

"Yeah, I figured it was better if he pounded on me than our poor mom," Han's darkening eyes suddenly avoiding hers, deciding it best to study their linked fingers instead.

The Princess' mind faltered in shock at this sordid revelation, prudently discerning this was not the time to ask about his youth. She placed a soft kiss on Han's feverish cheek in a wordless offering of empathy while attempting to distract him. "Why don't you lay down. I'll apply some of the bacta ointment to those wounds," scooting closer to him and popping the lid to the healing salve.

"I always knew one day you'd be in my bed," Han joked, trying to recover some of his usual bravado.

He sank down on the mattress while shifting to give the Princess better access to the deep cuts across his side. Closing heavy eyelids, his mind was looking forward to a reprieve from the memories of his less-than-ideal childhood.

Under different circumstances, Leia would have leveled a retort at his lecherous comment, but not now. She did her best to apply the ointment as gently as possible to the swollen reddened lacerations, noticing a slight flinch from Han at her initial touch. "I'm sorry if this hurts- the gashes are really deep."

"Hey, I'm not complainin'; you can touch me whenever and wherever you want," Han mumbled through a lopsided grin, her delicate touch pacifying him immediately.

Her cheeks were flushing and she forced herself to focus on task, carefully applying the salve to the remaining gashes before bandaging the wounds.

After a few silent minutes, the princess assumed his closed eyes and shallow, soft breathing was evidence that Han had fallen asleep. Unable to pull herself away from him, Leia began humming an old Alderaanian lullaby that crept into her mind. He seemed so uncharacteristically vulnerable - he was - she realized, her own protective walls relaxing as she stroked his forehead without trepidation.

_Maybe getting sick isn't such a bad thing after all_, Han mused while enjoying Leia's light caress and hypnotic humming. He whispered groggily, "I like it when we play patient/nurse. I should have thrown myself at twisted metal and ice sooner," his voice falling off with a contended sigh.

Draping the sheet and thin blanket over Han's chest, Leia whispered to him. "You really need to get some sleep now," unintentionally bringing Han back from the edge of slumber.

The feel of Leia's sweet breath against his skin caused the captain's eyes to open. Wrapping his fingers around her wrist, he gently tugged her closer. "Don't leave," he asked while fighting the veil of sleep pulling his eyes shut again.

"I'll be back soon, I promise," she touched her lips to Han's forehead just as slumber overtook him; all the while working hard to convince herself that he would be fine.


	6. Chapter 6

The Princess and Chewbacca sat in stunned silence as C3PO prattled the results from the test swab, nervously relaying the grim diagnosis.

"It appears Captain Solo has contracted Tetanexus which is an extremely aggressive bacterial infection; most likely from whatever punctured his flesh while escaping Hoth. Some of the typical side effects exhibited are vomiting, delirium, volitale mood swings, sometimes accompanied by irrational thoughts and behavior. Tetanexus is frequently fatal due to the excessively high fevers brought on by the infection."

Leia stared in shock at the droid's revelation. C3PO detected her change in demeanor and attempted to add a glimmer of hope in his mechanical voice. "There is a slim chance of recovery based on several variables: the age and general health of the individual, how soon the infection is identified and treated… best results, of course, are when highly aggressive antibiotics are administered."

The reality of Han's condition was much darker than expected and the simple meal she had gobbled down earlier was sitting like a brick in her now upset stomach. Turning on a heel, the Princess exited the discussion and headed toward the Captain's Quarters.

_He's suffering because of protecting me... of coming to my rescue once again, _she thought while rubbing her pounding temples, beginning to imagine the worst possible scenarios. _No - Han's too stubborn to succumb to an illness. He'll beat this too - he has to... _

Inhaling a shaky breath in a feeble attempt to bring some calm to her thoughts, the princess palmed the door open. The darkened cabin seemed surreal as her feet carried her closer to study Han, now facing the bulkhead wall, visibly languishing in a thin layer of sweat. A wave of anxiety threatened as she croaked his name softly, placing her palm on his shoulder.

He responded, shifting toward her with a labored grunt, but his eyes remained shut as unintelligible phrases fell out of his mouth.

She held her breath while carefully travelling the med scanner across his skin; its cruel warning beep almost taunting her and indicating Han's body temperature was now up to 103.9 degrees. A sense of helplessness flooded over Leia and she struggled to find something to distract her own thoughts away from the noctuous infection continuing to spread through his body.

The air in the cabin was increasingly thick and oppressive, and Leia quickly adjusted the thermo controls to increase air circulation before filling a small basin with water. She peeled her outer shirt off over her head - leaving her in the far more comfortable standard issue camisole, then retrieved some clean towels from the med satchel. Her nimble hands soaked the small cloths in the cool water, wringing them out to caress his burning forehead and cheeks, a few Corellian folk songs returning to the tip of her tongue.

She cracked a grin while humming the melodies she'd learned by default, recalling when they'd been stranded together on a munitions run to Rhaldia. Gods, Han had played the gypsy-like songs over and over, trying his best to convince her to dance with him, but she'd rebuffed his every attempt, she mused while trailing the cool cloth along his tense jawline, ghosting it across his neck and chest.

_ I wish I hadn't been so stubborn. I wish I'd have taken him up on his offer, _Leia pondered with regret dampening her eyes.

She lost track of time and hours drifted away before she finally gave into Chewbacca's insistence that she take a break.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leia found it difficult to eat or rest, her thoughts consumed about Han's battle for survival. She returned to his side, praying for some sliver of improvement, but was disappointed to the point of tears while watching his agitation mount.

His handsome face and body contorted from what she assumed was a horrendous nightmare he was experiencing. The words he was spewing became understandable enough to decipher, the string of obscenities echoing off the bulkheads and burning in her ears.

"Don't hurt her - leave her alone, you bastard…she's just a girl," his face twisting in pain. "I'll fucking kill you if you lay a hand on the Princess. Gods, Leia - I want you, I can't leave," he continued, thrashing against some unseen enemy.

Leia blinked in astonishment at his uncensored declaration. _He's always coming to my rescue, even in his dreams. Did he say what I think he said?_

She leaned over Han's body, impulsively pressing her lips against his burning cheek before whispering near his ear. "I'm here, Flyboy, and you are the most stubborn man I've ever met. Don't you dare give up now," Leia demanded, her voice catching in her throat as her eyes blurred with tears, facing the startling possibility of losing Han - not to a bounty hunter or a special mission or his general recklessness, but to an infection. It just wasn't possible. "Fight to live...I need you, Han, I,"

Pressing the back of her hand against her mouth, the princess prevented herself from saying the words aloud she undeniably felt for Han. _ I won't tempt fate - everything I love dies..._

The tears refused to be contained any longer, splashing down on Han's skin as she clutched his palm in hers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Princess yawned, her wakening attention returning to the dark haired Corellian nuzzling into her with a deep, contented sigh and tiny smile on his lips. Han's substantial bodyweight was half-atop hers, but the pressure was not oppressive; far from it...

Leia couldn't exactly recall all of the details of how she ended up in Han's bed with him clinging to her like a life-line, but she didn't care, either. His agitated rantings had declined and he seemed to be improving, thank the Gods.

She felt the heat of Han's calm breathing and the low vibration of his voice on her breast as he mumbled, "Sweetheart, are you alright - am I crushing you?" His coherent inquiry causing the Princess to twist under his embrace, her eyes searching Han's haggard face to find tired, but clear eyes looking back at her.

"No, you're not crushing me, Nerfherder. But you did give me a terrible scare," she exhaled in grateful relief.

Han gave her a sleepy grin before murmuring, "You're my Qu'telle, my angel, my girl." His eyes lost the battle to remain open while he stretched his long limbs, happily burying himself into her curves again as a large hand crawled up her camisole to take residence on her stomach. "Stay with me... always."

Leia felt of rush of adrenaline color her cheeks from Han's groggy request and the sensation of his roughened hand on her skin. "I'll always be your Qu'telle," running her tiny fingers through his tousled hair.

She watched the rise and fall of his chest as he drifted back into a peaceful slumber, while a guarded sense of optimism drew a tiny smile on her face. Han was still feverish, but the last two thermo scans were promising and thankfully moving in the right direction.

With the harsh reality of almost losing Han to Tetanexus, and his emotional declaration the prior night, the Princess took a shaky breath and decided to no longer suppress her feelings for the complex pirate.

Leia whispered an Alderaani prayer of thanksgiving before sleep claimed her, unaware their state of contentment would be short-lived…


	7. Chapter 7

**The rating for this chapter is elevated to M, for language and violence...**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Although having such an intimidating form, Chewbacca still managed to sneak into the Captain's quarters without being noticed, unwilling to eavesdrop any longer outside the door.

He smiled a toothy grin at the sight of Cub's cheek buried against the breast of the Little Princess, both in a state of contented sleep. Chewbacca hoped not only in the continued improvement of Han's health, but also that this scene revealed, perhaps, they had broken down each others' barriers and finally admitted their feelings for one another.

The Wookiee's large paw grasped the thermo scan on the nearby crate and ran it across Han's relaxed forehead, hoping for good news, and Leia stirred at the sound of the scanners' analyzing beeps. She was too groggy to be embarrassed at her half-dressed appearance and the intimate scene of Han's hand underneath the bottom edge of her camisole, his fingers splayed out possessively across her flat stomach.

Chewbacca anxiously read the scanner - 101.9 degrees, emitting a grunt of satisfaction at the results before signaling the Princess to the door. With her optimism returning from the better than expected diagnostic scan, Leia wiggled out from underneath Han's body to sneak quietly toward the portal.

C3PO translated the series of soft hoots from the Falcon's first mate as he pushed a plate of warm food into her hands . "Mistress Leia, Chewbacca insists that you take a break from caring for the Captain. We are capable of ministering to his needs."

"I'll shower and rest a while, but I want to be near Han. He's still got a long way to go."

Chewbacca smiled and nodded at her endearing response, then disappeared into the room with the golden droid.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The update C3PO had provided the Princess was encouraging. Even though Han's fever had plateaued, it would likely decrease further after the last antibiotic injectable would be administered at 1900 hours. And somehow Chewbacca had even managed to get him to eat a fair amount of chziaki rice soup and drink a good amount of liquids. It was still disconcerting that he occasionally suffered from bouts of irrational thoughts, but he was improving and bottom line that's what really mattered, albeit it was at a slower rate than she wanted.

Brushing her long, still slightly damp hair, she smiled while recalling C3PO's bewildered final comment _– "Captain Solo seemed rather irritated when we offered to sponge him off, telling us he'd rather you perform that task, Your Highness." _

_Somehow, I'm not surprised by that,_ Leia thought wryly, finishing her hair into a simple, loose braid. Glancing at the chrono, she still had enough time to pull a nightgown on before returning to Han.

_I hope I restocked an emergency supply of clothing in my locker since Scillia._ In any case, soon they would be arriving on Corellia and she could pick up anything that might be missing or in short supply on the battered freighter.

The princess pulled out a familiar, yet never worn Ztssarik silk nightgown, its unique iridescent ivory color shimmering in the cabin's subtle illumination. A shy smile crawled up her cheeks at the memory. Han had purchased the beautiful lingerie for her - most likely at a huge sum on the black market - on a supply run from Borea. She refused to accept the intimate gift, assuming Han would level some crass comment or suggestion. Ever the optimist, he'd always slipped it back in her storage unit whenever they went on a mission together.

And here she was now, pouring that nightgown over her body, the silky material flowing over and framing her curves perfectly. She smiled at the indulgence. It had been so long since she had anything remotely feminine to wear, and truth be told it felt wonderful. She pulled on the matching robe, reminding herself to stay focused on his recovery.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Falcon was darkened and quiet with the exception of the beeps and hummings of the numerous computers continuing their never-ending analyses. After having retrieved the last antibiotic injectable from med storage, Leia quietly entered Han's stuffy cabin, finding herself pondering things that just a few days ago seemed highly improbable.

She made her way over to the nightstand with the injectable, which now was a makeshift medical collection of bandages, ointments and other supplies.

The Princess lifted up the antibiotic in the dim light afforded her, checking for any air bubbles. The hum of the climate controls and her own thoughts were so preoccupying that she didn't notice Han scrutinizing her form the moment she entered the cabin.

Han dubiously observed this young women - perhaps twenty or so - slipping silently into his quarters. He was momentarily distracted by her beauty and the silky material enveloping her petite frame before noticing something tiny clutched in her hand.

Sitting up cautiously, Han's eyes searched the surroundings for his holster which was obviously no where close-by. _Dammit_…

Han felt like hell, his body aching all over as he mused. _I must have gotten really hammered last night, _not being able to recall the circumstances that led to this current situation. Wiping the thin layer of sweat from his bow, he growled loudly, "Who the hell are you?" His voice cold and filled with suspicion.

Startling at the harshness in Han's tone, Leia twisted around in shocked surprise. Han's brow furrowed as he stood up from the rumpled bed, looking her up and down with arms crossed defensively in front of his bare chest.

The Princess blinked in confusion. "W…what did you say? If you think you're being funny, Han, lets just say I'm not amused." But a wave of uneasiness creep up Leia's spine as he slowly, almost methodically approached her. "Han - it's me!" Stepping backwards from his advance, she suddenly began to feel like the prey of some wild animal as he stalked closer.

The smuggler stared at the mystery-girl's beautiful face, her large, brown eyes catching his attention again, which were at the moment darting past him to the portal. _She's_ _probably trying to figure out an escape plan. _A tight smirk curled his lips upward. "I must have picked you up in a bar, since I don't remember a thing. How the hell did you get into a cantina – fake ID?", he scoffed.

Leia gaped at him, wide-eyed from the realization he was dead serious; Han had no clue as to who she was or what she was doing in his cabin. And she was wearing nothing but a nightgown and thin robe. "Han, its me!" she announced in futility. _He doesn't recognize me, he doesn't_ even _know_ _me._

Leering at the Princess, his darkened eyes raked over her body unabashedly. "Kreth, you're hot, all wrapped up in that expensive nightgown like a present for me to unwrap. I want to see what's underneath... that's why you're here, anyway, right Honey?"

Her throat went dry as her mind raced to process his irrational thoughts and her tenuous options. What could bring him back to reality?

Scratching his stubbly chin, Han declared with an icy smile, "Bet you are one of Jabba's bounty hunters – he uses some pretty inventive ways to snare smugglers who owe him," he snorted cynically while his gaze shot back to the injectable gripped tightly in her hand.

She'd seen in the past how the ex-smuggler had dealt with others looking to earn the price on his head: ruthlessly and without any mercy...and Leia's mouth went suddenly dry, fear corkscrewing up her spine. This was not the man who had risked his life for hers countless times, protected her, who had begged her - just yesterday- to stay with him forever.

Han's countenance darkened with anger. The portside girls he was accustomed to having romp's with could not be trusted anyway, and obviously this one was a lot more dangerous. "What's in the shot, Baby?" he questioned skeptically.

The princess opened her mouth, but no sound came out as Han lunged at her, digging his fingers into her delicate skin. She gasped in shock as he pressed her hard against the cold durasteel, wedging his body between her legs and rendering any attempted kicks to sensitive parts impossible.

Grabbing her wrist, he slammed the back of her palm against the wall, the injectable clattering to the floor. She cried out in pain but he didn't seem to hear as he accused her roughly, glowering, "Thought you'd get laid, then kill or drug me and drag me back to Jabba when I was asleep, huh?"

A muffled denial escaped the Princess' lips as she struggled against his unyielding grip, her mind going in a hundred different directions and none of them providing any help. She struggled against him, her silk robe falling open to expose the upper swell of her breasts. She could feel the hardening of him as he ground into her with a slew of obscene compliments. "Han, please…you're hurting me," Leia managed to croak, her pleadings immediately halting his actions.

He seemed confused and paused briefly. She took the opportunity to smash the side of Han's jaw with all the strength she could muster as panic pulsated through her, desperately wanting to escape the nightmare unfolding. Given her vulnerable position pinned up against the bulkhead, her blows lacked the momentum needed to break free.

Hissing derogatory words at the impact of the girls' knuckles, Han roughly grabbed her by the wrist, whipping her body back and forth like a rag-doll. She fought back valiantly, landing an elbow in his stomach somehow, before he delivered a brutal backhand across one of her cheeks then the other, the last blow sending Leia across the room to land on his cot.

Flashes of light floated in front of her eyes as the room continued to slowly spin. Dazed, the Princess tentatively touched her aching cheek while swallowing the odd taste of blood on her tongue, unaware of the droplets dripping down from her cut lip which soaked silently into her nightgown as she struggled to focus upon this animal's approaching form.

The princess' breathing seized as Han hovered over her, the bed sinking under his heavy weight while he straddled her on his knees. He leaned forward to capture her wrists in a vice-like grip, speaking in an eerily calm tone. "You pack a good punch, Honey, but don't ever hit me again, ever," he warned before placing a kiss on Leia's reddening cheeks that he had struck moments earlier. "You're gorgeous - the best looking bounty hunter I've ever seen," he drawled matter-of-factly while swiftly transferring both of her wrists into one large palm, trapping them over her head. "I'm looking forward to giving you what you came here for - except the price on my head."

His free hand slipped underneath the edge of her nightgown to grope the princess' thighs, his fingers moving upward as his mouth descended on her lips with a punishing kiss. Panic spread through her veins as he brusquely kissed a torrid path down her neck towards the valley between her breasts. "Fuck, you've got the softest skin, the sweetest taste…I've got to see more of you," he declared while pulling the sleeves of her nightgown downward with such force the delicate neckline tore at its apex.

_This isn't happening, this isn't happening_, the princess rambled inwardly, trying to convince herself this was just a horrible nightmare exploding in her mind.

But it was happening, confirmed by his hands and mouth continuing their rough exploration of her flesh. "Who are you, what are you?" Leia managed to cry, twisting away from his lips trying to search out hers again. "Please, stop. Not like this Han. Han, come back to me," she began to sob, tears beginning to stream down her cheeks in torrents.

It was the manner in which the mercenary said his name, the absolute terror in her tear-filled eyes that froze his actions. His breathing was ragged and he felt immediately confused, disoriented. _What the hells am I doing? this is so fucking wrong_, his muddled mind began to register, his fingers opening their grip on her...

A blood-curdling growl echoed off the cabin's walls as a hairy paw descended across Han's temple, knocking him off the Princess and onto the floor. The Wookiee thundered a series of angry barks as Leia pulled the tattered nightgown and robe up over her shoulders in a shocked haze.

Chewbacca turned his fury once again on Han, pulling his unconscious form off the floor with such force that Leia intervened with a shriek. "Wait Chewie! He didn't know what he was doing - he thought I was a bounty hunter," she rambled while grabbing the Wookiee's arms to direct his movement towards the messy bed.

With a low snarl, Chewbacca unceremoniously deposited Han's limp form onto the sheets. He studied the Little Princess, struggling to believe what he was seeing...a bruised cheek and bloody lip, the blotchy marks trailing down her neck to point at her torn clothing. *Kreth, what have you done, Cub?*

The Princess' heart-rate eventually slowed as she stared at Han's motionless body. Wiping a few lingering tears from her face, she repeated quietly, "He didn't know," the glimmer of the injectable on the floor catching her eye.

Retrieving the shot, Leia returned to Han's bedside, then administered the precious antibiotics into his arm. With her task accomplished, she wrapped the torn robe around her before sinking slowly to the cold floorplates. She reached over to brush the hair from Han's forehead, gently examining his temple…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know...that was horrible and disturbing. I'm very sorry, but its a part of the plot puzzle...


	8. Chapter 8

Han shifted towards the sound of a soft whimper, muffled by layers of pillows and sheets, his heavy eyelids struggling to open. Eventually, he groggily focused on Leia's tiny form which was curled up in his cot and facing the bulkhead, practically clinging to the edge of the mattress.

The Captain didn't recall Leia returning to his cabin the night before, but obviously she had, deciding to share his bunk once again. Reaching out for her shoulder, he noticed she was wrapped in an alluring robe of shimmering material. _She's actually wearing the gown and robe I bought her! Maybe i'm dreaming._ He lightly ghosted fingers over her spine, reveling in the warmth generated from Leia's skin hidden beneath the silky material and the memories of the previous day; the thrill of being wrapped around that delectible body. _Nope, definitely not a dream,_ he thought with satisfaction.

He couldn't help but grin at the hazy memories of his convalescence – the Princess' dulcet voice humming songs to him, the sensation of her gentle hands caressing his skin, the feel of her soft lips ghosting against his.

Maybe it was too good to be true, perhaps it was a delusion brought on by his abnormally high fever, but he could have sworn he heard her confess 'I need you…fight for me', and even more importantly, 'I'll always be your Qu'telle'.

_I never thought I'd ever be grateful for becoming sick; but she's let her guard down, and so have I_.

Basic needs drew Han's attention to the nearby table overcome by sudden thirst, his mouth unbearably dry. Han gingerly sat up, turning towards the glass of water beckoning on the nearby nightstand. The movement caused his head to throb with a dull ache as his gulped the water down, the coolness of the liquid a relief to his parched throat.

Heavy breathing caught his attention next, eyes widening in amusement as he observed Chewbacca on the floor, sacked-out and snoring with a half-open mouth. "Guess I'm even more popular than I thought," he joke sarcstically, smirking down at his co-pilot. "Glad to see so many people are worried about my well-being." Han knew the Wookiee was most likely there because of his concern and indisputable loyal friendship. What he didn't know was that Chewbacca preferred to be nearby because he had also been concerned for Leia's safety. She had stubbornly insisted on staying with Han, so Chewie insisted on staying with both of them.

Taking a deep breath and running a hand over his scratchy, needing-to-be-shaved face, Han attempted to gather his bearings. How long had he been sick? They were obviously still in-flight. How much further until they reached Corellia? Dozens of other technical problems and systems checks began to run through his mind.

His thoughts returned to the Princess, who was probably anxious to send an encrypted message to the Rebel Alliance as to their whereabouts. Rolling over on his side and propping himself up on an elbow to study Leia, he brooded over their past conversation which was interrupted just before he had become ill.

What did the Rebel cronies want from her, he wondered with suspicion, given the fact that whatever it was had brought the typically cool and controlled princess to tears.

_ Hells, maybe she won't want to contact them -_ his foggy mind entertaining far-fetched fantasies of them leaving all of the death and destruction behind, disappearing in the Outer Rim territory. They could assume different identities - he had plenty of connections that could assist with that. They could create a new life, together...

Han realized his request last night, declared while practically smothering her tiny form in his bed, had not been exactly the most romantic or direct way of admitting his feelings for the Princess, but her emotional response - that she would always be 'his girl' - told him what he needed to know, at least for the time being. The realist in Han returned with a disappointed sigh. Leia would never abandon the Alliance, remorsefully pushing down a possessive desire to steal her away from all the potential dangers swirling around her; reluctantly realizing that cloak and dagger politics and her dedication to the Rebellion were parts of her identity and he was enamored with every facet of this complex, incredible woman.

Sliding over to Leia's form, his eye's enjoyed the sight of her alluring, petite frame before placing a palm on the curve of her hip and running his fingers down to her tiny waist. His hand migrated to her stomach, pulling her gently towards his chest and away from the edge of the cot, whispering without any reservation into her ear. "I could get used to this – waking up with you in my bed," a hint of teasing in his voice as he planted a tiny kiss to her inviting earlobe.

The princess sighed at the sensation of Han's warm breath on her skin before startling awake. "Han?" she breathed, her voice tentative as she half-turned toward him, her body visibly relaxing as he drawled her name.

"Sweetheart," he breathed huskily, and Leia responded by quickly twisting around, wrapping her arms around him with a tiny squeal of joy.

"You're back!" she cried into his neck, breathing a sigh of relief and stifling an embarrassing sob at the same time.

A rush of excitement coursed through his veins at her enthusiastic, unrestrained response. "I didn't realize I'd left, Leia," he chided before adding with a whisper, "I'd never leave such a beautiful nurse - thanks for putting up with me," the irony of his comment not lost on the Princess.

Han pulled away slightly in anticipation of cradling Leia's face before offering a soft kiss, or two. His demeanor changed, blinking in shock at the unexpected sight of her beautiful countenance - now bruised with a reddish-purple shadows and a small gash on her swollen upper lip.

Leia overlooked his dumbfounded appearance to declare with relief, "Your fever has finally broken; I can feel it!" Somehow innately knowing without the assistance of the thermo-scanner that at last, he was out of serious danger. She smiled as a cautious growl echoed behind Han that grew into whoops of joy, Chewbacca grabbing and squeezing him hard.

Han chuckled through a mild groan of discomfort. "Easy, Chewie, I don't need to add cracked ribs to my recovery plan," he beamed, returning a gracious slap to the Wookiee on his hairy back before his eyes returned to Leia's lithe form. She was flitting about the room now, gathering fresh bandages, refilling his water glass, and busying herself with a myriad of other activities...and avoiding eye contact with him.

Stretching his sore back muscles with a groan, Han moved towards the Princess, gently touching her forearm to win back her attention. "Sweetheart what happened to you?" He queried uneasily.

She could feel her throat closing, unready to have this conversation. Leia exchanged a nervous glance with Chewbacca, who promptly excused himself from the Captain's quarters with some vague reason.

Concern knitted Han's brow as he ran a long finger over her swollen cheek, waiting for her response, and Leia forced herself not to flinch. She hadn't seen her reflection in a mirror yet, but she could sense the faint throbbing of her cheek and her sore, swollen upper lip. "Oh….It was late last evening and I walked into the galley bulkhead, half-asleep - I haven't been getting much rest lately," she stammered with a fake grin. She swallowed, turning away from his dubious gaze while attempting to tug the collar of her robe higher up her neck. _I won't be able to hide behind this robe forever._

Han's pulse started to pound loudly in his ears as he slowly digested her trite explanation. He recalled similar reactions and the strange excuses his mother would make; some supposedly self-inflicted 'accident' that caused her a blackened eye, the bruises on her arms and face, a torn dress. _Oh shit, no, its not possible.. it can't be._

"Captain Solo! Chewbacca informed me of the wonderful news – it so good to see you fully functional again!" C3PO twittered enthusiastically as he clamored into the room, carrying a try of breakfast foods and juices. The droid deposited them on the dresser before continuing, "It was quite disconcerting, if I may say so, to see you delusional at times. You were behaving in a downright nasty manner."

"Thank you 3PO", the Princess cut off the droid curtly, annoyed at his honesty and flustering under her own rushed response. "I need to clean and dress his wounds," she said, attempting to change the direction of the conversation.

"I appreciate the food, Goldenrod, but I'd like to spend some time with the Princess, alone_._"

"I'm only trying to help,"C3PO complained while being abruptly shuffled out the portal by the captain, whose gaze returned to stare in disbelief at Leia.

She was busily fixing a plate of breakfast breads and cheese for him, pouring a tall glass of ortoro juice with far more concentration than necessary while he sat down in slow motion on the mattress. Han felt as if he had been sucker-punched, reeling from the change in circumstances as a sickening feeling spread through his stomach, not in the least related to the infection he had been battling for the last few days.

It was with a gentle but serious tone Han addressed her, like an experienced father recognizing the tell-tale signs of dishonesty in a daughter or son, carefully attempting to pull the truth from a fibbing child.

"Leia, c'mere; I want to get a closer look at you," Han's baritone voice soft but insistent as he stretched out his hand to grasp her palm, tugging her closer, feeling the muscles underneath her skin going rigid.

She glanced at him briefly before averting her gaze, struggling against the desire to hastily plop his plate of food before him and rush out of the cabin to escape.

The Princess regrouped, slipping into senatorial mode as she handed him his plate. "It's vital for your recovery that you consume nutrient-rich foods and drink plenty of liquids." She added with authority, "I need to examine the lacerations to determine how effective the bacta has been. Once we arrive on Corellia, its likely we'll have to acquire a higher strength bacta for continued regeneration of tissue," grabbing the necessary medical supplies from the nearest table and sitting behind him on the cot, effectively ignoring his request.

Gulping the sweet juice down, Han's mind swirled around the possible scenarios responsible for Leia's battered condition, circling back to the unthinkable.

The mounting tension in his shoulder blades grew until Leia began cleansing the wounds on the side of his torso. They sat together in uncomfortable silence, Leia's soft breath tickling his skin and Han's thoughts and body quickly reacting to her closeness and delicate touch. He chastised himself silently before twisting back towards the Princess, building up the courage to press her again for answers.

"Sweetheart, you aren't exactly the 'clumsy' type; it's kinda hard to believe you ran into a wall," Han stated, raising a skeptical eyebrow at her.

"It was very late, and I was tired," Leia volleyed back, embarrassed at her weak explanation, but it was so much more comfortable to bury the memories from the prior night and instead focus on the task at hand.

She flinched as Han carefully placed the tip of a finger on her swollen lip, then ghosted it upward to stroke her bruised cheek before gently directing her chin upwards and forcing Leia to meet his intense stare.

"Princess, don't lie to me," Han's voice uncharacteristically faltered as his eyes bored into hers. "It was me, wasn't it," he hissed, an undercurrent of anger vibrating his voice while stroking her battered cheek again.

Leia blinked back the moisture clouding her vision at the memory of his brutal behavior, her voice lost and trepidation growing in her as Han's hand tentatively touched the collar of the silky robe, exposing her skin and causing her to shiver as he slid the material down to pool on the sheets.

Han gaped in disbelief at the bruised blossoming on the Princess' delicate flesh; reddish-purple blotches covering her neck, down towards the top swell of her breasts, tiny droplets of dried blood accusing him silently, staining the silky nightgown that he had presented as a gift to her. He felt like throwing up and his face contorted in shame. _I've never hit a woman, never. _Unable to complete the sentence, even in his thoughts, he finally strangled out a few words. "What happened? I don't remember a kriffen' thing," he declared, wiping his hands over his eyes with desperation creeping into his voice. "Gods Leia, did I…?"

Shaking her head, the Princess wiped away a few tears that trickled down her cheeks, the events of the previous night vividly flashing before her minds' eye. "I had the injectable in my hand and you assumed I was a bounty hunter, planning to seduce and capture or kill you."

It was unnecessary for Leia to verbalize in detail what happened next, the torn robe and nightgown also evidence of his ultimate goal. She stood up and turned away from Han, crossing her arms in front of herself like a shield.

"You had me pressed up against the bulkhead. I tried to get away, but I couldn't and we struggled," she croaked, subconsciously touching her cheek. "I ended up on the bed. You pushed me down and I begged you to stop. You hesitated and that's when Chewbacca came in. I suppose he heard us," her voice was raspy and impossibly small as tears streamed down her face.

Clenching his fists against his sides in disgust, Han's was filled with remorse for behavior he ironically couldn't recall. Painstakingly slowly, he approached Leia from behind, taking a chance and placing his hands on the sides of her shoulders, leaning down to plead into her hair. "Gods Leia - forgive me. I'd never hurt you, never."

She had to escape this room, get away from the memories, from the confusion...from him.

"But it was you," the princess blurted sharply, a tempest of emotions surging through her as she pushed away his hands and rushed from the cabin.


	9. Chapter 9

_A HUGE thank you goes to Dark Leia, who has graciously accepted my request to beta-read this story. Her guidance and suggestions are incredible! Kudos to her for helping me with the previous chapter as well!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a much-needed shave and shower the captain of the Millennium Falcon emerged from his cabin and wandered anxiously through the circular corridor. Unable to find the elusive Princess anywhere on his ship, having checked all of her usual hiding spots, Han returned to stop in front of the crews' quarters. He leaned his ear closer, listening for any signs of activity.

Inhaling deeply in the vain attempt to calm himself, he gently tapped the durasteel portal, "Leia? You in there…?" Rubbing a hand across the back of his stiff neck. _Where else could you be sweetheart; I've combed the Falcon looking for you, like some kriffin' stalker. _

There were so many things Han wanted, _needed,_ to say to Leia - all of his sincere, well-prepared apologies seeming woefully inadequate to him now. He shifted from one scuffed boot to another, nervousness and shame getting the best of him as he crammed his sweaty hands into pant pockets.

"Kreth!" he grumbled as frustration seeped into his brain. Han was not accustomed to openly expressing his feelings to begin with, and this miserable self-inflicted situation was worse than anything he could remember. Knocking again his shoulders slumped after a few moments, realizing that either she was asleep or ignoring him. In any case, the end result left him pacing and tortured.

After whispering a few choice Corellian swear words out of pure frustration, Han sullenly strode towards the cockpit, a place that would provide a comfortable familiarity he needed...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leia waited for the echo of his heavy steps to fade away before carefully peeking around the edge of the portal and stealthily sneaking towards the 'fresher. She didn't bother glancing at her reflection in the small mirror, stripping everything off and exhaling in relief as she entered the shower. The hot water enveloped her from head to toe and she sighed at the cleansing, consoling stream of water.

_Thank the Maker he's finally better! I'm just so…tired…I needed this; now I'll be able to face him again_.

The Princess did her best to convince herself that was the reason for the nervous flutter in her stomach and the hasty departure from Han's quarters earlier; it must be due to sleep deprivation and the rollercoaster of emotions of the past few days. Perhaps what happened was not really as bad as it had seemed.

With a large towel, Leia methodically dried her still moist skin off, finally catching a glimpse of herself in the looking-glass. She took a sharp breath, her eyes widening at the sight as the stark reality of Han's abuse washed over her. A tiny hand gingerly touched her sore cheekbone that was now turning shades of reddish- purple hue, her still-swollen upper lip stinging as the cool air nipped at the healing wound. Her fingers travelled past her neck and down the valley between her breasts to ghost over the marks left by Han's mouth and teeth...

Leia had seen enough, turning away from her reflection while tugging a t-shirt and pair of leggings hastily on before wiping away a stray tear. _"Dammit Han, how could you do this to me!"_ She thought, a mixture of dismay and anger assaulting her as she snatched the torn, stained nightgown and robe off the cool tiles and shoved them into the nearest disposal container with a huff.

Her anger was spiking, when suddenly she recalled the stunned, dumbfounded appearance covering Han's face when she had finally explained the sordid details of his delusional behavior. But it really wasn't him, was it? _it was the Tetanexus that caused this, not him…_

Doubts about Han began creeping into the princess' thoughts; she really knew very little about the dark-haired Corellian's past, other than the little tidbits he would sometimes divulge, and those instances usually occurred by accident. The only reason why Han had revealed his father's abusive treatment was most due to the fact that he'd had a raging fear that had lowered his defenses.

Before the...'incident', Han had been so sweet and tender. B_ut that was before he attacked me..._

Leia couldn't keep up with the conflicted emotions whirring in her brain, spinning her thoughts in a thousand different directions.

Would Han be destined to slip into the same behavior he lived with all those years while growing up?_ No – I'm not being fair - he's never done anything like that to me; even Chewie said he had never seen Han hit a woman before_

Confusion reigned supreme in Leia's heart and mind, finally chastising herself, "Enough of this! I've got to think about something else." The Senator from Alderaan retreated into her protective shell to regroup, burying herself in a datapad of military strategies and covert recruiting plans- of statistics and figures and things of which she could understand...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Captain punched the control panel on the communications system with a heavy fist, frustrated at the disagreeable circuitry, finally slamming a tool back into it's charger unit. Striding towards the galley, Han threw open the cold-unit with an annoyed grunt and grabbed an ale.

*It's a little early for that, don't you think? Plus you're still recovering, Cub…*, Chewbacca growled skeptically at the Captain, brushing sweet –bread crumbs off his whiskers with the back of a paw.

Glaring at the Wookiee while taking a swig, Han swallowed the golden liquid, snarling, "Gee thanks_, Mom_, for your concern, but I know what I'm doin…" He took another pull of the ale while slumping into the nearest chair, obviously irritated and on edge.

Chewbacca could sense and smell the tension radiating off of Han, instinctively knowing it was not related to the temperamental communications circuitry.

*How is the Little Princess doing?* Chewbacca grunted softly while grabbing another slice of bread.

"Hell, I don't know. She's been avoiding me like the Cartha Plague," sighing and combing long fingers through his dark hair. "I really fucked up this time," he grunted aloud, his spoken thoughts directed more to himself than his co-pilot. "Leia probably thinks I'm some heartless, woman-beating pervert…how in the hell am I ever going to earn her trust again," shaking his head before taking another swig.

*She knows that it wasn't _you_ that…hurt her…*, the Wookiee choosing his words carefully about the incomplete puzzle, having witnessed but a few of the pieces. *The Little Princess wouldn't leave your side after…the incident. I wanted her to take care of herself but she stubbornly refused. She really cares for you, Cub.* He woofed quietly, grabbing some blue milk.

A half of a smile briefly crawled up Han's face, then disappeared. "Odds are, Chewie, Leia feels 'differently' about me now." Dejected, Han finished the bitter ale with a guzzle, the drink matching his mood.

*Since when did 'the odds' ever discourage you before? Don't try to deny it, Cub. I know you have feelings for the Little Princess. For the life of me I can't figure out why humans aren't more direct with one another in regards to mating. Just go find her and tell her how sorry you are, how much she means to you. I know how persistent you can be, if you want to…* the tone of his co-pilot's words slightly challenging.

The ex-smuggler had many character traits - one of them being stubbornly determined once his mind had been set upon a particular course- no matter the risks. He'd figure out a way, somehow, to win back Leia's favor...

Standing up from the worn chair, Han's long legs carried him purposefully towards the crew quarters.


	10. Chapter 10

The insistent tap on the door accompanied by Han's deep voice drew the Princess' attention away from her data pad and back to the Corellian she had purposefully driven from her thoughts.

"Leia, we need to talk – I want to update you on our arrival to Corellia and also go over some possible repair assignments." He winced to himself. _Pretty lame excuses. Damn, must be losing my edge_… Han fidgeted as he stared at the dingy door, waiting for a reply and hoping the famous Solo-luck would provide him access to his hearts' desire on the opposite side of the portal. Struggling to retain his composure, Han's fingers itched to override the lock and palm it open himself if he had to wait much longer.

Thankfully the portal hissed open, and Han took a sharp intake of air as he stepped slowly into the chamber. His eyes darted around to settle upon Leia's beautiful face, which was bruised, her split lip still slightly swollen and attempting to heal. The captain felt a wave of shame creep up his spine and he struggled to maintain his composure, with Leia shifting uncomfortably under his stare.

Finally Han found his voice again. "Are you alright Princess?" his soft Corellian drawl swirling in her ears as she returned his gaze. He was overcome with the desire to wrap his arms around Leia's tiny frame and beg for forgiveness. _Control yourself for gods' sake - be thankful she let you in the cabin but don't push your luck._

The Princess observed he had cleaned up nicely after a shower and shave; Han's appearance returning to the familiar attractive scoundrel she knew. She thought she knew, a tiny voice reminded from the back of her mind. Leia watched as his tall frame moved with guarded purpose toward her, the expression changing on his face between concern and something else that caused her stomach to flutter.

_I don't have time for this_. _I've got a Rebellion to run... people are depending on me, no matter what crazy, archaic schemes Mom Mothma and General Dodonna are trying to devise…_

Leia clutched the data pad to her chest protectively, crossing thin arms in front of her like a shield to fend off the smooth-talking ex-smuggler who was moving closer. Straightening her posture, she addressed him with a flippant, almost chilly voice, "Yes, I'm fine. I see you've recovered nicely, though I imagine we'll still need to acquire a level 2 or 3 bacta once we arrive on Corellia."

He couldn't help but notice the contradiction between her verbal posturing and the rosy color flushing her cheeks and the quickening of her breath. Unable to maintain her impassive countenance, the princess lowered her eyes to the floor, sensing her resolve slipping away under his intense appraisal.

Raising a questioning eyebrow, Han rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "You don't seem fine to me Sweetheart- you've been hiding in here for hours."

Though Han's words lacked the typical teasing she was accustomed to, Leia still bristled at the comment. "I haven't been hiding," she retorted defensively with a slight huff. "I've been re-assessing the Alliance's covert recruiting campaigns and I think we can make some improvements."

Han certainly wasn't going to walk into an argument about her elusive behavior or the Rebellion, nodding his head instead and adding a non-committal "Great." He chanced brushing a few stray hairs off her forehead while trying a lopsided grin. "I gotta confession to make; I think I'm suffering from some kind of strange 'withdrawal' – a 'Lack -of -Feisty-Princess Syndrome' or something. I just had to see you."

Leia rolled her eyes at him as her lips curled involuntarily upwards. Before she could volley a response Han interrupted, clearing his throat while pulling a crumpled tube of Bacta from his vest pocket. "And…I was worried about you... figured you should have this for your lip," he offered sheepishly while studying the label of the tube instead of her flushing face.

She grew more off-balance from Han's uncharacteristic tentativeness, finally croaking a 'thank you' while reaching for the medicine in his palm. Attempting to divert the conversation, Leia inquired, "So what repairs do you think I could assist with? And didn't you mention we'll have to special order a significant amount of parts once we arrive on your home planet?"

Han didn't relinquish the salve, and instead boldly- or foolishly- took the opportunity to slowly run the tip of his index finger along the princess' sore skin.

Leia flinched at his touch, biting her lower lip with internal confusion. "That can wait – first, let me help you with this," he coaxed, twisting the cap off the tube while waiting for her response.

"Oh, that isn't necessary Han, I can take care of it myself," she muttered, the words sticking to her tongue slightly and feeling her cheeks flare hot, wondering where this was leading.

"Leia, you took care of me when I was sick, I do remember that much; please - I want to, _need_ to do this." _Give me a chance Sweetheart..._

The princess' mouth fell open slightly, not being able to recall ever hearing the word 'please' pass through the lips of the ex-smugglers cocky mouth.

She closed her eyes as Han's calloused hand cradled her bruised cheek, shuddering at the feel of his finger caressing her throbbing lip. The tingling sensation of the bacta elicited a barely perceptible sigh from the princess and she quickly squeezed her damp eyes tight to prevent any tears from escaping_. I can do this, soon he'll be finished; I won't cry in front of him._

Han's breath was hot against her temple as he leaned close and whispered fragmented words into her ear. "I'm sorry… I did this to you," he choked out the ending of his confession, wishing in vain he could erase the damage his hands and mouth had inflicted. His intentions were far from erotic as he ghosted his lips against every exposed bruise or incriminating mark that he could see.

The Princess was frozen in place and her rigid stance was softening under Han's touch and the soft murmurs he was whispering in his native tongue. She liked it when he touched her like this...wanted more...and the data pad fell from her grip to the floor with a loud clatter.

The logical part of Han's brain warned him otherwise, but his body disagreed, impulsively wrapping his arms gently around the princess, tugging her into a tender embrace, and Leia found herself melding into the warmth and comfort of Han's chest, losing what little resistance remained inside her. "I want to hate you for what you did to me," she rasped into his worn shirt now becoming damp from a sudden rush of tears. "I should," she tried to convince herself, pushing out of Han's arms.

"Do you think that by saying you're sorry will make everything alright?", Leia sputtered hotly with resentment at Han and her own lack of self-control. "You acted like some abusive animal. How do I know that it won't happen again," she turning away from his pained expression to bury her face in her hands.

Han's heart ached, both from the misery he had caused Leia and her biting, yet justifiable questions. "Of course it's not enough… but dammit, Leia, I don't know what the hell else to say or do!" He blurted out, throwing his arms out in defeat before running fingers through his already tousled hair.

After a few moments of deafening silence, Han turned toward the princess after his brain finally digested her last comment. "What did you mean, 'again'? Do you really think I'd beat you or...anything else... if I was in my right state of mind? I'd shoot myself before doing anything like that to you," he exclaimed. "You do believe me, don't you?"

She didn't need to say it, but the Princess' fear of him turning into his father poked uneasily at his conscience, and he found himself flushing in embarrassment and indignation the longer she remained silent. He'd never be like his asshole father.

Grasping her elbow softly, he guided her around to face him. "What kind of heartless bastard do you think I am, Princess? I may tease and irritate the hell out of you sometimes…maybe I'm a little rough around the edges," he admitted while jabbing a thumb into his chest, "But I'm no woman-beater whose gonna force myself on you," he sputtered, his voice raising. "That was my 'Old man's style, not mine!"

Leia wiped at the unwanted tears stinging her eyes while glancing up at Han, who looked uncharacteristically frazzled with his hands smashed into the pockets of his Bloodstripes. She said nothing and only stared at him through tear-blurred vision.

He exhaled heavily as his shoulders slumped in the beginning stages of defeat. But he wasn't a quitter and it couldn't end like this, he wouldn't give up, after coming so close to breaking through her barriers.

"Princess, when I was sick you begged me to fight to live - to fight for you; I remember as much."

Her face visibly softened at Han's reminder and he regained a touch of momentum while earnestly inquiring, "Do you remember what I asked you, when we were wrapped around each other in my bed?"

Blinking back more tears, Leia found her voice. "You asked me to stay with you," she said, gazing at him with wide red-rimmed eyes.

"I meant what I said - that was no delusion." He swallowed the lump in his throat before asking with a small, hopeful grin, "Can we start over? Maybe I could interest you in some Szaro chili? I won't bother trying to win you over with Orsab soup again."

She sniffled, then found herself giving him a shy smile and nodding, his reference to that ill-fated event stamped in her memory…

It had seemed like a life time ago, Leia pondered. She had been withdrawn and depressed, still reeling from the loss of her family and the destruction of Alderaan from a year earlier. Stuck together on a long mission, Captain Solo had been surprisingly sympathetic, listening to her reminisce for hours about long-gone family and friends, happy childhood memories, accidently revealing how homesick she was for something as simple as a traditional Alderaanian meal.

When he had surprised her that night with Alderannian Orsab soup, she couldn't help but laugh. That was one of the few traditional meals she absolutely hated, so much in fact her parents had often threatened it as a punishment for bad behavior.

She had thanked Han profusely anyway as he make self-deprecating jokes and poked fun at 'a picky-eating Princess'; the two of them sharing some left-over Szaro chili instead. Leia's grin grew into a smile, remembering how Han had graciously offered the whole pot of soup to a hungry Wookiee…

Han could be so infuriatingly overconfident and brash at times; Yet not now. He had searched her out – remorseful, sympathetic and sweet, in a scoundrel-ish kind of way. The princess' trademark cautiousness that she applied to every other facet in her life in the past was faltering now. She graced the ex-smuggler with another tiny smile. "I am a little hungry."

Exhaling a long breath that he had been holding, Han flashed a relieved and thankful grin. "That's what I wanted to hear, Sweetheart- your wish is my command," he drawled, bowing and offering the princess his arm and escorting her out of the crews quarters.

_...she's giving me a second chance..._


	11. Chapter 11

Han Solo's wizardry at the controls of his ship were displayed once again as he expertly maneuvered the _Millennium Falcon_ through Corellia's atmosphere undetected. The captain avoided notice of any sort, setting the landing coordinates to a familiar remote location on his home planet. The need to 'lay low' and avoid any legitimate authorities or Imperials was necessary from time to time in his previously shady and often dangerous line of work.

The captain's and co-pilot's hands effortlessly glided over a myriad of switches and buttons initiating the landing protocols, descending quickly to the surface of the planet. Looking over his shoulder with a grin, Han crowed at the subdued young lady behind him. "Welcome to Corellia, Princess – a wild, overpopulated and unrestrained sort of planet. You ever been here before, Sweetheart?" His attention was drawn back to the visual on the other side of the cockpit windows.

Straining to see around the tall Corellian and his hairy co-pilot -both who were obstructing her view - Leia unhooked her crash-netting and stood to peruse their surroundings.

"One time, a few months after I had been elected as a junior senator." Her voice was soft and reflective as she reminisced, "My father and a few representatives from Alderaan met with the Ambassador to Ivanadov," she explained while her mind wandered back to images of her father- her _papi. _How wonderfully reassuring he had been on that first official trip for her as a senator for their native planet. It seemed like a life time ago…

Han's mildly teasing tone brought Leia out of her reverie. "I hate to disappoint you, but we aren't going anywhere near that swanky cosmopolitan center of culture. Let's just say this is much more of a 'rural' location. The nearest large city is Pragada which is a good two hours away by hovercart." Speaking with an air of relieved confidence he added, "We'll be safe here. Close enough to get into town for anything we might need, but far enough away to avoid any pain -in-the-ass busy-bodies or innocent bystanders."

Chewbacca grunted in obvious agreement.

The princess tracked his hazel eyes, which were wide open and fixated on the surroundings outside the cockpit. Even the limited view through the scratched and smudged windows was impressive. The sky was a wonderful azure blue with a few scattered clouds floating high above mature trees from a plethora of genuses, which formed a natural canopy over multitudes of shrubs and long-fronded grasses that beckoned in a soft breeze. And were those patches of wildflowers?

Leaning slightly forward between Han and Chewbacca, Leia peered out the window, her large eyes blown wide open. "From this vantage point, wherever you've taken us looks beautiful," she admitted with an appreciative smile growing on her face. Focused on the picturesque views, she flinched unexpectedly at Han's hand coming to rest on the small of her back, gently nudging her forward and closer to his chair. "Look over here - you can just see the clearing between the forest, towards Lake Tsala."

She could see from the corner of her eye that Han was sporting a silly grin, and Leia was unsure if his intentions were legitimate or if the charlatan in him was taking advantage of the situation. He didn't bother removing his hand from her lower back until C3PO piped up from the rear of the cockpit. "Captain Solo, are you certain that this remote area is safe? Perhaps the surrounding wildlife will pose a threat to us, and if we encounter any local inhabitants they might be hostile to unfamiliar intruders. They may possibly become violent," The golden droid nervously chirped.

Han shook his head, unable to disguise the exasperation in his voice at the skittish droid. "Relax, Goldenrod. Don't worry yourself into short-circuiting over wildlife - that's what blasters and crossbows are for. And the last time I checked, Corellians aren't cannibals. We'll be OK. I know this area like the back of my hand - there ain't anybody around here but us. Everything will be fine."

"You're certainly confident of our anonymity and safety here. Let me guess - you've utilized this hiding place before. Perhaps a business venture gone sour?" the princess commented with a raised eyebrow.

Chewbacca issued a lengthy rumble which sounded suspiciously like a concerned warning, punctuated with a few furry jabs added for emphasis in Han's direction.

Shooting the Wookiee a dirty scowl, Han responded gruffly. "Of course I double checked that, you overgrown bundle of paranoia," before catching a wary glance from a young princess. But he was in no mood to discuss past smuggling adventures; some things were better left unsaid, and he gave Leia his best wide-eyed look before innocently offering, "What? Look, a smuggler can't reveal secrets. It ruins his credibility," he drawled with a crooked grin.

The Princess looked back and forth between the captain and co-pilot, sighing with mild annoyance. "I've got to learn Shyriiwook." It would be fruitless to inquire with C3PO, since in the past Han had threatened the droid to melt him down for scrap if he ever translated a conversation between him and Chewbacca without permission.

_How can he get under my skin so easily_, _the scoundrel_. Biting a lip, Leia's eyes narrowed into thin slits while studying Han's smug profile_. Well_, _he wasn't_ _a cad_ _last night_, she reminded herself.

Han had been a gentleman during their shared meal, charming and witty throughout the evening. It was obvious he had made heroic attempts to avoid any of his typical innuendos or teasing and instead focused on safe, humorous conversation. It was mildly alarming to the princess how a velvety-smooth comment or warm gaze from Han could make flutterbyes swirl in her stomach. And yet, concerns about his mysterious past, and the motivations to keep so much of it hidden gnawed at her tenuous trust in him. The dynamic between them had changed since Han's delusional attack and her previous unshakeable reliance in him was under scrutiny now.

The captain's baritone timbre interrupted her thoughts. "You ready to get outta here and get a closer view of our 'Little slice of Heaven'? Wait 'til you see the lake," Han insisted.

This boyish excitement was something Leia had never seen before in the typically blasé Captain. With a resigned sigh of defeat she decided to give up solving the mystery of Han Solo, at least for the moment. "I can't wait, Flyboy - let's go!"

Chewbacca had already made his way down the ramp, the opportunity to breathe fresh, non re-circulated air enticing the Wookiee, as well as the rest of the crew who was suffering from cabin-fever.

The rush of a warm, moist air greeted them before even setting foot on the carpet of grass at the edge of the ramp. The comforting, earthy scent of wildflowers and evergreen pleasantly assaulted their nostrils as a symphony of insects and chattering birds welcomed the weary travellers.

Han stripped his vest off, tossing it carelessly on the descended ramp before his long strides carried him southward through taller grasses. He extended an arm, pointing through a slight clearing in the forest just before him. "That lake beyond those evergreens is crystal clear, plus there's an incredible waterfall on the southwest side. Lots of flora and fauna around here, too. You ever ate Jelenie deer Sweetheart? It's fantastic."

The typically jaded star jockey's enthusiasm was endearing, causing Leia's lips to curl upward as Han returned to her side, an expression of pride pouring out of him.

"I have to admit it, these are beautiful surroundings, and I hope we can do some exploring, if we have the time."

"We'll make the time, Sweetheart," Han shot back with a huge, lopsided grin.

"You were right. I'm glad you convinced us that coming here was the best option, versus trying our luck with your supposed friend on Bespin."

He stared, wide-eyed at her happy countenance before throwing a glance at the nearby droid. "3PO, mark the date and standard time."

"Certainly Captain. I'll update the _Millennium Falcon's_ logs as soon as I return to the ship," but Han cut him off with a low chuckle.

"Hells, I'm not concerned about the ship's logs; this is a day I want to remember; the princess actually agreed with me!" He feigned light-headedness, fluttering his eyes and swaying his tall form as if he might pass-out.

Looking up at his uncharacteristic goofiness, Leia giggled while shaking her head. "You do have your moments. Not many of them, but you do have them."

Han needed no further encouragement and took Leia's hand, eyes sparkling mischievously, his already low voice dropping to a deeper growl. "This area is gorgeous to be sure - but remember it's also untamed, unpredictable and wild." Han placed a soft peck on her temple while playing with some of the stray hairs that had escaped her long plait.

The Princess was captivated by Han's rugged appearance and the feel of his large hand enveloping hers while his words repeated in her mind - _gorgeous, untamed…wild - just like him. _The summer wind messing up his already unruly hair, further tempting Leia to reach up on tippy toes and run her hands through Han's thick mop.

Chewbacca interrupted the couple, letting lose with a stream of complaining barks as he panted, the sun continuing to beat down upon his hairy form.

Glancing between the Princess and a quickly overheating Wookiee, Han piped up, "Its summertime on this hemisphere of Corellia so by the afternoon it can be sweltering." Gently slapping the Wookiee on his furry back, Han offered sympathetically, "I feel for you buddy." Scratching his chin he decided to suggest, "I could shave you. You might look a little funny Chewie, but at least you'll be more comfortable."

Chewbacca was not amused and growled a curt reply with fangs bared.

The Corellian shrugged, "Then go jump in the lake. _No_, I'm not being a smart-ass. You know how to swim and it'll feel good. What, are you afraid of - messing up your hair?" He chuckled. "I'd go for a swim myself, but I gotta get the hovercart ready and haul ass to Pragada. I want to be back while there's still daylight."

Turning back to head up the Falcon's ramp, Han begrudgingly summoned the skittish droid. "C'mon Goldenrod, I could use your assistance."

"Oh heavens," the droid shuffled towards the captain and anxiously inquired, "Will I be venturing into Pragada with you, sir?" His electronic voice blatantly filled with dread.

"That isn't necessary 3PO," the princess interjected as she followed them up the ramp. "I'll go into town with Captain Solo. We still don't have the technical parts list completed, and that has to be verified before we place any special orders. That's correct, isn't it, Captain?"

Han nodded with a slight frown, recognizing the familiar official tone in her delivery, knowing exactly where Leia's dissertation was leading.

"This is mainly a necessity run for medical supplies, food and clothing, C3PO," she finishied before re-focusing on Han. "When do we leave? I have a list of items I'd like to pick up."

Han shook his head, declaring, "Not _we_, Sweetheart... _You're_ staying here with Chewbacca. I'm taking 3PO." His arms were crossed in front of him as he leaned casually against the bulkhead wall with a determined expression. Before Leia could protest he cut her off sharply, "Forget it, your Worship. Until we pick up some traditional Corellian clothing for you you're staying put. If you prance into town with your current outfit you'll stick out like a sore thumb." And, it was safer for Leia to stay at the hidden camp.

She looked ready to pounce, and he surprised Leia by placing a finger gently on her lips. "Shhh. It's safer for you, OK?" He hoped his concern for her would pacify the headstrong Princess, at least a little bit. "So humor me, for once Sweetheart, and just gimme your list; I'll pick it up whatever you need."

Han's concern for her safety momentarily abated Leia's temper, but she soon quickly responded, "I'll give my list to C3PO, thank you." There was no way she would let him set eyes on a list that included undergarments and menstrual pads.

The ex-smuggler was perturbed, for some reason, feeling disappointed that she would rely on C3PO instead of him. "Fine by me." He grunted back at the Princess. "I'll get you some Corellian dresses and you'll need to be 'enlightened' on Corellian culture as well."

Leia could almost hear the smug grin forming on Han's lips. Turning around slowly, she observed him sizing her up with a challenging glint in his eyes and cheek muscles losing the battle to keep his face straight_. He's up to something..._

The Princess stood up straight with haughtiness seeping into her tone. "You _do_ recall Han, that since I was a member of the galactic senate I have knowledge of most planetary cultures and customs. So don't even bother suggesting immodest or inappropriate outfits." Her deep brown eyes starting to flare as she stared at him skeptically.

Han chuckled, appraising her._ This is what's been missing_.

Leia had been unusually quiet and reserved in conversation since their tentative reconciliation. Han was no fool, bitterly recognizing her subdued and kind, but guarded reactions as the fruit of his own abusive behavior. Sure, the Princess _said_ she forgave him, but saying the words and actually taking them to heart are two different things.

"Princess, I'm shocked. Shocked at your insinuation – to think I would even entertain the thought of such things", he spoke with his best mock affronted voice followed by a teasing grin. _Huh; she wasn't too far off the mark…_

She lifted her eyes to the heavens for assistance, ready to level a carefully honed retort. Suddenly Han cleared his throat and started with a smirk, "Since you've done your homework, I guess it's no surprise to you that Corellian women in this region wear traditional dresses and skirts; nothing above the knee. Your modesty will be upheld, Princess."

He continued in a serious tone but his eyes betrayed him. "Girls over 18 cover their hair with sheer veils in public places symbolizing their purity," he said with emphasis on the last word, pausing to enjoy the rosy flush appearing on her cheeks. He added with a wide grin, "The veils are certainly appropriate for you as well. It's also not acceptable for a woman to go out without a male chaperone." Although Corellian culture was a very traditional society_, _women were considered equals. However, there were some different expectations for each sex; most he agreed with, others he didn't. Still, it was fun to see her reaction and he determined this would get her going...

Leia was visibly annoyed at his blatant attempt to push her buttons for the umpteenth time. Without missing a beat she replied innocently, "If I'm not mistaken, Captain, the veil also symbolizes that a woman is not yet married or spoken for. Of course, she could be out in public with a relative; perhaps a _much older_ brother or cousin." Providing him with a demure smile and turning the tables on the cock-sure scoundrel, looking him up and down.

Rankled at the pot-shot she took at his ...maturity... he opened his mouth to protest but recovered swiftly. "That's possible, except Corellian men typically choose much younger women to marry. It has its advantages, Sweetheart," he chuckled, waggling his eyebrows at him.

"Well, at least some of this explains where your chauvinistic, pig-headed views originated. However, I'm not sure what excuse you have for the cause of your inflated ego, Flyboy."

Looking at her with feigned innocence he lifted his hands up at his sides in surrender. "Hey, Your Worship, I'm just trying to enlighten you about my culture. We've got to play the part when we're here. If you behave like your usual bossy self, barking orders and chewing my ass out, the locals will _know_ you're an off-worlder and it'll garner unwanted attention. Corellian ladies are expected to be more, shall we say... reserved_, _in public."

"Am I expected to walk ten steps behind you, as well?" she sputtered.

Han's teasing ceased abruptly and he shook his head. "Of course not. Look, Corellians, both men and women, are a fiery-tempered people. But it's mainly a patriarchal society. Sorry, but if we're in town you'll have to play along." He offered consolingly, "If it makes you feel better a woman can rail on her husband and fight all she wants in the privacy of their own home."

"I suppose that's a small consolation. I'll be sure to vent if necessary. And I won't pretend you're my husband," she snapped back, turning away.

For some reason, her comment cut him, but he pushed his feelings to the back of his brain. "Look, it's not a perfect society, but what is? A Corellian man is expected to love, honor and respect his wife and if necessary sacrifice his life for hers. "

His demeanor softened and he responded genuinely, "I guess I am a traditionalist too…"


	12. Chapter 12

The Princess has spent the previous night tossing and turning, her restless sleep interrupted by thoughts of one highly irritating Corellian who successfully offended and intrigued her during his 'lesson' on Corellian culture. Han could be so infuriatingly …_himself_, she concluded, and yet still surprise her with some endearing act or phrase.

Leia's mouth curled upwards remembering his behavior earlier. She had awoken to the sound of a male voice serenading her just on the other side of the door. He was slightly off-key, yet confidently belting out the song, nonetheless. After a firm knock on the portal, the deep voice faded away before she opened the door and peeked out into the empty corridor. A large tray overflowing with fresh berries, baked sweetbread, tlela eggs, fried bacon and an unfamiliar fruit juice were laying before her feet. Along with the feast was a note, 'Corellians aren't afraid to sing or cook for their women.'_ Impossible man_, she thought with a grin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sounds of tapping and buzzing mixed with swear words could be heard outside her closed door, ensuring that the Captain was still in the midst of repairing one of the many broken or malfunctioning systems of his beloved ship.

The Princess pulled the nearest dress over her dried and intricately braided hair, shimmying the material down her slim waist. The pale rose-pink material covered with a pattern of miniscule white flowers settled over her hips and billowed down to her knees. She puffed a breath of air to move a few stray hairs from her forehead while deft fingers laced the ribbons up, cinching the front of the smocked dress.

With the bodice sufficiently tightened, Leia studied her reflection in the dingy mirror. It was an especially feminine and girlish dress, but not silly. It surprised her how pleasing it was to wear something not all that atypical from what she would wear on her own home planet. The Princess swallowed the growing lump in her throat … _ if_ _Alderaan had still existed_… _if_ _the Empire had not been so cruel and unjust_…_if_ _the war had not come_…

"In my humble opinion, Mistress Leia, I think you look exceedingly lovely in that dress!" C3PO exclaimed while approaching the princess, carefully grasping a coordinating sheer veil.

The princess smiled, then glanced sideways with an ambivalent opinion of the veil he was holding up. "Thank you, 3PO, that's very kind of you." She briefly hesitated before rolling her eyes and huffing, "Oh, for the love of Petr…I guess why not."

"Captain Solo explained to me how the veil is to be worn. He assumed you might need some assistance," the golden droid gingerly offered.

Sitting down on the edge of the cot she replied curtly while reaching for the feather-light veil and placing it atop the crown of her head. "How thoughtful of the Captain. I'll be sure to thank him for his interest."

C3PO gently tugged the veil back slightly, carefully pinning the thin material to her thick braids, adding in a positive tone, "Are you satisfied with the dresses? Captain Solo hoped you would be - he certainly spent enough time selecting them."

She nodded, then slowly turned towards the droid with a tiny, astonished grin painting her face at the thought of Han rummaging through racks of clothing on her behalf. "Actually, I'm surprised how pretty they all are." Leia's gaze fell upon the large quantity of dresses laid out on the lumpy mattress along with coordinating head veils. They were varied in design, but shared a few traits - short-sleeved gowns with rounded necklines. The bodices laced together tightly with ribbons of some sort, the skirts flaring outwards from the waist and falling just below the knees. Most of the dresses had delicate patterns of flowers with contrasting bands of ribbon or lace at the edges of the skirts. The material was incredibly soft and light-weight, perfect for hot summer days; _thank the Maker_, she mused gratefully. A number of simply adorable sandal-type shoes peeked out from underneath her bed as well. The Princess couldn't remember the last time she had the opportunity to wear something so frivolous and fun. Reaching down, she slipped a pair of sandals on her tiny feet with a giggle and twirled around lightheartedly. "Comfortable _and_ stylish."

C3PO emitted a mechanical sigh at her completed appearance. "Simply perfect. You are a vision of grace and beauty."

Suddenly the sound of a large thud, followed by hollering and growling caught both of their attentions. _Something just got thrown at the bulkhead. Hopefully they aren't throwing things at each other,_ she grimaced_._

"Heaven only knows how long we'll be stuck hiding on this planet. This ridiculous ship requires more repairs than first anticipated," C3PO sputtered with displeasure.

"You're not actually surprised by that, are you?"

He didn't reply to her sarcastic comment, and only continued onward with his complaints. "I simply can't stand the computer's droids; always bickering and fighting with each other and questioning my recommendations. The injustices I have to bear, the sufferings I'm required to endure… I'm sure this will be the end of me," he declared dramatically.

The princess tried to suppress the smile tugging at her lips when a belligerent voice boomed from down the corridor - quite audible despite the fact the door was completely closed. They could hear Han roaring, "3PO, where in the hells are you? Get your golden-ass over here…NOW!"

"Oh dear! How I wish R2 were here," the flustered droid clucked, reluctant to face the irritated Corellian summoning him for an unknown task.

Touching his metal forearm, Leia offered a sympathetic gaze and a tiny smile, "I see he's in one of his better moods. C'mon, I'll go with you. Maybe I can run interference."


	13. Chapter 13

_I've been remiss in thanking DarkLeia for being a wonderful beta-reader and mentor to me. In taking me on, she obviously has a tremendous amount of patience ;) A HUGE thank you to her!_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The growing list of malfunctioning systems needing to be repaired successfully pushed Solo into a sour mood, his frustration spilling over into a fit of anger. Charred energy cells flew through the air and bouncing loudly off an innocent wall before tumbling in shattered pieces to the floor.

After waiting for Han to complete his lengthy tirade of swear words, Chewbacca barked reproachfully at his partner while detangling a mess of wires from the deflector shield's main system. *Easy, Cub. If you keep throwing things around we'll have even more to repair. Try to look at the bright side - this will give you an opportunity to practice some patience and self-control.*

Han stared incredulously at Chewbacca while rubbing his sore, work-worn fingers. "I'll be sure to remain calm and collected when I find out how much all these replacement parts are gonna cost me."

* With you, the glass is always half empty*

The captain's brows knotted in annoyance. "Only when I break it over somebody's head. Now cut this philosophical Bantha-shit out, Chewie. You've been hanging 'round 3PO too much and he's a bad influence."

The Princess and C3PO approached the main hold, hearing Han and his co-pilot bickering like an old married couple, trading barbs at lightning speed. Leia couldn't help but snicker and wondered who would get in the last word, praying that Chewbacca wouldn't lose his patience and tear Han to pieces.

Deciding that proactive intervention was a better option than having to clean up spilled blood later, Leia scolded them over the fray like a pair of naughty children. "Now, now, boys. Stop this at once, or I'll send you to the principal's office!"

While their heads swiveled around at the princess' official tone, she grabbed a thin piece of nearby plastisteel and tapped the make-believe ruler in her opposite palm in a mock-threatening fashion.

There was very little in the galaxy that rendered the seasoned pirate speechless, but seeing Leia in traditional Corellian dress left Han completely stunned. Certainly, he'd seen her femininity displayed a few times in the past, dressed regally and befitting a girl of her royal stature, but now, as he stood gaping at the gorgeous vision before him, he couldn't recall her looking more beautiful -wearing that simple flowered dress and a long, thin veil.

"Wow." Han's brain tried to catch-up with his mouth and formulate a more eloquent reply, but his libido shifted in high gear, envisioning himself unlacing the bodice of Leia's dress and sliding his hands underneath to explore her soft skin and hidden curves. Kreth, how many fantasies had he entertained over the past couple of years to do that, and so much more, with her...

She could feel redness creeping up her neck under Han's awe-struck gaze. _Gods, I get the feeling he's imagining me half-naked and on top of him! _ Leia chose to ignore his brief comment and threatened loudly, "I'm not afraid to use this on you two," her lips curling up in a smirk as she waved the plastisteel strip around for dramatic effect.

The makeshift ruler distracted Han's focus for a moment, before his attention returned to the princess. "I'd be willing to give it a try if you're into that sort of thing," he offered, flashing her a wicked grin. "You need a Teacher's Pet? I promise to behave."

She laughed a laugh that made his heart skip a beat. "Are you a quick learner?"

"You be the judge. I'd like to practice on you," he endeavored with a husky tone, and Leia suddenly wondered what in the world were they actually talking about, before C3PO decided to jump into the conversation, asking a series of questions about system checks and the remnants of power cells all over the floor.

Han tried to listen, but was so preoccupied with Leia that it took him a few seconds to formulate a response. He needed to get goldenrod out of his hair so he could devote his attention to more important things. "Look at the _bright side_, Goldenrod," he smirking, shooting a quick glance in Chewbacca's direction. "I've got a fantastic _opportunity_ for you. You're the lucky droid who gets to communicate with the Falcon's equilizer system and find out what's wrong this time."

In a hesitant tone the golden droid responded, "Oh, well in that case - thank you Captain Solo for this…honor," secretly wishing R2 were there for consolation and some assistance as well.

"The pleasure is all mine, 3PO!" _That should keep him busy_, he thought smugly, then began fantasizing about wisking Leia away to his cabin to examine the 'authenticity' of her clothing…

"So what is the status of this bucket of bolts and how long do you think we'll have to be hiding here?" Leia quipped, fiddling with the silky edges of the veil adorning her braids. She mentally braced herself with a list of retorts for whatever smart-aleck comment Han may unload as to her state of dress.

"Just remember, your Highness, this 'bucket of bolts' has saved your Royal arse plenty of times," he said, mildly annoyed at her jab at his battered freighter. "She just needs a little more ...reconditioning then first expected."

Raising an eyebrow, she inquired, "Just how much reconditioning does your beloved ship need?" Judging by the way Han sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, she prepared herself for the worst.

"Shit, where to begin with – aft repulsor lifts and the encryptor computer are still malfunctioning, a third of the power generator cells were fried, the entire hyperdrive motivator is shot to hells," he admitted, running a hand through his hair. "There's a lot of parts that need to be special-ordered. That's gonna delay us, plus once they finally come in, we have all the labor and installation, then double-checking systems," he drifted off, scratching his stubbly chin. _It'll give me a lot more time with you, though..._

Leia groaned aloud, rubbing her temples just at the thought of all the physical labor and skill required to get the ship space-worthy again. She was a savvy politician, a leader of the Rebel Alliance and an amazing strategist, but mechanical repairs were not one of her strong-suits. "I'm sorry, I don't have much experience with repairing freighters. Do you have any micro-fuser work at the moment?" she inquired with a half-smile.

"No Sweetheart, but when I do, you'll be the first to know. I'll make sure the encryptor comp is up and running by tomorrow morning. You'll finally be able to send a coded message to the Fleet, but gods only knows when we'll be back." _And I_ _don't want to rush things..._

He anticipated a very disappointed reply, but was taken aback by her less than enthusiastic response. "That's alright. I'm sure they'll be fine without me for a little while longer - at least until their credits start running low again," she offered, a touch of bitterness escaping her typically positive, overwhelming fervor for the Alliance. She recognized a look of confusion on Han's features, prompting her to pipe up before he could question her. "I'll go nuts if I just sit around twiddling my thumbs. Thank the gods you restocked the galley; I'll start prepping dinner. I just can't stomach eating another ration bar," she blurted before her tiny sandals clicked down the circular corridor towards her destination.

Intentionally stalling, Han eyed the Princess' adorable wiggle with approval, deciding the power cells could wait - she might need help.

The princess floated around the ship's kitchen with determination, grabbing a large pot and filling it with water. After placing it on the thermo-burner she then rummaged through the root-vegetable bin. Grabbing a bunch of potmotoes, she washed and dried them effortlessly, shushing him out of the way so she could get the peeler from on of the storage drawers.

Han watched Leia with a bemused grin as she flitted around the galley looking for spices. It was obvious she knew what she was doing, though he still had to inquire comically, "You can cook, Princess? What other hidden talents do you have?"

Leia rolled her eyes, not bothering to take the bait. "Does it surprise you I'm so self-sufficient? I may not be a five star chef, but I'm a pretty good cook." She hesitated for a moment then inquired, "I don't suppose you have something like an apron around this hovel? I don't want to ruin my dress."

"And I gotta say, you look amazing in that dress, Sweetheart." Han nodded agreeably, looking her up and down. "So, I take it the clothes meet with your approval?" he drawled, taking a calculated liberty and fingered the ribbon-edge of her veil.

"Yes, thank you for the beautiful dresses and sandals. I must admit, I was surprised to discover you picked them out yourself. I don't have enough credits on me to compensate you, though - I'll pay you back once we return to the rendezvous point."

"There's other forms of payment besides credits," he suggested with a playful smirk.

Leia huffed, irritated at Han and the excited butterflies flittering around in her stomach from his innuendo. "You could teach me how to use something other than a macro-fuser."

Moving a step closer, he bent his tall frame lower, whispering seductively, "I've got quite a few things I'd like to teach you, Princess."

The feel of his warm breath caressing her cheek caused a thrill to course through Leia's veins, and she turned slightly to look up into his incredible hazel eyes. She smiled up at him through thick eyelashes and smiled demurely. "I have a few things to show _you_, Captain," Leia breathed as the words rolled off her tongue. _Where in the world did that come from? _She wondered silently at the sultry voice that had come out of her throat. _Well, turnaround is fair play…_

Han blinked in surprise at her, upping the stakes by purring that flirtatious comment to him. _Am I dreaming? - It couldn't be this easy. _But the princess hadn't pulled away from his nearness and everything about her was drawing him in like a supercharged magnet. Han liked this game and wanted to play.

Seduction mode back on, he drawled suggestively, "I've got an idea what we can start with." Closing the distance between their mouths, Han was intent on tasting her sweet lips when suddenly she grabbed a handful of potmatoes from the counter and thrust them into his chest.

"First, I'll show you how to make Alderaani Nochini. You peel, and I'll cut them into pieces for the boiling pot." Leia's eyes danced with amusement at his expression. He swallowed in surprise, a lesson in food-prep the furthest thing from his mind and body - still intent on something more carnally pleasing.

"Not interested in learning about cooking? How about _baking_, then?" The Princess offered innocently through wide brown eyes as her lips curled upwards, unable to contain her smile any longer.

Han stared incredulously at her self-satisfied smirk. Picking his chin off the counter, he regrouped quickly from Leia's uncharacteristic flirtatious behavior that was mixing with that dulcet giggle of hers. This game was not over yet, and Han had every intention of winning. "Why, you little tease, I'll get you for this!" He lunged at the Princess, both of them laughing. She successfully evaded his grasping hands before ducking away and bolting for the portal.

The Corellian's long legs were a distinct advantage, and he caught Leia, wrapping his arms around her from behind. "I've got you now_,_ and I'm gonna make you pay, Sweetheart," he rumbled before rubbing a prickly cheeks on hers then further down the delicate skin of her neck, unyielding fingers simultaneously tickling her sides.

She gasped for air between giggles, pressed against his body to escape but inadvertently enflaming him further.

Han swiveled the Princess around to nip at her earlobes, then a sweet spot on the lower edge of her jaw, feeling rather proud of himself at the delighted moans escaping her lips. Leia managed to free a hand from his grasp, fingers traveling along his torso, feeling him twitch from her touch.

His arousal had weakened his focus and the Princess took full advantage of it - beginning a ticklish counter attack. "Ah ha! The Captain has a weakness!" Leia cried triumphantly at her discovery while nimble fingers tortured his lower abdomen further. His rich laughter mixed with playful curses before using his weight to his advantage, pressing Leia to the floor and pinning her down with his body weight, tickling her without mercy.

The princess' sides ached from laughing. "Unfair tactics!"

"Scoundrels don't use fair tactics, Baby. I always win," Han gloated, but his fingers softened their attack. He caught his breath and settled his palms on her waist, while his eyes drank in Leia's flushed countenance, resting the bulk of his weight on forearms to each side of her. she was truly the most beautiful, intelligent, feisty girl he'd ever encountered...

Leia's breathing calmed as she licked her lips then whispered with a challenging grin, "_Always_?" before her brown eyes widened while observing his expression shift from smug satisfaction to something more serious. It vaguely dawned on her the intimate position they were in - bodies tangled together, with her dress riding up immodestly and Han wedged in between her legs.

The trepidation she was harboring against Han after what had happened seemed to be melting away under his longing, gentle stare. It felt right here, in the warm cocoon of his embrace. _I should resist this...him..._ she repeated inside her head...

Solo experienced an epiphany - right there on the galley floor, of all places - striking the jaded pilot deep within his chest, burning like a seal upon his heart.

He loved her. Every inch and every thing about the princess from the top of her braided head all the way down to her teeny tiny toes. She was his weakness.

That was the reason he could never bring himself to leave the crazy band of Rebels and pay off Jabba, despite all of the excuses and hollow threats he made to cut ties and return to his old life. He didn't want that shallow life anymore; a life driven by greed and self-preservation and moments of superficial satisfaction.

The realization of just how deep his feelings ran for the Princess was a little scary to say the least; he had kept himself free from any emotional ties for decades, except for Chewbacca. But this was entirely different. Han instinctively knew that Leia was, and always would be the love of his life.

"Leia," He murmured her name softly and reverently like a prayer, repeating it again as he cradled her flushed face in his hands, thumbs adoring the apples of her cheeks.

The hot rush that washed over her was beyond the princess' understanding, and she offered no resistance as Han lowered his mouth to hers, barely touching her lips at first. Their breaths intermingled before his tongue explored her mouth, deepening their kiss.

Loud beeping from the thermo-range identified an overflow of boiling water. "The burner - the water is boiling over," she whispered into his cheek, pleasantly disoriented from his taste and touch and the flood of hormones pulsing through her body. Han was content to ignore the beeping, continuing to lightly torment the delicate skin of her pulse-point.

"Han, please! the fire alarm might go off," Leia implored with another breathy grin, wiggling to hint it was time to untangle themselves from each other.

"Dammit, there's always something interrupting us. Where's my famous Solo luck?" He mumbled into her neck with a frustrated smirk before helping her up from the galley floor, placing a kiss on her palm and squeezing lightly.

The Princess couldn't stop smiling as she straightened her disheveled pink dress and tugged the hair veil back in place. "Well, you _won_, didn't you?" Leia offered shyly before hastily making her way toward the thermo- burners.

He returned to her side, shooting her an uneven smile while grabbing the peeler, then went to work on the nearest potmato, suggesting in earnest, "We could have a rematch."


	14. Chapter 14

The Princess daintily finished her plate of Nochini and Nerf medallions while observing the Captain of the Millennium Falcon and his First Mate devour their second servings, respectively. The two soon began squabbling over who had rights to the remaining tidbits, to which Leia quipped with a smirk, "I'll be sure to prepare larger quantities the next time."

Swallowing a large mouthful of food and wiping a trace of gravy from his chin, Han piped up happily, "Which I can guarantee will be very soon, Sweetheart. It's safe to say we've unanimously assigned you KP duty." He shot Chewbacca a dirty look after the Wookiee's longer reach beat him to the last butter-roll.

Stretching languidly with a contented sigh Han patted his distended stomach, crossing his long legs at the ankles and crowed satisfactorily, "That was the best meal I've in a long time. You're just full of surprises, Princess." Chewbacca woofed in agreement while practically inhaling the much sought after flaky roll.

The Princess graced him with a quizzical grin while Han continued staring at her with a contented grin plastered on his face, still enjoying his current state of 'food-coma' happiness.

Shaking her head she challenged, "What can you compare this to, Hotshot? Alliance mess-hall food and K-rations aren't exactly what I'd consider legitimate competition. Anyone could prepare a meal more edible than the slop we've been eating for months."

"C'mon Your Highness," he exhorted, waving his hand over the table. "This was fantastic; you've got bragging rights, here – run with it." He finished the last of his wine, reaching and refilling his goblet.

Chewbacca couldn't resist goading Han.*What's the phrase, Cub? - the fastest way to a male's heart is through his stomach?" These two were apparently on good-terms again, all of the enamored glances they kept shooting at each other during the dinner confirming the Wookiee's suspicions.

Han's face lit up with a wicked smile. "Among other things." His roguish grin settled on the Princess.

By Chewbacca's guffaws and the way Han's eyes raked unabashedly over her, it wasn't a mystery to the Princess who the topic of conversation was about. A tiny rush of indignance began rising in her throat, but quickly dissipated under the now smitten appearance on Han's face.

It didn't take long for Chewbacca to excuse himself, grabbing the mess of dirty plates as he made his way back to the galley. Leia pushed away from the table, moving to assist the co-pilot, but Han gently halted her departure with an extended arm.

"Let Chewie clean up; he's gotta earn his 'keep' around here, too." He gave the Princess a playful wink while reaching for her hand to keep her from fleeing.

A faint retort was audible from the galley, *I'll remember that the next time you ask me to help clean the 'fresher.*

Shaking his head the smug Corellian whispered in Leia's ear. "He's full of idle threats," downing the last of his wine.

Leia grinned up at the Captain through a slightly fuzzy haze, imagining it was the combination of the enchanting Corellian music swirling in her ears, and one too - many glasses of wine that left her especially giddy. "Do the two of you bicker like this all the time?" She taunted as her lips curled up in amusement.

He shifted closer to the Princess, one hand reaching around her shoulder as the other filled Leia's glass again. "Nah… usually it's much worse.". Han's matter-of-fact response elicited a rare giggle from the young lady who thoroughly fascinated him .

Leia gazed at him with a playful glint in her eyes, smirking, "What are your intentions, Captain Solo? Are you trying to get me intoxicated so you can take advantage of me?" The thought of such a scenario causing an unfamiliar but pleasant flutter in her lower abdomen.

"Was it that obvious?" Han rumbled a low chuckle while feigning shock upon being discovered. He slid out of the booth, bringing Leia to her feet with a gentle tug.

Taking her hands in his, Han placed a soft kiss on her forehead with a simple request. "I was hoping for a dance." _... maybe two or three..._ He stared with poorly hidden anticipation of her hopefully positive answer.

The Princess was captivated by the Corellian's hazel eyes and gentle but insistent touch; the combination of these a formidable force to resist. Leia nodded, realizing if he had been an interrogator on the Death Star, she may have succumbed to this type of coercion.

_She's so damn cute when she's flustered_, Han mused while wrapping a solid arm around Leia's waist. He guided her hand to his shoulder and taking hold of the other he whispered with a lopsided grin, "This song is an old favorite of mine; help me remember the steps."

"I'll try my best; I haven't danced in a long time," the Princess managed to offer before Han initiated the movements of the ethic dance, slowly spinning her around in a large circle and leading her in a tango-like series of steps with his own body and encouraging instruction. The gypsy-like song swirled its haunting melody around the would-be lovers, spiraling them upwards in a sensual high under Han's guidance.

"That's right, mirror me…now twist to your left again….give me your other hand and I'll spin you…" Both of their excitement growing as the hypnotic song heightened in intensity and movement.

An uninhibited squeal of joy slipped from Leia's mouth, Han reacting with his own throaty whoop of elation as he twirled the Princess between intricate steps that brought her increasingly close to his frame, their arms and legs tangled together as he spun them around in a swelling crescendo.

A look of joy radiated from the Princess' young face as she squeezed him around his torso, giggling into his chest. As for Han, his heart raced, both from the high-spirited dance and the malleable young lady still remaining in his arms. Leia looked like the twenty year old girl she was – vivacious and full of life - not someone whose recent years had been a series of tragedies and heartaches, weighed down by heavy responsibilities.

The Princess regained some of the deeply ingrained sense of propriety taught from childhood as she pressed her palms over blushing cheeks, "I don't suppose I'm used to dancing," she admitted, looking down at her toes with an embarrassed smile.

Han grinned at her innocent reaction._ Oh Sweetheart, there's so much more I'd like to do with you... to you_, the Corellian dreamed. Yet his desire for the Princess was more than just sexually driven, and he began imagining the pleasures and fulfillment of a long life with her.

He mumbled into Leia's forehead as another song began its tempting melody. "I want another dance. One isn't nearly enough, Princess," his fingers gently guiding her chin up to meet his eager assertion for another provocative encounter.

Apprehension started creeping into Leia's conscience – she felt like a child running recklessly down a hill, fearing momentum would take over and she would lose all self-control. And yet, the Princess couldn't bring herself to pull away from Han's embrace, her mind and body seemingly at war with each other. _He really is a very gentle man..._

Han's steady hands glided with purpose down her arms, startling the Princess when he lowered to one knee in front of her. His long fingers boldly ghosted over the outside of Leia's flowery dress to skim her thighs and calves southward, tugging each sandal off her tiny feet, leaving her barefoot and bewildered by his actions.

Standing up, Han towered above her confounded expression with a hint of laughter sparkling in his eyes_._ Wrapping his hands around Leia's tiny waist, he lifted her with ease as he set her feet on the tops of his scuffed boots. "I'll take the lead, Sweetheart."

The Captain effortlessly danced the slow waltz with Leia perched upon the tops of his boots, his exaggerated steps moving them around the room playfully.

It was sweet and comforting and exciting to the Princess and she grew more and more comfortable in his secure arms. The typical tough and sometimes harsh bravado of Han was absent - in its place was a tendernessness that made her insides melt. Leia couldn't resist the urge to wrap slender arms around the tall Corellian's neck, pulling him closer. "I think I like it when you take control," she purred softly into his chest.

"Don't tempt me, Sweetheart." He growled with a growing smirk, lowering his mouth to nip at her earlobe. Han reveled at the sensation of Leia's curves pressing against him, and his hands seemed to move on their own accord across the thin material, spreading over Leia's petite back then moving southward to the top swell of her bottom. "I'm sure Dodonna and Mothma will be thrilled to discover I've been corrupting you with 'Old Clan' songs," he teased, placing soft kisses on her temple.

The name 'Old Clan' referring to a group of traditional Corellians and their descendants who were a tight-knit, notoriously unconventional and fiercely independent group, not particularly interested in forming any political alliances with outsiders.

"Considering it's _you_, I don't think much would surprise them," she managed to quip, running a finger over the intriguing scar on his chin, basking in the affection Han was showering on her.

Han's brain struggled to come up with a smart response. "When we get back to the rendezvous point, maybe we'll give 'em a demonstration of our new-found talents."

Leia's joyful smile faded and her body subconsciously stiffened. The reminder of the Alliance's power brokers and their twisted intentions for her interrupted their delightful sanctuary. She averted her eyes and clumsiy pulled out of Han's arms, but she immediately craved the warm and tenderness of his embrace...

There was something else now displayed on her features that caused Han's legs to stop in surprise. Disappointment?

"Leia?" Han's voice seemed to be caught in his throat while reaching to grasp the Princess' hand and draw her attention back to him.

She studied her bare feet while the words spilled out of her mouth, confessing, "They're planning an arranged marriage for me."


	15. Chapter 15

She studied her bare feet while the words spilled out of her mouth, confessing, "They're planning an arranged marriage for me. I overheard Mon and Jan, just before we evacuated Hoth, discussing my potential suitors." For some inexplicable reason a wave of shame colored her cheeks, Leia's quiet voice faltering as she chanced a glance at Han for his reaction.

He stared at her in stunned disbelief, his mind struggling to process the Princess' sordid revelation. His dumbfounded expression furthered Leia's embarrassment at the situation as she continued, "Dodonna was pleased to inform the Rebel hierarchy of several Royal Houses interested in a 'union' with me. Mothma has been enthusiastically marketing my 'attributes' to the most -wealthy suitors, encouraging a bidding war for the last surviving Alderaani royalty." Her stomach clenched as she continued, "They want me married to the highest bidder for the sake of the Rebellion's credit-stores."

Han shifted uncomfortably from one boot to the other, blinking in disbelief and gaping at the Princess as a cold sweat broke out on the back of his neck, anger swiftly growing to outrage at the Rebel hierarchy.

Arranged marriages among royalty were typical in centuries past, but in recent decades had become practically non-existent. For a man who prided himself on being one step ahead of any possible competition, a new emotion, never associated with the Princess now entered his thoughts –

Fear.

Fear of losing her to another man. Fear because of her deep dedication to the Rebellion and her willingness to sacrifice everything for it.

_NO…she's dedicated to it's success, but would never agree to this, would she? _The logical side of him faltering. "Kriffing bastards - all of them," he snarled under his breath.

"Not all of them." Leia corrected Han's claim, "Rieekan disagreed with their scheme, saying it was barbaric. The other generals argued I would remember my 'duties and obligations' to the Alliance." Hot tears filled her eyes as she clenched her fists tightly, speaking her thoughts aloud. "My family is gone forever… I've sacrificed so much for the Rebellion, for the cause of freedom. How can they plan on manipulating me like some pawn in a game?" She sputtered angrily before searching out the nearest seat.

Han's tongue felt thick in his mouth as he joined the Princess in the booth, struggling to find words to comfort her. He stroked the length of her long braids, quietly offering, "I'm sorry they've hurt you like this." Han slid closer, tucking Leia's tiny form under his shoulder. The Princess had endured enough misery and heartache in her young life, he thought with growing anger at Mothma and Dodonna; they were lucky he hadn't found out about their scheme before they were chased off Hoth; his likely reaction would have landed him in the stockade...

Tears escaped and rolled down her cheeks as Leia pressed a fist against her mouth in an attempt to muffle her cries, but hiccupped loudly instead. Mortified at her lack of emotional self-control, she buried her face into his shoulder while silently berating herself.

"C 'mere," Han grunted, pulling Leia across his waiting lap to cradle her against his broad chest. "Don't hold it in," He whispered encouragingly while rocking her back and forth, his arms surrounding her in a protective embrace.

The flood doors opened and wetness spread across his shirt from Leia's sobs. Eventually, her crying subsided and she calmed in the security of his arms and the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest, again a beacon of safety for her in the eye of a burgeoning storm.

Their calm sanctuary was interrupted by Han's conflicted thoughts, and he wondered again how the Princess would handle the Alliance's 'proposal'; Leia was obviously angry and upset about the whole archaic scheme.

Two thoughts surged through his once self-absorbed mind with absolute certainty.

One, he desperately wanted Leia to be physically and emotionally safe as humanly possible. Not only would he continue protecting the Princess from Imperials and psychotic sentients, but from this new and unexpected threat as well - the people Leia had trusted and pledged her allegiance to within the Rebellion.

The second thought was one the ex-smuggler had scorned years ago as something he would never be crazy enough to consider – marriage; after having witnessed his parents' dysfunctional relationship. But he loved Leia, and the thought of the Princess being the wife of anyone but him both sickened and enraged him with jealousy.

"Screw 'em! I'm not rushing the comm system repairs just so Mothma and Dodonna can feed you some patronizing crap. They're just gonna keep exploiting you once we're back at the rendezvous point." His voice was firm and insistent. "I want you to stay with me on Corellia, Princess. We're not going back to those assholes - let them find someone else to sell off to the highest bidding Prince. It sure as hell ain't gonna be _you_."

Leia looked up from the safe haven of Han's chest, twisting her neck upward to stare at Han with a bewildered expression. Just what was Han suggesting? She was almost ready to nod in agreement, the thought of living in anonymity with the dark-haired scoundrel she loved romantically appealing. The pragmatic realist in Leia, however, combined with years of ingrained teachings regarding loyalty and sacrifice, overrode her personal desires.

Shifting on his lap to provide a better vantage point to his reaction, she began tentatively, "Han, we _have_ to contact the Alliance - they need to know we're alright and not dead or sitting in an Imperial prison, languishing. Aren't you concerned about Luke? Don't you want to know if he safely reached the rendezvous point?" Appealing to Han's brotherly affection for the young man.

"Yeah, but the kid is certainly capable of taking care of himself. I'm sure he's fine; probably sitting around wondering what we're doing right now. We'll send him a holo," the Corellian grunted, his brows furrowing and his face turning into a frown.

Taken-aback at his callous tone, she huffed,"You know how much the Rebellion means to me! I can't simply abandon that ideal and the people still fighting for justice just because Mon and Jan insulted me with this humiliating scheme."

"Why don't you let somebody else pick up the slack and be their patsy, instead of you, Sweetheart?" His anger mounting at her seemingly undying devotion to the Rebellion, annoyed at himself for being envious of 'The Cause'.

"How can you not recognize that I have obligations to fulfill?" She said incredulously, irritated at the flippancy and harshness of Han's words. Her voice raising as she added, "I've got to think logically and rationally – I can't allow my feelings to get in the way."

This was not the reaction Han had hoping for, his fervent appeal to Leia borne from passion and yearning. Her apparent willingness to bury her feelings made his temper flare as he sucked in a ragged breath. He scowled at the Princess, "Let me get this straight – you want to return to the people in charge, who want to prostitute and enslave you to the highest bidder? You're more naïve than I thought, Princess. The Alliance's cronies won't let up on you 'till they get what they want. And please, spare me another lecture about the Rebellion, I've heard plenty…"

Leia pushed off his lap, stunned by the sarcasm of his remarks. "I can think for myself, thank you very much," she asserted hotly. "Do you actually believe I'd consider marrying a stranger- that I would give myself to someone I didn't love?" She couldn't understand why he was being so hurtful after being comforting and affectionate just minutes earlier. Spitting her next stinging volley at the ex-smuggler, the Princess pushed them straight into another emotional minefield. "I suppose the notion of making an official commitment is a difficult concept for you to entertain."

Solo's eyes darkened and he began fuming at Leia's stinging comments, but she continued to sputter accusingly, "Of course not; you'd never officially join the Alliance...always threatening to leave, to 'move on' ... wielding your 'pending departure' like a weapon over me…over us," she corrected quickly.

"By gods, I've had enough of this..." Han launched himself from the booth, striding to bridge the distance between the visibly upset but defiant Princess and himself. Leia huffed as she turned on a heel, away from his furious expression.

"Dammit, don't you turn away from me," Han shot back as his temper exploded, his tightened fists uncurling and brusquely grabbing the Princesses upper arm, bringing her back to face him. Towering over her diminutive form, he snarled, "You wanna talk about _commitment_, Sweetheart?"

Han clutched her other arm as well, effectively cementing Leia in front of him and forcing her to listen to his rebuff. "How many unpaid supply runs have I done for the Rebellion, huh? How many times have I risked my ship and my hide for _you_, Princess? Too many for me to begin to remember." He roared down at her averted face as the veins in his neck pulsed at a rapid cadence. "I could've flown off that ice box planet without you – but I didn't. I stayed to get your perfect little Princess ass out of that Command center, and earned three more scars for my 'lack of commitment', Honey."

"It doesn't make a difference though, does it?" Shaking his head, Han added with a sneer, "No matter what I do, it'll never be good enough for you, Princess or your precious Alliance."

Refusing to meet Han's blazing eyes, the Princess reeled from his outburst and the biting words piercing her mind like a vibroblade. Shakily inhaling the thick air in the lounge, she managed to demand, "Take your hands off me."

Han released his vice-like grip on Leia with a frustrated hiss, pushing away from her as if shocked by an electrical current. "I'll finish the comm system early tomorrow morning. I'll work extra hard to get you back as soon as possible. Don't want to disappoint Dodonna and Mothma, now do we," his voice dripping with sarcasm as he stormed out of the room, leaving the Princess alone with his stinging words to ponder.


	16. Chapter 16

The sun was blanketed by thick clouds in the sky, keeping the mid-morning air unusually cool for summertime. The dark, gloomy sky matched Han's mood, as he crouched amidst a cluster of shrubs and tall weeds in the nearby woods.

The native Corellian had tracked his desired prey to this low lying area, a shallow, meandering steam trickling its carefree melody around him and the surrounding trees. Growing up near a similar untamed wilderness and having a crack-hunter for a father had its advantages, earning Han numerous seasons of tracking and hunting experience from an early age.

Han's keen eyes scanned the surrounding brush from left to right, watching for the slightest movement, ears trained to detect the rustle of vegetation. Unlike most other things in his life, the ex-smuggler had a significant measure of patience when hunting. He knew the jelenie deer would return back to this area sooner or later; the incriminating deer tracks, droppings and matted-down foliage used for nesting exposed a living pattern that would be their demise.

So Han would watch alertly and wait motionless, but clutching his vintage crossbow with seasoned confidence, ready to release a well-aimed arrow at what he hoped would be the main course for tonight's dinner.

The familiar scent and sounds of the thick forest provided a tiny measure of comfort to the Captain, battling a strong urge to yawn aloud and rub his tired eyes. The fatigue had been the result of a miserable night's sleep caused by tossing and turning over thoughts of Leia and the Alliance's arranged marriage plot she had finally revealed to him.

While scanning the densely forested surroundings, Han was trying rather unsuccessfully to think of something _other_ than the young Princess with whom he was falling deeper in love with. The tense, early-morning communication with Mon Mothma had only heightened his anger at the Rebel bureaucrats, increasing the dark storm growing inside him. Drawing in a ragged breath, his thoughts returned to that guarded conversation earlier that morning.

He had begrudgingly commed the Rebels, hoping against all odds his request would be passed through to Carlist Rieekan. The honest, straightforward Alderaanian General was one of the few Alliance leaders Han trusted and could relate to, even more so after Leia's admittance to the arranged marriage conspiracy.

The Solo luck he so heavily relied upon in the past had temporarily abandoned him, and he unfortunately was patched-through to Mon Mothma instead, Rieekan being unavailable due to some tactical meeting. It had taken more self-control than Han thought possible to _not_ rail against the condescending Alliance leader and her left-handed comments. He recalled the descriptive expletives that had burned on his tongue, just itching to be spewed at the calculating hag.

The gambler in him decided it best not to play his cards too soon, and instead of chewing her out, Mon received a polite, albeit unenthusiastic and vague report on the Princess' status and their whereabouts. Han's lips curled upward at the satisfying memory of abruptly ending their terse conversation with a self-created 'malfunction', effectively cutting Mothma off mid-sentence with disconnected static.

Han's smirk disappeared as his mind began re-hashing the previous nights' events. An evening which had started out pleasurably and full of promise instead had spiraled out of control, ending in a disastrous melt-down driven by his hasty demands and the Princess' old-accusations against him, leaving the Captain fuming.

In the past, introspection was not a high priority to Han, but now he seemed to be making up for lost time. If the ex-smuggler could have physically kicked himself in the ass, he would have, silently chastising himself for the possessiveness of his behavior, as well as allowing fear to get the best of him.

_Why the hell did I overreact like that and make such an oafish_ _ultimatum to Leia?_ _Just_ _great_ _Loverboy! You behave like some overbearing stag in rutting season. He _gritted his teeth in chagrin_. _

It had been unrealistically foolish for him to expect the Princess to abandon her principles and the Alliance which she had devoted most of her life to, even if she was repulsed by the crazy arranged- marriage idea. The typically smooth and always -in- control scoundrel was faltering in those characteristics, he realized with chagrin.

Han wanted to have the Princess for his own, to love and protect her, and possess her entirely -an overwhelming desire that was both arousing and alarming to him. It hit him squarely in the chest - the stark reality of his own emotional vulnerability and overwhelming need for Leia to love him in return.

Frustration still simmered in his gut from the fact that he had, at least in his mind, revealed his feelings for the Princess in the heat of the moment – and instead of admitting any mutual feelings for him, Leia's response was one of obligation to the Alliance.

Her words had felt like a cold slap in the face, and intentional or not, it was a disappointing blow to his ego.

And yet, Han instinctively knew the Princess was denying her attraction and feelings for him, putting the intangible 'Cause' ahead of her own needs and desires.

Han could feel his anger swelling again at the memory of her harsh accusations of his 'non-commitment', insulted and dismayed that the Princess didn't recognize the risks he'd taken for her and the Rebellion. _What the hell? A lot of the crazy stunts I've pulled were to impress her and she didn't even notice? _ _Fine - that's the end of me sticking my neck out for her…_

_Well, at least for a few days… _

Out of the corner of his eye Han caught the slight rustle in some of the distant shrubs, a jelenie doe nibbling her way through the tall grass, occasionally looking over their tops to cautiously sniff for potential danger. A large buck followed close behind with a gravelly snort. The rutting season was winding down, but by the way the doe tolerated this buck's throaty boasting and nips to her hind quarters, they were obviously mating.

_At least some males around here are getting some action_, he thought dryly, holding his breath as he waited for the best angle for release.

The soft breeze suddenly changed its direction, causing Han to wince and curse inwardly. The alert doe reacted as expected and flinched at Han's suspicious scent, but the large buck still went blindly in pursuit of his doe, focused on the drive to mate again . Han's arrow met its goal, piercing through the buck's heart and dropping him dead instantly as the female leapt away, disappearing into the thick woods.

Han stood up, walking through the tall weeds towards his kill while stoically murmuring, "Yeah, thinking with my cock will probably be the death of me too someday."


	17. Chapter 17

An atypically shrill voice surprised the two Rebel generals summoned to Mon Mothma's office. "The Princess is alive and well, thank the Maker!" The rebel leader announced in a rather unofficial manner. Smiling from ear to ear, she blurted out the happy news over her meticulously organized desk to Generals Jan Dodonna and Carlist Rieekan. Each man grabbed a chair and sighed in relief, but for markedly different reasons.

"I was losing hope we'd ever find out what happened to our dearest Leia. Where in the worlds is she and why has it taken her so long to contact us? That's so unlike the Princess," Jan Dodonna questioned while chewing the mouth of his favorite pipe, a thin swirl of smoke curling up into the air.

Rieekan's sharp eyes noticed Mon Mothma's back straighten before responding coolly. "Actually, I didn't have an opportunity to converse with Princess Leia. Rather, I spoke to Captain Solo," she said, thinly veiling her distaste for the Corellian.

"He informed me that she was still sleeping," her jaw twitching ever so slightly. "And… _declined_… to awaken her, but assured me that Leia is healthy and sorely missing the Alliance," emphasizing the latter part of her statement with aplomb._ "_Captain Solo claimed that following the evacuation from Hoth a fleet of Star Destroyers pursued them relentlessly. Although they successfully evaded the Imperials, his freighter sustained considerable damage, including the communications and encryptor systems." There was an unmistakable tone of skepticism in her voice.

"They've taken sanctuary at some remote location on Corellia. Captain Solo confidently insisted that was the best location for them to remain unnoticed and complete the necessary repairs to his ship." Mon Mothma exchanged raised eyebrows with General Dodonna.

Noticing that neither of his comrades seemed too concerned about the Captain's well-being, Rieekan offered with genuine relief, "I'm glad that old pirate is okay. Solo has to be one of the best pilots in the galaxy and ruthless in a fight- we can't afford to lose him. Most importantly, he saved Princess Leia, once again." Carlist couldn't help but grin at the foolhardy courage displayed by Han, much as a proud father would for his son.

Dodonna ignored Rieekan's compliments to the ex-smuggler, instead querying Mon. "How long did Captain Solo say they would be detained on Corellia? We have delegations from a couple of systems that are anxious to begin … 'negotiations' with us and the Princess."

Rieekan frowned, affronted at their continued pursuit of coercing Leia into an arranged marriage. The Alderaanian general opened his mouth to express his displeasure, but Mon Mothma interrupted, complaining instead at the situation currently out of her control. The Princess' hiatus was an unexpected development - temporarily derailing the Alliance leader's strategic plan, leaving her perturbed and apprehensive.

"Captain Solo wasn't the least bit interested in elaborating on any tangible details and was unwilling to commit to a time-frame for their return. Furthermore, he wouldn't disclose the region in which they are hiding in, or any of nearby cities either," she huffed, exasperated at the stubborn elusiveness of the man.

Mon Mothma had always mistrusted the cocky Corellian and his defiant and insubordinate personality, and although the pirate and the Princess seemed to constantly engage in verbal warfare, she was not naïve. Mon was certain the scoundrel had ulterior motives in regards to the young Princess and posed a substantial threat to the success of their plans.

Dodonna grumbled disapprovingly at the state of affairs. "How _convenient_, for the Captain - to have chosen his home planet for their sanctuary, the Princess relying on him for her survival. With Solo's checkered past, I'm certain he has a plethora of shady connections that could easily facilitate their disappearance indefinitely."

Rieekan allowed the insinuation to sink into his mind, then jumped in defensively, "Just what are you suggesting Jan?" He attempted to maintain civility in his response to Dodonna. "Captain Solo has risked his life and proven his loyalty countless times to the Rebellion. And he's profoundly…dedicated ...to the Princess," choosing his words with care as he rebuffed Dodonna.

Rieekan was nobody's fool. It was plainly obvious to the Alderaanian general how deeply in love Solo was with Princess Leia, even if the ex-smuggler didn't realize it yet himself. From personal experience, he knew that falling in love could make a man do some pretty strange things - but kidnapping? No, not Solo.

He confidently asserted to Mon and Jan, who at the present were gaping at him in disbelief. "The Princess will be fine; he won't let anything happen to her."

Mon Mothma's jaw clenched, swallowing tightly as she disagreed with Rieekan's assessment. "Carlist, I wish I shared your faith and confidence in Captain Solo, but quite frankly I don't trust that mercenary, especially when the Princess is involved. Don't you find it suspicious that he provided little information in regards to their whereabouts? And the gall of him, not allowing _me_ to speak with Leia? Gods knows what he's done to her."

"_Ex_-mercenary, Mon," General Rieekan corrected quickly. "Furthermore, I think it's unwise to jump to conclusions. If the Captain has any faults regarding Princess Leia, it would be over-protectiveness. Perhaps Solo is still concerned there is some remaining risk of the encryptor being compromised. At least he contacted us. The main thing is we know they're safe," Carlist offered objectively.

Mon Mothma huffed in disdain, convinced that Han Solo was nothing more than a low-class thug taking advantage of an inexperienced girl, who also happened to be the Alliance's most lucrative pawn. She couldn't afford to lose the Princess...

Unwilling to make any concessions, she maintained her accusations against Solo. "I'm concerned that that man has less than honorable intentions regarding Princess Leia," throwing a nervous glance at Dodonna. "You're not blind, Carlist. Haven't you ever noticed the way he looks at her?" stating the question as if the words themselves were vulgar, along with the Captain.

_Yes, I have Mon,_ Rieekan thought as bittersweet memories flooded through his mind. _Han looks at her the same way I used to stare at my beautiful wife, God rest her soul…._

"It's highly probable that the Corellian has kidnapped our dear Princess and is holding her against her will. Do you suspect that as well, Mon?" General Dodonna's voice was wrought with growing panic at this turn of events. This un-chaperoned situation could potentially tarnish Leia's 'pure' reputation, putting their fledgling arranged- marriage plan in peril.

Incredulous, Rieekan scowled back and forth at General Dodonna and Mon Mothma. "That's the most unfounded, far-fetched accusation I've heard in a long time. I wouldn't worry about the Princess - she can certainly take care of herself. Hell, maybe she decided to kidnap _him_ and run away," he added sarcastically. _Then again, if Leia has discovered your arranged marriage plot, maybe she did just that … _

Sighing at the two Rebel leaders glaring at him, he conceded the point_. _"If it makes you feel better, I'll try to contact the Falcon with some old codes I still have; that is if Han hasn't changed the sequencing… for security reasons of course," he added smoothly. "Otherwise, we'll just have to wait until they contact us again…"

Rieekan's comm link interrupted his offer, beeping insistently for attention. Temporarily silencing the comm, he apologized, "Excuse me. I've got to take this message." Rising from his seat, he politely nodded to both Mothma and Dodonna, then made his way out of the suite and down the bustling corridor.

Mon Mothma's insincere smile faded as she palmed her office odor shut, turning thoughtfully towards General Dodonna, her countenance betraying thoughts of self-concerned worry.

While clearing his throat, Dodonna tapped his pipe, speaking with painstaking caution. "Carlist is a brilliant general, but doesn't seem to share our long-term 'vision' for the Princess and the Alliance. Perhaps it would be unwise to assume he would emphasize to our dear Leia the necessity of her cooperation with our plans. The Royal Houses who have expressed interest in the Princess are getting impatient, especially the Hapans," the irritation in his voice was almost palpable.

Mon Mothma began with a calculating grin to the aged general, "We'll give Rieekan the opportunity, at least for the moment, to contact the Princess. After all, Leia has always confided in Carlist, and if he's able to reach her, we'll discover what's transpiring between Leia and that smuggler." The Alliance leader confident in all of her discreetly hidden listening-devices. "We might be able to pro-actively do a little damage-control as well." She offered with a calculating grin.

General Dodonna agreed, adding a cautious reminder, "We can't wait _too_ long though. You know as well as I do that timing is crucial, Mon. We need our Princess to return on her own accord, or she needs to be brought back to us, as soon as possible.


	18. Chapter 18

_A huge thanks goes to DarkLeia for beta-reading. She has been an immeasurable help to me and I am so grateful for her guidance – THANK YOU!_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_

With the gutted and dressed jelenie buck hanging in the thermo-smokehouse, it was finally time for the captain of the Falcon to focus on repairing his ailing ship.

Almost noontide, the earlier cloudiness evaporated as the blazing Corellian sun overtook the sky. Wiping beads of perspiration from his forehead after a prolonged guzzle of cool water, Han chided himself inwardly. The malfunctioning repulsorlifts would not repair themselves. After one last drink, the captain resumed the paradoxical combination of strenuous physical labor and delicate manipulation of the interior mechanisms and cables tangled in the lifts' innards.

Han knew that Chewbacca would have gladly assisted him with the repulsorlifts, but he had put his best friend to task on the interior power cells. The Captain reasoned it would be a lot more comfortable for the hairy Wookiee to labor inside the Falcon instead of outside in the mounting heat and humidity.

The ex-smuggler was an unpretentious man, but not stupid; shrewdly surmising if they were working in close-quarters, the big furball was bound to bring up the Princess. Chewie's exceptional hearing skills had probably caught the whole altercation from the previous night, and Han was in no mood to be grilled by his friend.

Time passed quickly as Han immersed himself in testing and salvaging what functioned, noting the parts that were lost causes and would need to be ordered from town. After a prolonged period of back-breaking work involving the heavier interior mechanisms, Han stood and relieved his aching muscles with a long stretch. Twisting his torso back and forth, he squirmed at the distracting sensation of the cotton shirt plastered to his back, wet from sweaty exertion.

Han's throat was dry like baked clay once again as he glanced skyward, shading his eyes from the sun's powerful rays. _It's gonna be a kriffing sauna out here soon, _he mused, tugging the sticky t-shirt over his head and throwing it carelessly aside. The gentle, albeit humid breeze temporarily relieved Han's overheated torso, as his mouth drained the remaining water from his canteen. He dipped his work-roughened hands in a nearby basin to sooth some freshly-earned scrapes on his knuckles, then roughly splashed his face with the cool water. Wiping hands on his Bloodstripes, the captain returned to the tedious job awaiting him, not noticing the flutter of pale yellow tentatively approaching.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Chewbacca had subtly cautioned the Princess to avoid the brooding captain, suggesting the peculiar task of gathering wild goyenberries from the nearby field instead. She initially agreed, recognizing the latter was an easier, or more correctly, an emotionally safer option. But as Leia exited the landing ramp with basket in tow, the loud clattering of tools and Han's familiar cussing drew her steps towards the Corellian like a tractor-beam.

The Princess approached Han's laboring form with trepidation, wondering briefly if she should have heeded Chewbacca's advice, but the need to speak with Han carried her petite legs forward. She was grateful to see he was engrossed in repairs, with his back turned slightly away from her. This allowed Leia to approach him unnoticed, providing a few more moments to gather her thoughts and composure.

The sight of Han's bared arms and torso, his lean muscles and tendons rippling underneath tanned skin caused Leia to mentally stumble, at once awed and slightly intimidated by his tall, powerful form. She winced as her eyes traveled down towards the raised scars marring his side - another set of wounds he acquired protecting her.

The admonishment Han had angrily roared at her last night had been humbling and unfortunately accurate, she conceded. He had stormed off afterwards, leaving her alone with her thoughts and his biting reproof playing over and over again in her mind.

It was true; Leia had taken him for granted and had grown accustomed to Han's reckless abandon, especially when it related to her. And here he was again, trying to protect her from betrayal and humiliation, and what did she do? ..._I told him I couldn't let my feelings get in the way… I cut him with my sharp words and accusations of self-centeredness..._ She bit her lower lip in reproach while pondering how would she be able to make up for the hurt she had caused him.

A nervous anticipation pulsed through her as well; Han's harsh façade was breeched with his impetuous response to the exposed arranged marriage plot, along with his enraged reaction when she dismissed his offer to stay on Corellia. Leia tried to keep herself from jumping to conclusions, taking a shaky breath as she inched nearer to the enigmatic scoundrel.

The humid breeze carried the scent of Leia's delicate perfume towards the preoccupied captain. Catching the familiar sensuous scent in his nostrils, he inhaled the smell deep into his lungs. The partially-rusted tool in his hand stilled as he slowly closed his eyes in pent-up frustration. Irritated at the obsessive desire burning inside of him for the Princess, he grimaced while shaking his head, _What the fuck? I'm going crazy now - I swear I can smell her…_

Leia took a deep breath, beginning, "Chewbacca told me I'd find you here." Her tone unusually timid as she stared at his scarred, bare back.

Han startled at the sound of the Princess' soft voice. Setting down the heavy tool, he turned around to appraise her. She stood further away than usual for a conversation, clutching a water canteen in one hand, a basket in the other, and apprehensiveness written all over her young face.

The Captain moved towards the water basin, plunging his sore hands once again into the cool, soothing bucket. "Nice basket. You look very simple and country-girl like." He stared impassively at the Princess, swallowing hard as his eyes raked over her. The Princess' deep brown eyes and beautiful face were framed by two loose braids, the plaits left long and ending at her hips, making her appear even younger than her twenty years. The bodice of the short-sleeved pale yellow dress she wore was laced tightly, accentuating her curves and incredibly small waist, a tantalizing reminder of the young woman hiding under the lightweight layer of cloth.

Leia felt her cheeks color as she squirmed nervously under his stare. "Thank you, I think," was all she managed for a reply, becoming more and more uncomfortable at his silence.

Han's pulse was quickening and pounded in his ears at the gorgeous vision before him. Leia was the most amazing woman he'd ever known…and after last night's disagreement, seemed more unattainable than ever before. _Maybe I've_ _been deluding myself all this time_, he thought with dismay.

For someone so practiced in political negotiations and superbly eloquent in speech, the Princess struggled to find the words she wanted to convey to the tall Corellian gaping at her. Glancing into the empty basket in her hand, Leia broke into his thoughts, offering simply, "It's gotten very hot already. I thought that you might be thirsty - are you?" She gingerly held out the canteen towards him like a peace offering.

Han's mind and body were screaming aloud, _Yes - I'm thirsty for you! – _but the Captain refused to say the declaration aloud, clenching his teeth and setting his jaw like flint.

Nodding, he grunted a non-committal 'thanks' as he reached for the container, unscrewing the lid and tilting his head back for the refreshing liquid. Leia's eyes widened in astonishment as Han ferociously gulped the water, a few droplets escaping and trickling down his strong jaw and curving around his protruding Adams Apple, moving southward.

"Anything else, Your Worship?" He growled with a mocking tone which for some time, had been absent, now returning to his deep voice. Turning his back to her brusquely, Han's fingers grabbed the repulsorlifts' make-shift checklist. He stared indiscriminately at the notes, repairs the furthest thing from his thoughts.

The Princess was not completely surprised at his aloof demeanor, but her planned apology faltered as an all too familiar fear crept up her spine. Before she could respond, Han chaffed with more harshness than she expected, "I'm sure you'll be thrilled to know I contacted the Alliance early this morning. Mon was overjoyed to discover you're still in one-piece and _sellable_ \- I mean safe," he sneered cynically. "She did seem a little put-off, though, about the company you're currently keeping." He slammed the checklist down on the make-shift workbench in disgust, his hand stinging from the impact.

Leia flinched at his sudden movement and flaring temper, dropping the basket she had been clutching tightly in her palm, into the grass. "Han, wait," she implored, moving closer to him in the partial shade of the repulsorlift's alcove.

His ego still bruised, Han continued his sarcastic barrage, cutting her off harshly and tapping his temple in mock self-reminder, "I almost forgot- Mon frequently reminded me of my obligation to bring you back to the rendezvous point as soon as possible." Glaring at her, he swallowing tightly, adding, "I told her she had nothing to worry about. You've made it very clear you can't wait to get back to the Alliance; that's all you care about."

An uneasiness fermented in Leia's stomach as the conversation spiraled downwards. She reached out in an attempt to grasp his forearm, but he brushed the Princess' hand away roughly, sidestepping her to grab one of the repulsorlifts' exterior panels. The Princess bit her lower lip before rasping, "No Han, that's not true…"

Disappointment, frustration, anger…familiar emotions returned as he shoved one of the durasteel panels back in its place with more force than necessary. "Isn't it, Your Highness? Look, I've 'committed' to get you back to the Rebels as soon as I can. That's your one and only priority. I thought you'd be satisfied..." He refused to look at her.

His sarcastic jab rang accusingly in the Princess' ears, as she pleaded to his angry profile with hot tears burning in the back of her eyes, "Just stop this, please!" Leia wedged herself between the repulsorlifts' alcove and the fuming Corellian, impulsively reaching up again to touch his arm, desperate to garner his attention. If he wouldn't be so _stubborn_ and allow her a chance to speak…

Panic started to creep into the Princess' mind. How ironic. She had battled her feelings for the Corellian as long as she could remember, for fear of losing Han someday - just like everyone else she loved had been taken from her. But now a greater fear gnawed at Leia's heart - that she herself was driving him away.

Han tensed at the feel of Leia's warm hand on his skin and the sound of her dulcet voice beckoning for attention. Hissing through gritted teeth, he screwed his eyes shut, trying to shelter himself from his inevitable surrender.

Leia gazed up at his hardened face, the words tumbling out of her mouth. "I'm sorry for what I said last night, Han. It was wrong of me." Wiping the few stray tears flowing down her cheeks, she sucked in a shaky breath and continued. "I'm still in shock at what is transpiring between Mothma and some of the others. Their betrayal has blind-sided me. You know that I would never marry, except for love, don't you?"

_Do you love me Princess? - enough to marry me?_ The thought he had repressed for so long, now searing his mind repeatedly as she continued.

"But I can't throw away my ideals, my hopes of a just government because of them. The Rebellion is a part of my life, but I don't want it to _be_ my life - It's just that, I've never known anything else." Stifling a hiccup, she pleaded, "Please, won't you forgive me for what I said last night? You've always been there for me, more than anyone else. I didn't mean to hurt you, Han. I never intended to…"

Han's body remained rigid with his eyes clamped shut, seemingly unmoved by her apology and explanation, but he mind struggled in contradiction to his stiff form.

Leia couldn't stand the excruciating silence any longer, inquiring feebly, "Won't you even look at me, Han?"

Hazel eyes snapped opened at the sensation of the Princess' finger running along the scar on his chin then across his jaw to cradle his cheek in her tiny palm. She was staring up at him with haunted eyes, looking impossibly fragile as she waited for his response.

Han's heart twisted as he drank in the sight of Leia- he never could stand to see her cry. He instantly regretted losing his temper…

Yes, the ex-smuggler conceded with a sigh of resignation. He would always forgive the Princess, no matter what she said or did to him. But he couldn't live like this…

"It's not enough, Princess. I need more than a few scraps of your attention thrown to me," His voice rumbled in the back of his throat as he advanced closer, but did not touch Leia, his eyes emblazoned and riveted to her widened eyes.

Han hovered inches away from her flushed face, his voice raw and unrelenting. "What is it you want, Princess? Do you even know?" he demanded, as if ready to pull the words out of her mouth if necessary.

Leia knew he was hanging on her answer, her heart pounding inside her chest from anticipation. A clarity of mind and overwhelming desire washed over Leia as she breathlessly declared, "You!"


	19. Chapter 19

_The rating for this chapter is elevated to __**M**__ for adult situations_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Han's insides were tight like an over-wound spring, coiled and ready to explode as he advanced on Leia, hovering inches away from her flushed face. His voice was raw and he looked ready to pull the words out of her mouth if necessary. "What is it you want, Princess?"

A clarity of mind and an overwhelming desire washed over the Princess as she breathlessly declared, "You - I want you!" Her eyes wide open and wildly searching his stormy face while waiting for Han's response.

The Princess' blunt declaration caught Han off-guard, and left him gaping at her in shock. He had half-expected some well-prepared analysis or convoluted explanation, and for a split second, the Corellian thought his ears were playing tricks on him.

But only for a second.

Han's mouth came crashing down upon hers with a punishing kiss, all of the anger and hurt boiling up and disappearing, leaving love and passion and lust in its wake. Engulfing the Princess in an overwhelming embrace, a triumphant growl sounded in the back of his throat while pressing the length of his body against Leia, muffling the tiny moans attempting to escape her mouth with demanding kisses.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, the Princess clung to him tightly as he bent her back and kissed her with such passion that it threatened to consume her whole, his voracious tongue invading her mouth deeper. Eventually she broke away, gasping to fill oxygen-starved lungs as Han continued his sensual assault on any bare skin available to him. His large hands roamed hungrily over Leia's back and down towards the curve of her hips, grabbing her dress-covered bottom with a throaty moan before trailing open mouthed kisses down Leia's delicate jawline and neck, sucking the tender flesh at her pulse-point.

The Princess was overwhelmed by the intensity of Han's mouth and hands; it was like being over-run by an enemy invader, except this conqueror promised unknown pleasures instead. Leia felt lightheaded and dizzy as her body reacted to his skilled lips, tongue and hands devouring her, a pleasurable heat blossoming in her pelvic region and radiating throughout her body and limbs. With Han's heady masculine scent and the hard mass of his desire pressing against her, she was rapidly climbing into a haze of euphoric arousal.

Han's primal drive to have the Princess skyrocketed as her tiny fingers ran through his messy hair and down the back of his neck, exploring his muscled shoulders and broad back with an innocent touch. But his passions were more than carnally driven - his love for Leia eclipsed anything or anyone else in his once self-centered life and he wanted, _needed_, to not only possess Leia's body, but even more so, her heart.

He said the words aloud before his mind had the opportunity to sensor them. "God's Leia, I love you," rumbling his declaration against her delicate earlobe. It was frightening and relieving to the ex-smuggler, finally giving voice to the reality of his emotions he had buried for so long.

The Princess' eyes illuminated with unshed tears before pulling him into a passionate kiss, their tongues soon battling for position.

Separating for the necessity to breathe, the Princess stroked Han's jaw in her own state of temporary shock at his confession. The tip of her finger lingered on his chin while she gazed in wonder at his flushed face, wondering briefly if this was just a dream.

Leia's astonished yet elated expression garnered a raw grin from a very overheated Han. Soon, his countenance changed, hazel eyes growing darker in want as the Corellian's mind craved something that he had been indifferent to regarding any of the women from his past - reassurance. "I want to hear you say it, Princess." Han's smoky voice rumbled with urgency. "Tell me you love me, you need me," he demanded, as possessive hands circled around Leia's slim waist while subconsciously tightening their grip as he pulled her closer.

..._I've denied my feelings and fought this for too long - I can't anymore.._. Leia's warm brown eyes filled again as she admitted softly, "I love you – you've always known, haven't you?" A tiny, almost embarrassed smile spread over her flushed face as she met his intense gaze.

Upon hearing those priceless words from Leia's mouth, the familiar cocky grin she knew well appeared, but soon Han's features grew tender, responding with a gentle kiss that swiftly turned passionate.

Han's desire to make love to Leia, to take her right there in the shady grass near the repulsorlifts and show her how much she meant to him, was firing like a supercharged transport train. Once that massive machinery started its forward drive, there was very little that could stop it.

He dragged the Princess down with him into the grass, powerful arms engulfing her in their descent to the ground. Leaning back on his haunches, Han's hands slid under the thin layers of cloth to clutch her ass before grabbing and pulling her slender thighs around his waist. He lurched forward, Leia's fingertips gripping his shoulders tightly with a surprised gasp at the sudden change in position and her flaming arousal.

Shifting their tangled bodies, Han pressed her back against the repulsorlift alcove, as determined hands roved upward over the pale yellow bodice covering the Princess' ribs. "I want you," he rasped before pressing a smothering kiss to her parted lips. Leia moaned as he cupped her full breasts, thumbs and fingers tracing circles around her erect nipples poking through the material.

She was squirming enticingly against Han, as he dragged his teeth and tongue down Leia's throat towards the upper swell of her breasts peeking out from the top of the bodice, her delicate skin blossoming red from his ministrations.

His long fingers worked almost frantically to untie the ribbons lacing up the top part of Leia's dress. Growing impatient with the silky ties, Han's mouth instead searched out a nipple to suckle ravenously right through the thin material. Grinding his painfully swollen erection against her, Han fought against the temptation to tear the uncooperative bodice open...

The Princess' breath hitched with a cry of pleasure from the intensity of Han's mouth and teeth, and the pressure of his large form between her legs overwhelming her in the most erotic of ways. The Princess had never wanted something so badly before in her life, her body humming instinctively with a desire completely unknown to her up until now. But an ingrained sense of propriety resurfaced and poked Leia's conscience, urging her to hesitate. "Han, please…wait." Her body physically tensing underneath him, wordlessly asking him to stop.

It took a few moments for blood to return to Han's brain, her request finally registering. He reluctantly pulled his mouth away from the cloth covering her nipple, now soaked wet from his saliva, and stared at her with a dumbfounded expression. The Princess' features were a blend of arousal, adoration and trepidation as she stroked his sweaty brow, regaining a measure of her composure while searching his questioning eyes.

Leia's whisper was barely audible. "Everything and everyone I've loved has been taken from me. If something would happen to you, I don't think…,"she couldn't bring herself to complete her thoughts aloud, her doe-like eyes now reflecting a vulnerability that was usually so well-masked.

Han pressed his lips to the Princess' forehead with deliberate tenderness, catching his breath while stroking her long braids. His mind registered most of her words as he struggled to focus through his hormone-induced trance... Leia's admission made her even more precious to him.

God's, he loved this pint-sized powerhouse so much.

And he understood her fears; To love someone completely, to give yourself entirely to another person - mind, heart and soul. It was a huge risk for the both of them...

He sucked in a deep breath, then asserted huskily, "Its not possible, Princess; I'll always be here," he said, caressing her cheekbone with the back of his long fingers and flashing a reassuring grin. "You'll never be able to get rid of me now. We Corellians are tough sons-of-bitches, and don't forget about the famous 'Solo Luck'- that accounts for something."

The familiar self-assured grin currently painting Han's face, which was once a source of considerable irritation to Leia, now had a comforting effect as her fo fears lifted, and Leia gladly buried her cheek against his broad chest, calming under the spell of his rhythmic heartbeat and the comforting hands rubbing her back.

The Princess' timely confession served another purpose, Han astutely discerned. He was not a particularly gentle man by nature, reinforced by the effects of a dysfunctional upbringing and a harsh life. His over-aggressiveness had most likely driven the Princess beyond her comfort zone and pushed her too far, too fast.

_That's what happens when you let your cock do the thinking, buddy. Attempt to be a gentleman and for God's sake, control yourself. Remember, she's a Princess..._

The scoundrel in him re-surfaced for a split-second, hoping she would be ready sooner, rather than later, otherwise he would be spending even more time taking cold showers.

Leia had been right to resist all of his innuendo-laced advances since their stormy paths crossed some two years earlier. The man who helped rescue her from the Death Star had been a wolfish mercenary, intent on satisfying his own carnal pleasures. He guiltily recalled making drunken wagers with the squadron, boasting he would be the one to 'tame the shrewsk' and bed the headstrong, independent Princess.

The sensation of Leia's fingers searching and finding one of his hands, brought the captains attention back to the beautiful girl looking up at him. The Princess' features had recovered from their earlier worries, a small grin curling her kiss-swollen lips upwards as she appraised Han. "What's going on in that Scoundrels' mind of yours?" She teased with an adorably cheeky grin.

Han wondered if the Princess was amused by the goofy look that was probably plastered on his face, or did she have some mind-reading abilities and had (thankfully) tolerated a peak into his depraved mind without slapping him or passing out from scandal.

Always up for a challenge, Han tested the waters with a waggle of his eyebrows. "You sure you really wanna know? I'm full of ideas."

"I have a pretty good idea, but you never cease to amaze me - go on, Flyboy," Leia asserted while her own mind raced with inappropriate possibilities.

Han began with a gentle yet authoritative tone in the hopes of winning her over with his suggestion. "We need to combat your concerns about my wellbeing by spending a lot more time 'comforting' each other_,"_ The seductive words rolling off his tongue smoothly; his implied method of 'comforting' obviously carnal in nature_. _Controlling his libido was going to be a serious challenge, he mused.

The Princess could feel her cheeks ablaze with color and her pulse quicken again from excitement and a sliver of apprehension. This would be a new playground for the young Princess to discover and enjoy with him.

"I'm sure your abilities to comfort me are…'substantial'; however, that might interfere with the current responsibility I've been given." Her eyes teasing as she gained confidence to spar in this new arena with him.

Leia deftly maneuvered out of Han's long arms before straightening and smoothing out her disheveled dress. She gracefully avoided a grasping hand, then ceremoniously retrieved the wooden basket she had discarded earlier in the trampled grass. "The first mate of the Millennium Falcon has assigned me an extremely important morale-boosting task." A pert grin curling her lips.

"I can think of quite a few ways you could boost my morale," he drawled smoothly, Han's faint Corellian accent sneaking into his baritone voice as his mind continued churning with provocative scenarios, each one more erotic than the last.

The Princess delicately purred, "Perhaps later we can conduct some research in discovering what …_motivates_ you," subconsciously licking her lips as she smiled at him invitingly.

_Holy hells - she's gonna keep me on my toes! _

Leia quickly added, "But first, I have to complete my vital reconnaissance mission – for wild berries." She jerked her chin up at him while swinging the basket playfully in front of her.

The captain's quick reflexes caught the edge of the basket with a hand, tugging her closer_. Well this doesn't involve Leia scantily-clad and rubbing me down with oil, but it's a start, and it's certainly better than what I was expecting earlier this morning._

"Are you talking wild goyenberries? It would be about peak season for them now," his voice trailed off nostalgically. "They're my favorite, Sweetheart. Have you ever had 'em?"

Leia couldn't resist smiling at the little-boy enthusiasm emanating from Han, wondering if anyone else had ever seen this side of the typically brusque ex-smuggler.

... _ Goyenberries are his favorite. No wonder Chewbacca gave me this task... _"NO, I can't say I have, but in that case, Captain, I better get to work 'a- gathering', she offered lightly.

For some strange reason, Han was reluctant to let Leia out of his sight. _Get a grip, Solo. The Princess admitted she loves you - she's not gonna change her mind while picking berries. _He stared quietly at her, drinking in every inch of the beautiful Princess, just in case all of this was some cruel trick of his imagination. After a few moments, he smiled inwardly; nope - he wasn't dreaming...

"Hey wait a second, did you lather on solar-shield? Otherwise your Princess-skin will fry in this sun." Scratching his stubbly chin, Han added thoughtfully, "You might want to protect that pretty head of yours too - got a veil with you?"

Leia rolled her eyes at Han's over-protectiveness, squeezing his forearm appreciatively while reassuring him, "I'm a big girl, Han. I'll be alright."

Han bristled slightly as he lingered over her petite form while planting a tender kiss on the Princess' cheekbone. "I know that Leia, but I _want _to take care of you. Would you let me, sometimes?"

Was it possible - did she detect a tiny bit of self-consciousness in Han's voice? "Maybe, sometimes," she suggested while turning another shade of pink. "You've come between me and disaster many times in the past – I'm sure they'll be plenty of opportunities in the future as well." She hesitated at first, then stroked his jaw with a finger and a shy smile. "Thank you for watching over me."

"Anytime, Princess, anytime." Her timid yet open gesture of affection made his chest swell. Han leaned over to press his lips to hers - a tender kiss, borne out of love and devotion he didn't have to suppress or hide any longer...

She reluctantly pulled away, tugging a veil from the side pocket of her dress, as Han cleared the frog in his throat while gathering his composure. "Tell you what, I'll pick up the disaster out here," motioning to the clutter of old tools, broken parts and empty water canteens. "Clean myself up quick and come back to help with the goyenberries."

While wrapping the cloth around her head and loosely tying the pale material beneath her chin, the Princess questioned with an impish smile, "Promise?"

Han nodded, shooting her the biggest smile she'd seen from him in months. "I'll be back soon, Sweetheart."

All of their arguments, verbal battles and multiple emotional rollercoaster rides had been worth this...

_I think I'll postpone my trip into Pragada for parts until tomorrow or the next day…or maybe three…_


	20. Chapter 20

The mid-day Corellian sun had intensified, pouring down its rays upon the Princess' bare arms and the flesh of her curved neck without mercy. The humid breeze rustled the surrounding reed-like grasses and intermingled with the chattering of native birds and insects, creating a beautiful symphony that enveloped Leia. She continued gathering and depositing the small, oval shaped goyenberries into the rectangular shaped basket, while alternatingly popping one of the fruits into her mouth.

Even with the application of solar block, Leia's fair skin was beginning to flush pink from the combination of the sun's strong rays and mounting heat, though she barely noticed. Another Alderaanian song bubbled up her throat as she quietly sang in her native tongue, her thoughts preoccupied by the enigmatic Captain Solo and his declaration of love.

_Am I dreaming - Is this really happening? _Leia wondered, pondering the rapid change of events of the past few days, even hours; her outlook on the future suddenly brighter and full of promise.

For the majority of the past few years, the Princess had very few reasons to be happy; but for the moment, her smile widened as frivolous, romantic thoughts - thoughts that she would have never entertained in the past - inundated her, her cheeks almost sore from the perpetual grin she was wearing.

She shook her head, thinking of the heated verbal battles and world-famous confrontations between her and Han; they had been poor attempts at disguising their growing attraction. Two headstrong, stubborn souls, both afraid of rejection, finally – _finally_, finding the courage to admit they had fallen in love with each other. _Why did I fight this for so long?_

To say this unexpected journey to Corellia was a significant event in her life would be a gross understatement.

The pragmatic part of Leia reminded herself to not be too giddy - there remained so many unresolved questions about her ongoing role going in the Rebellion, and when and in what capacity they would return to the Alliance. It was inevitable - they would have to go back to the fleet soon.

Having already made it quite clear he'd rather not, how would Han react to that reality now? She knew his declaration to never leave her was sincere, but the potential conflict between the love of her life and dedication to the success of the Rebellion caused a tiny twinge in the pit of her stomach.

The bounty hanging over Han's head was far from being resolved as well, Leia's anxiety level rising at the thought of his tenuous safety. Would he openly accept help from her, politically or otherwise, to solve that nagging danger? He could be so proud and stubborn sometimes - well, most of the time...

Completely absorbed in her whirlwind of thoughts, the Princess inadvertently grasped one of the thorns on the goyenberry stem instead of the tiny burgundy-colored fruit. She hissed in unpleasant surprise; the deeply imbedded barb was painful as she struggled to remove the thorn, eventually a tiny drop of blood pooling in its place.

_...For the love of Petr, stop over-analyzing everything, and try to live in_ _the moment_!... She silently chastised herself before inhaling a deep breath of fresh air into her lungs.

Somehow, despite all of the obstacles they would encounter from others, and even perhaps themselves, everything would work out she convinced herself_. His_ _over-confidence must be rubbing off on me..._

The Princess continued the simple task of searching for another area plentiful with the delicious wild berries. Another favorite childhood song that had been locked away and buried deep was now suddenly fresh in her memory, the beautiful melody rolling off her tongue as she knelt among the spreading goyenberry vines, continuing to fill the basket at an unhurried pace.

A flutter of movement from the corner of her eye pulled Leia out of her reverie, the approach of Han's tall form and his meter-wide smile stirring a flutter of excited butterflies in her stomach.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Will there ever be an end to my drudgery?" C3PO whined to himself, as he sulked in the cockpit of the Millennium Falcon's cockpit, banished to this location by Captain Solo for the spurious assignment of updating the ships logs. Not only that, but the disagreeable Corellian had added some additionally mundane yet time-consuming tasks to the droid's assignment list.

"What an impossible man. He needs a lesson in etiquette and the proper respect due to droids," he sputtered aloud to himself - he could only take so much, after all.

C3PO's internal cognitive circuits replayed the conversation between the vexing human and himself. "Hmph…I merely inquired about the possibilities of bounty hunters on Corellia, and the necessity of returning the Princess (and the rest of us) to the Alliance," releasing a mechanical sigh of frustration. "Captain Solo can lose his temper faster than any human I've ever known."

The golden droid's processors were interrupted by the shrill bleating of an incoming hale on the Falcon's communication system. His orbitals focused on the symbols flashing on the encryptor- it was an older, but valid code. Perhaps it was Master Luke or R2 trying to reach them, he reasoned. There would be no harm if he accepted the summons instead of the captain or his first mate, after all it was from the Alliance.

Pressing the necessary buttons, he responded in his most formal voice. "C3PO - Human cyborg relations at your service. How may I be of assistance?"

Carlist Rieeken's lips curled up at the ceremonious greeting from the familiar droid. A slight crackle of static interrupted the general, causing him to pause momentarily before responding. "C3PO, It's been a while since I've had the pleasure of hearing your voice. We were relieved to hear you are all still in one piece. How are things going on the Falcon?" His grin almost audible over the crackly comm.

"I suppose I'm managing, considering all of the hardships I've had to endure." Before the droid could continue his tragic dissertation, the Alliance general interrupted him. "Thank you, 3PO. I knew you would be an immeasurable help to the Princess and Captain Solo. I'm sure they appreciate all of your assistance," suppressing a chuckle before continuing. "So I take it the captain is busy repairing his beloved ship?" Solo informed Mon that the Falcon has sustained a significant amount of damage."

"Captain Solo had completed a few repairs, but still hasn't gone into Pragada to order the necessary parts for the hyperdrive and some of the other damaged systems," the golden droid sniffed in an exasperated tone. "He seems to be more irritable and on edge than his usual self, perhaps suffering some lingering side-effects from the Tetanexus he contracted while escaping Hoth."

Rieeken's brow furrowed at C3PO's news. "I wasn't aware Solo had been ill. Tetanexus is an extremely dangerous infection - but I take it he's mostly recovered?" his tone one of sincere concern for the ex-smuggler.

"Yes, thank the Maker. Initially, we weren't as optimistic - considering how severe his symptoms were on route to Corellia. The Captain had suffered frequently from severe delusions, along with exhibiting violent outbursts. The Princess was determined to stay by him and care for his needs no matter how belligerent he was."

A smile crossed Carlist's face_. Of course Leia would take care of the old pirate - she's in love with him_...

The Alliance leader's chest swelled with pride for the girl who had become an adopted daughter of sorts to him. "Leia is a remarkably strong woman, she can handle just about anything."

"I concur, general. I must say, though, I believe the long hours spent with the Captain have taken its toll on her, at times. Why, you should have seen the Princess' bruised eye and face, and the split lip she tried to hide from Chewbacca and myself after having spent an evening administering to the captain's needs. She embarrassedly described to us having walked into a bulkhead late one night, from a lack of sleep."

The flimsy explanation had obviously pacified C3PO, but not Rieeken, whose pulse quickened at this unexpected revelation. One didn't get the types of injuries that the protocol droid just described from walking into a wall.

_Oh God's, no…_

The seasoned general had happily assumed the role of a stand-in for Leia's deceased father; their families having been very close before the destruction of Alderaan, and the Princess was left with no other family members to rely upon or to look out for her best interests. Carlist loved her as if she was his own daughter; he had to speak with Leia and find out what exactly was going on. There could be a legitimate explanation for her injuries, he reasoned. Speaking with Leia would alleviate his concerns...

Rieekan's tone changed rapidly from one of easy light-heartedness to growing concern. "There is some vital information I need to share with the Princess, and it's of a private nature. Will you summons her, please?"

"I'm afraid that's impossible, General Rieeken. Captain Solo informed me the Princess is indisposed for the remainder of the day and possibly tomorrow as well."

"Why? Is she suddenly too sick to converse for herself now?" He asked incredulously as his breathing increased. "Inform Captain Solo I must speak with him - immediately." The hesitation from the protocol droid unnerved Carlist as his impatience grew, thumping his fingertips nervously on his disheveled desk_. Now hold on - give Han the benefit of the doubt until you speak with Leia…_

C3PO cautiously responded with a hint of trepidation in his mechanical voice. "Captain Solo instructed me," _under threat of dismemberment_, he failed to add, "That under no circumstances were they to be interrupted."

"_They_?" Rieeken swallowed tightly, ruminating on C3PO's inadvertent denial of his request. "So the Captain is with the Princess right now," answering one of the many questions inundating his analytical mind. "Have the two of them been spending a lot of time together, alone?" He still could not formulate a legitimate situation as to how Leia would end up battered, the rebel leader struggling to avoid jumping to conclusions. As to Solo's denial of communication - well, perhaps Leia had discovered the arranged marriage plot and confided in Han. The at-times overbearing Corellian may be going overboard attempting to protect her. _Han is in love with the Princess, he wouldn't hurt her, would he? _His optimism beginning to falter_._

C3PO methodically analyzed the general's inquiries, slightly confused and unable to comprehend the urgency detected in Rieeken's tone. "Yes, they have been spending a significant amount of time together, but quite frankly I've learned to avoid their frequent arguments - I mean _discussions_. Their confrontations have become even more volatile as of late." He stated matter-of-factly.

"That's not very comforting...has the Princess found the Corellian people pleasant, or the city interesting?" A lump formed in Rieekan's throat as he waited for the answer to his loaded question.

"The Princess hasn't come into contact with any of the local inhabitants - we are in a very remote location, and I'm the only crew member who has accompanied Captain Solo into Pragada for supplies. We have purchased the Princess a traditional Corellian wardrobe, to which she has adjusted quite happily, it seems." He hoped that bright note would please the disturbed general. "The captain insists that she exclusively wear the ethnic dresses and veils, for cover, of course." He clucked knowingly.

Carlist's stomach churned at his answer. "But C3PO, you said yourself the Princess hasn't even _left_ the Falcon - who's going to see her?" His voice dropped an octave, cautiously interrogating, "3PO, has Leia confided anything to you in private about Captain Solo? Have you seen Han… being physical with, or behaving inappropriately with her?"

"I'm not sure what you mean, general," he responded, sorry to disappoint the Alliance leader. "Sometimes I struggle attempting to understand human behavior, especially those two. For example yesterday, Captain Solo and Princess Leia seemed to be getting along well enough, until late last evening. I was in the circular bay, and I happened to overhear them in yet another disagreement. Both of them were very upset and yelling at each other – Captain Solo seemed especially agitated- quite furious, in fact. When the Princess returned to her quarters, she spent a considerable amount of time crying, but I'm not sure what about."

Rubbing his throbbing temples, Rieeken shook his head while dragging a hand over his face, fearing the worst. The fact that the native Corellian seemed unmotivated to make the necessary repairs to his ship, and at the moment, was unwilling to communicate with the Alliance screamed of ulterior motives. Han appeared to have the Princess sequestered on the Falcon, effectively isolating her from any outside contact. _Is it possible that Mon and Jan were correct about Solo's intentions? Has he taken this opportunity to manipulate Leia and hold her against her will?_

Rieeken's gut instinct and his uncanny ability to read others' character was still unconvinced of the ex-smugglers guilt, yet the possibility of this being some huge misunderstanding was becoming more and more remote.

The rebel leader's voice cracked, "C3PO, I don't know how else to say this…but there are concerns here at the Fleet, that Captain Solo has kidnapped the Princess. I am under personal obligation to see that Leia is safe. Whenever the hell they return from wherever they are, you must insist to Leia that she contact me as soon as possible. And… don't let Han be aware of the private comm_."_

Disappointment in the no-nonsense and typically loyal Corellian threatened to overtake Carlist, as he forced himself to collect his thoughts rationally._ If Han catches wind of my suspicion and he's up to no good, he'll relocate the Falcon..._

"Oh my, that seems highly unlikely that Captain Solo would abduct the Princess, General!" The golden droid stammered in shock at the accusation leveled at Han.

"Dammit 3PO," Rieeken snarled vehemently in the comm. "If something happens to Princess Leia, you will be held accountable as well."

"Perhaps Chewbacca can assist me in keeping the Captain distracted when Leia contacts you," the flustered droid clucked hopefully.

Shaking his head in frustration, Rieeken disagreed. "No, 3PO. Chewbacca is Captain Solo's best friend. It's not that I don't trust the Wookiee," he hesitated, "but there's an obvious conflict-of-interest. Ask them both to assist you with some task...Do you have any other questions?"

The golden droid was silent as Carlist's mind began tactical planning. _If I don't hear from the Princess in 24 standard hours, I'm going to Corellia and somehow I'll find them myself._

_ Dammit Solo, I've always trusted you with Leia – you've got a lot of explaining to do._


	21. Chapter 21

Han approached Leia's tiny form thrumming with anticipation, clutching a large satchel in one hand and the nicest blanket he could find thrown over the bend of his arm.

His lips curled upwards at the adorable sight of her absorbed in the task of gathering wild goyenberries, all the while singing an obscure but hypnotic song. The typically 'all-work –and- no –play' Princess continued to be on hiatus, and he intended on encouraging the forced lapse in work ethic as long as possible.

Leia eventually noticed him approaching with a determined gait, stifling her dulcet voice with a slightly embarrassed smile, shading her eyes from the bright sun to focus on his impressive form.

"Don't stop that beautiful singing on account of me, Sweetheart," his crooked grin practically outshining the mid-day sun.

The Princess' heart skipped a beat from the thrill of his towering presence. "Now you can add eavesdropping to your extensive list of marketable skills Captain." She quipped, thoroughly embarrassed at him catching her singing a frivolous childhood song. "Just how long have you been listening?" She inquired while wiping any traces of wild berry juice onto the skirt of her dress. It was already sporting a few smudged hand marks left earlier from an amorous scoundrel, and would need to be put through the autovalet at any rate.

Extending a tanned and well-developed arm, Han invited the Princess to her feet with a lazy drawl. "Not nearly long enough, Sweetheart- you never cease to amaze me."

"You're impossible," she muttered under her breath, accepting his hand with a flustered huff and a tiny grin as he gently pulled the Princess to her feet.

He made no attempt at releasing his grip on her, bringing Leia's tiny hand up and kissing the back of her palm chivalrously as a singular request passed his lips. "C'mon Princess, sing for me …just a little more," he pleaded in a tempting voice.

Han's closeness and tender touch combined with his velvety tone caused Leia's legs to wobble slightly underneath her_. Is it suddenly hotter out here? _She wondered.

This was the same man who introduced her to the art of kissing, whose mouth and hands were doing wickedly wonderful things to her in the shade of the repulsorlifts, and yet she felt too self-conscious to satisfy Han's simple request.

Leia settled on regrouping and attacking instead. Popping a goyenberry in her mouth, she challenged him with a smirk. "Only if you sing first, Flyboy; otherwise I need to focus on collecting these goyenberries. There's work to be done out here." She waved to the field surrounding them in a vain attempt to deflect his attention elsewhere.

He was momentarily distracted by the exposed flesh covering her delicate arms and the top of her rising and falling chest, currently blossoming into an intriguing shade of light-pink. "Huh? I only know off-color, drunken bar room songs - hardly appropriate for royalty, don't you think? And you've gathered plenty of berries for today," motioning to the nearby basket.

"No thanks to you," she lightly teased as her eyes drifted southward from his handsome, freshly shaved face to the worn-thin tank he was sporting. It had obviously seen a lot of action, mottled by a few stray holes and tiny tears, but was appropriate given the steamy temperature. The Princess was mesmerized by the muscles in Han's shoulders and arms, rippling underneath his tanned skin in a most fascinating way. Her wandering eyes traveled down his long, lean legs covered by a fresh pair of Bloodstripes, finished by a pair of worn black boots. The ex-smuggler exuded a casual raw masculinity that caused a wave of heat to crawl up her neck and deepen her already flushed cheeks.

"That's quite a shirt," she managed to mumble with a shy smile.

Thoroughly enjoying the Princess' appreciative perusal of his body, he chuckled, "don't worry, it's clean, and so am I."

"Oh, I'm not worried in the least," an uncharacteristic and slightly nervous giggle slipped out of her mouth.

"Looks like we need to get all that pretty princess- skin into some shade," he encouraged while ghosting his fingers up her forearm. "I just happen to have everything we need for a relaxing picnic for two - and the perfect location to boot," a sly grin lighting up his face.

Leia was bemused, feeling as if she were walking into some sort of pleasant ambush. Judging by the way his hazel eyes raked over her, it was obvious he had more than lunch in mind. "I know you're up to something, Han... You've been planning this all out, haven't you?"

He pulled out the best innocent look he had in his available bag of tricks, but denied nothing. "Hey, this is a legitimate offer for a simple meal and an opportunity to explore some of the countryside."

Shaking her head at him and with a tiny grin Leia acquiesced, retrieving her basket before linking his outstretched arm with hers. "Just where exactly are you taking me, and should I be alarmed?"

Han tried to wipe the smug grin off his face. "It's a surprise, Sweetheart. I'll guarantee you'll be impressed - trust me. And by the way, I don't give up easily - someday I'll convince you to sing for me."

"Don't hold your breath, Hotshot."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Holding hands, he led them through the tall weeds and fronds of grass westward, toward a hilly region thick with mature evergreen and deciduous trees. Han shortened his stride to accommodate the Princess' petite legs, the incline under their feet deceptively increasing as they neared their anticipated destination.

Glancing back at Leia, he apologized with a tiny smirk, " I should have got you some hiking boots - you doing alright, Princess?"

Leia snorted at his quip, her heart racing from the combination of the exhilarating surroundings, Han's secure grip on her hand, and the forecast of an afternoon spent alone with the man she was in love with. The Princess sincerely hoped her flustered demeanor wasn't too obvious as she shot back with a cheeky grin. "I've never had a problem keeping up with you before."

"Ain't gonna disagree with that," Han chuckled before continuing. "We're almost there," he encouraged an increased pace, gently tugging her forward as they neared the apex of their sanctuary. Finally arriving at the coveted location, Han's eyes travelled over the sight with sentimental pride, sucking in a satisfying breath of woodsy-scented air as a breeze swept upwards into his face and messed his dark mop of hair.

"So what d'ya think Sweetheart? Does this little slice of paradise meet with your approval?"

Leia tugged the makeshift scarf from her head, awestruck at the stunning surroundings. The lush forest they had wandered through had thinned to a partially shaded canopy of mature trees overlooking a deep blue lake surrounded by pale ivory sand. A sensory overload of sight, sound and scent flooded the Princess and caused her lips to curl up in approval . "This area is absolutely beautiful - it makes me think of my parents' summer estate," her voice reflective as her eyes drank in the panoramic view.

Han carefully set down the satchel and blanket underneath a large deciduous tree, hoping he hadn't ruined the day by unintentionally dredging up painful memories for the Princess.

Gingerly wrapping an arm around her slender waist and placing a feather-light kiss on her temple, Han's lips sought to bring Leia out of her contemplative state. She responded with an appreciate squeeze of his hand and what appeared to be a contended sigh.

The Princess was still absorbed in the details surrounding her, as amazed and excited as a child in a candy store. "Do you ever wonder what Heaven looks like? I imagine it would be like this," turning her attention to Han's expectant stare with a glowing smile.

"Heaven is wherever and whenever you spend time with me," the jaded ex-smuggler answered with earnest, instantly feeling a little silly at his mushy declaration. _Gods I am getting soft…_

Leia's reaction was worth it though, as her large brown eyes gazed up invitingly at him and hinted at another form of appreciation she was willing to offer - something he was all too eager to accept.

Rising up on tiptoes, the Princess' tiny hands travelled up his shirt to rest on the front of his shoulders as she rose to offer her mouth to him. Han responded in kind, lowering to meet her parted lips in a sensual kiss they both had been craving since the goyenberry field.

He swept her into his arms, deepening the kiss while holding her lithe body tightly against his chest, reveling in the sensation of Leia's feminine curves melding into him. She was warm and receptive to his touch as her arms encircled his neck, encouraging Han to continue his detailed exploration of her back and curvy bottom. Sucking in a ragged breath he pulled back a little as his once long - ago buried conscience suddenly resurrected itself.

She smiled curiously as Han ran a nervous hand through his unruly hair. Since when was the always confident and self-assured Corellian ever hesitant about anything? The Princess almost giggled at his expression but bit her lip in silent reproof and waited for whatever his mouth was trying to formulate.

He started with a sheepish half-grin. "Umm, Leia, I want to apologize for my less-than-chivalrous behavior by the repulsorlifts," tucking a few wisps of Leia's chestnut colored hair behind her tiny ears as he continued. "Sorry if I was a little … aggressive," clearing his throat before adding, "You swept me off my feet with all your charms and I got a little carried away, if you catch my drift."

The Princess stared at him in partial shock and partial amusement of his boyish confession.

"I'll try my best to behave and take things slow."

Han's tender expression caused the Princess' heart to melt inside as her face flushed pink once again. _I'm an accomplished politician and a leader of the Rebellion against the Empire, yet I blush at practically anything he says to me - like some lovesick juvenile_...

"Wonders never cease," she teased in the hopes of getting control over her darkening blush spreading on her cheeks. The words tumbled out of Leia's mouth in reaction to his unexpected candidness. "Thank you for being patient – I've never," catching herself with a tiny intake of air before blatantly declaring her virginity. Han had obviously figured that out on his own, and there was no need to give Han any potential ammunition for his already frequent teasing, though she doubted her purity bothered him much.

Hastily retrieving the large blanket, Leia opened its softness to spread beneath the shade of the mammoth tree they selected as a natural canopy, Han grabbing the opposite side to helping situate the coverlet onto the soft grass.

Although still flustered Leia managed to volley a barb in his direction. "Your _best_ behavior, Han? That's not saying much," she said, eyeing him with a raised brow.

Ignoring her barb, Han scrounged through the picnic bag, finding and offering a sandwich to Leia while beckoning her to take a place beside him on the blanket.

"Ya know, behaving can be overrated," he drawled seriously before a slow grin curled up half of his face.

She returned a non-committal smile, "Just eat your sandwich scoundrel…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The office of General Jan Dodonna was darkened with just a few stray lights barely illuminating the room, creating an ominous setting as the recording of General Rieekan and C3PO's conversation finished abruptly.

They sat staring at each other in pregnant silence before Mon Mothma began. "I'm sure you will concur, Jan, that this conversation between Carlist and C3PO is highly disturbing. It adds credence to our notion that Captain Solo has likely kidnapped Leia," her voice tight and rising with anxiety.

General Dodonna's eyes seemed to move back and forth over an invisible check list floating in the smoky air. "I'm not completely convinced of that- but kidnapped or _otherwise_, I don't believe we can risk waiting any longer for our Princess to return to us on her own, Mon. We've got to find them and bring the Princess back before her reputation is ruined. Too much is at stake to delay further."

Mon agreed, adding with a hint of optimism, "At least we now have the name of the city they must be relatively close to – Pragada. We'll have our private contacts scour the spare parts and special order stores in town," already mentally selecting from her most trustworthy and loyal assistants who would accompany them to Corellia.

Finishing his shot of whisky, Jan whispered in a gravelly voice. "There can't be too many YT-1300 owners living around that city. I'm confident that our special ops will be able to 'persuade' the store owners for transparency in regards to their files. It's standard procedure - parts orders need to be picked up by the purchaser…and we'll be waiting for him."

"Select the best and most discreet agent available to 'complete the task', Jan. Solo is a formidable opponent and he won't be easy to neutralize," her tone cautious but unrepenting.

"I've already put some thought into that, and have the perfect candidate."

They nodded solemnly but with determination at each other. It was unfortunate, but sometimes one had to participate in actions that were less than noble for the sake of a larger cause.


	22. Chapter 22

_This chapter is M for sexual situations; you've been warned..._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx_

Time flew by as they lounged together under the shady umbrella of an enormous Mapleton tree, absorbed in one another's stories of memories and past exploits.

Han devoured every detail the Princess revealed of her priviledged but sheltered childhood which had been tempered by civic responsibilities. This was not the first time Leia had shared bittersweet memories with him.

Asking a myriad of questions, he relished how Leia's eyes would light up when recalling a family memory or funny tale that hinted of a mischievous streak she had successfully hidden from everyone. And he began forming an image of the young ideological girl she had been, before the horrors of war had affected her.

The Princess' mind acted like a sponge, absorbing Han's entertaining stories of his reckless adventures 'Just this side of the law' gone awry– amazed he had survived so many close-calls without losing his head or any other necessary appendages. She found it intriguing that he had mentioned nothing of his expulsion from the Imperial Academy, and disconcerting that he avoided any reference to his childhood, especially after having inadvertently revealed the physical abuse leveled against him by his father when he had been ill with Tetanexus. But since Han's recovery, he never brought the topic up again and she thought it best not to push the subject.

For the thick-skinned and tough bravado Han displayed, it was dawning on her that he had more than physical scars, something which she was also well acquainted with.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The almost empty wine bottle leaned against Han's thigh as the Captain exhaled a contented sigh, his head resting in the Princess' lap with his long legs crossed lazily at the ankles. His fingers toyed with the ends of Leia's lengthy braids, eyes closing in pleasure at the sensation of her tiny fingers stroking his hairline. "I think I died and actually ended up in Heaven," he mumbled with a grin.

"You're not the only one," Leia whispered truthfully, unable to control the giddy feeling from their relatively innocent groping sessions intermixed with playfully tender conversations..._I haven't been this relaxed and happy in years, _she mused, popping a goyenberry into her mouth, then coaxing Han's lips open to receive another sweet fruit from her fingers.

Han couldn't help but secretly congratulate himself - he hadn't seen the Princess this seemingly happy in…well, ever. His hazel eyes following hers, which were currently studying the deep aqua-blue lake below.

"Will you take me to the beach sometime? I'd love to go swimming and feel the sand between my toes," she inquired with a youthful enthusiasm rarely seen in the past. "I can't remember the last time I had the opportunity to. When I was a little girl, my best friend Winter and I spent most of our Alderaanian summers swimming and building sand castles," she finished wistfully.

Han grinned at Leia's unassuming, sweet request, lazily stretching his long legs before dragging his head from her comforting lap. He finished the last of the wine, then plopped down next to Leia and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Swimming in Lake Tsala with a beautiful Princess? I think I could get used to that. In fact, I might even be persuaded to help you with a sand castle or two, given the right motivation," his familiar scoundrel smile curling halfway up on his face.

"I'm not sure what kind of motivation you have in mind, Captain; enlighten me," Leia offered demurely, wondering just how far she could push him in this new game of flirtation and innuendo without being a complete tease.

He was a self-admitted opportunist, and this playground was ripe with favorable possibilities. Han wore an expression of genius discovery, reveling in a breakthrough of utmost importance. "Why don't we go swimming now, Sweetheart? We don't need any restrictive bathing suits to hampen our movements," he crowed triumphantly.

The concept of being naked and alone on the beach with Han colored her cheeks a bright pink. "What happened to you being on your best behavior?"

"The thought of you wrapped around me in that warm water happened," Han half-teased, but his eyes betrayed his burgeoning want for that fantasy to become a reality.

She returned a flustered smile, crawling away to retrieve a cool drink of water while battling the temptation to take him up on his suggestion. "One of these days, I'll get in the last word with you."

Han made a peace offering instead of pressing her further. "Sometime I'll take you to Helena Falls which is at the opposite end of the lake. This may be hard to believe, but the waterfalls even leave me at a loss for words."

"You – speechless? Now that's something that would be a holovid-worthy event," Leia chuckled. "I can't figure this out. You know every inch of this area, so much in fact you could lead us around blindfolded, or at a minimum take a second job as a tour guide," the Princess' eyes raised up with mock suspicion in her tone, adding, "There isn't anyone else I'd rather go exploring Corellia's countryside with." Leia leaned in to give Han a soft kiss on his scratchy cheek.

She was such a turn-on, everything she said or did caused the jaded star jockey to think carnally, his sexual frustration urging him to rasp, "There's so much more exploring I'd like to do… with you," Han's voice low and blatantly full of double meaning.

Leia's eyes met his burning, unabashed stare. Standing at a precipice, her heartbeat increased as her body and mind began warring with each other. She had always agreed with the strict moral standards that were ingrained in her at a young age. As a royal Princess of Alderaan, Leia would give her virginity to her husband on their wedding night.

The Princess' analytical mind went into overdrive attempting to rationally weigh every potential pro and con in a matter of seconds, regarding the attractive man leering at her with poorly hidden desire.

She was in love with Han; he had wiggled his way into her heart, declaring his love and asserting he would never leave her... but that was not a proposal of life-bonding either. Is that something he would eventually want?

Having immersed her entire life in the Rebellion, the Princess knew the prospects of even living long enough to be courted, let alone be married, were slim at best. In the middle of civil war, nothing could be taken for granted, including survival.

The greater the risk, the greater the reward, or something to that effect, she had once been told.

Looking up into Han's hopeful eyes, Leia whispered softly, "I'd like that, too."

Han blinked the stunned expression from his features away and his pulse quickened from the Princess' apparent acquiescence, his finger leisurely trailing up and down the inside of Leia's forearm, making the tiny hairs on her skin stand on end. "Kiss me," Han drawled insistently, an arousing combination of pleading and barely restrained lust radiating from his body as he struggled to control his libido. _Remember Buddy, take…this…slow…_

He could feel Leia's delicate breath as she slowly touched her lips to his, then pulled away, awarding Han with a tiny, shy smile before they came together again with her tiny fingers tangling in his unruly hair. Electricity pulsed through him as she traced his lower lip with her tongue, then explored his mouth further at a languorous pace. His long fingers gripped her hips in the fleeting hope of restraining himself from ravishing her on the spot.

The Princess felt as if she was getting drunk on Han's taste and masculine scent, a mix of spicy aftershave and a touch of sweat and something distinctly _Han_. Feeling the overwhelming need to touch more of his skin, her hands found the bottom edge of his worn shirt and slipped underneath, finger tips grazing his tight abdomen then running up and over the hot flesh and soft hairs of his broad chest.

Unable to remain still or silent any longer, Han dragged her body up against his, murmuring against her silky skin, "You have no idea what you do to me, do you?" Han's hands roaming her sides, traveling upwards to tickle her ribs and fondle her full breasts, fingers quickly loosening the ties of Leia's bodice.

She couldn't understand why her trepidation returned, nervously twisting around in Han's embrace to wiggle herself between his legs before pressing her back up against his chest as they rested underneath the shade of the tree once again.

Turning her head sideways against him, Leia whispered against Han's thread-bare shirt while struggling with her own feuding thoughts. "I'm sorry if I'm torturing you – I want this, but I'm not sure if I'm ready."

Han had a difficult time masking his frustration, instantly regretting the heavy sigh that crept out of his mouth. The Princess' words were saying 'no' but her body seemed to be saying 'yes', bringing their sensual interlude to an aggravating halt.

Placing his chin on the top of her head, Han winced at his own lack of sensitivity; he didn't want to push the Princess into anything she wasn't ready for, but with her delectible body remaining in his embrace and her round backside unwittingly pressing against his aching groin, an almost animalistic desire to possess her drove him onward.

"Leia, please… let me touch you," his husky voice swirling seductively in her ears. Ravenous hands ghosted over the porcelain skin of her arms again as he began nuzzling her neck, delicately kissing the extra-sensitive skin.

Han interpreted her silence as an invitation to continue, his arms wrapping around the Princess, now trembling with anticipation. His large hands trailed over her breasts and down toward the skirt of Leia's sundress, stealthily slipping underneath the layers of fabric to caress the insides of her knees, meandering up and over the silky smooth skin of her thighs in small circles.

Murmuring the captain's name in surrender, a heat continued to spread in the Princess' lower belly at the sensation of Han's calloused hands ghosting over her skin.

Leia's legs jerked involuntarily inward as his fingers grazed her inner thighs, but Han's forearm gently resisted her closing legs, whispering reassuringly, "It's okay – I won't hurt you." His breath was moist and hot against her temple as his palms gently pressed her knees apart to accommodate his exploring fingers again.

The Princess' innocence and the hidden treasure underneath her dress fueled Han's conquest of her exponentially, his hands almost moving on their own volition to delicately stroke Leia's velvety inner thighs. Travelling higher and higher, he ran a tantalizing finger over her moist panties, tracing her slit through the thin lace.

Leia's breath hitched in her throat and a tiny gasp escaped her mouth, turning Han on even more. He already knew the answer to the question he rumbled seductively in her ear, "Has anyone ever touched you like this?"

She shook her head, dizzy with arousal and too overwhelmed to speak as Han's fingers continued their maddening caress, the feel of Han growing and pressing hard against her lower back.

"What was that?" he hissed insistently with a lusty smile against her jaw.

The Princess mewled a muffled, "No," increasing heat growing between her legs. This was the same familiar hand that had lifted heavy cargo, gripped blasters and punched men out cold. Fingers that had pointed accusingly at her at times, had even physically hurt her, albeit unintentionally.

A strangled moan sounded from the back of his throat, his erection hard and throbbing from Leia's tiny whimpers and the continued maddening wriggling of her backside against his cock. Her panties protested against the strain of Han's probing hand inside the thin material, stretching the lace as he dragged a long finger back and forth over her slick folds, feeling Leia tremble against him as she moaned softly in pleasure.

"You like that, huh?" he coaxed in a low voice. Both of his thumbs suddenly hitching at the waist of the Princess' soaked panties, Han impulsively dragged them down her thighs to provide him unhindered access to her purity. "I think you'll like this even more."

Leia's moans grew more wanton as he dipped the tip of his thick finger between her lips, stroking her and curling his way towards her nub. "Gods your so wet," he growled in mounting excitement.

The throbbing heat in Leia's pelvic region was pulsating throughout her as she climbed rapidly to release. The Princess nearly swooned as Han gently spread her folds open, erotically swirling her center while rasping a string of X-rated fantasies against her burning skin. She cried out from her climax, shattering as the waves of pleasure rippled everywhere, leaving her limp and boneless against his chest.

The Princess barely spiraled back to some degree of awareness when Han's possessive hands swallowed her waist and twisted her around in his arms to face him. Dragging Leia's malleable body up against his chest, he smothered her mouth with hungry kisses while groping to find her hand, smashing her palm against the straining bulge in his pants - a not too subtle hint at what he wanted and expected.

Their breaths synchronized as Leia returned his open mouthed kisses with equal fervor. The feel of Han's throbbing manhood caused a stirring in her lower pelvis once again as she looked upon him through a sensual haze of satisfaction.

Han's breathing was increasingly labored as he hastily unzipped his restrictive Bloodstripes, quickly dragging them downward to demand, "Stroke me."

Leia had been tutored in several health and anatomy classes as a teenager, but to actually _see_ a male, and a very aroused male at that, was an entirely novel and highly erotic experience, successfully fascinating, exciting and intimidating the Princess.

Her brown eyes opened wide at the sight of Han. He was absolutely…immense... and serious doubts of him ever fitting inside of her seemed a legitimate concern.

The naivety of the Princess' expression was not lost upon Han, drawing an amused chuckle from him while assuring Leia, "Trust me, when you're ready we'll fit together like a puzzle. But for now," his eyes darkening with desire again as he guided her tiny hand to his surging erection.

Exhaling a ragged breath, Han's eyes squeezed shut as Leia tentatively touched his shaft, running her fingertips up and down his long length, an intriguing combination of velvety skin and hard muscle. His breath became more ragged as an exploring finger delicately touched the pearly drop of moisture collecting on his tip.

Han wrapped his hand around Leia's, guiding her delicate fingers around his thickness to grasp him firmly while gravelly declaring, "You won't hurt me."

The Princess felt a blossoming of heat reignite in her lower belly at the feel of Han's huge manhood pulsing in her hand. Gripped him as he directed, she rubbed and stroked him from the top of his shaft to the tip, his groans of delight mounting. He grew even more enormous under her ministrations, and her womb instinctively ached in jealous want to be stretched and filled with him.

"Shit Leia," Han hissed through gritted teeth as his eyes rolled back in his head, thinking he might black out from sheer pleasure. It had been a long time - too long, and he knew it wouldn't take much effort on Leia's part to bring him to his undoing.

Stinging from sweat, Han's hazel eyes barely opened to look down at the Princess - working his cock in one of her petite hands while at the same time running an inquisitive fingertip around the ultra-sensitive edge of his head. Emitting a guttural moan, he let go, coming hard and fast as his hips jerked forward while exploding a deluge of seed in thick streams on the pale yellow bodice of her dress.

As his breathing slowed, he stared at Leia in satisfaction, grinning crookedly at her flushed face, those deep brown eyes of hers radiating satiety as well.

First dragging his pants upward, Han then gathered the Princess into his arms, gently stroking her hair and the back of her slender neck as she buried her cheek against his chest. They remained tangled together in an intimate embrace for a while before Han shifted slightly and croaked into Leia's hair. "Sorry about the dress," unable to hide the trace of humor in his voice.

Her eyes were full of laughter as she whispered, "I'll somehow find it in my heart to forgive you," squeezing him closer. "Let me put some thought into how you can make it up to me," she began, but Han's mind was already fast-forwarding and thinking of carnal gifts he could offer.

Leia sensed this as well, her eyes veiling over with desire again as Han's hands and mouth began to wander over her skin.

"I can think of all kinds of ways," he suggested against the pulse-point of her neck. This had been just a small taste of the erotic feminine feast beckoning him, and he was starving for more, for to posses every inch of the Princess.

A distant flash of light and a slight rumble of thunder caught Leia's attention first. She tugged his thick hair to garner Han's attention away from her chest and towards the twilight sky. "I think we better get back to the Falcon," she mumbled into his forehead.

Glancing up at the lowering clouds, he conceded. "We're always getting interrupted," he huffed with a frustrated grin, crawling off of Leia and pulling his scruffy shirt over his head and offering it to her as an option for wiping off her stained dress.

"It's alright - the autovalet will take care of this," she giggled with a touch of embarrassment coloring her cheekbones. She quickly straightened her disheveled dress, then helped Han gather up the satchel and blanket before grabbing the still very-full goyenberry basket as they started the trek back to the Falcon.

"I thought these were your favorite – and you hardly ate any!" She clucked softly as he reached for her free hand to grasp.

"We'll have plenty of time for dessert later, Sweetheart," Han reassured her as a few soft raindrops began falling from the sky.


	23. Chapter 23

Han Solo and the Princess approached the grassy clearing that would soon bring the Millennium Falcon in sight as the light rain shower they had been strolling through escalated into a full-fledged downpour.

Their pace increased dramatically into a sprint as the wind began swirling around them, complete with lightening streaks that splintered and spread like spider webs across the darkening sky.

Catching sight of the glowing reserve lights of the Falcon's cockpit, The Princess broke away from Han with a squeal as she raced toward the dry haven beckoning with her lowered ramp.

"The Falcon's rescued us again - hurry up, Slow Poke!" Leia shrieked back at the captain with breathless laughter.

Impressed that the Princess was able to overcome his lengthier stride, he chuckled through a slightly labored huff, smiling at Leia's appreciative referral to his ship; it was a pleasant change of pace from the usual skeptical barbs she had often leveled at his first love. "Be careful with the basket – you're spilling the goyenberries," he yelled at her in mock consternation. "And I'm not _slow_...just conserving my energy for later."

The Princess made the innocent mistake of waiting halfway up the ramp for Han to catch up, paying for her lapse in judgment by him swinging her into his arms and greedily stealing a series of torrid kisses from Leia's lips.

"Go straight to my cabin- we'll get out of these wet clothes and dry each other off," he insisted with a wicked grin before tucking her close underneath his shoulder.

"Is that an order, captain?" she challenged in a newly-discovered sultry tone.

"I can be pretty demanding," he growled playfully as they strode noisily up the remainder of the Falcon's entranceway.

They halted in their soggy tracks at the sight of C3PO clamoring in the corridor armed with a pile of towels and chirping an enthusiastic welcome.

"Thank the Maker you've returned safely! We were beginning to worry since you never responded to the messages Chewbacca sent, and when this nasty storm began I couldn't help but panic you wouldn't make it back before nightfall."

Chewbacca lumbered behind the droid, gnawing on a piece of smoked jelenie deer. *The least you could have done was keep your comm on. We were beginning to think some Imps had stumbled upon you two, or that you ran into some trouble with wild Korgans.*

"Nah, not possible," Han responded flippantly to Chewbacca's latter concern while wiping a few lingering raindrops dripping down his forehead. "We'd have scared away any critters with all the noise we were making….exploring," he amended quickly so as to avoid an elbow in the ribs from a flushing Princess, dragging his hands back through his wet hair with a lopsided grin.

Chewbacca shook his head in mild dismay, grunting about a certain cocky Corellian's arrogance while swallowing the last of his snack with a guffaw.

C3PO's metallic voice chimed in. "If I may interject, Captain Solo, I believe there is a specific Alliance protocol that requires regular and consistent check-ins during excursions, for safety purposes."

Han sighed at the droid's grating voice and the continued attention being given to his and the Princess' prolonged absence in the forest. "Next time we'll be sure to wear our 'half-way house' tethers so you can keep track of us," rolling his eyes before grabbing a towel to wrap around the Princess' shoulders.

Leia almost laughed aloud at the incredibly annoyed expression painting Han's face, recognizing he would be too stubborn to offer a simple apology which would end this minor fruckus. The Princess' voice was warm as she implored, "Thank you for reminding us of our obligations, 3PO. I'm sorry - it was very inconsiderate us to not keep you both informed of our whereabouts." Both the loyal Wookiee and the very prissy droid were placated by Leia's illuminated smile and sweet voice.

Han smirked inwardly, amused at watching Leia pour on the charm_. Gods, she's impressive - guess I'm not the only one wrapped around her finger..._.

That's good enough, you enchantress," Han muttered under his breath to the girl smiling up at him with a hint of satisfaction in her big brown eyes. "We've gotta get you out of these wet clothes asap- you're shivering Sweetheart," Han noted with honest concern while rubbing his hands up and down over Leia's towel covered arms.

"So are you, Flyboy," she countered up into Han's once-again stubbly, handsome face. Leia's eyes were drawn to the movement of his strong hands on her arms, running down to her palms; those experienced fingers not long ago were exploring her flesh in the most sensually relentless of manners; she wanted more of him...

Still unsure of herself in this new sexual realm that he had awoken in her, Leia hoped fervently Han would initiate another erotic interlude; And of course, he did, his voice dropping and octave as he whispered into her ear, "We could be responsible stewards of nature's most precious natural resource and shower together – that'll warm us up real quick."

Chewbacca's keen sense of hearing and olfactory senses told him more than he wanted or needed to know. *I'm outta here* he woofed, but before he could make his escape C3PO's anxious voice attracted all of their attentions.

"Princess Leia, I must speak with you immediately about something of great importance. It's private in nature," the golden droid declared with uncharacteristic firmness, glancing between the three sets of eyes staring at him in surprise. "It has to do with my…my internal circuitry and programming," his brief display of forwardness wavered under the captain's scornful glare, but C3PO refused to back down. "I must insist, Your Highness."

Leia tilted her head inquisitively at the protocol droid, wondering what silly and self- imagined woe he had himself tied-up in knots over. It would be best to address this 'crisis' with C3PO before his receptors overheated, otherwise there would be the high-strung droid to add to the already lengthy repair list. "Let me change and I'll assist 3PO with whatever is troubling him - my shower will have to wait until later," Leia said, trying to hide the disappointment in her voice while offering a conciliatory smile to Han, whose expression rapidly deflated.

*It'll give you a chance to look at the re-conditioned hyperdrive parts I've been working on, Cub.* The large Wookiee encouraging Han to follow him with a wave of a furry arm, hoping his friend would at least temporarily return his attention on repairs, instead of pursuing the Princess.

"Alright, alright...keep your hair on," Han said, offering Leia a quick grin - there would be plenty of time later for more exploring...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

After practically inhaling some smoked jelenie deer then partaking in a refreshing, though unfortunately solitary shower, Han felt energized as he rummaged through the stash of clean clothes. His thoughts continued to be preoccupied by every facet of Leia and the incredible change of direction in their relationship over the course of a few days.

Han couldn't help but grin at recalling his furry co-pilots blunt and practical ribbing while he had been double-checking the refurbished parts for the hyper drive motivator…

_*The Little Princess is innocent and you, Cub…well, aren't. But it's obvious that you're madly in love with her, and gods only knows why, but I think she loves you too. I don't know what the two of you were doing all those hours alone near the lake, and I don't want to - but I've seen you in action enough to know how persuasive you can be with the opposite sex. That being said, my sharp senses are detecting an amorous young female in 'heat', or as you humans refer to the condition as...'fertile?' I think. So you better stay clear of the Little Princess, Cub, unless you're ready to become a father real soon.*_

Han had diligently reassured his best friend that Leia's chastity remained intact, though not due to lack of pursuit on his part.

The blunt reminder had the surprisingly opposite effect on the jaded pilot, kindling age-old primal drives and desires that he would not be able to suppress much longer, he mused. The Princess would be the only woman for him; he wanted to wake up in the morning with her in his arms and go to bed with her every night, and savor every other moment in between.

Mindlessly tugging a shirt over his head, Han's brain was calculating various scenarios in determining how and when he would propose to the Princess, his heart thumping from the mere thought of the event. Yes, he would ask for her hand in marriage as soon as possible, the pragmatic part of him wanting to beat any other potential suitors 'to the punch' and not leaving anything to chance.

Never having had the inclination to even remotely think about marriage before, Han now considered what would be the next logical step... a ring of course!

He exhaled a small frustrated sigh while cramming his feet into scuffed up spacer boots. _Dammit_, he needed all of the credits he scraped together just to repair the Falcon. All that would most likely be left over wouldn't be nearly enough to get Leia an engagement ring befitting a princess.

He was an excellent, and sometimes crooked gambler, but there was no way in hell he would consider tempting fate on this one...

The scoundrel in him suggested he could conveniently 'struggle' locating a parts store that would be capable of special ordering items for YT-1300's. This would also have the added benefit of postponing their inevitable trip back to the Rebel's rendezvous point. The unwelcome thought of returning to the Alliance caused his stomach to tighten, but if they returned as husband and wife, well, it was almost as good as telling Mon and Jan and the other cronies to go fuck themselves.

Pushing the temptation to dishonesty away, the solution dawned on him as clear as a Corellian sunrise, accompanied with uneasiness also. Sitting on his lumpy mattress, Han stared at the lower left drawer on the nearby dresser, as if waiting for something inside to bid him over for attention. He could feel his throat slightly constrict as he moved to stand, his legs tentatively carrying him closer to reach for the lever-release.

_Certainly Mom would understand_, he thought. It wasn't as if he was selling away the few unsoiled memories he had of them burned into his mind. The prospect of beholding the look on Leia's face as he placed a worthy ring on her finger urged him onward.

Han's hand slipped underneath the mess of t-shirts and felt its way to the back corner, pulling out an inconspicuous, navy-colored box. Removing the worn lid with his fingers, he carefully cradled the priceless family pendant in the palm of his hand. The antique pendant, which had originated from the oldest known Corellian clan - his families ancestors, no less, had been painstakingly created out of the rarest precious metals and exquisitely adorned with inlaid gemstones that were now almost non-existent.

A steady thumb and finger delicately opened the hinged brooch allowing his hazel eyes to settle on the worn, old fashioned holo inside. Han had gazed upon it hundreds of times before, but this time he studied the family treasure sober, and not during a bout of heavy drunkenness.

They were clustered close together at some picturesque beach location, the perfect picture of a tight-knit family enjoying some quality time.

Han's lips curled upwards as he studied the faces of his brothers and sisters, almost hearing their voices and their mischievous laughter. His parents, father and mother, smiling and happily sharing an embrace. She was wearing her somehow always joyful smile and holding the youngest, baby Eilsa, in her comforting arms. Dad's arm was wrapped around mom and hugging her in an ironically protective manner. And finally himself, wearing the goofy and awkward grin of a 'tween.

It was the snapshot of a rambunctious, happy family – a stable, idyllic family life he had always wished for, the reality much darker and filled with tears.

Han brushed away the irritation in his eyes with the back of his knuckles before carefully removing the old holo from the pendant. After a prolonged stare he placed the picture with reverence into the worn box for safe-keeping before returning it to its normal resting place in the back of the drawer. The brooch would accompany him into Pragada tomorrow.

The most peculiar sensation immediately overcame Han and he felt strangely disoriented from the whisper haunting his ears. He could almost hear his mom's voice assuring him she didn't care one bit about him hocking the pendant, she just wanted to see her son finally happy and at peace. Her familiar witty but gentle voice reminded Han that Leia loved him and wouldn't care if he presented her with a washer for a wedding band.

Reality returned all too soon, Han finding himself sitting in the dimly lit captain's quarters on the edge of his mattress. The self-created encounter (It was just a figment of his imagination, wasn't it?) was a welcome consolation, bolstering his confidence to officially declare his devotion to the Princess.

Shaking his head to brush the cobwebs away, Han rubbed his hands over his face as his composure returned, confident that one of the higher-end pawn brokers would be happy to authenticate the rare and historically valuable antique. Its sale would provide him a substantial amount of credits- plenty to buy a ring worthy for Leia.

But his thoughts turned against him, like bullies who are eager to torment even the most self-assured.

_What if I ask the Princess to marry me and she says 'no'? _Han's stomach doing flip-flops at the thought of such a nightmarish scene, an unfamiliar anxiety pinching his lungs and flushing his cheeks.

Han was determined to return to his old form as he gave the self-assured scoundrel inside of him a silent pep-talk. _Pull yourself together, for kriff's sake_. _I'm not nervous - just a little jumpy_ _from_ _excitement and the_ _anticipation of the Princess' practically guaranteed 'yes'._

Han worked hard to convince himself the situation was simple and straightforward. He loved her and she loved him – the rest was inconsequential.

Running his fingers quickly through his thick mop of hair, Han was ready to stop over-analyzing his thoughts and exited his quarters, intent on spending the rest of the evening with his soon-to-be fiancée.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

The three of them sat together at a circular table in the middle of a beautiful restaurant, its open layout taking advantage of the picturesque scenery of the Myrianda Mountains, some four hours away from Pragada.

It was ironic, Mon thought, that she and General Dodonna were dressed in disguises as opposed to their special contact they had enlisted, but it was entirely necessary. They could not afford the possibility of some sentient recognizing them and risking the collapse of their plan to liberate the Princess from Captain Solo's influence.

"I think this is the best option, given the circumstances. Captain Solo has the uncanny ability to spot a bounty hunter from kilometers away," Jan chuckled with a slight tone of amusement in his gravelly voice. "Are you certain he won't recognize you?"

The aristocratic-sounding gentlemen assured the Alliance leaders with a thin smile as he sipped his after dinner drink. "Only a few of my family members have seen me without my armor- Captain Solo certainly doesn't qualify for that esteemed honor," he scoffed with disdain.

Mon was impressed with the clean-shaven appearance and polished manners of Jan's chosen operative. Without his bounty hunter armor, he gave the impression of belonging to the cultured, upper class gentry, engaged in some sort of business venture.

The Rebel leaders' countenance was devoid of any tension as she smiled pleasantly at the hired mercenary. "Our most trusted associates are continuing to scrutinize the ship and freighter repair stores in Pragada. Based on the analysis of the sales and special order reports those establishments have provided, no one has purchased anything for a YT-1300 ship as of yet. We've offered 'incentives' to any store owner who keeps us informed of any activity regarding parts for such an outdated freighter. Of course, our agents are ever-observant themselves for an appearance from the elusive smuggler."

Swallowing the last bite of his decadent dessert, General Dodonna wiped the trace of whipped cream from his now dyed-brown beard. "It's actually a blessing in disguise – at least we know they're still planet-side. Our contacts know to comm you with any information they ascertain," signaling over the nearest waiter for a much needed caf.

"You can be certain that Solo, whenever he eventually shows himself, will be wary and cautious of anyone who approaches him. However, I'm betting his infatuation with Princess Organa, while highly vexing to the two of you, will likely contribute to his downfall - and promises to be quite entertaining as well. I hear the Corellian has quite a way with the ladies," raising an eyebrow and smirking at the barely noticeable twitch betraying Mon's left eye.

"Mr. Fett, I don't imagine it's necessary to remind you," Mon Mothma began smoothly but with a tight grin. "Our agreement is null and void if the Princess is a witness to Captain Solo's demise. Our anonymity with this situation must also be strictly upheld; discretion is of paramount importance."

Dodonna was less diplomatic about his expectations regarding the results he expected from Boba Fett. "We want the smuggler to be eliminated and his remains to disappear without a trace. You won't get one credit if we are implicated in any way," his tone casual and matter of fact as he stirred cream and sugar into his caf.

Understanding full-well they needed the Princess 'unattached' (And hopefully unblemished) to sell into some lucrative arranged marriage, Fett smirked at the hypocrisy floating around the table. However, it was inconsequential to him if they exploited the girl, just as long as he received full payment for his services.

"It's inspirational to see such noble principles being upheld in the Rebellion's cause against the corrupt Empire - I'll certainly sleep better tonight for it," chuckling sardonically as he finished the remainder of his liquor.

"You are absolutely correct, Mr. Fett," Mon Mothma nodded agreeably while choosing to ignore his sarcastic inference. "Once this messy distraction is taken care of, we can return the Princess and ourselves to the cause of defeating the Emperor and his minions."


	24. Chapter 24

_A HUGE thank you goes to 2Old4This2 for beta-reading my ramblings, and to her and DarkLeia, who continue to inspire me..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

It had taken Princess Leia longer than expected to peel her wet clothes off and change into something decidedly more comfortable; a much needed hot shower would just have to wait until later. After re-braiding her long tresses into a presentable plait, she retrieved a cup of steaming caf before tracking down the golden droid in the cockpit.

C3PO was shuffling around the limited space like a guilty politician in front of a board of inquiry, Leia thought with a tiny smirk. His optical circuits continued to double-check the access hall to the cockpit before addressing her in a flustered voice.

"Princess, you must contact General Rieekan right away. I conversed with him earlier today and he's very concerned about your wellbeing."

"You spoke with Carlist?" Leia's tone a mixture of happiness and surprise but the droid's last few words caused her mild confusion. "Why is General Rieekan so concerned - didn't Mon update him about our status? Han mentioned he had spoken to her."

C3PO's took yet another glance at the open portal before continuing. "Yes, well…actually there seems to be a misunderstanding of sorts regarding Captain Solo. There are some individuals in the Alliance that are concerned he may be keeping you here against your will," the nervous droid said, clearing his mechanical throat.

Leia snickered aloud at the preposterous thought. It was probably Mon Mothma and General Dodonna, of all people, succumbing to the depraved and ever-expanding stories generated by Rogue Squadron's rumor mills concerning her and Han. A few of those stories happened to be right on target now and were contributing to her atypically upbeat mood as she quipped, "Well, that's certainly one I've never heard before."

"The General insisted that Captain Solo be excluded from the conversation, allowing you to be more candid in explaining the current circumstances," C3PO whispered, his golden digits flying over the communication system's control panels as he input the encrypted ID into Rieekan's personal channel directly.

Incredulous, the Princess shook her head and waved a casual hand at the droid. "Okay, Okay. I'll talk to Carlist before Han discovers our 'clandestine' call and locks me away in his quarters." Her flippant remark unnerving the golden droid further, leaving him gaping at her in apparent scandal.

Sighing and with a roll of her eyes, Leia chuckled. "I'm _kidding_, 3PO, for Heaven's sake!" She would explain everything to General Rieekan and he would be able to straighten out the paranoid Rebel leaders suspecting foul play. The thought of having to deal with Mon Mothma and General Dodonna in the near-future rankled the Princess' nerves, but Carlist's summons was a sobering reminder to Leia of her duties and ideological dedication to the Rebellion. So much of her life had been devoted to 'The Cause', and she was determined to continue contributing to the Empire's eventual defeat.

While waiting for the hail from General Rieekan, the Princess pondered how and when she would reveal to Carlist the shift in her and Han's relationship. She was certain he would be happy for her finding love with the dark-haired Corellian, unlike most of the other Alliance power brokers who would most likely be livid and possibly even hostile towards Han.

Perhaps it was naïve, but Leia assured herself it wouldn't matter what insults they piled on the two of them for being romantically involved, no one would dictate the course of her life - she and Han would brave any opposition to their relationship together.

A crackle of static erupted from the communications system and drew the Princess' attention back to the console before she heard a distinctive, familiar voice.

"I'd recognize this convoluted identification code anytime. Lelila, is that you?" General Rieekan's intonation rising in hopeful anticipation that this was the young lady whom he was anxious to speak with.

The Alliance leaders' use of her pet name brought a wide grin to Leia's cheeks as she addressed him affectionately. "It's wonderful to hear your voice Carlist! We've had quite a few adventures since blasting off of Hoth," her smile almost audible between the minor bursts of residual static.

"Yes, that's what I gathered from Mon and C3PO's updates. When you return, Lelila, I think you'll notice a few more gray hairs on my old head generated from the stories they've relayed to me." He chuckled before his voice caught in a noticeably drier throat. "So...Leia, is everything alright? I've been very worried about you and Captain Solo."

"You don't have to worry about me - I'm fine," she declared, brushing off his concern for her before providing more details she assumed he was referring to. "I imagine C3PO informed you of the captain's battle with Tetanexus on route to Corellia? Han must have contracted the disease while escaping Hoth - he used his own body as a shield to protect me when a section of the roof and corridor collapsed. You wouldn't believe the gashes he had on his side, Carlist- he could have died," she whispered with feeling before adding wryly, "I'm so thankful he's fully recovered and back to his typical stubborn, cock-sure self."

The unmistakable emotion in Leia's voice hinted at something more than just filial concern for a friend, which wasn't a surprise to the general. "I'm glad that old pirate is alright, and 3PO tells me you were quite the dedicated nurse - I'm sure that aided in his recovery."

Giving a modest laugh, she clarified his compliment. "I didn't do anything extraordinary. Han has always watched over and taken such good care of me in the past; the least I could do was comfort him."

General Rieekan cleared his throat before tentatively asking the question that had been nagging him since his earlier conversation with C3PO. "Is Captain Solo still taking good care of you, Lelila?"

The Princess' eyes fluttered as she registered the veiled insinuation, understanding full well where this conversation was leading, given the 'abduction' rumors. Of course, Carlist was obligated to ask for the sake of squelching the far-fetched gossip spreading about Han.

"Of course Han is - you don't happen to be referring to my supposed kidnapping, of which C3PO recently informed me of, are you?" Balking at the inference with a miffed chuckle before declaring, "That's the most ridiculous accusation I've ever heard levelled against him, and believe me, I've heard quite a few. Han is _many_ things, but he's definitely not a predator holding me against my will."

"I'm glad to hear that, Lelila, but to be blunt, Mon has raised some legitimate concerns regarding Captain Solo's intentions." Carlist's tone growing noticeably more serious as he voiced his own unease about their continued isolation on Corellia.

"She's not the only one disappointed with the one vague communication we've had from him, and C3PO mentioned that your interaction with Han and has been more volatile than in the past - and I know how the two of you have an affinity for going toe-to-toe," the Alderaani general said, trying to add an air of light-heartedness to his inquiries as he listened intently for her reaction.

Throwing an irritated glance at the still-jumpy golden droid who was witnessing this entire debacle, Leia became more flustered by the moment as she sputtered, "You know how much 3PO is prone to exaggeration, Carlist..." wiping the few hairs away that were tickling her forehead to the point of distraction. "In regards to verbal warfare with Han - I hold my own quite well, thank you very much," she spouted indignantly.

"I'll concede both of those points," Rieekan chided as he attempted to regain an air of ambiguous neutrality.

"Princess, maybe this is just an unfortunate set of coincidences, but when Mon requested to speak with you on Captain Solo's first comm, he refused to wake you up. When I spoke with C3PO, he informed me the captain explicitly ordered that no one interrupt the two of you, if effect denying any outside communication, once again. We didn't have the faintest idea of the Falcon's location since Han wouldn't provide names of any nearby cities. 3PO, however shared that you are encamped near Pragada, I believe. Has he taken you into town or have you at least come into contact with any of the local inhabitants?"

An unexpected flush was spreading up Leia's neck and cheeks as a tiny seed of discord took root in her mind; it wasn't possible that Han had any notions of abducting her... "Carlist, the encryptor computer was malfunctioning - it took days to fix, and Han is just being overly cautious about dropping the names of nearby cities for the sake of our anonymity. We're out in the middle of nowhere for safety purposes of course, and I'm sure he'll take me into Pragada when he deems it safe enough," emphatically snapping back a flurry of defenses to his questions.

"I'm not trying to upset you, Princess, but try to understand my point of view. I think of you as my own daughter and I need to know you are healthy and happy and free." He paused for a few moments, taking in a deep breath, summoning the courage to bluntly inquire in a thoughtful voice, "I think your father would want me to ask...are you in love with him, Lelila and do you know what the Corellian's intentions are?"

His simple, heartfelt question brought a sudden dampness in her eyes as she whispered with a tiny smile. "Yes I am, Carlist. And he's in love with me," revealing their tumultuous relationship as having grown into something much more intimate. It was strangely liberating, to finally give open acknowledgment to someone else about her feelings...

Carlist experienced an odd combination of happiness and trepidation all rolled into one at the Princess' uncomplicated statement. "I'm genuinely happy to hear that, Lelila, truly I am." _But are you safe and free? _The general's mind couldn't help but worry there were still missing pieces to this puzzle and he was professionally and emotionally obligated to connect them.

While tapping the end of his old-fashioned writing pen on his desk, General Rieeken mentioned with forced flippancy, "I can't believe I've forgotten to ask, but have _you_ recovered from your own wounds?" His loaded question hanging heavily in the air.

"My wounds? I don't know what you mean," She stammered as her brows furrowed in confusion before a flash of recognition hit her squarely in the chest. A surge of embarrassment and uneasiness caught the Princess by surprise at the general's apparent knowledge of Han's behavior on route to Corellia. After having accepted Han's sincere apology after ...the incident..., Leia was anxious to bury the painful memories of that night into the recesses of her mind, and she certainly never expected to publicly address it with anyone, either.

The Princess' sudden amnesia caused the Alliance general to clarify his question, still waiting for an explanation of the injuries C3PO had described which pointed towards physical abuse. "Oh, I'm referring to the wounds you incurred on the journey to Captain Solo's home planet. C3PO mentioned something about you walking into a wall, sustaining a cut lip and a very bruised and swollen cheek, as well as some unusual blotchiness on your neck, if I recall correctly," Carlist offered, his voice lacking any intonation.

Leia's large brown eyes flickered back and forth over the control panels as her heart began beating at a rapid cadence. Unprepared for this cross-examination, she struggled at formulating the most tactful response.

The awkward silence on the opposite end of the comm was deafening to the general, lasting a few seconds too long as his stomach began twisting in small knots. "Leia, are you still there?"

"Yes, and I'm perfectly fine; I just wasn't accustomed to prolonged space travel in such limited quarters." Her ears detected only the hum of static white noise from his end at her shoddy explanation, Carlist's ensuing silence weighing heavily on Leia's crumbling composure

Exhaling a long sigh, the Princess realized there was no point in making up some feeble excuse or false story; she knew Carlist was not a simpleton and had already deduced the physical aspects of the night in question, for some reason wanting her to say the incriminating words aloud. Leia found herself suddenly desperate to formulate a defense for the man she was in love with.

Her voice was unusually tentative as she began, "Han wasn't himself, for a few days." The inadequate words tumbling over the Princess' thickened tongue before her throat constricted tighter, making it hard to swallow and even more difficult to speak clearly.

"It wasn't Han's fault. Tetanexus has been known to cause irrational and violent behavior - he didn't even remember hitting me or," Leia caught herself with a sharp intake of air to prevent rambling out more than she wanted to reveal. "Han was so apologetic when he found out what had happened... he would never intentionally hurt me; I'm certain of that, Carlist. And I don't want you holding this against him..." She insisted, biting her lip to stop its sudden uncontrollable trembling.

General Rieekan was temporarily speechless; even his fingers wouldn't cooperate as they clumsily dropped his pen to the floor. Confounded at the Princess' blunt revelation, he sought more reassurance that she was truly safe. "Leia, I need to..."

Instinctively, the Princess' body jerked back into the chair as a large hand suddenly flashed down in front of her, hitting the transmitter circuits and ending the communication with General Rieekan with abrupt silence. She looked up to find Han's flushed face hovering near hers, marked with a stormy expression.

His fingers hastily pressed down a few additional buttons while rumbling, "What the hell are you doing?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxx

"What just happened?" General Rieekan murmured aloud to himself in stunned confusion. Did Leia end the communication out of anger towards his questions, or did Solo impetuously cut off their discussion?

The Alderaani general replayed Leia's words again in his analytical mind; the Princess' explanation of Solo's delusional behavior could be an acceptable defense, but the sudden and unexplained finish to their conversation left him with no other alternative.

Rieekan planned for this, having already taken the necessary precautions to prep his ship and polish the false 'covert recruiting agenda 'meeting he created as a ruse.

Knowing what city they were close to was a good start. He was going to Corellia.


	25. Chapter 25

The sound of the Princess' husky voice drew a crooked grin from the captain and contributed to the increased pace of his legs carrying him towards the cockpit's access tunnel. _She's riled up about something..._

C3PO jumped a meter into the air before twittering a nervous 'oh dear' as his optical sensors registered Captain Solo's approach.

The sudden movement and peculiar reaction by the droid caused Han to abruptly stop, peering around his golden form with a sliver of confusion.

Leia's back was turned against him as she continued an intense conversation with someone; that someone obviously not the irritating droid. Han briefly wondered if he was hearing things as his mind struggled to accept what was coming out of Leia's mouth. _No!_

"_Han wasn't himself...he didn't remember hitting me..."_

Placing a hand over C3PO's mechanical mouth to keep him silent, Han brusquely pushed the droid out of the cockpit with glaring eyes and a pointed finger. A powerful wave of shame flooded Han, his earlobes burning hot as his face reddened in embarrassment – _why is she doing this ?_

Han strode two long steps towards the Princess, then lunged for the encryptor system nearby, slapping a series of buttons and switches and ending the conversation immediately.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked incredulously before swinging around to slam the cockpit hatch shut. He stared at the closed portal for a few moments in attempt to regain control over his feelings.

A surge of humiliation laced with a touch of jealousy washed over Han. Why would Leia confide in someone - _in anyone_\- about the delusional physical abuse he had unwittingly inflicted on her, without at least including him in the conversation.

His jaw was clenched to the point of pain; he _had _been technically guilty of battering the Princess, and wished in vain both of their recollections of that nightmarish event would disappear forever.

Leia could feel a heated flush spread upwards on her neck and cheeks from Han's cageyness as he paced in the limited space of the cockpit. The Princess' anxiety climbed as he turned to face her, obviously upset and hazel eyes flaring. Her stomach clenched at the realization he had overheard her revelation to Carlist...

"This is just wonderful - fantastic, Sweetheart", he growled. "I hope you didn't tell any details about our location to whoever you commed on the 'sly', otherwise we'll probably have a few Imps paying us a visit - besides your confidante."

It was ridiculously unfair to rail against Leia for telling the truth, but Han's conscience and jealous temper were flaring.

"Hence, the use of the _encryptor_, captain, unless you lack confidence in your own repairs," she retorted hotly. "What's really going on here...and please enlighten me about your double-standard, Han. So _you_ can have contact with the Alliance, but I'm not allowed to? I'm capable of speaking for myself, in case you've forgotten." A touch of haughtiness slipped into Leia's tone, crossing her arms in front and jerking her chin up in defiance.

The repair comment fanned his frustrations, causing Han to squeeze his hands into tightened fists. He pressed them into the sides of his Bloodstripes instead of succumbing to the temptation of hitting the nearest bulkhead.

Exasperated with himself and the entire confrontation he had fueled, Han scowled with a tight grin. "No, I haven't forgotten for a minute your smart - mouth. But while you're on MY ship, you'll do as I say – and we're gonna be stuck here for a while so get ready to toe the line, Honey."

"You say 'jump' and I'm supposed to say 'how high?'...in your dreams, Flyboy," the Princess snorted aloud, but before Leia could continue her own stinging retort, a momentary flash of hurt spread across Han's stormy face. Here came the real reason for Han's sour mood and she readied herself.

Han hid behind a thin-lipped grin. "Just out of curiosity, whose speeder did you throw me under," jabbing a thumb in the direction of the communications system. "I've got a couple of stellar guesses, but it would be nice if you'd like to share that juicy tidbit with me."

Leia offered her explanation in a barely audible whisper. "I didn't throw you under anyone's speeder, Han," dropping her gaze from his. "C3PO told me that General Rieekan needed to speak with me immediately, that's all." The Princess' breaths were shallow as she hastily tucked a few stray hairs behind her ears.

"But without me around, right?" Han quipped while staring at his scuffed boots, then moved to tower behind her chair. He placed his hands on the back of the seat and stared out the plastisteel windows and into the surrounding darkness.

The tiny hairs on the Princess' forearms and the back of her neck stood on end as she began. "C3PO spoke with General Rieekan while we were outdoors. Somewhere in their conversation 3PO provided a detailed description about your Tetanexus and especially my wounds from walking into the bulkhead," the lie catching in Leia's throat just as it had the first time.

"Of course at the time, C3PO had believed my explanation, but Carlist saw right though it - that was one of the reasons why he insisted I contact him, though I didn't know that at the time."

She could feel renewed embarrassment and humiliation radiating off of Han and he exhaled an anguished breath before dropping his form into the captain's chair.

First throwing a sheepish glance in her direction, Han finally settled his eyes on the flustered Princess. "You were right in telling Rieekan the truth, Leia, and I'm sorry for being an asshole and snapping at you," he apologized with genuine regret. Loaded down with remorse, Han rested his aching forehead in a hand. His other fingers ghosted over a few switches and levers on one of the control panels before he croaked dejectedly, "That night and the way I treated you... it will always haunt me - haunt us, won't it?"

The Princess' voice was uncharacteristically small, but sympathetic and tender as she leaned closer to him. "It doesn't have to, and it won't. I forgave you, remember?" Placing her palm on Han's forearm. "Didn't you hear me defend you?" Leia began softly. "I told Carlist that I know you would never hurt me intentionally, and that I don't want him harboring any anger or resentment towards you - I don't."

The captain stared at Leia with his mouth half-open in amazement, marveling at how she could be so forgiving, his fingers reaching out to trace along the Princess' cheek and jawline as if in reverence to an irreplaceable treasure. "I wouldn't blame the general if he wants to clobber me," Han admitted, reaching out to clasp her tiny hand in his.

The earlier apprehensiveness returned to the Princess at Han's unexpected comment, and she wondered how much humiliation one person could handle in a single day. "Han, how much of the conversation did you hear?" Her eyes breaking away from his to visually trace their intertwined fingers.

Leia's foreboding tone and returning trepidation struck another raw nerve as Han braced himself, his voice devoid of any humor. "I only heard you telling Rieekan about my abusive behavior. Could it possibly get worse?"

The Princess pinched the bridge of her nose, then rubbed a throbbing temple before she found her voice. "Apparently there are a few members within the Alliance, and I can guess who, that believe you are deliberately avoiding communications with them, sabotaging the Falcon's repairs, and are denying me outside contact with others." Leia's flushed cheeks tingled as she studied her free hand, now resting idly in her lap.

"They think you've decided to take advantage of the situation and kidnap me. Ridiculous, isn't it?" She whispered with a half-smile, embarrassed at considering for a millisecond that any of the accusations could be remotely possible.

Uncertainly flickered through his mind as Han stared at the Princess in silence, his hazel eyes locked on hers.

Slowly and deliberately he leaned over to cradle Leia's face in his large palms, work-roughened thumbs caressing the apples of her cheeks. "Gods I love you, Princess. You know that, don't you?" Han pressed his mouth against her porcelain skin just to the right of her lips, his declaration sending reassuring ripples throughout her body.

Before she had the opportunity to reciprocate her own heartfelt admission of love, Han stood up and pulled the Princess out of her chair, swallowing her petite form in an overwhelming embrace, devouring her lips with an almost desperate intensity - an intensity that resembled the kiss of lovers who would soon be torn apart.

When their mouths eventually separated, they clung to each other for a few moments before Han's gravelly voice interrupted the silence.

"The thought of kidnapping you actually has crossed my mind," Han muttered the illicit words as his hands roamed possessively over Leia's back then down towards her supple bottom and hips.

The Princess laughed into the crook of Han's neck at his scandalous remark, kissing his scarred chin while innocently chiding, "I should have suspected that you really planned on abducting me."

Expecting him to make another salacious remark, Leia's eyes travelled up Han's neck and jawline to settle on his handsome face in anticipation of admiring a practically guaranteed crooked grin.

Instead, she found Han's demeanor lacking any trace of teasing - in its place was a mixture of guilt, love, and lust marking his strong features.

The smile on the Princess' face faded as it became suddenly clear - Han was far from jesting.

Since arriving on Corellia, the captain had entertained the depraved fantasy of stealing Leia away - whether she wanted to or not - a few times, before quickly chastising himself and driving those thoughts from his mind. But her mention of it aloud seemed to breathe life into his forbidden desire...

Throughout his adult life, the ex-mercenary had prided himself as being fully in control, both physically and mentally; emotional isolation had successfully aided him in that department. But now, Han's deepening love and devotion for the Princess was having a disturbingly inverse effect on that trademark quality - the realization of that leaving him unnerved.

"I _have_ been dragging my feet on the Falcon's repairs," he admitted with marginal regret, swallowing before continuing.

"I can be a jealous and possessive man, and I want you – all of you, to myself," Han rasped with a low growl as large hands covetously grasped her hips. "I don't want to share you with anything or anybody - and it scares the hell out of me."

No words escaped the Princess' separated lips as her eyes darted back and forth between his, confounded at his raw admission.

Releasing his fingers that were digging into the Princess' flesh, Han turned quickly to engage the release of the cockpit door and strode out into the corridor, a riot of emotions pulsing through him.

Leia was left stunned and in shock at his confession, her mind racing as she stared at his retreating form.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_This was a dark chapter; I will point out that Han didn't act on his possessive impulses ..._


	26. Chapter 26

Leia searched for Han everywhere on the Millennium Falcon, but could not find him; eventually she resorted to asking Chewbacca and C3PO if they knew of his whereabouts.

Chewbacca could sense the Princess' poorly hidden anxiety and tried to offer a few consoling words. *I heard the access ramp descend a little while ago; he just probably needed some fresh air. You know how much he enjoys the outdoors, especially on Corellia. Cub's one tough human- he'll be alright,* the Wookiee woofed softly to the distraught girl, conveniently omitting that he had witnessed his best friend recklessly storm out of the ship with a bottle of whiskey in hand.

Leia produced her best Diplomat's smile while politely nodding before she found herself wandering back to the Captain's Quarters. A long hot shower would hopefully calm her nerves and provide an opportunity to collect her troubled thoughts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Princess thanked the heavens above; she needed this – her eyes slowly closing in relief as curls of steam swirled around the moist air in the shower, the soothing warm water blanketing Leia's body and supplying a brief respite of sorts before having to determine what to say and do next.

It wasn't long before her thoughts circled back to Han's temperamental outburst and uninhibited declarations in the cockpit. As Leia toweled off and dressed, the entire event replayed itself in her mind and once again the Princess began stewing in conflicted emotions. A huge part of her was alarmed, the other part was guiltily intrigued by his almost obsessive want of her.

Perhaps Han's uncharacteristic out-of-control behavior was driven by some insecurity – something the Princess had thought impossible in the outwardly confident and swaggering ex-smuggler. Han had always watched over Leia, but recently his over-protectiveness seemed to take on a life all its own, culminating in his confessed consideration of kidnapping her and his desire to monopolize all of her attention.

An undercurrent of fear had been radiating from Han as well, before he had escaped the cockpit in haste- that in itself enough to put Leia into a state of shock.

Having never before backed down from a challenge in her young life, the Princess found herself determined to understand what was driving the unusual behavior in the dark-haired Corellian whom she loved.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Han was smart enough to not get _completely_ drunk on the Corellian Reserve still clutched in his hand. He just needed some air, time, and a little something to take the edge off, he told himself ruefully.

The delicate nighttime breeze and the golden liquor warming Han's throat didn't help very much while he pondered with unease the disturbing familial qualities that had reared their ugly heads in the cockpit.

Jealousy, short-tempered belligerence, possessiveness...

Unfortunately those were some of the more mild traits he had witnessed years ago in his fathers' downwards spiraling behavior toward his mother. Han swallowed another pull of the whiskey as the horrible memories resurfaced, causing his stomach to churn.

The ex-smuggler squeezed his eyes shut in a feeble attempt to block out the sordid images that flashed in his mind and unfortunately, transported him back decades earlier.

A faint trace of sweat peppered Han's brow as his heart began racing. He was that wild-eyed, frightened boy once again, shaking in fear and peering around the edge of his parents' bedroom door. He could see all of the vivid details and hear their distinct voices - dad's drunken tirade and mom's pleading and tears as he hit her with the back of his hand, then again before overpowering her to the floor...

_Oh Gods no! Please help Mommy!_

Han found himself back in the familiar prairie-like field near the Falcon's ramp, breathing erratically while his eyes darted in all directions as he gathered his bearings. Wiping his forehead with a clammy palm, he blinked away the sweat and tears stinging his eyes.

He stood up a little unsteadily from his resting place in the surrounding tall grasses while swallowing one last swig of the strong liquor. Han looked up to stare blankly at the brilliant stars in the night sky, looking for comfort but finding none._ I'm not like my 'Old Man. I hated him for what he did to Mom and I'd never do anything like that to Leia... _

Han realized the urgent need to come clean with the Princess about his family and sordid youth, before he physically and mentally imploded. Leia deserved to know, even if the potential result could be her choosing to run away from him forever... that possible outcome weighing down his heavy heart even more.

Han sullenly meandered with dread towards the Falcon's ramp, like a man preparing for his own execution. Once inside the dimly lit ship, he was greeted by the intermittent chirps and sounds of the variety of computer systems in nighttime maintenance mode.

His brain hurt from thinking as he made his way to his room, suddenly stopping mid-stride with the idea of approaching Leia in the Crew's Quarters at this late hour.

No, he would wait until tomorrow - after all, she was probably asleep. Instead Han re-focused his short-term goal to locating a pillow upon which to rest his aching head upon, even though he doubted sleep would come. Once inside his darkened cabin, Han hastily stripped everything off except his boxers then deposited himself on the mattress with a groan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Han shifted the forearm half-covering his face at the sound of the timid tap on the portal. He didn't put forth much effort towards the interruption of his tortured rest. "If you know what's good for you 3PO, you'll get away from my door," he growled loud enough for the irritating droid to register the message and hopefully disappear elsewhere on his ship.

He heaved a sigh then rolled onto his back to stare at the ceiling, hoping that the methodical humming of the circulation fan would lull him into slumber.

Several minutes later, the Captain's Quarters door slid open with a soft hiss, causing Han to drag his head from the pillow and turn towards the sound. He was just about ready to unload a scathing threat until a thinly-opened eye noticed the petite silhouette standing in the threshold.

The combination of his darkened room and the dim corridor lights illuminated the Princess' figure through the thin material of her nightgown, revealing the beautiful outlines of her feminine attributes hidden underneath. Her thick brown hair was unbraided and down - something he had never seen before, and it cascaded its luxurious length around her shoulders.

Han blinked, questioning if this was some cruel, self-inflicted delusion or punishment for past transgressions. But as the Princess took a few tentative steps inside his cabin, and he caught the faint scent of the body lotion he had purchased Leia while in Pragada (along with her modest, but decidedly feminine night gown) he knew this was not a dream.

Han remained completely still while holding his breath, as if the mere exhalation of air from his lungs would frighten her out of his cabin. As the Princess gracefully slid closer, he couldn't help but wonder if Leia's eyes had adjusted to the darkness and if she realized he was awake and staring at her in mesmerized awe.

Leia's observant gaze had recognized his body's initial shift upon entering the cabin, causing the delicate skin on her face and neck to tingle from adrenaline and a shiver of apprehension. Wrapping her thin arms around herself, Leia took a shallow breath and began speaking in a soft but steady tone, desperately hoping Han could not hear her heart thumping inside her chest.

"You know I have to return to the Alliance and see the defeat of the Empire through. All of the injustice, death and destruction has to be overcome, for the sake of those who have lost their lives, as well as the lives of future generations," the Princess whispered with fervent conviction toward his large form hidden in the darkness.

Leia inhaled a shaky breath before inching closer. Perhaps Han really had remained asleep and all of her words were falling on slumbering ears. In any event, she had gathered the nerve to approach him and there would be no turning back now, even if she would have to pry him awake.

The Princess hesitated for a moment before her bare feet carried her forward to stop at the side of Han's bed. Leaning over slightly, she fully expected to get a glimpse of his slumbering face resting on a pillow, but the 'fresher's automatic motion light suddenly gave away his intense gaze.

A tiny gasp of surprise and a soft "oh" slipped through Leia's open mouth before she felt his warm hand gently encircle her wrist and slide down carefully to grasp her hand in his.

Han surrendered a resigned smile in apparent acquiescence to her declaration. "I know – I've always known that, Princess," trying, but failing to offer her a convincing grin. In the faint light, Han's features were racked with sadness and pain and something else she could not quite identify, causing her own heart to clench while she absorbed his troubled countenance.

Leia delicately caressed Han's stubbly cheek with a small finger that eventually travelled downward to trace along the edge of his tense jaw. "And I know you're afraid too, just as I am...of returning to the reality of war and all of the risks associated with it, but we'll be facing those challenges together and..."

Han's sudden movement interrupted the Princess, as he released her hand and hauled himself into a sitting position while throwing his long legs over the edge of the mattress. "No – what you've said _does_ worry me, but those aren't the only concerns driving me crazy," Han declared with a gravelly voice, summoning the courage to meet her gaze as she stood before him in anxious anticipation.

"You don't know all of the crap I grew up hearing and seeing; years and years of it, Leia. Yeah, you've seen some of my scars. They're a pretty good witness to how 'Dear Old Dad' behaved, but you have no idea what he did to my mom I'm scared of what I'm capable of turning into - what's in my blood. I even _look_ like him," Han croaked, his eyes drifting down to study her impossibly small feet.

Leia realized this was the crack in his protective armor, the insecurity, that was haunting Han and seemed to be eating him alive. Hot tears welled up and burned the Princess' eyes at the agonized expression marring his face and the unfortunate validity of his concerns.

It was a paradoxical sensation for Han. After having finally verbalized the self-doubt plaguing him, he felt as if a monumental strain had lifted off his shoulders; however the temporary relief was quickly replaced with a load immensely heavier with potentially heartbreaking consequences. "I couldn't live with myself if I ever hurt you like that."

She had seen his father's handiwork from the scars on his back, and by Han's currently distraught state she could only imagine in horror the abuse that had been inflicted on his mother. The Princess' heart squeezed in pity for her lover and a woman she had never met, all the while a slight tingle of fear creeping up Leia's spine at the thought of her own well-being.

Leia reached trembling hands to gently cradle Han's downturned face, forcing his gaze upwards to meet her determined countenance.

For someone who statistically weighed and carefully analyzed every previous significant decision she had encountered in her young existence, this would be the biggest leap of faith in the Princess' life; and within seconds, Leia decided to jump...

She whispered reassuringly to him, "I didn't know your father, but I know who you are, Han – an inherently loving and brave man and the fact that you know what your father did was wrong speaks volumes. No matter what happened in the past, it wouldn't change the way I feel about you now. I trust you completely, entirely..." Leia smiled through tears at Han's dumbfounded expression before touching her lips to his softly.

Han continued to gape at the Princess as if he'd been stunned by a blaster, her graceful movement surprising him again as she kneeled behind him on the mattress. Resting on her haunches, Leia ghosted her hands up his bare arms before coming to rest on Han's tightened and tense shoulder muscles. His mouth opened to inquire about her mystifying actions, but instead he sucked in a ragged breath from the sensation of her lips trailing along the scars crisscrossing his back.

Too overwhelmed to speak, he choked back the emotions flooding him as the Princess continued to delicately kiss his marred flesh, showering both decades-old and recent wounds with her tender touch and warm tears. How in the hells could she love _him_? But she did...Gods help her...

Leia's lips travelled back up towards the top of Han's left shoulder as she whispered near his ear, "I love you, and I'll always be yours," she said, kissing him on the cheek before shifting on the mattress, planning to continue her ministrations on the scars marking his chest.

She never had the opportunity to finish. Han found the heaviness in his arms abate and he twisted to wrap them around the Princess, dragging Leia into his arms and clinging to her as if his very life depended on it. "You're my Qu'telle," he muttered into her hair, stringing together a series of Corellian phrases of love and devotion before pressing his lips to hers in a lingering kiss of passion.

Leia wrapped both arms around Han's neck while his mouth crashed against hers, and any earlier second-thoughts about giving herself completely to him evaporated into the cabin's warm air.


	27. Chapter 27

_WARNING – this is a sexually explicit chapter...I mean it..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Common sense should have her resisting his passionate advance, giving time and space between them so Han could prove himself; prove that his promises were more than hopeful words.

But as their breaths and tongues intermingled and his hands roamed over her hungrily, a sixth-sense; a kind of tangible dream washed over and inebriated Leia's consciousness...

_The early morning sunrise was illuminating the warm-hued colors of their bedroom as they rested in bed with her body tucked close against Han, love radiating from his familiar crooked smile as he leaned over to press his lips to her cheek. Leia offered her husband a sleepy grin before returning her attentions to the baby hungrily nursing at her breast, a sense of utter joy, love, and security squeezing her heart..._

Maybe she was completely losing her mind, but any second-thoughts the Princess had about giving herself completely to Han evaporated into the cabin's warm air. His mouth descended on her again with frantic want, her body's reaction to his lips and hands sending waves of excitement through her.

Dragging her fingers through Han's hair, Leia moaned into his mouth as their tongues explored each other, her teeth catching his bottom lip. She pulled away to fill her lungs with air before her body rose up again to match his want, pressing herself against Han's bare chest. He mumbled something in his native Corellian while his hand cradled the back of her head, wrapping a fistful of her dark tresses around a fist, tugging downwards to provide his lips and tongue more access to the the delicate skin on her neck.

The room seemed to be moving and Leia half-wondered if she might topple off the mattress if it were not for Han's other arm wrapped securely around her waist. She gently pushed against his chest, creating a measure of distance between them and finding it hard not to smile at Han's dumbfounded expression - he had the appearance of a dejected child just refused a much sought-after dessert. Oh no, she would not be denying herself anymore, either...

Reassuring him with a tentative smile, Leia's fingers located the top button of her demure nightgown and released it; the next pearl and another following, all the while feeling her cheeks flush hot from a mixture of excitement and a touch of nervousness.

Han swallowed hard, thinking he might explode from sheer joy at this incredible reversal of fortune - the princess was offering herself to him with such innocent trust despite his past. A slow smile curled up his lips, studying Leia - sitting back on her heels and gazing at him with those deep brown eyes of hers, now lidded with desire - knowing beyond a doubt that he was the luckiest man in the universe.

Rising from the mattress, Han strode toward the door and in one fluid movement triggered the locking mechanism while simultaneously engaging the lighting to a dim level. He returned to the edge of his bed purposefully, the few additional seconds giving his eyes time to adjust and fully appreciate the gorgeous vision before him.

The princess' knees wobbled underneath her and she found herself suddenly unsure what to do next, deciding to rest her palms on Han's broad chest, the rapid cadence of his heart perceptible to her fingers signaling his own arousal...that, and also the large swell tenting out his pants further evidence of his growing desire.

His self-assured grin resurfaced briefly at her tentativeness, but abated, palms cradling Leia's flushed face and whispering tenderly, "We'll take this slow," grazing his lips to her cheekbone, then the next. He loved this young woman more than anything and anyone and he wanted to show her how much she meant to him.

Deft fingers released the remaining buttons of the Princess' virginal-white nightgown down to her navel, his eyes never leaving hers as his hands slipped inside the material, palms tracing up her belly button and over her ribs to finally caress her curves with the pads of a few fingers.

She breathed out his name with a shaky sigh, a warm rush of liquid heat spreading through her nether regions; it was like torture, but in a wonderfully erotic way for her as Han slowly traced the circumference of her full breasts before cupping them, savoring their heaviness in his hands with a low growl of appreciation. His thumbs teased her nipples, swirling and gently pinching them while coaxing in a husky voice, "Let me see all of you, Princess."

Han slipped the nightgown down her thin arms to pool around her knees on the sheets before his lips found her again with another drugging kiss. Lifting the princess upward to stand on the squeaking mattress in front of him, his eyes drank in the sight of Leia. The majority of his blood went straight to his groin and he swallowed, licking his lips. "You're a kriffin' goddess - absolute perfection," he declared, wondering if she had any idea how many fantasies she was fulfilling for him. His mouth was drawn to her skin like a magnet again, travelling down the valley between her curves, his groping hands moving on their own volition across her small back and down to squeeze her curvy rear. An almost desperate drive to see and touch and taste her began consuming him, and his thumbs hitched on the waist of the princess' panties, tugging the lacy material southwards to strip her of the last barrier.

Her hands circled Han's muscled shoulders in wonder before linking her fingers behind his neck, arching in sultry surrender to wherever his carnal appetites would lead them. Declaring a series of erotic fantasies he intended on doing to and with her, Han leaned into her, pushing her naked form upon the sheets, her dark long hair surrounding her like a sensual halo.

The princess' eyes roamed over Han's tan, muscular body while he hastily pulled his boxers off, his huge erection springing free, stirring both awe and slight intimidation in her as he climbed into the bed, its mattress sinking from his weight. Her fingers reached out to the soft hair covering his chest, tracing a curious finger down its fuzzy trail lower on his abdomen and further, fingers gently encircling him.

He jolted as Leia fondled his long length, his mouth descending on her with another passionate kiss before his lips scorched a path down the side of her neck to her breasts. He swirling his tongue around a tiny pink nipple gently, then suckled with a greediness that made her mewl before moving on to the other nipple.

She tangled her fingers in Han's hair as his sensual assault continued, her entire body enflamed with arousal and mounting pleasure from his lips and hands that moved unceasingly across her flesh, touching, teasing, caressing her. Han continued claiming every centim of her, dragging his tongue down the flesh of her stomach before venturing southward to the inside of her thighs, feeling her tense slightly as he touched his lips to the soft flesh there.

Breathing hard from arousal, he rested his chin on the princess' hipbone and gazed at her with a look that would not be denied. "I've got to taste you," Han rasped, watching her eyes flutter closed as he curled a finger through her dripping folds, Leia's thighs falling open in complete trust. He kissed her in the most intimate way possible, her musky scent and the sweet-tangy taste of her juices driving Han mad as he explored her womanhood with erotic precision. Urged on my her wanton moans he spread her wet folds to expose that sweet bundle of nerves, flicking his tongue and sucking her to complete abandon. "That's my girl," he crowed in delight as she cried out her climax, bucking against his face as he finished a few more swirls to her clit.

Han climbed up her trembling body, knowing he couldn't hold out anymore and wedged himself between her legs, his rock hard erection swollen and hard to the point of pain. "Open your legs more, Leia - let me in," he groaned urgently, the head of his manhood already pressing at her entrance.

The princess had never wanted anything in her life as badly as this; Han was conquering her with his hands and mouth and had pleasured her beyond anything she had dreamed of, but her insides were still aching for a different kind of fulfillment, glimmering in longing. She arched receptively, wanting him to fill and stretch her, to be one with him...

He pressed forward, the unfamiliar resistance of her purity fanning his primal desires further, and when he felt the snap of the Princess' hymen, it took all of his remaining self-restraint to not immediately thrust deep inside and pound into her for release. Solo hissed through his teeth a few explicatives - she was so wet and tight - and he'd never felt such physical or emotional pleasure before. Sweat stung his eyes while his mouth covered Leia's, muffling her tiny sobs as her flesh tore, the few stray tears rolling down her cheeks further evidence of her discomfort.

Resting on his forearms, Han caught his breath and held himself motionless in an attempt to allow the princess' body to stretch and accommodate his partial penetration. He cradled Leia's wet cheeks in his palms, whispering near her ear, "Sweetheart, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," touching his lips to her forehead, the ironic mix of pain for her an pleasure for him swirling around their joined bodies.

The pressure of Han filling her was almost unbearable, borne from the inevitable pain upon her first time and his substantial with. Leia fought the temptation to beg him to pull out, but this was life and love as ordained by nature, and she knew the pain would eventually pass. She kissed the skin underneath his jaw while her fingers roamed over the flexing muscles of his back, begging softly,"Please, move."

A feral moan sounded from the back of his throat as he pushed forward, the mind-blowing pleasure generated from her body clutching him urging him to drive deeper; and thankfully, the pain began to subside for the princess and transform into something breathtakingly erotic, spiraling her upward as he began to thrust with an exquisite in and out motion.

He buried his length further, increasing his pace as Leia clutched to him with an unforgettable expression of ecstasy spreading across her gorgeous face, her liquid arousal milking his long length. He continued claiming her for his own as she cried out his name, unable to contain the emotional tears any longer as her insides pulsed in orgasmic euphoria, sending rippling aftershocks rippling throughout her body. Han gave a few more powerful thrusts before groaning triumphantly and exploding a deluge of seed deep within her womb. He bit down on her shoulder with a ragged breath, a primal reaction marking her as his own before burying his face in the crook of her neck. This is where he wanted to spend the rest of his life...

They remained tangled together for some time, with Han's body still charged and twitching, Leia blissfully sated and soaked underneath him as their breathing returned to normal.

Realizing the bulk of his weight still rested on her, Han shifted off of the princess' petite body while tucking her securely against him. He brushed a few hairs from her forehead and pressed a kiss to her temple, declaring his love for her in his native tongue. Leia smiled through a few more tears before whispering her own devotion to him. It wasn't long before their hands and lips moved across each others' damp skin in carnal agreement - once was not enough for the night...


	28. Chapter 28

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Han sat at the edge of the bed in quiet awe, carefully memorizing every detail of Leia's beautiful face; her deep brown eyes hidden now in sleep, the curve of her cheekbone and that adorable little nose graced with a few freckles, her plump pink lips slightly separated by feather-light breaths...

Occasionally he succumbed to the temptation to run a finger over the wisps of hair curling near the Princess' ear before trailing down the long silky lengths fanned out across the pillow. _My_ _Princess..._he thought, causing his lips to curl upward into a wide grin as his chest expanded with love for the girl - now a woman - who turned his world upside down, in the best ways possible.

Feeling around the darkened room for a pair of sleep pants, Han dragged them on one leg then the next before giving one last, longing look at Leia. His stomach continued to protest with loud growls due to lack of food. He'd be back soon...

Stretching his arms over his head and arching back slightly, the ex-smuggler groggily made his way to the galley, the perfect picture of a completely satisfied male. A slightly smug grin spread across Han's stubbly face from the memories of his and Leia's marathon lovemaking. And Holy hells, what a night of lovemaking it was – the reality far surpassing all of the numerous scenarios he had fantasized over for the past few years.

It was base, and would likely earn him a punch in the gut from Leia, but the scoundrel in him couldn't resist reveling, just a little bit, in taking the Princess' virginity. But Leia was not a conquest to him and their joining had been so much more than the unleashing of years of pent-up sexual frustrations and desires; it was as if their souls had intermingled during their passion-filled night, linking them together forever_. _

_Kreth, I'm getting soft - and it's not as scary as i'd thought..._ the ex-smuggler thought with a smirk. Han's thoughts turned carnal in nature once again, recalling how the Princess' initial timidity had melted away over the course of their sexual escapades, his cock twitching at the reminder of her hands and mouth exploring him and her enthusiastic receptivity to every position he bent her pliable body into.

Han was quickly overheating, deciding to inwardly speak to the other brain inside his pants_. Now hold on, I gotta get some food for Leia and myself before we go another couple of rounds, maybe more._ His lustful urges were momentarily distracted by the need to fuel his body. The scent of warm sweet bread and bacon caused his stomach to rumble and growl in hungry anticipation as he turned the corner to the galley.

"Good morning, Captain Solo! Well, technically, I should say good afternoon - since it is twelve hundred hours," C3PO chirped while puttering purposefully around in the galley. "Before Chewbacca started finishing the repairs on the aft repulsor lift, he insisted that I prepare some sustenance for you and Princess Leia, though I'm not sure if that's such a wise idea, given her condition. You, on the other hand, seem to have recovered from whatever ailment you both were suffering from last night."

Shoving a piece of bacon in his mouth, Han was in too good of a mood this morning for even 3PO to spoil his reverie. "Ailment?" he muttered at the droid with a questioning grin before swallowing the artery-hardening, but tasty meat and reaching for another piece.

_What an unobservant brute at times_, C3PO thought silently. If he could shake his metal alloy head in disappointment at the captain, he would. "Yes, of course! You must be a very sound sleeper to not have heard the Princess' distressed cries and groans throughout the night and earlier this morning; after all, you shared the Captain's Quarters with her, did you not?" he huffed accusingly at the scruffy-looking Corellian.

With raised eyebrows and a devilish grin, Han crowed in amusement as his brain caught up with the droid's mild chastisement. "Oh, Riiiight..."he said, cramming another piece of bacon in his mouth and offering between chews, "She _was_ pretty 'vocal' last night." He chuckled while loading a tray with a pitcher of juice and as much food that could fit without having it all tumble over the edges.

Unlike Captain Solo, the golden droid was not finding anything about their conversation remotely entertaining, adding curtly, "Chewbacca explained that she was staying in your cabin so you could take care of her. I assumed you would have been more attentive to the Princess' needs, since she seemed to be so ill." There was an obvious touch of admonishment in his mechanical voice.

"Don't get your wiring in a twist, Goldenrod. I definitely 'took care' of Leia, and then some." Han was unable to control the crooked smile growing wider on his face. In a serious tone but with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, Han whispered, "In fact, I better go 'take care' of her a little more." He agilely turned on his heel and strode towards his cabin with a confident swagger.

_Impossible man,_ the droid mused while returning to the pile of dirty dishes waiting to be cleaned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

The Captain diligently engaged the locking mechanism again on the portal, his eyes immediately travelling toward the bed which was in disarray and for the moment, empty.

"O Princess...Where are you?" Han sing-songed in a baritone voice. "I've got enough food to keep us going for a long time," Han announced proudly, his plan for the day consisting of activities that were sans clothing.

She must be in the 'fresher, he surmised quickly."I'm OK with playing hide and seek- but only if we're naked," he said, grinning at Leia's dulcet laughter echoing softly from the bathroom, as he set the food tray down on the top of his chest of drawers.

The sound of her lover's velvety voice caused Leia's heart to flutter in anticipation. She had heard stories from teenage friends of earlier years about how clumsy and disappointing 'the first time' had been for them, but the opposite was true for her. Yes, initially it had been very painful, but he certainly knew how to touch and pleasure her, she grinned elatedly to herself in the mirror while flushing bright pink. "I'll be right there, Flyboy- but first we have to set some ground rules," Leia bit back another emerging giggle before peeking around the doorframe of the bathroom, wearing nothing except her panties and Han's discarded shirt on the floor the prior evening.

"First of all, I demand a head start, and there will be _no_ biting or pinching, except..." her cheeky taunt was halted by the sheepish expression on Han's face, his eyes studying the messy sheets while muttering under his breath, "Kreth, did I do that?"

Han was standing at the edge of the bed, looking incredibly adorable with his hair sticking out in ten different directions as he inquired with forced hopefulness, "Ummm, did you start your cycle, Leia? Because," his voice trailing off in doubt.

The Princess' brows crinkled in curiosity as she returned to Han's side, her eyes tracking downwards to the droplets of blood spotting the sheets in various locations over his larger, non-standard bed. Her lips curled upwards and a warmth rippled in her lower abdomen as the images of their first, passionate joining (And all of the others) fluttered in front of her mind's eye. An unexpected flush of bewilderment crawled up Leia's neck and onto her cheeks. How could she be embarrassed about this situation, after everything he had done to her, with her last night, she mused.

The stained sheets staring up at him seemed a cruel contradiction to the ex-smuggler. Han knew that first times could be pretty rough, but Leia's encouraging touch and unrestrained cries had continued to feed his insatiable desire well into the night. Every subsequent time they made love she had clenched and pulsed around him, pulling him in deeper. He was, for one of the few times in his life, at a loss for words. Had he misinterpreted Leia's passionate moans from being caught up in his own pleasure?

Judging by his guilty looking demeanor, the Princess had a pretty good idea what he was thinking; unfortunately having to shake her head in answer to his question. Han looked crestfallen as she reached up to stroke his stubbly face in reassurance.

"Shit, Leia – I'm sorry. I guess I got carried away." The Princess silenced him with a tiny finger pressed to his lips and a shy smile. "It's alright - I'm fine, _really_," standing on her tippy-toes to peck his stubbly cheek with a kiss. Han gave an unconvinced half-grin, exhaling a deep breath while rubbing the back of his neck with a palm.

"I'm better than fine – _amazed, astounded_, more like it," Leia cooed in a sultry voice while linking her fingers with his. She encouraged him back onto the bed with a few more racy assertions, her fingers ghosting up his arm and the stroking of his ego drawing a familiar lopsided grin.

Han was happy to oblige, resting with his back against the bulkhead as the Princess gracefully slipped a leg over to straddle him. With a demure smile, Leia ran her hands over Han's chest, tickling the soft hairs before trailing downwards to rub the bulge in his pants. "Believe me - the feeling is mutual, Sweetheart," he rasped while his hands slipped inside Leia's oversized shirt to tease her breasts and nipples;delightfully tender from over-attention...

From the sensual look overtaking the Princess' countenance and the way she was wiggling invitingly on his lap against his length, Han was pretty sure if he had done something unintentionally objectionable, all was forgiven. To be sure, he offered a carnally-inspired apology with a husky growl. "Are you sore? I can kiss it and make it better, Baby," a hand dipping inside her panties to tease her already moistening lips.

With a sharp intake of air, the Princess conceded with a dulcet voice, "I think I'll accept your apology," wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a hungry, open-mouthed kiss before succumbing to their desires again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The lovers were eventually forced to eat and drink, their bodies desperate for food to sustain their amorous activities. Sitting on the bed and having a makeshift picnic, Leia was laughing - intrigued at Han's request to eat pieces of fresh fruit off her naked body when an irritated roar echoed outside the captains door.

*Cub, I'm not going to do all the labor on this ship just so you can mate non-stop for days with the Little Princess. In other words, get your ass out here and help me with the hyperdrive motivator, otherwise I'll send 3PO to pester you relentlessly.*

Leia tilted her head in curiosity while looking at Han for the translation. "Is everything alright? We should really resurface."

"Yeah, we'll have to, I guess," he sighed disappointedly, but tacked on a wide crooked grin. "Nothing to worry about, Princess. Chewie said he's really happy we're spending so much time together."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

"This nightmare is getting worse by the minute!" Mom Mothma interjected hotly, rubbing her throbbing temples after switching off the clandestinely-recorded comm between Leia and General Rieekan. "I can't believe such nonsense – she is in love with the ruffian! Though I can't imagine why," shaking her head in disbelief.

General Dodonna sighed, but maintained his composure at this unexpected and unwanted change in circumstance. "What a naïve child; I thought our Princess had more common sense than to fall for that smooth-talking mercenary."

He filled his pipe with tobacco, tamping down while offering in a conciliatory tone, "Mon, I know you at times considered our current plan for Solo as 'extreme', but I'm sure this convinces you that while it may be slightly unpleasant, it is unfortunately necessary. Isn't it better for one man to perish than the whole Rebellion fall apart due to lack of credits and political connections?"

Mon nodded in agreement while sipping her caf. "Captain Solo is like a bad credit chit – he always turns up, which is something we can't risk, especially with the fact that the Princess has fallen in love with him."

They remained silent for some time, each tangled in their own calculating thoughts before Mon chimed in. "This unhappy revelation changes things, Jan. Perhaps our plan to simply have him disappear isn't sufficient," she mused, chewing on the inside of her lip.

Dodonna restrained a smirk, instead taking a few puffs from his pipe while wondering what more could be done. "Go on, I'm listening."

"Well, our current design has Captain Solo disappearing for good – presumably eliminated by one of the Hutt's bounty hunters. But now, Leia is apt to mourn her 'first love' for a significant amount of time, and we need her married to another Royal House _soon_. She might even completely reject any arranged marriage from some idealized, girlish devotion to a dead man."

They stared at each other for a few seconds, before Jan voiced the concept already in Mon's head. "So we need to invent a situation, a scandal that would alienate the Princess from Solo for good, before we have him eliminated."

Mon nodded, adding, "A woman who believes she's been scorned will be much easier to convince of her obligations to the Alliance. At last, Solo- and the memory of him- will be just a minor distraction to us."

"Great minds think alike, Mon" Jan congratulated the fellow Rebellion leader with a thoughtful grin. "And I believe I have the perfect scandal in mind..."


	29. Chapter 29

_Rated M again...well, you know why..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He was standing beside her, so close that his warm breath shifted the fine hairs framing her face. From the corner of the Princess' eye, she could tell Han was staring intently, but not at the soft dough waiting for them on the work- table.

She tried to ignore his alluring, distinctive scent and the warmth generated from his proximity, instead attempting to concentrate on the task at hand. But when Han whispered in a smoky-velvet voice near her ear, "I'm completely fascinated watching you in action– you've got very talented hands." Leia couldn't suppress the excitement fluttering in her stomach and the flush crawling up her cheeks. _He's doing this on purpose..._

Attempting to re-focus, the Princess' nimble hands returned to knead the temperamental dough on the work-board, huffing at him with a flustered smirk. "For the love of Petr, will you stop that- I can't concentrate."

"Stop what? I'm here to offer my services in any way necessary," Han offered in the most innocent tone he could muster, given the fact that he was turned-on by just being in the same room with the Princess and was trying his best to seduce her away from this culinary lesson.

"Don't play innocent with me, Hotshot- I know exactly what you're trying to do," she subconsciously licked her lips while giving him a sideways glance. "We promised to make a nice meal for Chewie as a kind of peace offering for putting up with our frequent..._absences. _ And weren't you the one who wanted to learn how to do more than just boil water in the kitchen?"

"We taught each other a few things earlier today," he countered with a low chuckle near Leia's ear.

Her lips curled upwards at his sexual innuendo, muttering with a slight grin. "You're incorrigible. The least you could do would be to pay attention or feign a little bit of interest. I did help with the power cell refabs yesterday," Leia teased with a raised eyebrow while flipping the sticky dough over on the board for more kneading.

"Sweetheart, I AM paying attention," _to the cute expression on your face, the curve of your neck, your cleavage that peaks out when you lean over a bit to work that pile of dough..._

Han's baritone voice rumbled playfully. "Why, look what we have here ... you've got a tiny smudge on your neck," Han drawled while licking an imaginary spot of something off the delicate skin just below the Princess' ear. He couldn't resist peppering kisses on the nearby love bites that remained from one of their previous encounters.

Han grinned into her skin, detecting an aroused sigh as Leia's shallow breaths quickened. He continued to nip her flesh while whispering, "And I recall thanking you for your assistance with those power cells - didn't you enjoy my show of appreciation afterwards?" Han moved behind her while his hands caressed the Princess' hips over her pale orchid dress, pressing up against her curved bottom as his hands stealthily slid upward to cup her breasts.

"I like it when you're grateful," Leia managed to whisper as her resistance faded under his insistent touch; almost (but not quite) angry at herself from the wetness increasing between her legs. Still, she argued, though rather unconvincingly, "But I have to spread out this dough before it ends up unworkable."

"Feel that, Princess?" He growled into Leia's hair while grinding his growing bulge against her backside and lower back. "Screw the bread-making. I'm going to spread _you_ out," nibbling on the space between her neck and shoulder.

Their joining was a foregone conclusion; just a look from him was enough to make her desire flare, so this bombardment was altogether too much to resist. Leia twisted around to grab at Han's shoulders with flour-covered hands, dragging her body up against him as she pulled him into a heated kiss, which he hungrily accepted.

Han clutched her tiny body with one arm while the other swept the pastry-board off the table with a reverberating clatter, the forgotten dough plopping to the floor as puffs of flour curled through the air.

The Princess' eyes flickered towards the galley's portal with wavering concern about being caught doing something much more fulfilling than bread making. Han responded before she had an opportunity to ask. "I gave them a long list to double-check – we won't be interrupted," he barely mumbled out before taking Leia's breath away with another frantic kiss.

"I don't care - I've been wanting you inside me since you sauntered in here," she mewled as Han's hands clutched her waist before launching her onto the work-table. Leia shimmied out of her panties with a breathy giggle as he rushed to unzip and drop his pants, her fingers already reaching greedily for his hardened member.

Grabbing at the layers of fabric of the Princess' dress, he wedged himself between her legs as his hand groped underneath for her center, plunging a finger into her wetness. Yelping at Han's touch, her sexy moans grew more wanton as he worked her flesh in concentric circles, her thighs spreading wider in invitation as he withdrew his finger and teased her entrance with the head of his cock.

Han hesitated; a small and still logical part of his brain analyzing the possibility of his weight atop hers toppling the table. "C'mere," he gruffly demanded, snapping Leia's descending body back upwards against his chest. "Don't want to break the table," he explained, shooting a wicked grin at her surprised expression before smothering her mouth with his.

Leia felt disoriented from arousal and the sudden change in her position from his manhandling, but her legs happily wrapped around Han's waist as he grabbed her ass in his large hands, carrying her squirming body a short distance to the nearest bulkhead.

He held Leia up easily while she frantically pulled the material of her dress upwards to grant him access to the Heaven waiting in between her legs. Clutching her thighs, Han pushing them upward and open wide as he thrust home into her.

She squealed in pleasure as he relentlessly drove deeper inside, with her back pressed against the cold durasteel wall as they both raced toward release, flying higher, higher...

Soon, the princess was clenching around him and crying out his name. He stuck a few fingers in her mouth to silence her, which she bit down on while feeling the hot gush of Han erupting within her. Wilting against him in spent satisfaction, she whispered against his hair, "You're going to be the death of me."

"Best way to die," he groaned into Leia's breasts as their breathing spiraled downwards before she admitted with a giggle, "I've never had so much fun in a kitchen before in my life."

Han chuckled in agreement with his face buried in the Princess' chest, before gently slipping her down his body so Leia's feet could finally touch the floor.

As they rearranged their clothing, the Princess declared without remorse, "You have flour in your hair." She tugged playfully on Han's messy, dark mop as he conceded with a grin, "Probably other places too. I'd say it was worth it."

Leia's eyes began veiling over again with desire as she suggested innocently, "We could get cleaned up in the shower- I'll be sure to take extra time washing you."

Han's expression shifted from amusement to recognition to carnal want. "I love cooking..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dinner proceeded as usual, with banter flying around the table at swoop-racer speed as Han and Chewbacca inhaled the food set before them.

*This roast is fantastic, Little Princess,* Chewbacca woofed after swallowing another huge mouthful of meat before digging into the seasoned potmatoes with gusto.

"As usual," Han crowed in agreement between chews, having just finished his second helping of everything. Sex sure had a way of increasing one's appetite. "She's a woman of hidden talents; I wonder what she'll surprise me, I mean, _us_, with next," leering at her from across the table.

*I thought you were going to teach Cub how to make Alderaani savory pies? Or was he a lackluster student?*

Leia's eyes darted to her lover, looking over the edge of her wine glass to see a familiar, smug grin plastered on Han's face. He was obviously enjoying this line of conversation and the flush on her cheeks, his smile growing wider before he took another pull of the brew in his hand.

Without missing a beat, she exclaimed. "Oh no. He was very interested in learning. But I had my back up against the wall with other activities that couldn't wait," smiling coyly while Han choked on his gulp of ale at her entendre. "I'll make them tomorrow, I promise."

*I don't want you to think I'm complaining, Little Princess – we're grateful for whatever you make; your meals are always delicious.* The Wookiee shoved a whole butter roll into his mouth for added emphasis.

"I'll be happy to help out in the galley again," Han offered the Princess with an extra-long appreciative stare before pursing his lips and blowing her a kiss from across the table. With their mutual raging libidos, the captain mused there would be a serious problem for himself and Leia, of ever getting any type of work accomplished if the other was in arms-length...or in the same ship...or building...or...

Chewbacca couldn't help himself, teasing the couple, *Alright, alright you two. There's enough pheromones floating around the Falcon for the 'Old Girl' to spontaneously combust. *

C3PO's insistence that pheromones were not, in fact, flammable - garnered some hearty laughs and a dark flush on the Princess' cheeks.

It was C3PO who changed the conversation to something more serious. "Are you planning on venturing into Pragada tomorrow, Captain?" the droid chimed in. I think you've done as much refurbishing and re-working as is possible this last week. "Chewbacca and I double-checked the remaining repairs and the associated parts needed for purchase or special order. Before we know it, we'll be returning to the rendezvous point!" The golden droid twittered happily.

_Kreth, that droid can really kill the mood,_ the captain thought scornfully. But it was time and he knew it.

Time to stop dragging his feet and get the parts ordered and finally put the finishing touches on his beloved 'Bucket -Of-Bolts'.

Time to bid goodbye to the paradise he and Leia had carved out here on his home world, and return to war and political intrigue...

She visibly witnessed the storm roll in and overshadow Han's earlier playful demeanor, her own mixed feelings about returning to the Alliance unsettling her stomach. As if in response to his melancholy thoughts, Leia offered with a hopeful expression while reaching over with her tiny fingers to grasp his hand, "We can always come back here, some day."

The Captain cleared the emerging lump in his throat before drawling with a lopsided grin, "I'll hold you to that, Princess."

C3PO was the first to break the silence. "I'm afraid to ask, but do you require my services in Pragada?"

The droid's skittish question brought both lovers back to reality, Han responding first. "Huh? Oh yeah. Right. Hell, yes 3PO - I can't take Chewie along with me; we'd just as soon put a bulls-eye on my back. Corellians and Wookiees don't typically 'mix'. And don't ask me why 3PO, because I'm not in the mood to explain," Han's mood darkening further while his thoughts circled back to the Alliance and the unpleasant reality of facing Mothma and Dodonna. _They'll be thrilled to discover we're a couple...and while _I _don't give a shit about what they think of me, I sure as hell don't want them being hostile to Leia._

The Princess instinctively knew what Han was brooding over, wanting to throw her arms around him and wishing she could convince him with her words and malleable body that everything would be fine when they returned to the rendezvous point, but her stomach felt suddenly queasy at the realization that they would most likely face plenty of objections to their relationship.

Instead, she decided to offer a tiny smile while squeezing Han's hand. "Let's focus of Pragada for now. I have my own list of things to pick up, and I can't wait to explore this city you've been boasting about for so long," she offered brightly, hoping to pull him out of his funk.

_For kriff's sake - how am I going to sell the family brooch in a local jewelry store with 'Miss My Mind-Is -A-Durasteel- Trap' around me._

Han genuinely meant the nick name as a compliment; it was one of the first things he admired about the feisty Princess. But at the moment it created a dilemma for the ex-smuggler...

Leia could almost see the gears turning in Han's head as his countenance faltered, subconsciously rubbing his chin before beginning slowly, "Yeah... about that, Sweetheart...I was thinking,"

The former senator was an excellent interpreter of physical posturing, and Han's squeamishness only served to irritate her as Leia sputtered with disappointment flaring in her voice. "Thinking _what_, exactly? Don't you dare try to tell me I'm staying on the Falcon. I've got enough veils for a Scillian harem, and I intend on putting them to good use tomorrow." She stood up from the table with defiance lighting her eyes.

"I was just about to say, before being so rudely interrupted," Han's initial tone harsh, but it softened while grinning in amusement at her foot tapping on the floor impatiently. "That WE'LL leave early enough to give us time for lunch in Central park, plus we need to get you a bathing suit. I promised to take you to Lake Tsala, didn't I? "

The Princess bit her lower lip in mild embarrassment for jumping all over him, though a tiny part of her mind figured he probably deserved it anyway. She nodded up at Han with a tiny grin. "Yes, you did, Captain - and I know you are a man of your word." Reaching to stack his dinner plate on hers before making her way to the galley.

"Oh, and Goldenrod - don't start packing your bags yet. It'll take about a week for all the special order parts to come in, then we have to finish up the Falcon before we head back to the Alliance."

Turning back towards Leia, Han reached to assist her with the pile of dishes she was hoisting up. "Oh no you don't!" She waved Han's hands away playfully. "You and Chewie have been doing the galley clean-up for most of the week, and it's my turn. You two males stay here and talk about... whatever it is you talk about," she finished tartly.

"I'll gladly assist you with any chores necessary, Your Highness!" C3PO clucked enthusiastically as he shuffled around the side of the table to reach her.

Han harrumphed a low chuckle, shooting Leia a devilish grin. "I think 3PO has a thing for you."

"Don't be ridiculous!" she huffed with a giggle, pausing briefly to give the droid a sideways glance before making her way to the galley.

While Han admired the Princess' retreating wiggle and sway of her hips, Chewbacca shook his hairy head before woofing,*Have the two of you started?*

Han's forehead furrowed with curiosity at his best friends cryptic inquiry. "What are you barking about... have we started what?" he deadpanned, willing to take the bait his friend was unloading.

*Picking out names,* Chewbacca paused long enough for the innuendo to sink into the captain's thick skull. *I warned you, Cub, but you just wouldn't listen. With the way you two have been mating all this time, you better propose before the Little Princess starts 'showing'," he chortled with a toothy grin.

He shot back at Chewbacca confidently. "Not like it's any of your business, but I'm up to date on my contra injectable," taking one last pull on his ale.

*From what I heard, those things aren't one hundred percent fool-proof. And that particular description seems to fit you, in regards to the little Princess.*

Han brushed aside the Wookiee's good-natured jib with a wave of a hand. "Nice one, Chewie. I plan on doing this the right way - no 'blaster-gun weddings so the dress still fits' for us... I want to get the Princess the kind of ring she deserves and ask for her hand in marriage, and I'm hoping she'll marry me before we go back to the rendezvous point. I'm going to sell my clan pendant when we're in town - that is, if I can sneak away for a little while. And keep your big mouth shut, 'cause I want to surprise her, OK?"

*My lips are sealed. And Cub; I've got to say that seeing you in love and wanting to settle down makes me one happy Wookiee.*

Han stretched his arms high above before linking his hands together behind his head with a huge grin reaching from ear to ear. "Hard to believe, huh? A Princess and a guy like me," he chest expanding as he continued. "But God's I love her, Chewie...I love her more than my own life..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Carefully removing the pins from her plait and loosening the braids into a sea of long waves down her back, Leia waited for Han to return to his cabin. _No -_ _he insisted it's_ _'Our' cabin now..._she smiled while silently correcting herself before deciding to remove her dress and slip into something decidedly more comfortable. Making her way back to the crew's quarters for a nightgown would be pointless; it would be easier and more convenient to borrow one of Han's t-shirts... it wouldn't be on for long anyway...

The Princess stuck her hand into the mess of shirts in the chest of drawers, her fingers suddenly coming into contact with something other than clothing.

She carefully pulled a small, weathered box out of the drawer in piqued curiosity. Her fingers went to remove the lid but her conscience prompted her to stop. This was something private, hidden in the back of Han's belongings... it would be wrong of her to peek inside.

Oh, but the temptation to peek! She sighed while sitting on the mattress staring at the mystery parcel in her palm, debating whether it would be possible for the lid to mysteriously 'fall off'...

The Princess didn't notice when Han entered the cabin, lost in her own conflicted thoughts. Soon however, Leia caught his figure from the corner of her eye, her gaze widening in guilty surprise.

Han's eyes travelled to the item resting in her hand, before witnessing what appeared to be a shadow of fear crossing her youthful face. It made his chest clench in pain as he wondered_, Is Leia afraid of me and of how I'll react? Or is she afraid of what she'll find inside..._

Approaching the Princess slowly, Han offered a gentle smile to quell her anxiousness, thankful Leia's features relaxed as he sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her waist with deliberate care.

He knew this would open up a deluge of questions, of both pleasant and horrible memories...

She reached for his hand at the same time Han pressed a soft kiss to her temple. "I don't want you to be afraid of me, or of my past. And it's okay, Leia, that you found this," his tone soothing while he glanced downwards to the scuffed-up box clutched in her tiny hand. "Did you look inside?"


	30. Chapter 30

_On a side note, this chapter touches on Han and Leia's ages. What's your opinion? _

_I remember reading the original Star Wars novel years ago - it compared Han's age to Luke, something to the effect "...he was perhaps five years older (than Luke), perhaps a dozen; it was difficult to tell..." Somewhere it was alluded that Luke (and consequently Leia) was eighteen. _

_So I've decided to go with 12 years age difference between Han and Leia; not like there's a 'right' or 'wrong', just curious about everyone's thoughts..._

_OK, this chapter is a tough but necessary one...Han really needs to open up about his past so they can move forward..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I don't want you to be afraid of me, or of my past. And it's okay, Leia, that you found this," his tone soothing while he glanced downward at the scuffed-up box clutched in her petite hand. "Did you look inside?"

"No, but I was tempted to," her blunt admission causing an embarrassed flush on her cheeks as more words tumbled out. "I was going to change into one of your shirts, and I stumbled across this by accident, but I didn't look..."

Han squeezed her palm; a small grin raising his lips. Leia looked like a child who had just been caught with her hand in the cookie jar, expecting a scolding. That was the furthest thing from his mind - quite the opposite in fact. "Sweetheart, you've seen me buck-naked and have endured my snoring. Believe me - I don't mind if you took a little peek inside," he said, resting his forehead on hers.

"I enjoy the naked part," she quipped, offering the box back to Han. Instead of accepting it back, his fingers lifted the lid to reveal the intricately carved brooch, along with what appeared to be an old holo tucked next to the heirloom.

Her eyes opened wide in astonishment as Han placed the antique in her palm. She studied it in awe before finally offering, "This is an incredible piece of art - I can't believe the detail, the workmanship is amazing." The Princess knew enough about Corellian culture to recognize the sentimental importance of the treasure. "This is your Clan-family heirloom, isn't it?"

"Yup. From one of the oldest Clans on record," Han offered while watching her place the brooch reverently back into the box. She whispered up into his face, "It's absolutely beautiful, Han - priceless."

But from the moment the lid was removed, Leia's main interest was in the weathered holo with its curling edges. Her fingers carefully lifted it closer to study it while Han swallowed the growing anxiety catching in his throat.

Blinking in surprise, at first Leia mistook Han's father for him, suddenly realizing the gangly 'tween with the familiar lopsided grin - holding the hand of a sweet-faced toddler with pigtails - was her lover, except decades earlier.

The beautiful fair-haired woman in the holo appeared to be glowing from the inside, a radiant smile lighting up her face. Holding an adorably chubby baby girl in her arms, Han's mother was wrapped in an affectionate embrace from her husband who was grinning from ear -to-ear and prompting the baby to wave.

The other three boys resembled a blend of both parents, but favored their father; all of them appearing to share the common trait of mischievousness.

They appeared to be the ideal picture of a robust and rambunctious, happy family...

Han interrupted her thoughts. "My mom is holding Eilsa, who at the time of this holo was most likely sitting on the head of Josef," he added wryly. A closer look at the picture revealed his mother's swollen abdomen.

The Princess was held in rapt attention to every word as Han pointed to each face in turn.

"Eilsa was the most sensitive, yet stubborn little thing - once she got something in her head no one could convince her otherwise. She was as feisty as they came and had all of us, especially Dietrik, wrapped around her finger," Han crowed appreciatively. "She was around one year old here."

"Josef was always laughing or breaking something around the house- sometimes at the same time. He used to follow me around like my shadow. I'd give him rides on my racer, until mom found out," he cleared his throat with a partially-remorseful smile before moving on.

"Here's 'Yours Truly' – I was around twelve, looking like I'd trip on my own big feet and get tangled up in those long arms and legs."

"I've got Miria's hand. We were celebrating her third life-day at the beach in this holo. She adored me - partly because I used to sneak her sweets," his voice quiet and reflective as a tiny grin surfaced. "I watched over her and Eilsa like any big brother would... they were angels, which is more than I could say about the rest of us," he shook his head in amusement.

"This is Joakim. He was one year younger than me and even more of a troublemaker, if you can believe it. He was a first-class bull-shitter from the beginning, but Joakim had a good heart; we were inseparable."

"Dietrik was a quiet, no-nonsense kind of kid – easygoing and tough as nails, too. He had to be, I guess, running with a pack of dharba wolves like us. He'd have been about nine years old here."

"I'm convinced that Verhardt was the most intelligent, curious and talkative kid ever born on the Southern Continent. He'd have probably been a 'krethen intergalactic genius if..." Han stopped suddenly before adding, "He was two years younger than Dietrik."

The Princess absorbed the brief glimpses of these unknown children with wonder. "I never knew you had so many brothers and sisters – what a beautiful family!" Leia's grin faded while observing Han's eyes darken as they focused on his parents.

"We got along remarkably well, considering most of us had pretty strong personalities," he noted. "There was never a dull moment around the house - that's for sure. We had a lot of good times; before dad started hitting the bottle."

Treading lightly in the emotional minefield surrounding them, Leia quietly asked, "They were a very attractive couple. What were your parent's names?"

Han glanced to meet Leia's expectant gaze with a brief, sad smile. "My mom's name was Jaina. She was quick-witted and intelligent...so patient and loving to all us kids. And trust me, we required a lot of patience."

The Princess couldn't help but admire Han's mothers' refined beauty, even as a plethora of questions overloaded her mind. "She's almost glowing with joy, Han...and so young and beautiful," Leia offered genuinely.

"She was beautiful – on the inside as well. Yeah, there was a huge age difference between my mom and dad; about thirteen years, I think. Mom was only twenty when they had me." He pushed down the reminder that he and the Princess themselves shared a twelve year age difference. It would be different for them, he would never mirror his fathers' behavior, he insisted inwardly.

"Their Clans were very close and I think it was kind of expected from both sets of parents that they'd marry. I remember listening to Mom's exuberant stories about their fairy-tale courtship. She really loved him; too bad he changed...he turned out to be anything but Prince Charming."

Heaving a sigh, Han continued. "Gods, that woman was a saint. The shit she put up with from Dad all those years... for the life of me I don't know how she bore it," shaking his head in disbelief. "No matter what, she was always so gentle and protective of us kids.

Staring at the picture of the seemingly happy couple, Leia couldn't help but puzzle at the reality of abuse Han had revealed. What had happened to change his father?

A heavy silence hung in the air, Han shifting his weight on the mattress before quipping uncomfortably, "There's just a tiny bit of resemblance between my dad and me, don't you think?"

Leia rubbed Han's forearm while offering him a soft grin. "He was a very handsome man, like someone else I know," she said, astounded at their almost identical physical appearance; they could have been mistaken for twins, except for thirty-odd years' age difference. Han still hadn't acknowledged his fathers' name once, the Princess noted, deciding to take a chance and query softly, "Were you named after him?"

Han nodded in silence before declaring, "Yup. Corellian custom dictates the first born son is named after his father, so technically I'm Jaken Han, but I changed my name to Han. I'm not sure if I want to continue that tradition," he mumbled his thoughts aloud before dropping his gaze back to the holo.

"Why not? I think Han is a wonderful name," Leia offered immediately; her own candidness surprising even herself.

Han's head twisted back to stare at the Princess, who returned a shy but receptive smile. Leia' encouraging voice and touch acted like a salve for his soul and a catalyst urging him to open up further.

"My dad had his moments. He wasn't always an asshole and he did have some good qualities," Han suggested, rubbing the back of his neck before continuing. "He was tough, but fair to us kids, and had a great sense of humor too. I remember how he'd take us camping and hunting whenever he got the chance. We loved it... he taught us how to be self-sufficient."

Han cleared his constricted throat as the flood doors began opening; he couldn't suppress the deluge of memories assaulting him, grasping Leia's palm in his and cementing their fingers together before readying for the onslaught.

The Princess could sense the tension radiating from Han as she pressed her lips to his cheek, kissing his skin and resting her head on the side of his shoulder briefly before looking up at his troubled countenance.

"I started noticing things when I was around nine or ten," Han began, disengaging his eyes from hers while he continued speaking. "Dad was drinking a lot more, losing his temper and arguing with mom over stupid stuff. Then one night, I heard a lot of yelling and crying coming from my parents' room. I walked in on them," his hand subconsciously grasped Leia's hand tighter while sucking in a ragged breath. "He was hitting her – I had never been so terrified in my life. And Dad's abuse didn't stop there, if you catch my drift..." Han's voice grew unsteady as a few drops of sweat ran down his temple.

Leia's hand tingled and throbbed to the point of pain from Han's unintentional vice-like grip. She summoned all her inner strength not to cry out, instead placing her other hand atop his to stroke the taut muscles flexing erratically.

"From then on, let's just say when the 'Old Man' came in from a night of drinking and carousing and looking to take his frustrations out on Mom, I hid like a scared rhabbiter." Han swallowed the sour taste rising up into his mouth. "Ma would make up all kinds of excuses to us kids about her cuts and bruises; she was an expert actress, but of course, I knew what was going on."

Han could feel the Princess' eyes on him, but he still refused to meet Leia's gaze, afraid he'd lose his already faltering composure and start bawling in front of her. Determined to finish the gauntlet, he pushed onward...

"I started trying to intervene when I was around thirteen - I'd seen and heard enough. I'm sure it's no surprise to you that I was a smart-mouthed punk, so it was easy to antagonize 'Dear Old Dad' when he came home loaded. I was big for my age so I held my own for a while before he'd get the upper hand and knock the crap out of me."

Realizing just how tightly he was clutching Leia's hand, Han muttered an apology while relaxing his grip. "I figured being a 'buffer' was the only way I could try to help Mom. I hoped he'd be too worn out from kicking my ass than to do anything to her. Sometimes it worked, sometimes it didn't."

After a deep exhale Han added, "Dad never beat any of my brothers or sisters, just me. And I learned how to take it- if it provided a chance for mom to be safe."

The color drained from the Princess' face while hot tears burned in the back of her eyes – both from the horrible revelation and Han's flippancy regarding his own abuse. '_Just me...'_ his resignation to the situation causing a sharp ache in her chest.

"My mom would beg him to leave me alone and plead with me to not get in the middle of their 'discussions', but you know how damned stubborn I can be." Han half-glanced at Leia with a thin-lipped grin.

"As I got bigger, my 'Old Man' got the bright idea to wear a few rings or use a belt," Han's breathing quickened as his pulse pounded loud in his ears. "I remember challenging him with many - a 'fuck you - why don't you try a wrench or a damper from the toolbox instead' comments. That always got the ball rolling." Han's face contorted with a mixture of defiance and pain before he ran a hand across his sweaty forehead.

"It was all so messed up. Dad would end up taking me somewhere after an 'episode' - kind of an unspoken apology, like a special day of hunting or to a swoop-racing event, all the while telling me how much he loved mom and us and that he was sorry for his behavior. Ya know, he actually had the balls to say how proud he was that I could 'hold my own' against him ... can you believe it? That warped cycle became kind of normal to me," Han croaked with a sheepish, side-ways glance.

The surging adrenaline in his veins rushed the words out of his mouth. "I don't know why the hell Mom didn't leave him, she was such an incredibly smart, strong-willed woman herself. Maybe somehow she held out hope that Dad would keep his promises and change. You should have seen how he'd beg her for forgiveness - with apologies, tears and promises to never fight with me, to never beat her again or worse. It would last a little while, then something would set him off," Han spitted out while grinding his teeth in disappointment and disgust.

A speechless Princess gaped up at him, her face blanched as nausea swirled around in her stomach. Leia's mind and heart struggled to absorb the nightmarish existence Han and his mother had endured, not to mention his other siblings' witness to such abuse. Detangling her hand from his, Leia wrapped an arm around his torso. "I'm so sorry, Han," was all she could muster while squeezing him close.

"Ma knew I'd never stop trying to protect her, so when I was seventeen she pulled some strings with a distant relative and got me 'drafted' into the Imperial Academy, figuring I'd be safer there. My uncles literally had to drag me away," his face etched with renewed sorrow.

"She would send comms, attempting to reassure me that things were better between her and Dad; that he had _finally_ agreed to counseling and was making some real strides... I wanted to believe it - I guess my mom wasn't the only one holding out hope that he'd change back to the dad I remembered. I'll never know if anything that mom said held any truth, or if she had just said those things to ease my mind."

"I'm sure you've heard of the insurgence that took place near Pragada, years ago. Well, my father became heavily involved with the local resistance. A neighbor - who also had been a collaborator - ended up betraying him and the other independence - seeking Corellians. From what I found out hacking into the classified files before I got booted out of the Academy, he died trying to save them all."

Han's voice faltered as he choked out, "They were all rounded up and executed, all of them," he ran a ragged hand through his hair, gulping back tears. "I got my sharp eyes and marksmanship from Dad. I often wondered, maybe if I'd have been there to help…"

The Princess couldn't control the watershed of tears trickling down her cheeks. "You would have been killed also. It's not your fault. You know that, don't you? It's not your fault," she repeated softly, stroking Han's jaw to garner his attention.

Looking down at the Princess' expression, his already tight chest constricted further; Leia's face was pale as a ghost and wet from crying. Han suddenly feared she might jump up and flee from him at any moment. "So now you know the gory details of my stellar youth," He muttered in defeat, adding quickly, "But I'm determined to never repeat any of that."

Leia nodded through tears before pressing her lips against his scratchy cheek. "I wish I could take your pain away," Leia pleaded softly, her heart aching to console him, but any words she formulated seemed pitifully inadequate.

"You do, Princess, you do," he groaned into the crown of her head while engulfing her in a embrace.

Carefully, Leia coaxed Han down to rest on the mattress; he looked completely spent and in need of a respite. Brushing the hair off his face, she placed delicate kisses on Han's forehead and lips before curling around him and burying her cheek against his chest.

They were both emotionally exhausted, but his body reacted to her closeness and warmth. Han craved, _needed,_ the reassurance of Leia's touch, of becoming one with her again – to know for certain she still loved and wanted him, despite everything...

Their lovemaking was soft and sweet and tender, culminating in him spooning her tiny body, cocooning them together as sleep overtook them.


	31. Chapter 31

_They can't get enough of each other...rated M for a reason_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

The Princess fought an emerging yawn, turning it into a grin as she studied the still-slumbering Corellian next to her. Han was sporting a contended expression on his scratchy face and appeared more vulnerable than reality proved - though perhaps that wasn't entirely accurate either, she mused.

Leaning on an elbow with her cheek in her palm, Leia watched the shallow rise and fall of his chest while contemplating their relationship.

So much had changed during the past two and half weeks on Corellia; their interactions transforming from legendary arguments and verbal warfare to declaring their love for each other and the physical consummation of that love - repeatedly; the sweet, dull ache in her lower abdomen a sensual reminder of his deep penetration from the previous night.

Han's emotional revelation of his abusive youth further cemented her devotion to him, and it wasn't overlooked by the Princess that they both shared the loss of family at the hands of the Empire. But among all the pain and self-inflicted isolation, they had found each other and what she hoped would be a chance at happiness together...

Han hadn't mentioned his guilty temptation of kidnapping her again, nor had he suggested they contact the Alliance since she had last spoken to Carlist. But he didn't deny her the opportunity, either...

Frankly, it didn't bother Leia anymore that he had kept their location a secret and themselves sequestered in 'this little slice of Heaven', as he referred to it. Leia knew despite a little more feet-dragging on the repairs (Which she had encouraged, delighting in their blossoming relationship), today was the start of the beginning of their return to the rendezvous point.

In all honesty, the Princess had mixed feelings about her role in the Alliance going forward; not due to any change in her idealistic views, but because of _who _would be waiting for them and the pressures they would undoubtedly exert on their relationship. Maybe it was selfish, but besides the goal of overthrowing the Empire, she now desired a life outside of political speeches and military operations and mounting casualties.

Exhaling a sliver of anxiousness, Leia decided to focus on Han's handsome features - a much more pleasing endeavor. She couldn't resist gently running her fingers through his dark hair before trailing down to caress the scar on his chin, eventually ghosting a fingertip over a few barely visible lines at the corners of his still-closed eyes.

Han's deep inhalation of air and the slight upward curl of his lips hinted of his reemerging consciousness, and Leia smiled in anticipation of seeing his crooked grin.

"Good morning Sleepyhead," she whispered, replacing her delicate touches with her lips.

"Those are laugh-lines, in case you're wondering. I'm not that old," he groggily mumbled while shifting toward her form. A set of hazel eyes opened to appreciate Leia's tousled, sweet and sultry appearance.

The Princess rewarded his gaze with a playful smile, cheekily responding, "Well, I'm not in a position to verify that statement, now am I?" In the past Han had went to great lengths to avoid revealing that nugget of information. Running a fingertip near the corner of an eye once more in mock observation she teased, "You do have a very good sense of humor..."

Han cut her off with a merciless tickling assault that left her giggling and gasping for air. He stopped abruptly, nipping just underneath her jawline before rumbling, "I'll be turning thirty-three soon, but you make me feel like a teenager again."

He could tell the Princess was mentally doing the math; the roughly twelve years' age difference appearing to sink into that pretty head of hers in relative stride, thank the Gods, he thought with premature relief.

Before Han could offer a salacious remark she stopped him in his carnal tracks.

"So...you were doing this," Leia motioned with a pointed finger between the two of them, "when you were a teenager?" Her eyes wide with a hint of naivety and shock.

_Oh shit – I walked right into that one,_ Han grimaced inwardly. This line of conversation was not one he intended on initiating; but he wouldn't lie to the Princess, either...

"You're not really surprised by that, are you?" Han questioned with the best lopsided grin he could manage considering the circumstances, fingering some of her silky hair.

The Princess' voice hinted at amusement, biting her lower lip in thought before she admitted. "Judging by how..._talented_ you are, no – not really," the apples of her cheeks flushing pink. "But I am curious; define 'teenager'."

He scratched his chin before a slightly hesitant smile crawled up his face. "Let's just say that by the time I was fifteen I was a walking erection," he attempted to gauge her reaction without looking too sheepish.

Leia's wide eyes flickered back and forth between his, inadvertently blurting her astonishment aloud. "Fifteen?" She gasped, but swiftly caught her breath and shot back with a flustered grin, "Apparently some things never change."

It was obvious to Han that her attempt at humor was masking something other than amusement. Clearing his throat, Han added truthfully, "I'm not real proud of that, and I'm not trying to justify my behavior either... but I guess besides satisfying my raging hormones, it was a way to escape from reality at times."

"I suppose I can understand that," she responded softly while running a finger along his lower lip and gazing at him with such tenderness Han thought his insides would melt. He stroked her cheeks with his thumbs before wrapping his arms around her in a tender embrace, kissing her forehead.

A flash of inadequacy crept into the Princess' mind, wondering how much Han remembered of the girls and women from his past...Did he compare her with any of them? How did she measure up?

Self -doubt caused Leia to break eye contact and roll away from him to lay on her side, half-burying her face in pillow and weakly suggesting, "We really need to get ready to go into Pragada." _Why in heavens do I feel like crying? I'm never this fragile and moody; I know how much he loves me... _

"I'll take a quick shower first," Leia mumbled while starting to shift in the tangled sheets, but Han's well-placed hand on her hip encouraged her to remain on the mattress, yet still facing away from him.

Han ran his fingers along the Princess' spine and upwards over her shoulder, trying to figure out the best way to convince her she was all that he would ever want. He kissed the crown of her head before rumbling against her ear. "Leia, I can't deny that I've been with a lot of women, but it's never been like this, _never_...and I don't want to be with anyone but you for the rest of my life."

Leia nodded in agreement but remained turned away for some inexplicable reason; perhaps it was the realization of how much control Han wielded over her, just from a simple touch or his velvety words.

Moving closer, Han's hand stretched over the flat plane of her stomach, pulling her back against his chest in a warm embrace before suggesting in a smoky voice, "I can show you a lot better, than by saying the words how much I love you." Gathering the Princess' long tresses into his palm, he draped them over a pillow to grant him better access to the back of her neck.

Pressing feather-light kisses against the Princess' sensitive skin, Han could feel her tense body relaxing as his mouth travelled down her collar bone. He slowly lifted the arm she had tucked up against her to bow gracefully up and over; allowing his mouth to meander from just outside her armpit down to her left breast, leaving her shivering against him as he teased Leia's flesh with his lips and tongue.

Her skin tingling from arousal and with Han pressed up provocatively against her back, Leia still remained turned away from him on her side; a deliberate way of fighting the almost hypnotic sensual control Han held over her - all too easily- she mused with a touch of dismay.

Turning her face partially back toward him, Leia's breath hitched before she whispered, "What if I say 'no'?"

She felt Han's body react to her words, his hardness throbbing against her while he rasped in a gravelly voice. "Is that a challenge? I'm always up for a good challenge," he drawled while wrapping a hand underneath the Princess' left knee and dragging her slender leg over his, nibbling on her earlobe. A confident hand travelling down past Leia's belly button and southward, to stroke the delicate flesh of her inner thigh before cupping her femininity.

Han's experienced fingers slipped back and forth through her slickening lips, tugging and teasing and causing her liquid heat to increase as she mewled an unconvincing "No..."

His insistent mouth ravished her nipple, teeth deliberately grazing the hardened tip while he twisted a fist around her long hair. "No - you want me to stop, or no - you don't think I'm up for the challenge?" Han dared, continuing his erotic torment of her swollen nub between two finger tips, leaving her writhing against him in pleasure and squirming for release, her back now partially resting against his chest.

The Princess moaned loudly in wordless surrender, her head falling back against him before twisting her neck around to offer Han her mouth, which he greedily accepted. Their tongues dancing together in a sensual battle before she declared breathlessly, "Don't ever stop," her hand snaking behind to fondle his swollen length as she arched against him in invitation.

"That's what I thought," Han panted triumphantly, kissing the back of her neck and declaring his raw passion into the Princess' hair. He gripped Leia's hips possessively, pulling her back against him while at the same time thrusting into her with a feral groan. "I can't get enough of you," his love and lust for her burning supernova with every rhythmic pump.

Leia pressed her cheek into the pillow, trying to muffle the wails of ecstasy rocking her as Han drove in deeper and faster, her insides convulsing around him as he stretched her to the hilt, spilling himself within her after a few last powerful thrusts.

They laid tangled together, sated and gasping for air before eventually returning to reality. Nuzzling her neck, Han declared with a husky whisper, "I love you Princess; you're mine and I'm yours and nothing will ever change that."

Turning around in Han's arms, Leia cradled his face in her hands as if it was a priceless artifact, her eyes damp as she met Han's intense gaze. "Is that a promise?" She inquired softly and expectantly.

He nodded with a gentle grin. "I promise," embracing her as if he would never let her go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Han would have enjoyed the lengthy trip into Pragada if it had not been for C3PO's incessant, nervous chattering which grated on his nerves and interrupted him and the love of his life, talking and laughing while taking in the beautiful surroundings.

At least the annoying droid would likely slow Leia's progress in her own personal shopping when in town, Han reasoned, providing him a chance to slip away into a jewelry store once he came up with a good enough excuse to disappear for a while.

He knew his thoughts should be focused on the purchase of the Falcon's replacement parts, but instead Han was distracted by planning his covert purchase of Leia's ring and trying to figure out a special way of proposing.

When C3PO began another dissertation about the potential dangers of excessive speeding in hovercarts, Leia could not contain her amused giggle at Han's expression – she could almost see the steam coming out of his ears.

"Does the sound of your own voice fascinate you, Goldenrod? Because it's having the opposite effect on me," the ex-smuggler snarled at the droid.

"I'm only trying to emphasize the importance of responsible piloting habits," he huffed at the surly captain.

They were approaching civilization - noticing quaint farmhouses surrounded by endless fields of golden grains, other expanses of land filled with nerfs lazily grazing. The unassuming simplicity of the countryside brought a joyful smile to the Princess' face, before she startled slightly as Han took a curve in the traffic-path at an especially high rate of speed.

Leia offered innocently, "I think the Captain is trying to make up time for our late start today; though I don't suppose it will help much if we crash into a stray nerf or another vehicle."

"Cute," was Han's simple response to her before he took aim at the golden droid. "Here's a novel idea, 3PO; why don't you try to relax and enjoy the scenery and stop pestering me about my driving," his voice tight as he smiled through gritted teeth.

The Princess patted C3PO's arm sympathetically while offering a coquettish smile at Han, who was looking at her with his own mischievous glint in his eyes. Leia straightened in her seat, deciding to brace herself for a left-handed remark that was sure to come.

"And you, my beautiful backseat driver, remember the patriarchal culture we have to blend into - so stifle any smart ass comments or bossiness until we're out of town." Before Leia could deliver a carefully honed retort, Han goaded her further with a smirk. "Stay veiled and remember your submissive place, close by me..." he added with a devilish grin. _Gods I love pushing her buttons..._

"I'll _remember_ to submissively place my shoe in your arse," she countered tartly. "You'll pay for this later, Flyboy, you realize that, don't you?" She huffed, masking a smirk while adjusting the concealed blaster attached to her thigh, underneath the flowery blue and white dress she was sporting.

"I'm counting on that, Sweetheart..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pragada had maintained its old-fashioned appeal, much to the Princess' pleasant surprise. Of course, there were some high rise buildings with speed-lifts, but for the most part the city was dominated by charming chalet-type structures in earth tones, with window boxes overflowing with native flowers. Numerous public parks were bustling with activity, surrounded by lively outdoor vendors competing with the open-air restaurants for clientele, ethnic music filtering through the air.

"Not bad, huh?" he declared with a wide smile, more so at the happy expression on Leia's face while she absorbed the sights and sounds around them.

"Pragada is lovely, Han; picture-perfect! And look at all the families enjoying the park," she marveled, with a smile that could have entirely illuminated the Falcon's interior, he mused with affection.

"We'll enjoy it ourselves as soon as I take care of business," Han nodded in anticipation before expertly swiveling the hovercart into a parting slot. His eyes darted around for anything or anyone remotely suspicious-looking, the years of smuggling and reckless living had honed the Corellian's survival skills.

Han cautiously led them into what was for him a familiar shop, though considerably grungier than he remembered. The face behind the counter was older and more wrinkled, but exactly whom he expected. Nevertheless, Han's hand returned to his holster as a young man came bustling by with a crate full of miscellaneous tools.

The weathered face lit up from recognition of the new customer. "Tilo is OK, even though he's not a native Corellian, _mei banhe," _the old man crooned with affection. The fresh-faced kid stared for a brief moment before nodding with a grin and rushing away with his heavy crate. The store owner came shuffling over with an uneven limp, thrusting out his hand enthusiastically.

Han's features relaxed at the nickname, returning a wide grin as a lump grew in his throat; he and his brother Joakim had worked part-time in Kief's repair shop as teenagers. The long-time family friend had always been strict but kind to the wayward-leaning boys...

He easily slipped into his native tongue. *Good to see you Kief; it's been too long since my last visit,* linking hands before the old man slapped him on the back.

*Either I'm shrinking or you've gotten taller since I last saw you,* the slightly hunched-over man chuckled before peaking around Han with sparkling eyes, obviously curious about the veiled girl and the droid standing in the younger man's shadow. *What brings you back to the Fatherland - and who is this lovely creature? Did you finally come to your senses and find yourself a good South Continent girl to marry?*

Glancing back at the Princess who was still silent and waiting for an introduction, Han grinned from ear-to-ear while clutching her hand and tugging her forward. *Yeah, this girl's the one; but she's an off-worlder, humoring me by dressing in the local garb. I haven't proposed yet, so don't say anything now and jinx me.*

Turning back with a crooked smile Han apologized in Basic. "I'm sorry, Sweetheart; it felt good to speak 'the language'. Kief, may I present to you Miss Leia Celeste; Leia, this is Mr. Kief Brehmer."

The Princess gracefully slid in front of Han to smile sweetly at the shopkeeper. "It's a pleasure to meet you," offering her hand which Kief accepted in awe.

"You're such a beautiful girl - the pleasure is all mine, my dear! And please, just call me Kief," he crooned before winking. "Boy, could I tell you stories about this Troublemaker," he chuckled while jabbing a thumb in Han's direction, the younger Corellian shifting from scuffed boot to boot.

"First things first, Kief. I was hoping you'd have some parts in stock that I need for the Falcon; and I need them kind of quick-like."

"I'm too smart to ask what kind of trouble you got into this time with the 'Old Girl"," he teased while scratching his silver-haired head before inquiring, "I take it your droid has the file? I'll see what we have...otherwise I can special order whatever you need. May take a few days, though."

"Here, let me get you something to drink," glancing at Leia and quickly adding as an afterthought, "Non-alcoholic, of course. And let me tell you just a little story... about the time when Han..."

Keif led them into a back room, amusing both of them as he reminisced about one of Han's milder past exploits of as a teen, while at the same time retrieving the parts file from C3PO.

Tilo slipped outside the front door, nervously pressing a series of codes on the comm he had pulled out of a side pocket. He felt a mild flush of guilt, but the reward was just too good to pass up. And anyway, they insisted what a reprobate the man was...

"I've got a positive identification on the smuggler you're interested in apprehending..."


	32. Chapter 32

_A huge thank you to all who have taken the time to review; Your comments really make my day and keep me motivated !_

_A side note - I know that my 'messaging' portion in this chapter is a little 'wordy' for realism purposes, but I'm not bright enough to figure out how to shorten it w/o losing the tone of their dialog...lol_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After having successfully dropped Leia and C3PO off at one of the nicer women's apparel shops_... she damn-near pushed me out the door when I said I wanted to watch her try on the bikinis. I KNEW that would work..._Han's mission to the Antique's establishment couldn't have gone any better, in terms of efficiency and lucrativeness.

Han's lips curled up at the recollection of the curator's eyes bulging out of his bald head while he scrutinized the ancient Clan pendant. After the stuffy old man's thorough examination and verification of the brooch's authenticity, the proprietor had happily relinquished a lottery-sized amount of credits to a very satisfied Corellian.

Han bit back a shred of regret for having parted with the family heirloom, but the thought of Leia's beautiful face immediately erased any sadness and instead filled him with anticipation and hope. This signified a new beginning to him, a kind of 'closing the door' on his past and moving forward into a much brighter future with the woman he loved.

As an added bonus, there would also be enough credits left over after purchasing Leia's ring to pay off Jabba, and then some. In the past, Han's main goal had been self-preservation, but now his priority was focused on keeping Leia safe and out of the cross-hairs of bounty hunters looking to earn the price on his head. _At least we won't have to be looking over our shoulders for greedy mercenaries - I don't want Leia suffering on account of my checkered past..._

His long legs carried him with purpose toward Du Muchel Jewelers, his confidence in pulling off this caper without any glitches surging.

Coming to a halt just outside the entrance of the high-end jewelry gallery, Han surveyed the bustling scene around him for any suspicious characters before retrieving his commlink and texting Leia a message.

_(Han)_ _How's it goin', Sweetheart – Everything okay?_

_(Leia)_ _Why wouldn't it be? I'm with my 'Golden Knight in Shining Armor' – who at the moment is cleaning up the hair clip display he clumsily knocked over... twice._

_(Han) Kreth...I feel a whole lot better now, knowing what good hands I left you in. Try to keep 3PO from damaging himself or trashing the store. I'll be there in a few; it's taking me longer than expected to find the vintage wine you mentioned a couple of days ago._

_(Leia) That's so sweet - I can't believe you remembered that! _

_(Han)What's so hard to believe? Don't you think I'm paying attention when you're talking to me? That hurts, Princess..._

_(Leia)Alright, alright; now I'm feeling a little guilty...so what's the special occasion – what are we celebrating?_

_(Han)...Huh? What was that?_

_(Leia) Ha Ha very funny Han..._

_(Han) Seriously – do I need a reason to search for a little something that the woman I love enjoys? I'd do anything just to see that pretty smile of yours..._

_(Leia) Stop it... you're going to make me cry in public; and I have to stay focused on some serious shopping. I just finished purchasing some unmentionables and now I'm off to find that bathing suit for Lake Tsala._

_(Han) 'Unmentionables?' Wait a second...my mind is doing back-flips right now. Can you 'mention' them to me, Baby?_

_(Leia) Oh my Gods Han do you think of anything else?_

_(Han) Of course I do! Hmm; let me think... sex, what's for breakfast... sex, the latest smashball scores,... sex, modifications needed for the Falcon... sex, what's for lunch...sex..._

_(Leia) Ok, I get the idea; at least I know where your priorities are._

_(Han) I'm kidding again...sort of. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?_

_(Leia) I suppose so... though admittedly I love your stamina and I think you've corrupted me- in very pleasurable way, of course. Would you like me to model those 'unmentionables' for you later? I think you might be ...intrigued, to say the least..._

_(Han) Holy Hells I'll be there as soon as possible. Maybe I'll sneak into a fitting room with you...I could help you get undr – I mean dressed._

_(Leia) It might be unwise to get us thrown into jail for indecent exposure and lewd public acts. _

_(Han)Damn, you're right...Do you ever get tired of being correct Princess?_

_(Leia) Nope - especially when it relates to you...now let me be so I can get my bathing suit and we can get out of here before C3PO breaks anything else._

_(Han) Just make sure you get a small bikini, Sweetheart; a very, very small bikini..._

_(Leia) I love you...most of the time..._

_(Han) I know_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Han shook his head with a frustrated half-grin, trying not to lose his patience with the condescending young lady behind the counter. "NO – I want an Alderaanian fire ruby for the center stone," he insisted.

"Sir, as I mentioned previously, that gem was a rarity to begin with - even before Alderaan's demise. The cost would be," she looked him up and down with a skeptical eye, "Probably more than you can imagine. Those stones are practically priceless!"

Withdrawing a few credit chits worth an enormous value from the hidden pocket inside his vest, Han reiterated a little louder while placing them conspicuously on the counter for her to notice. "So is _she_," the referral to his lover drawing a cynical huff from the uncooperative assistant. "I'll take my business elsewhere if you are unable to fulfill my request," Han snorted unceremoniously. _Dealing with people can be such bantha shit; she must not get a commission..._

The owner of the gallery slipped over to see what was causing the louder than average discussion between his daughter and the man whose face was sporting a huge scowl.

After eyeing the substantial amount of credits under the thumb of the potential customer, he graciously offered to Han, "It would be my utmost pleasure to assist you, sir. I'm confident we can custom design anything you might have in mind; though it might take a few days to complete your order."

Han exhaled with a smirk, "That's alright by me..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ex-smuggler had deposited the Alderanni wine and a duffel of other perishables in the cooler unit in the hovercart before reuniting with Leia and the ever-annoying droid.

They walked a short distance to the lush and expansive Pragada Central Park, the beautiful location both a peaceful and entertaining experience for the couple. The mild breeze rustled through the enormous deciduous trees doting the landscape as Han garnered a spot in the shade, the delicious scent of the flowerbeds wafting through the air along with the gypsy-like music from street musicians looking to earn a few extra credits.

Han leaned up against the trunk of a large Mapleton tree, Leia tucked underneath his arm while they both leisurely worked at finishing their frozen sweet-cream cones.

"That was kind of cruel, don't you think?" she teased with a swirling lick of her dessert.

He glanced briefly at the droid's darkened optical orbs and silent 'sleeping' form, not a hint of remorse in Han's voice. "Nah...what's cruel, Sweetheart, is subjecting me to 3PO's unwanted advice; besides he'd just be lecturing us how unhealthy this sweet-cream is to consume," he said while chewing the last bit of his cone with satisfaction.

"He is a little too practical, at times," Leia conceded, wiping a remnant of melted cream from the corner of Han's mouth with her finger and an affectionate smile. She took another taste before lifting her cone up toward his lips, offering to share the rest of her frozen treat with him.

Han took a long lick before shaking his head in denial. "Better finish it yourself. You gotta make sure you remember to eat Princess. Feeling better now?" He said while stroking her cheek with the back of his fingers thoughtfully. Leia had looked pale and tired when they reunited at the clothing store, but the small meal from one of the park's vendors and the frozen dessert seemed to perk her up nicely...

"Must have been the daytime heat; or perhaps I'm more tired than usual due to lack of sleep," she accused him playfully.

Han shot her his best innocent 'who me' face before declaring, "I can right that injustice – here, that a nap," He suggested, patting his lap for a makeshift pillow.

Shaking her head with a grin, Leia instead moved to settle in between his long legs, resting back against his chest and looking forward to Han's strong arms enveloping her in a secure embrace.

Leia wondered what strange looks she would earn from the childrens' parents, or Han, for that matter, if she joined the groups of kids playing in the intricate play-structures scattered amongst the landscape; there had been few opportunities for her as a young royal to behave and experience the simple pleasures life had to offer in a typical childhood. The Princess decided to restrain herself, instead choosing to watch them in amusement, parents occasionally beckoning their younglings back to family picnic blankets for food and drink.

Han and Leia sat in contented silence for a lengthy period of time, enjoying the scenery and sounds around them. With their fingers linked together she declared wistfully, "We look just like a normal couple."

Chuckling in the veil that continued to tickle his nose as he nuzzled against her, he questioned. "Aren't we? I mean, neither of us has two heads or an extra appendage or anything," but he knew she was referring more to situation than to appearances.

"You know what I mean," Leia's gaze scanning the bustling park with more than a touch of envy in her eyes. "Look at all of these couples and beautiful families...enjoying a simple day together and one anothers' company. Hopefully they'll be able to repeat this for the rest of their lives."

"Sounds really good to me as well; how 'bout you?" His voice loaded with anticipation for her response. The Princess craned her neck around and tilted upward to search his face, finding exactly what she was looking for as she whispered with a brilliant smile, "I'd like that too."

Just then, a wild-looking boy scooted by their blanket, giggling and clutching a whistle-ball with a pack of siblings following in hot pursuit; their relatedness evident by the matching white-blond hair and a parent hollering at them to take turns with the coveted toy. "I told you Corellia was overpopulated," Han's lopsided grin widened as the tornado of children continued to fly past them.

"You've probably already figured this out Princess, judging by the quantity of kids running around here that Corellians - especially the traditionalists - have big families. The idea is that as husband and wife, there's an openness to every gift of love between spouses, including their fertility."

Han blurted his thoughts aloud before censoring them, "So do you like kids?" _Just great Genius -_ _ever the master of subtlety..._

Leia's face broke out into an embarrassed smile from his overt inquiry, a flustered giggle getting tangled in her response. "Actually, yes I do. I used to watch my younger cousins frequently, before I accepted my role as a senator. The Alderaanian monarchy had always 'strongly encouraged' fruitful marriages, but it had always been my own desire to have a large family someday; and definitely _not_ from an arranged bonding with some unknown prince."

"Someday, though..." Han repeated Leia's words, his lips curling upwards before kissing the Princess' temple. _ I hope she thinks a scoundrel is a sufficient alternative..._

Instantly, the ex-smuggler imagined a dinner table surrounded by petite, pretty dark-eyed girls and rambunctious, unruly-haired boys; of himself telling them all to settle down and obey their mother ... Leia insisting they eat their cheesy noodles or else there'd be no dessert...

_Do I really need the ring to propose? I guess I can wait; it'll be only a few more days until I can pick it up... _

The Princess reacted to Han's warm lips on her skin by stroking the top of his hand and tracing each long finger, Leia's heart pounding in her chest from the discovery of his desire for children and the images of the vision she had weeks earlier...

"Absolutely- I want children very much," she whispered into Han's neck. "Once the Rebellion began and my family was lost, I buried those dreams as something highly improbable- much like my survival. But now I feel differently; very differently," Leia reaching up to stroke a stubbly cheek before giving him a soft kiss.

Leia added with a touch of hesitation highlighting her voice. "First, though...I have a war to win."

Han nodded in agreement. "Yes, _we_ do," squeezing her against him and cocooning the Princess in another tight embrace while her tiny body melted into his in relief. He would wait as long as he had to; he'd fly through the Nine Hells of Corellia for her...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you confident in Tilo's abilities to handle this situation? We can't afford to have that smuggler getting suspicious and fleeing elsewhere with the Princess in tow," Mon Mothma queried.

Dodonna offered his own opinion to quell Mon's concern. "I don't think we could have asked for a better scenario, considering the reprobate we are dealing with. Solo's long-term association with the replacement parts store owner has made him vulnerable; just make sure that Mr. Brehmer doesn't catch wind of our little plan and tip the captain off."

Boba Fett chimed in assuredly, "Even though Tilo is young, he is quite motivated, financially speaking; plus he's smart enough to realize the personal repercussions of crossing me - on purpose or inadvertently. The smuggler will be back to pick up his special order parts in three days and we'll be ready for him," he boasted before returning his attention to the list of female operatives to select from for the next step in their ruse.

"I think tall and blonde would be best - the opposite of our Princess; just to add further insult to injury," Dodonna suggested after careful analysis of the holos; as if selecting a cheval mare for a high-stakes race that had to be won.

"I would suggest selecting two; it would double the impact," Boba added with a snide grin. "You'll want extra insurance, considering how they were swooning over each other at the park today," he waggled his brows, enjoying twisting the knife into rebel leaders now fidgeting with huff's of disdain. "Not wearing my armor has its advantages at times, especially when I need to blend into the scenery unnoticed," the mercenary added.

Mon Mothma's lingering doubts picked at her brain; not so much because of the ultimate demise of Solo, but of any possibility of something going wrong and their involvement being exposed. "What if the Princess accompanies him into Pragada again, Mr. Fett?" Her voice laced with concern. "We can't have her witnessing our specialized treatment of the captain."

The bounty hunter shook his head. "Stop fretting; everything is going according to plan and I've got an answer for every possible glitch. Soon, you'll have your Princess back - albeit a little tarnished, I suspect; and I'll have the satisfaction of finishing off that bastard and getting handsomely paid for it. Everyone will be happy."

Dodonna tapped his stylus on the table in thought before double checking with the mercenary. "Have you familiarized yourself with the proper administration of Quenalin? We need Solo unconscious, but not dead...not until after we ruin his 'rehabilitated' image with the Princess."

"He'll never know what hit him, so to speak," Boba added dryly.


	33. Chapter 33

The Jedi- in- training couldn't get the conflicting images out of his head; they returned again and again to torment Luke as he bucked against the sensation of being a kind of witness to a crime and then a voyeur...

_Han had her pinned against a wall, his posture and words angry and threatening as the Princess struggled against his advances. She tried to break free of Han's grip before his hand came crashing across her cheek, striking her again with the back of his hand... then he was pushing Leia down on the mattress, tearing at her clothes like some crazed animal. Other times they were tangled intimately together, kissing and touching each other with Leia obviously being a willing and active participant. Still another scenario involved a solitary Han, battling against unrecognizable assailants before being overcome and crumpling to the ground..._

Luke recalled how Yoda had explained that through the Force he would at times have the ability to see the past, the present, and the future; the latter 'always in motion' and changeable. Yet even the Jedi Master had been unable to discern the time-frame of these contradictory images and could offer little consolation to the young man.

The uncertainty of Leia's safety and Han's fate left Luke stewing in a frustrated mix of shock, jealousy, and fear.

Taking deep breaths to calm and clear his mind, the apprentice reached out through the Force, hoping for and thankfully receiving enlightenment as to his friends' whereabouts...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

General Rieekan leaned back in his chair while taking another pull of dark ale, the open-air restaurant being a perfect location to observe the comings and goings of a particular ship and parts repair store. Breathing a sigh of guarded optimism, he mentally compared his attempt to locate Captain Solo and the Princess as easy as finding a needle in a haystack, but his hard work and patience were paying off.

It had taken a significant amount of time, and even greater amounts of bullshitting to discover that only two of Pragada's ship and repair stores serviced Captain Solo's old YT-1300 model.

Of the two said establishments, he had inquired with both owners if they had recently spoken with any other YT-1300 aficionados– 'like himself' – that might be interested in swapping spare parts instead of purchasing new ones.

The first shopkeeper had laughed him down outright, insisting the only reason why he maintained a limited supply of such parts for such an antiquated ship was because of his pain-in-the-ass brother-in-law. The other more agreeable and talkative owner seemed ready to offer a suggestion before reconsidering, insisting he never knew anyone who owned a YT-1300.

_But that's not what I asked..._the Alderaanian general had recognized the old man's slip of tongue; now, he was betting that the small, inconspicuous store would be the place where he'd eventually find Solo and then by default, Lelila.

_It sure would be convenient if there were two of me,_ Carlist mused while taking another bite of his nerfburger_._

"General Rieekan, I knew I'd find you here..."

Startling at the familiar voice coming from behind him, Carlist's chair legs scraped on the stone patio as he turned back to see Luke Skywalker staring at him with relief on his youthful face.

Rieekan acknowledged the greeting with raised eyebrows and a surprised grin. "Funny running into you on the sunny side of Corellia, Skywalker," he said, offering a firm handshake and motioning the young man to grab a seat next to him. "What brings you to this lovely oasis?" His mind had already determined that Luke must have utilized some of his latent Force powers to locate him in Pragada.

Luke smiled and answered Rieekan with a question of his own. "Are you here on official business for the Rebellion – maybe some kind of covert recruiting operation or something?" He wondered if the Alliance leader would think he was crazy, irresponsible, or a bit of both, to be charging across the galaxy because of his Force visions.

"Not exactly," the general replied non-committedly. Judging by the rigidness of Luke's form and his somber expression, it was pretty apparent the kid knew something was amiss. "I have a feeling we're here for the same reasons."

Luke began a tentative response to the Sabacc-faced general. "Through the Force, I've experienced some troubling images of Han and Leia and I'm here to rescue her...from _him_," the Jedi apprentice's cheeks reddening.

The older man nodded in acceptance of Luke's Force abilities, but offered a tempered reaction in comparison to Luke's impetuous outburst. "I take it you know that something happened between Captain Solo and the Princess on the way to Corellia," Carlist's uneasiness about the subject causing him to shift in his seat. "I was able to speak with Leia a few weeks ago, in which she insisted that Han's... behavior... was directly related to a Tetanexus infection he had contracted during the evacuation from Hoth."

That snippet of information didn't offer much comfort to Luke, to which the general replied, "I'm trying to give Captain Solo the benefit of the doubt until we locate them and find out what's really been going on. I did receive a message from Princess Leia yesterday, stating that they would be returning to the rendezvous point in the very near future." Rieekan cleared his throat before continuing, "As a _couple_ I might add."

Over the course of the past few years and many shared missions, the bond between Luke and Han had grown strong; he looked up to the jaded star jockey as a sort of older brother. Han wouldn't hurt Leia intentionally, would he? A pang of jealousy surfaced again as well...

Carlist gave Luke the understanding smile of a man who had a lifetime of experiences under his belt, his worn face softening into a sympathetic expression.

"Luke, your concern for the Princess is laudable, but we have to maintain a degree of objectiveness about this. I frequently have to remind myself that Leia isn't the little girl I used to bounce on my knee – she's a young woman now and is going to make her own choices in life. Gods willing, everything will be fine and we will have worried ourselves over nothing." _...And I'll have a nice long, but friendly talk with Han just to be on the safe side..._

Luke nodded in disappointed acceptance of Carlist's wisdom, trying his best to suppress the concerns bubbling inside him. "I'm not so sure if everything is going to be fine, General; someone else is searching for Han as well."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

Lake Tsala was as picture-perfect as Han had boasted; the almost but not quite white sand surrounding the highly anticipated lake sparkled like Ivorean diamonds, competing with the azure body of water for their attention.

The latter was currently winning that battle, the invitingly warm and pristine water was wonderful to swim in, Leia mused - even more so now - floating around with a certain Scoundrels' strong arms encircling her waist after an exhilarating frolic in the waves.

The Princess clung to Han with her legs wrapped around his hips and fingers laced behind his neck. A giddy expression highlighted Leia's slightly sunburned cheeks as she tried, but was unable to recall another time in her life when she had been this happy...

"Better than what you expected, Sweetheart?" Han inquired confidently while cupping the Princess' bottom securely with his hands, swirling their tangled bodies around in the calm waters and getting drunk on the gorgeous sight of the young woman in his arms.

"Absolutely," Leia asserted with a playful grin, at the same time pressing her pelvis against him suggestively. "And Lake Tsala's not too bad either." The warm breath exhaled from Han's chuckle tickled her moist skin as she continued. "There is one minor disappointment - I still haven't had the opportunity to build a sand castle."

Han shot her his best mock-affronted look while his hands travelled up and down the soft skin of her back. "And just whose fault is that, Sweetheart? You were interested in other forms of amusement besides playing in the sand, earlier," his palms ghosting against the sides of her breasts.

A delightful flame ignited deep inside her at his less-than-innocent touch. "You're not complaining, are you Flyboy? I was under the impression that you enjoyed all the attention I lathered on you earlier."

What had begun as the simple application of solar-block to each others exposed skin had transformed into the Princess stripping Han of his swim trunks and pursuing a hedonistic exploration of his long length with her mouth and tongue; Leia turning the tables and flexing her own erotic control over Han to which he happily succumbed on the sand-tainted beach blanket. Leia had let him recover just enough before working Han into a frenzy once again, then riding atop him with wild and wanton abandon.

Han rasped, "Hell no, I'm not complainin' – whatever the Princess wants, the Princess gets," lowering his mouth to hers...

"And don't you forget that," Leia managed to declare before welcoming his lips. She eventually broke away from Han's passionate kiss to tease his earlobe with her mouth in a way that always succeeded in driving him wild.

The ex-smuggler was so distracted by the Princess' lips and tongue and body glued against him that her giggle went unnoticed until too late...

Leia launched herself from his embrace while dunking Han underneath the azure waters. She broke free from his encircling arms to swim agilely back towards the beach in triumph.

The Princess had already made her way back to their blanket as Han's feet sloshed at the waves at the edge of the shoreline. Grabbing a towel, Leia made her best attempt to dry her thick, long hair, pausing momentarily to appreciate Han's approaching form before tossing a towel to him and returning to her task.

Han stood frozen at the edge of the blanket with the unused towel dragging in the sand. She was succeeding in making the simple act of drying herself off from a romp in the waves a holo-worthy event; the wet brown and silver two-piece swimsuit clinging to the Princess in all the right places.

The movement of Leia's arms raised above her head as she worked to tie her long hair in a knot caused a rewarding jiggle of her breasts to the still-staring captain.

"Have you forgotten your manners, Hot Shot? It's impolite to stare; you should offer me an apology," the Princess cheekily suggested, finishing her hair and smiling at him in way that made Han think of non-verbal forms of restitution for his ogling.

After finally closing his mouth - which had been hanging open for a considerable amount of time - Han's expression changed into one of mesmerized wonder.

"How did you do it, Princess?" Han asked bluntly, looking upon Leia as if having discovered the best kept secret this side of the galaxy.

"How did I do what? Leia questioned while kneeling in the sand, her nimble fingers beginning the architectural re-creation of a palace she once knew very well.

Han toweled off what little droplets of water remained on his chest before situating himself next to the Princess in the sand, studying her pretty face with continued awe. "How did you manage to hide this side of you, and why did you fight against this so much?" He inquired, ghosting his hand over Leia's knotted hair before kissing her temple.

For a few moments the only sound was the soft, rhythmic lapping of waves on the shore before Leia answered as she continued her fledgling sand castle. "As a princess and senator, I had years of training and plenty of practice burying my feelings, especially after the loss of my family." She paused briefly in quiet consideration. "I was afraid that I'd lose you too somehow, or that - " Leia stopped just short of completing her thought with a lip pinched between her teeth.

Han finished the sentence for Leia with a regretful sigh. "Or that I'd leave; I leveled that threat plenty of times," the concept of himself being a source of pain for the Princess making his chest constrict with regret.

She agreed soundly, but without any trace of accusation. "And... you would have left Hoth if it had not been for General Rieekan's grounding of all flights." Leia averted her eyes from Han's stare, returning her attention to the sandcastle taking shape while contemplating how close she had come to losing him.

Pushing the sand indiscriminately around with his hands, Han was unable to dispute the Princess' statement, but added an important and truthful caveat. "Yeah I would have left to pay off Jabba, but I thought it was kinda' obvious how hard I was searching for excuses to stay. And I would have returned," he insisted, placing his fingers underneath Leia's chin to bring her gaze back to his.

"I started loving you the moment you blasted a hole in the garbage shoot grate on the Death Star and ordered me in, but I was too damned stubborn to admit," Han declared, moving closer to gather the Princess into his arms for a tender embrace.

Leia fought the tears forming in her eyes with a tiny smile generated from another memory. "When you boasted that you only took orders from one person - yourself, I had the strangest un-princess like urge to either slap you or kiss you."

"Either way would have shown you liked me," he joked with his usual bravado.

She huffed, but added with a twinkle in her eyes, "Well, I did overhear you asking Luke on the flight to Yavin, "You think a Princess and a guy like me..." her grin growing wider at the dumbfounded look plastered on Han's face before she stroked his cheek to revive him from apparent shock.

Han mumbled something about a certain know-it-all Princess as she happily settled in his lap, running her fingertips over his tanned shoulders and down over his broad back muscles. "The sand castle will have to wait," Leia purred before tracing his lips with her tongue and inviting him into a deep kiss.

Han's hands involuntarily moved to fondle her breasts through the wet material, fingers travelling up her fair skin to loosen the strings of her bikini top behind her neck. "We have a lot of lost time to make up for..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He had been unusually quiet after dinner, and it wasn't difficult to understand why - there was a plethora of reasons for both of them to be subdued; tomorrow they would retrieve the necessary parts for the hyperdrive, then after the installation was complete it would be the end of their cloistered time together on Han's home world and they would be back to fighting the Empire, and most likely also a significant number of the Alliance hierarchy, in regards to their relationship. The Princess inwardly offered consolation to herself, _No matter what hell breaks loose around us, no one can come into our little world..._

She found Han engrossed in some adjustment related to the stabilizer system, and decided it best to leave him alone to tinker instead of bringing up the inevitable. Retreating to their cabin, fatigue overtook Leia once again while sinking into the mattress as the obligations and realities of war resurfaced.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Han showered the grime from his hands and body, wishing the hot water could wash away the sinking feeling in his gut; the reminder of the bounty on his head was a sobering kick-in-the-ass, Han realizing he could no longer procrastinate paying off Jabba. The thought of Leia getting injured or worse because of his shady past set his decision resolutely in stone. How would she handle the news of his intentions?

He slid under the sheets as carefully as possible to not awaken her, surprised that Leia had fallen asleep so early.

Leia shifted toward him after feeling Han's weight sink into the mattress, whispering in a state of half-sleep into his chest as he wrapped an arm around her, "Is everything OK?"

Stroking her long hair, Han was temporarily lost in his own thoughts before mumbling against Leia's dark tresses, "Yeah... just thinking about tomorrow."

Han hoped tomorrow would culminate in the most joyful, albeit slightly nerve-racking event in his life so far – presenting the Princess with a ring and asking for her hand in marriage. _She'll say yes..._

Almost as an afterthought he reminded himself that the hyperdrive parts would be ready as well, and soon they'd be going back to return to battle against Vader and the Empire.

He thought it would be best to start with something positive. "Leia, when we return to the rendezvous point, I want to officially join the Alliance, and I'd like you to do the honors. Mon and Jan be witnesses - that's bound to make their day a happy one," he added sarcastically before taking a deep breath_._

Raising up on an elbow, the Princess blinked in sleepy shock and admiration at hearing Han saying those words that at one time she believed were an impossibility. _He's committing to the Cause! _ But her initial reaction was tempered by the serious expression he was sporting in the dim light.

Han heaved a sigh to dislodge the words stuck on his tongue. "First, though, I've got to go to Tatooine and pay off the price on my head while I still have one. We have enough problems dealing with the Imps without bounty hunters hounding us too; look what happened on Ord Mantell."

The reality of Han's assertion had an immediate affect on Leia, concern for his safety clouding her eyes. The Princess' analytical mind went into problem-solving mode, her natural coping mechanism in the face of a challenge.

"Han, I think it would be prudent to form a volunteer team; you've got plenty of friends, especially in Rogue Squadron that would be willing to help, and I'm sure that Luke would be the first to offer. We could organize an unofficial group that could act as your representative; it's entirely too dangerous for you to set even one boot on Tatooine. I have a private source of credits my father set aside that would enable us to satisfy any amount that Jabba might demand..."

Sitting up abruptly, Han interrupted her flurry of suggestions with an upheld hand and shaking his tousled head in opposition. "Now hold on a minute, Darlin'. I'm not gonna ask anyone else to fight my battles; and I sure as hell won't pander you for credits to bail me out," the defensiveness in his tone rankling the Princess.

Leia raised herself up from the tangled sheets to stare at him quietly for a few seconds; he could be so...difficult... "I can't believe I'm hearing this," the Princess managed to sputter incredulously. "Are you too proud to accept anyone's help - even _mine_, from some individualistic macho notion? You don't actually think you're going to stroll into Jabba's palace, pay him off and just waltz out of there unscathed, do you?"

"That's pretty much the plan, Sweetheart," Han replied dryly, but the Princess was obviously not amused at his flippancy. "Look, Jabba's greed will trump his desire to make an example of me. Trust me; I know how that slime ball's mind works_, _plus I've got the famous Solo luck on my side."

She could feel the combination of anxiety for Han's well-being and the frustration at his stubbornness churning her stomach, chiding tritely. "That's certainly a well thought-out plan. If you insist on going there yourself, then I'm going with you - heavily armed and with a huge amount of backup support."

Han snorted loudly with disapproval before launching himself out of the bed to pace back and forth like a caged animal. _Dammit I knew this was gonna happen..._Leia was getting all riled up and formulating schemes that would put her in danger, Han mused unhappily, dragging his fingers through his hair.

Turning back around to face the Princess, Han insisted in a low and irritated voice as he approached her petite form, whose posture was already tightening as she readied to argue her position. "My mind's made up, Sweetheart; Chewie and I will take care of this ourselves; I won't drag you into this mess."

"That's an unreasonable double-standard, Han, and you know it! If Chewbacca is accompanying you, then so will I," Leia insisted emphatically, moving to stand toe to toe with him, hands on her hips and with an argumentative tone he knew very well.

In the past Han always admired Leia's feisty tenacity, but not in this circumstance, the veins in his neck pulsing as his fear-driven anger spiraled upward. "I'm not gonna be reasonable," he snarled into the air, intentionally towering over her petite form in a non-verbal attempt to intimidate her into his way of thinking. "Jabba's Palace is no place for the likes of you - so you might as well give up arguing with me because you're staying with the Alliance."

His belligerence didn't have the affect he was hoping for with the determined Princess. "As if that's much safer," Leia shot back hotly, blinking back tears as dejection began to settle in her chest at his harsh, unyielding stance. Why couldn't Han recognize her own legitimate fears concerning him? She couldn't just sit idly on the sidelines while he was risking his life facing that gangster...

The Princess' emotions getting the best of her, she spurted up at his hardened face, "But _I'm_ willing to take that risk and it's not your decision to make; you can't order me around like a slave or have me kept like some pet on a leash!"

He volleyed a string of Corellian swear words at the bulkhead, haphazardly grabbing and pulling on a pair of sleep pants as his temper reached the breaking point, threatening to explode as he thundered, "Dammit that's enough! I swear to the gods I'll tie you to the bedposts if I have to - you aren't going, Your Worship, and that's final."

Han instantly regretted his tirade as he watched the Princess' stunned face fall in disappointment, dropping her gaze before her eyes squeezed shut, a few large tears rolling down her cheeks which she quickly wiped away with a few tiny fingers.

A rush of nausea rippled through Leia, causing her to lose her typical determination to battle with him further. She swallowed back the bitter taste in her mouth before replying. "Love doesn't work that way, Han. If you try to put me in a cage from some misguided sense of protectiveness, I'll wither instead," she whispered while returning to lay down on the bed and curl herself up at its edge, as far away from his side as possible.

Han's heart rate returned to a normal cadence as he stared at Leia's motionless form buried under the blanket for a considerable amount time. The logical side of his brain concluded the Princess was right - he knew it... No one person could ever completely protect another, but his heart felt otherwise; or was this some way of trying to control Leia - the lines blurring between what he believed was genuine protectiveness and smothering domination.

Han approached Leia's balled-up form with confusion and fear ruling the moment. Leaning over her, he ran his fingers gently through her thick hair, mumbling, "I'm sorry for what I said, Leia...I'm sorry," but he still wasn't yet willing to concede her accompanying him to Tatooine...

She was pretending to be asleep, Han knew it; any thought of slumber a complete impossibility given the emotional upheaval that had been unleashed. Leia was ignoring his touch and voice, though he couldn't say he blamed her...

Giving the Princess a tiny kiss on her forehead, Han turned to make his way toward the portal.

He needed a stiff drink and he needed it now...


	34. Chapter 34

_here comes chapter 34..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxx

He blew out a haggard sigh while pouring himself three fingers worth of Corellian whiskey.

From past experience, Han knew that drowning his troubles in alcohol was the surest way to a large headache, and never resolved the issues one was drinking about in the first place.

But the nervous anticipation for tomorrow and the argument he had with Leia – or more accurately, his boorish behavior in which he had demanded that she remain with the Alliance instead of coming with him to Tatooine – proved too much for him to resist the pull of a stiff drink.

After a few shots of the golden whiskey and a significant amount of mulling over the fact that he had hurt the woman that meant the world to him_, _Han sheepishly returned to the Captain's Quarters to peer inside the darkened room, eyes tracking immediately to her tiny form.

Crawling under the sheets, Han slid closer to peek over Leia's exposed shoulder; her shallow breathing indicating she was sound asleep, though still curled up at the edge of nothingness on the mattress.

_She doesn't want to be near me...I'm surprised she didn't lock me out or go back to the Crew's Quarters..._

After debating for a minute, Han's fingers meandered across the Princess' waist to pull her petite body back against his chest; after all, she might fall out of bed and suffer some sort of injury if left dangling precariously near its edge, he convinced himself.

Leia sighed softly but remained deep in slumber as he tucked his legs behind hers. Han buried his nose in her long tresses, inhaling with pleasure the intoxicating aroma of the Corellian toiletries Leia had taken to with enthusiasm. _She knows how much I love that sweet and spicy scent on her skin and hair..._

It was something so simple... the revelation hitting him hard in the chest...

Leia had compromised for him in many instances besides bathing soaps and lotions: wearing his culture's traditional dresses and veils and quietly accepting without complaint the expected female submissive demeanor in public - something so opposite of her personality; allowing him to procrastinate a number of the Falcon's repairs so he could selfishly enjoy her complete attention instead of returning to the Rebellion sooner...

The ex-smuggler recalled once again Leia's words after his earlier tirade... '_If you put me in a cage from some misguided sense of protectiveness, I'll wither.'_

Han winced in regret, staring off into the darkness; realizing he had behaved worse than a domineering Jelenie buck in rutting season. The Princess wasn't a wall flower; her boundless courage and feistiness were just a few facets of her complicated personality that he loved and admired. To cloister Leia for his own peace of mind would make her miserable...

_I promised myself and Leia that I wouldn't make any of the mistakes my Old Man did...if she wants to come to Tatooine with me, I won't stop her..._

Han resolved to find a way to keep them together and safe while paying off Jabba, even if it meant swallowing his pride and accepting help from others. _I'm gonna have to be a little flexible at times to make this work..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Princess rubbed her eyes, sluggishly dragging herself out of the bed to respond to C3PO's inquiring voice chirping outside the portal.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Princess Leia but Chewbacca and I wondered if you were feeling well."

Blinking in a confused half-asleep state, she glanced at the chrono while tugging on a robe. _Oh ten hundred hours! _

"Thank you for your concern, 3PO but I'm fine - I'll see you in the galley in a little while," she unceremoniously hollered to the droid on the opposite side of the door.

Leia was mildly dismayed at the fatigue still lingering in her body and brain despite a ridiculous amount of sleep - that in of itself was amazing, considering the argument that had erupted between herself and Han the previous night.

_The nerve of that man...'I'll tie you to the bedposts, you're not going...' hmph!_

The Princess flew into the 'fresher to ready herself as quickly as possible for the trip into town, contemplating her upcoming verbal battle with Han. _Conserve your energy for the next 'round of discussions' on the way to Pragada..._

Her sandals clicked on the durasteel plates as Leia rushed into the galley, the coordinating veil matching the Princess' dress hanging over the bend of her elbow as she hastily grabbed a piece of sweet bread.

"Tell Captain Solo – _wherever he's hiding_ – that I'm ready to go," she announced, reaching for her typical morning cup of caf which would hopefully provide a boost of much-needed energy.

Chewbacca and C3PO exchanged nervous glances, the Wookiee finally growling a fidgety response for the golden droid to translate.

"Princess Leia, I regret to inform you that Captain Solo departed for Pragada some three and a half standard hours ago," the droid reluctantly admitted.

Setting the mug down with a reverberating clang, the Princess' widening eyes moved between Chewbacca and C3PO as she uncharacteristically stammered, "Han left without me? He knew how much I was looking forward to going back into town." Leia's cheeks reddened in embarrassment at her slip in decorum and mounting indignation.

The Wookiee's keen sense of hearing was at times a burden instead of a blessing; he didn't catch all of their argument from the previous night, but enough, to know that Han had stuck his boot in his big mouth yet again. Still, he couldn't tell the Little Princess that Cub was as jumpy as a Kroden monkey because he was picking up a special ring for her...

C3PO translated the Wookiee's flustered howls. "Chewbacca says Captain Solo apologized for his early departure – but he thought it best not to awaken you."

The Princess snorted in attempt to mask the hurt feelings catching in her throat. _He has no problem waking me up for early-morning lovemaking... _

"How noble of the Captain; I'll be sure to compliment him on his newfound gentility," she turned away, blinking back embarrassing tears. _My gods I'm as weepy as a character in one of those cheesy holovids...what's happening to me?_

The Wookiee began a vague and cautious defense of his Captain, to which Leia immediately cut him off with a raised hand, as if to ward off the temptation to accept any explanations offered.

"Thank you, but no, Chewbacca," her tone short and official. "Stop making excuses for him; I have." The Princess swiveled on a heel and stormed out of the galley, dropping the veil on the floor as she left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The jaded star jockey could not have been happier - the ring that DuMuchel Jewelers had created was exactly as he instructed; it was a blending of two cultures, presented in a beautiful, priceless, but unpretentious piece of art. _Just like her..._

With the ring stashed away in a secret pocket inside his vest, Han buoyantly strode to the hovercart, hopped in, and peeled out of his parking slot to begin the short trip to KB Shipping and Repair.

Han tried to remind himself to focus on hyperdrive parts and repair strategies, but at the moment he couldn't think of anything but the Princess.

_She's probably mad as hell at me for leaving without her. But how would I have explained a trip into a jewelry store? 'Well you see, Leia, I'm secretly a huge jewelry aficionado...' _Han smirked inwardly, hoping all would be forgiven when he presented Leia with the Alderaanian fire ruby ring...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kief couldn't contain the anticipation in his voice as he clucked with excitement, "Han should be here soon for the replacement parts for his first love, and I hope he's brought his real love, Leia, with him again for another long visit. She'll make him a beautiful wife, and beautiful children, the Maker willing," he added with a twinkle in his eyes. _Just like my dear Theresca, rest her soul..._

Tilo feigned interest in the old man's ramblings, trying to control his irritation while mixing cream and sugar into the mug of caf before handing it to the store owner.

"I wonder if they'll have a Corellian wedding while planet-side; I'd love to see that before I croak. Of course the hopes of an old fart like me aren't important," he added with affection overflowing his worn features.

"Before you start planning their reception, drink your caf while it's still hot," Tilo joked, though his smile never reached his eyes. The young man's gaze followed the cup up to Kief's mouth, willing that the old man would finally shut up and drink his standard morning brew...

He took a couple of large swallows of the steaming caf, waving an arthritic finger in the air. "Now don't be bitter, Tilo; Han's a good man and I'm grateful he's found happiness..." his voice trailed off while a look of confusion glazed over Kief's eyes, his vision now beginning to blur into an almost kaleidoscope view.

"Is everything alright?" his betrayer questioned the faltering Corellian, doing his best to keep up the charade of concern while waiting anxiously for the drug to take effect.

With a pitiful moan escaping the old man's mouth, the ceramic mug dropped and shattered in a dozen pieces on the floor as he slumped forward, his forehead hitting the desk with a sickening thump.

Tilo exhaled the breath he was holding while retrieving his comm from a side pocket, giving a final glance to his collapsed and seemingly unconscious employer. "Stand by for my code summons - Solo should be here soon," he exclaimed to the other collaborators, adrenaline pumping through his veins.

"Is everything set at Thelena's? Are you certain she won't talk?" Tilo continued asking a few additional questions as Kief slipped from a fog into darkness...


	35. Chapter 35

The preoccupied ex-smuggler still had enough presence of mind to critically scan for any suspicious looking sentients within striking distance before launching himself toward the rear entrance of KB Shipping and Repair. The slightly run-down exterior of the shop brought back some of the more comfortable memories from his teenage years...

Expecting to see the face of his long-time family friend, Han was surprised as his eyes settled on Tilo peering at him through the old-fashioned window screen before summoning him inside with a wave.

"Mr. Solo, it's a pleasure to see you again this fine morning," he cheerfully offered while steering Han into the front showroom of the shop.

"Likewise, Kid. Where's your boss? I commed him saying I'd be early today-" Han's question short and to the point. The captain had nothing against the young man, but Han wasn't interested in socializing with him- his immediate priority was to spend some quality time with his godfather, then haul-ass back to the Falcon and back to woman he loved...

"Kief's probably on his way here now... he's been slipping a little since his wife passed on."

"I can understand why - losing Theresca after 45 years of marriage; I guess the grandkids keep him going though, huh?" Han thought aloud_. I wonder how many years Leia and I will have together..._

Tilo shrugged his shoulders with disinterest, not particularly concerned about the old man's happiness or well-being, but quickly added to make up for his physical faux pas, "Oh yes, I'm sure they do...I'm glad you've already parked your hovercart in the rear by the access ports; would you like a caf, sir, while I double-check the order?"

Even though the kid was polite enough and relatively pleasant, Han couldn't shake the feeling that Tilo was a little prick at heart. "Nah - plenty wired as it is; I'll comm Kief again and ask if he'd be interested in a few rounds of Sabacc; that'll get him in here real quick," Han countered with a half-grin.

"I'll just be a few minutes," the shop assistant offered while turning to disappear down the access halls to the garage. His fingers flew across his comm pad to send the priority code summons, bolstering himself to maintain his composure just a little while longer until they brought the crates to load on the smugglers' hovercart.

Han sighed in frustration with furrowing brows at Kief's non-response to his latest comm - it was unlike Kief to be inattentive to business, but even more so because he knew how much his old friend wanted to grill him about Leia and his upcoming proposal of marriage. The young shop assistant finally returned from the back storage compartments with datapad in hand and a self-satisfied grin on his face. _Yup...like I thought; he is a prick..._

"Everything looks good with the special order parts. While we're waiting for Kief to arrive, I'll help you transfer the crates into your cart," Tilo offered amicably. "With his bad arthritis, he really can't help us much with the lifting anyway."

It was a reasonable suggestion; might as well load the boxes now so he could have more time to visit with Kief when he finally showed up, which would hopefully be soon. "Sounds good to me...is he still using that ancient TXS Model-3 for local transportation?" Han smirked as they made their way through the wide curving access hall to the garage.

Tilo activated the pressure release for the doors, the morning sunlight and fresh air rushing them as he nodded affirmatively with a snicker.

"No wonder he's not here yet," Han said, shaking his head with affection while grabbing the edge of the nearest crate waiting to be hauled out.

Tilo's heart was beating faster, practically thrumming out guiltily through his shirt and betraying him, he feared. "There's a lot here; I'll help you with the heaviest one's first," the young mans' words came out at a rapid pace and the look in his eyes told the seasoned gambler and ex-smuggler he was in big trouble.

Han released the box in his arms, its contents clattering to the duracrete pad as his hand flew to his holster. A sucker punch from an unknown assailant landed on the side of the Corellian's head as Tilo stared, wide-eyed and frozen in his place.

Han reacted like a man cornered and fighting for his life, adrenaline pumping through his veins as he swung around to deliver an elbow into the neck of his first attacker; the snapping of Shrell's trachea audible and causing him to crumple to the ground, gasping for air.

"Don't let 'em get his blaster!" A formidable Ulerian screeched while entering the fray, throwing a punch in the smugglers direction. Han blocked it with a forearm, before slamming a fist into the humanoid's distended nose with a distinctive crunch and sending him sprawling backwards with blood dripping down his face.

Another took his place, attempting to wrap his arms around the crazed smuggler, without much success. "Give him the krethin' shot, for Gods sake!" Mk'talar hollered while attempting to immobilize his hands, Han throwing back his head and knocking the man out cold.

Tilo finally came to life, sweeping Han's feet out from underneath him, kicking him hard in the ribs and the small of his back multiple times.

"That fucker broke my nose!" The Ulerian growled as he returned to crash down on Han, blaster-whipping him across the temple and cheek with added intensity for pay-back for his throbbing nose.

Han continued to battle against the attackers before he felt a cleated boot press down hard on his neck, limiting his intake of air. His ears were ringing as he heard a familiar voice echoing...a cold pinch from an injectable radiating from his thigh.

"Don't damage Solo's face more than you already have - he needs to be recognizable," Boba Fett reminded his pummeled operatives, scanning the area for any witnesses. "Don't leave a trace of anything behind. Hurry up, gentleman - pack him up and let's go."

His last conscious thoughts were of her...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The suspicion Luke had harbored against Han had abated, though he still struggled against the tiny pangs of jealousy that occasionally resurfaced against his friend; nevertheless both Leia and Han's safety were of paramount importance to the young apprentice...

Luke was abruptly pulled from his Jedi trance, his eyes snapping open as a feeling of darkness and dread overtook him.

Han's life energy, which should be burning like a strong flame now flickered and dimmed to an ember.

Something terrible was happening...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

General Rieekan scrambled after Luke, breathlessly exclaiming to the young Jedi apprentice as they raced toward the parts and repair store, "Dammit... Solo showed up before normal store hours."

Both of their eyes combed over the surreal scene – a garage door wide open but not a single sentient nor vehicle around. Luke's eyelids fluttered closed, inhaling a deep breath and reaching out through his heightened senses. He offered in a steady tone, "Han was here - this is where he was attacked," _...I can feel the shock and anger and fear..._

There was something else; a flicker of another's life energy emanating from inside the run-down store. Luke motioned for Carlist to follow him into the garage; the two men travelled cautiously down the corridor and toward wherever the apprentice's Force sense was leading them...

Rieekan realized the man they discovered collapsed across the cluttered desk was the store owner whom he'd shared a number of entertaining conversations with. Leaning over the hunched figure he checked for signs of life, declaring with pity and a guarded sigh of relief, "He's alive, but his pulse is weak."

Luke was already making his way towards the door and their rental speeder outside. "I'll get the medkit and scanner..."

They applied bacta to the gash in Kief's forehead while waiting for the results of the blood test. The analysis confirmed what they both had suspected, that the harmless old man had been drugged, the poison still at a high level in his system.

Even with the administration of the intravenous suspension now running through Kief's veins, it would most likely be a few hours before he would be coherent enough to communicate any information about his assailant, and hopefully some clues as to Han's possible whereabouts.

"Han's life force is too weak for me to sense," Luke groaned anxiously, battling against the demoralizing setback; every lost minute was precious in locating him...

Rieekan's face was calm but his insides were in turmoil, wiping the old man's forehead carefully with a cool antiseptic cloth_. I can't fail Lelila; we've got to get him_ _back..._


	36. Chapter 36

The 'Face of the Rebellion' slapped the datapad down onto one of the lumpy cots in the crews' quarters with annoyance. It didn't matter where the Princess ventured on the ship or in the nearby surrounding fields of wild flowers she frequented in the past weeks - her thoughts kept circling back to her AWOL lover.

Leia shook her head in silent self-chastisement for allowing the argument from the previous night and Han's current absence to get the best of her.

He had been his typical self - impossibly stubborn - insisting he could handle Jabba on his own and demanding she stay 'safely' with the Alliance instead of accompanying him to pay off the criminal kingpin who wanted his head on a platter.

As furious as she was at Han for ditching her this morning to go to Pragada alone, another part of Leia reminded herself that his overbearingness from the prior evening was mainly born out of fear for her safety.

It was still a novel sensation for Leia - to be wanted and desired so much by the sometimes enigmatic man she had fallen in love with.

_What happened to the Ice Princess? _She puzzled about this with a degree of chagrin.

Leia was well aware of the cold reputation and spurious title she'd earned from Rogue Squadron and others in the Rebellion since the battle of Yavin. It had been easy to convince herself of the necessity of the tunnel-vision focus; there was too much at stake to let emotions and feelings interfere with her ultimate goal of defeating the Empire.

The nickname had been a private source of pain for Leia - to be labeled as unfeeling and all-business, but at the moment a little of that presumed detachment would be beneficial, she mused. Right now, there was something more substantial that was bothering her; something that Leia had naively convinced herself would not have any significant bearing in their relationship - Han's troubled childhood...

Over the course of their time together on Corellia, the brash personality Han had so often exhibited in the past was mostly absent, in its place was a level of playfulness and thoughtfulness she hadn't fully expected from him.

And yet, there was also a controlling undercurrent occasionally surfacing in Han's behavior- however unintentional- that needed to be addressed.

Han's revelation of his own mothers abuse at the hand of his father had shed new light on some of the previous situations they had encountered: his delusional attack while sick with Tetanexus, last nights' argument in which he seemed determined to subjugate her decisions, even at times their intimacy...

As a lover, Han was mostly sweet and attentive, always concerned about her pleasure and fulfillment. He had opened up a whole new world of sexual intimacy and closeness for her.

Yet on occasion, his demanding passions bordered, but never crossed the line to domination - one particularly wild encounter with them in his captain's chair still fresh in Leia's memory and causing an involuntary wetness to grow between her legs.

The Princess squeezed her thighs together in partial guilt at the realization of how much she enjoyed those moments when she submitted to his sexual control. For someone who had a take-charge personality in every other aspect of her life, it was oddly liberating to let go and yield to the vast spectrum of Han's carnal appetites.

..._Am I overreacting?_

Leia took a deep breath before exhaling slowly; she knew Han was sincere in his desire to break the cycle he had grown up witnessing and all of this needed to be revisited and hashed-out, but right now she just wanted him back on the Falcon...

_...I'll take another look at the fighter fuel consumption analyses..._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx_

All houses of ill-repute had them, and Thelena's bordello was no different; an inconspicuous entrance to the depraved world hidden behind its doors for customers who needed to enter or escape without possible notice.

Boba and the remaining operatives that were still functional after battling with the rabid captain staggered into Thelena's House, dragging their presumably drunken and out-cold friend between them while crooning a slightly off-key bawdy song.

With a knowing smile, Thelena directed the small entourage through the greeting rooms that smelled of perfume, smoke and illegal spice. Despite it not even being near noontide, the establishment was already occupied with clients perusing the available girls for their flavor of the day.

Life was cheap in the red-light district, and no matter the time, day or night, everything and anything had a price; after all, business was business...

Thelena had learned that important lesson herself as a teenage runaway - turned prostitute, now a Madame of her own House. She ran a successful establishment, though her earlier years of hard living had taken their toll and she appeared much older than her thirty-eight years.

"Suite fourteen is open for you and your friends," she announced with a flamboyant wave to her one-time business associate and friend. Squeezing Boba's arm, she queried, "Your girls are waiting for you; I must say they are very attractive – do they typically work as independents?"

The Madame prided herself in maintaining a wide selection for clients to choose from, so when Boba had requested the use of a room and 'a free hand' to supply his own ladies for something special, it was fine with her; Thelena could tolerate or overlook anything, as long as the price was right and it didn't interfere with any other customers...

"You could say that, Thelie – and thanks again for allowing us to utilize your amenities," the mercenary offered graciously, giving her a peck on the cheek after the suite door closed, then slipped a stash of credits in Thelena's hand which she quickly slipped in her brassiere with a satisfied smile.

Boba Fett was not a man interested in taking unnecessary risks in his line of business. It was a 'safer bet' to use Thelena's House versus an unknown seedy motel as the backdrop for the captains' little supposed indiscretion - everyone looks the other way in a prostitution establishment...

His co-conspirators dropped the captain's unconscious body in a heap on the floor, with both Thelena and Boba stepping over his motionless form without a second thought, making their way to the fully stocked bar for a drink.

She knew his preferred vintage, pouring him a glass of Nubian '42. "I won't bother asking for any introductions," Thelena smiled with a raised eyebrow, her eyes glancing around at the myriad of faces in the room before settling on the half-dead looking man sprawled on the floor. Captain Han Solo...she had heard stories about him before...

"You're an angel Thelie – I knew we could count on you to be discreet; and we have to keep it that way for a little while longer, otherwise my clients will be none-too-happy with us."

The Madame gave Boba's arm one last squeeze. "I don't know a thing," she offered lightly before blowing him a kiss and a wink, turning on a stiletto and slipping inconspicuously toward the door, locking it on her way out.

"This is some cat-house," V'lander chortled, the Ulerian's eye's roaming around the gaudily decorated surroundings, complete with mirror-covered ceilings and an enormous bed enrobed in silk sheets.

He caught sight of his mangled nose in one of the many looking-glasses, grimacing at the memory of the Corellian smashing his fist into his face. "Kreth, what the hell took you so long with the shot?" He complained to Fett while gingerly touching his swollen and incredibly sore nose.

Boba shrugged non-chalantly at his whining accomplice. "You'll live V'Lander - besides I think it's actually an improvement." He sauntered over to Sasha and Laviennie, who at the moment appeared to be incredibly bored, choosing to study their manicures while occasionally trading bits of gossip over the latest movieholo stars.

"Sorry you girls had to wait for us, we ran into a little more resistance than anticipated from our 'friend'. Give us a few minutes to strip him - you can get yourselves ready for the show." Fett stared a little longer than necessary at the tall, voluptuous blondes, currently pulling their clothing off without a trace of modesty. He was looking forward to seeing them buck-naked and planned on propositioning them after they finished their obscene photo-op with Solo.

Tilo started removing the smugglers' scuffed boots, tossing them aside while inquiring with a touch of apprehensiveness, "How long do you think Captain Solo is going to be unconscious?" After seeing the tenacious fighting of the Corellian earlier, he was in no mood to see a repeat performance. Look what happened to Shrell and Mk'talar...

"Don't start perspiring, Tilo; he'll be out-cold for at least another three to four hours or so before he starts coming back to life. I had to give the captain a higher dose of Quenalin than initially planned; he was rather uncooperative, wouldn't you say?" Boba taunted with a snigger as V'lander cursed under his breath at the reminder, grabbing legs and arms and tossing Han's nude form carelessly on the bed.

All three males paused to admire the curvaceous nakedness of Laviennie and Sasha as they climbed gracefully onto the silk sheets while chattering over the latest clothing fashions they just had to acquire at the nearest opportunity...

"Oh my Gods, Sasha!" Laviennie squeaked as her eyes raked over the bare man's anatomy. "It's a shame the captain has to be unconscious – will that monster still work even if he's zoned-out?" She half-joked with a wicked grin to her friend.

"Don't I wish," Sasha offered appreciatively, adding with a hopeful giggle, "I suppose we could try; Judging by Solo's reputation and his package, I don't think he ever had to pay for a piece of ass – I'd certainly be willing to give him a freebie," she laughed louder with Laviennie tittering in agreement. Both girls began running admiring hands over the smugglers muscled arms, meandering over his chest and down his stomach...

"Cut the crap, girls; you two aren't getting paid to get him or yourselves off," Boba interjected with growing annoyance of the young ladies fawning over the Corellian. "Remember, your compensation will be based on how convincing you can make this little sex-triangle appear, so I expect a great performance."

"Roll him over on his left," V'lander suggested derisively. "His face is really busted up on that side; the pillows should hide some of the swelling."

"My tits would suffice as well," Sasha offered salaciously. "And it's such a handsome face," Laviennie cooed while stroking his jaw with a long red fingernail.

Fett directed the blondes' positions after having set up the holocam. "Sandwich Solo between yourselves, girls...help with his arms and hands Sasha. That's perfect, Honey - now press up against him; that looks excellent, very realistic. Alright, now plant a big kiss on him, Laviennie... If I didn't know better, I'd swear he was one lucky bastard," the mercenary quipped with a thin smile, snapping a plethora of holoshots of the three naked bodies all tangled together...

The best, or more appropriately, the raunchiest appearing holos would be sent to Dodonna and Mothma for the final decision as to which ones would be 'leaked' to the news syndicates_. That Princess of his is going to be in for a big surprise..._the mercenary sneered to himself.

Fetts thoughts were interrupted by V'lander's loud guffaw. "That fucker's luck has finally run out. When can we finish him off and get our final payment?" The concept of revenge to the vain and greedy Ulerian highly appealing.

"Control yourself, it'll happen soon enough; the sadistic part of me wants the captain conscious and fully alert when I send him to hell - Solo's going to die with the knowledge that his girl thinks he's a cold-hearted, two-timing bastard."


	37. Chapter 37

_A huge thank you to everyone's awesome reviews – you rock! _

_ OK, on to the next chapter..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

General Rieekan and the young Jedi apprentice were maintaining their vigil near Kief, thankful that the innocent man had stabilized and was recovering in the safe anonymity of his office, and at a faster pace than anticipated. But the tension from Han's unknown condition and dubious whereabouts had created some tension between Carlist and Luke...

"We've got to contact the Falcon - Leia and Chewie need to know about Han's situation," Luke insisted with a tight voice while double-checking the med-kit's intravenous drip in Kief's arm. They had wrangled about this topic a short time earlier with opposite points-of-view and each coming to a different conclusion.

The general weighed their limited options on an imaginary checklist before punctuating his thoughts with a frustrated sigh. "It seems unnecessarily cruel to saddle them with a predicament that they can't assist us with. The Falcon has got to be at least a standard hour away, and it's unlikely that they have transportation to get into town; we don't have the extra resources or time to go pick them up, either."

The Jedi apprentice recalled how Yoda had counseled him on the dangers of allowing his emotions to influence his actions, but the concept was much easier to emulate theoretically than in actuality...these were his friends. "Strategic and rational analyses aside, General, I believe they deserve to know what's going on" Luke asserted.

Carlist offered a compromise. "Let's comm Leia and Chewbacca as soon as we find Han. There's more than one skmara rat involved in this, Luke, and I'm hoping a little time and good fortune might shed some light on the guilty parties." The general didn't want to admit it, but he was counting heavily on Skywalker's Force sensitivity to locate the ex-smuggler – there wasn't much of a choice at the moment...

A throaty cough from Kief interrupted their debate, followed by a series of mumbled words from the old man's lips,"...mmah...Til...Thelen..." The store owner's eyes opened with a vacant and glassy stare, but they adjusted quickly at the sight of a familiar face hovering over him, along with a young man he'd never seen before.

General Rieekan greeted him with relief, but the severity of the situation drove him to press the marginally lucid man for answers. "Mr. Brehmer, it's good to have you back; I know you're still recovering, but we're trying to find out who drugged you - and we suspect they did the same to Han. We need to find him..."

Kief's eyes opened wide at the mature mans' mention of his godson. He struggled to regain control of the sporadically twitching muscles in his arms and legs, determined to force his tongue to cooperate with his brain. "...mmah...Til...Tilo...Thelen...Thelena's..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Where in Gods name is he?" The Princess hissed softly, plopping herself into the captains' chair in the cockpit of the Millennium Falcon while trying to maintain what little of her composure remained. What could Han possibly be up to? Kief was certainly a chatty gentleman, and Han understandably would want time to visit with his old friend, but not for this long...

Leia never envisioned herself as the type of girl to be sitting around pining for a tardy lover - and that was just what she was doing, she sighed in mild self-derision.

_...I'll be so pissed if he's drunk...I'm going to give that Nerfherder a piece of my mind when he comes back; his ears will be burning for a week..._

"Even taking into account a significant period of time for socializing with Mr. Brehmer, Captain Solo should have been back hours ago," The protocol droid clucked with apprehension, which only served to annoy the Princess further.

"Thank you for reminding me, 3PO,"Leia snapped back at the droid, a flurry of mottled brown fur catching the corner of her eye before the owner quickly changed directions and darted away down the access tunnel.

The Wookiee knew better than to walk into the tsal-hornets nest swarming in the cockpit, though he certainly didn't fault the Little Princess for her mounting concern; what was taking Cub so long to get back to camp, and why hadn't he responded to any of their comms? _I hope he isn't off gambling with Kief somewhere..._

As irritated as Leia was at Han, she still couldn't quell the increasing suspicion that something was terribly wrong_. I'm getting paranoid now, but considering it's him... and Chewie and I are stuck here, with no way of getting ourselves into town..._

The emergency hail roared in the Princess' ears at its first signal, causing Leia's stomach to leap in her throat and her pulse to pound in her ears. _Finally, thank the Gods..._

She didn't bother pausing to look at the identification code before pressing the acceptance toggle and blurting loudly, "Where the hell are you? You didn't respond to any of our comms," Leia's tone was harsh and slightly shaky, craving the reassurance of Han's baritone drawl she'd grown accustomed to being around almost constantly, over the course of their time on Corellia.

"Princess Leia, it's so wonderful to hear your voice after such an extended period of time – the Alliance has been extremely concerned about your well-being," Mon Mothma announced over-dramatically.

Leia eyes fluttered closed, wincing at the recognizable formal voice currently grating on her already frazzled nerves. This was the last think she needed right now...

The Princess didn't bother reciprocating an expected greeting to the High Council member. "Mon, you needn't have been so concerned - I'm fine for Heaven's sake," she offered hotly before biting down on her lip, preventing herself from inflicting a verbal lambasting on the pompous Rebel leader.

Mon's sigh of relief was audible as she began weaving her web of hopeful influence over the Princess. "I'm so glad to hear that, considering the circumstances. We knew you would be returning to the Alliance soon, but with the current unfortunate but scandalous situation, Jan and I assumed you might want an earlier exit strategy...I'm sure you realize it's best to avoid taint by association," she suggested with a patronizing tone.

Rubbing her pounding forehead and temples, Leia made her best attempt to shake the confusion forming in her distracted brain. "Mon, I'm very tired at the moment; can you please try to say whatever you are trying to say in_ Basic_, please."

General Dodonna entered the verbal fray with his own degree of urgency mixed with disquietude. "My dearest Leia, haven't you read or seen any of the latest news from the holo networks?"

The Princess was annoyed to the point of screaming at their cryptic conversation, shaking her lowered head in exasperation. "No I haven't, and I don't have the faintest idea what you're hinting at."

Jan continued with a serious tone. "Enter in code 3464-21A in the Falcon's media comp; this is the most current update that we're aware of, concerning Captain Solo."

The reference to Han caused Leia's fingers to fly across the communication/media system that linked into the local holonews. Leia prematurely defended him in a flustered tone, "Han went into Pragada to pick up the special order parts for the hyperdrive this morning."

"And apparently some other things," Jan quipped with Mon shooting him a stifling glare for his left-handed comment.

The Princess' shocked mind initially rejected what her eyes were perceiving, blinking in disbelief at the still-holos appearing on the monitor. For what felt like an eternity she absorbed the latest local headlines...

"_The notorious smuggler and known confederate of the Hutt syndicate, Captain Han Solo, is rumored to have been apprehended by bounty hunters after drunken debauchery at unnamed Pragada brothel..."_

Her gaze tracked back to critically scrutinize the pornographic holos; there was no mistaking that the naked man was definitely Han ...besides the profile of his face, many of the distinctive scars marking his torso were plainly visible in his current state of undress.

A burning heat erupted all over the Princess' flushed skin and she was unable to control the constricting inside her chest, gaping at the images of Han - naked and in bed with two whores...

The first of the pictures showed one of the girls aggressively kissing Han, the next holo displaying his face buried in the second girls' breasts with her laughing and cradling his head with her hands. The final images showing all three tangled together and apparently sleeping off their inebriated orgy with Han smashed in between the two harlots...

It was the Rebel High Council member who first broke the deafening silence. "Princess Leia, are you still there?" Mon held her breath while waiting for Leia's reaction.

A reaction that she would not be privy to...

A watershed of tears blurred Leia's vision as a wave of pain pierced her heart and ripped through her stomach, her hand jerking up to clutch her neck before sliding upward to suppress a wail threatening to escape her mouth. She bolstered her resolve not to crumble in public, turning quickly to exit the cockpit.

A skittish C3PO responded in the Princess' sudden absence to the waiting Alliance leaders. "My apologies, General Dodonna and Ms. Mothma, but I believe Princess Leia has suddenly taken ill. Perhaps you could contact her at a later time."

Mon felt a tiny pang of guilt; but all of this was necessary, she reiterated to herself while trying to justify her and Jan's manipulative plan. Personal quests and private desires were subservient to the success of the Rebellion; eventually, she was certain the Princess would come to her senses and recognize this as well...

It was time at this juncture of their plan for General Dodonna to exert his authority over the protocol droid. "C3PO, Mon and I departed for Corellia shortly after we discovered the unfortunate news about Captain Solo. You must transmit the Falcon's geographic coordinates to us so we can find your base camp. As officers of the Alliance and close friends of the Princess, we want to offer her our assistance in person at this troubling time."

C3PO acquiesced, offering wholeheartedly, "I'm sure Princess Leia will be grateful for your friendship and concern."

Mon breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, C3PO. Based on the coordinates you transferred, we should arrive at your camp in a little over a standard hour."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

After emptying her stomach in the 'fresher and a prolonged torrent of tears, the Princess refused to open the door to Chewbacca, no matter how much he begged. Leia knew that he would undoubtedly plead his best friend's case, and in her current mess of emotions there was no way she was willing to listen to the Wookiee's attempt to explain-away Han's despicable behavior...

He was getting nowhere with her, but Han's co-pilot still insisted emphatically from the opposite side of the locked portal that there had to be a mistake. *Cub loves you, Little Princess - he told me so. Please believe me - I know he'd never go to a place like that; we've got to figure out a way to find him!*

After everything they had went through together; after finally giving into her feelings and offering herself completely to Han, he betrayed her like this... The Princess felt like a fool, her indignation swiftly igniting into scornful fury. "Go away Chewie," Leia said while wiping away tears that continued to sting her swollen eyes. "Let one of his sluts bail him out," she spat before sitting down on their bed.

_Their bed? Not anymore..._

The Princess choked on the thought, pressing her fist to her mouth to suppress another round of sobs that were threatening to escape. The collection of pillows and blankets on the bed, and the erotic memories they evoked now mocked her.

..._I hate him...and I love him too..._

So the dreaded nightmare of him being apprehended by a bounty hunter had come to fruition. Was Han on his way in shackles to Jabba's palace? What would happen to him there? She had a pretty good idea - the thought of his fate driving her to more inconsolable tears.

The Princess' initial shock and anger subsiding momentarily, the rational part of Leia's brain now challenged her on the visual proof that had been presented in these holos. Some intangible sense, a tiny voice inside her, was telling Leia all was not as it seemed. Enmity versus devotion for the man she had fallen in love were locked in a momentous battle...

Retrieving the local news holos on her datapad, the Princess alternated between staring at Han's antiquated family photo and the obscene images of his apparent sex tryst. She gazed in growing disbelief of the evidence before her eyes. It just couldn't be true - after everything Han had said and everything they had shared...secrets and tears, laughter and joy, love and passion, and an intertwined hope for the future; their future...

Feeling light-headed, Leia fell back flat against the mattress as the vision overcame her, inhaling shallow breaths of oxygen into her lungs as she experienced a hard-to-describe heightened sense of awareness, palpably feeling Han's physical and emotional pain flowing through her...

_He was laying on the floor in a lucid fog, with his wrists and ankles bound, a group of unrecognizable sentients lingering about, eating a quick bite and smoking during a game of Sabacc..._

_Grinding his teeth, anger filled Han - furious for being captured, disgusted at the fake sex holos his abductors had taken of him when he had been unconscious..._

_Then Han was thinking of her, his love burning like a supernova...and was heartsick that she would think he had been unfaithful..._

Sprawled across the bed and breathing unevenly as the room slowly stopped its spinning, the sound of Mon Mothma's voice outside the cabins' door brought the Princess back to her surroundings.

"Leia, Dear - please join us in the lounge... or at least let me in so we can talk. I'm so worried about you. Jan and I have come to offer our help in anything you might need."

Sitting up unsteadily from the mattress, the Princess wiped her face with her palms and tried her best to collect her bearings. Leia was certain that Han was still planet-side...and that somehow she would find him...

The Princess approached the portal, depressing the manual locking mechanism and readying herself to ask those who planned on marrying her off to the highest bidder to help her locate and rescue Han. The door barely had time to open before Leia insisted, "Mon, we need to leave for Pragada..."


	38. Chapter 38

_Han could see the Princess' radiance through the flesh-colored veil, her eyes reflecting love and beckoning him closer. The situation required what was at times for him elusive traits - patience and self-control. But he had to wait for her...all the while holding his breath in barely restrained excitement... _

_Corellian custom dictated that the betrothed woman must guide her husband-to-be's hands with her own to the edge of the veil, permitting him to lift and remove the sheer barrier covering her face - both a palpable and symbolic action of the bride's acceptance of the groom's pledge of life-bonding..._

_Leia smiled at him through tears as a bit of dust irritated his own eyes. He blinked the dampness away so he could behold her beautiful countenance unencumbered. With his own meter-wide grin, he carefully removed the veil from the intricate pile of curls and braids adorning the crown of her head – she was his now..._

_It seemed as if his heart might burst out of his chest with joy – an all-encompassing joy he had never felt before, in his former self-centered existence... lowering his mouth to kiss her waiting lips..._

The sharp pain from a boot-tip planted in the captain's lower back radiated outward from its point of impact, jolting Han from his heavenly dream and into a hazy state of confusion. His eyelids were heavy, momentarily refusing to open wider than thin slits as a voice - which his foggy mind eventually recognized as Tilo's - echoed around inside his pounding head...

"Why don't you leave the smuggler alone, V'lander - his time's almost up anyway," the young man admonished the Ulerian, who hovered menacingly over the smugglers prostrate form.

It wasn't that Tilo was having any second-thoughts about his involvement in apprehending the smuggler, but it struck him as rather odd and unnecessarily cruel that part of the job was to turn Captain Solo's girlfriend against him before his final demise. _Isn't the Corellian's death enough for them? _he wondered in partial dismay.

Despite the dim illumination of the whorehouse suite, Solo still shaded his eyes with a palm before trying to rub the sensitivity away with a few fingers, wincing from the small effort. He felt like crap all over – from his throbbing face down to his aching and bruised torso and back. And the unusual sensation of cold enveloping his entire body brought about the realization he was bare and shackled at the wrists and ankles.

._...What the hells goin' on - I'm buck naked; and where in kriff's sake am I? ..._

_ Leia!..._

Han was inundated with both physical and emotional pain at the thought of the beautiful Princess. Crestfallen hazel eyes tracked over to focus on his vest sticking out from underneath the nearby pile of clothes. Its interior pocket most likely still held Leia's Alderaanian fire ruby ring he had planned on giving her, unless the bastards that apprehended him had somehow discovered and lifted it already...

The captain's heart sank further into the pit of his stomach while anger at himself for losing his edge and getting captured swelled up his throat, the bitter taste of bile collecting in his mouth. The odds of escaping this rotten situation looked next to nil, but even worse was the awareness that the dream of a long life with the Princess was evaporating into the smoky air now filling his lungs.

Han was distracted from his thoughts by a rough hand grabbing a fistful of his hair, twisting his head sideways with an intentionally rough jerk. "Glad you finally joined us, Solo – we've been waiting for you to grace us with your presence," the Ulerian's mocking tone drawing a scowl from the incensed ex-smuggler.

Shifting on an elbow and leaning on a forearm, Han propped himself up against the looking-glass wall before glancing around the raunchily-decorated room and sneering, "Who the hell are you?"

"Guess I'm the bearer of bad news, captain," V'lander explained before taking a long, taunting drink from his water goblet, embellishing his guzzle with an exaggerated gulp of satisfaction.

Han's throat was parched, but he maintained his impassive expression despite raging thirst, refusing to give the Ulerian, whose nose he had obviously broke, the satisfaction of begging for a swig. His attention was drawn to the approaching form of Tilo, holding what appeared to be a cup of water in an outstretched hand.

The ex-smuggler vaguely wondered if the kid was planning on poisoning him, but considering the circumstances, he was willing to take the chance and have at least one final drink before they dragged him off to Jabba or killed him outright. Before Han could grasp the glass with his shackled hands, V'lander slapped it away, the coveted liquid sinking into the thick carpet.

"What the kriff are you doing, Tilo...offering this prick a drink?" The Ulerian scoffed loudly while shaking his head at the youngster's mistake.

Han licked his cracked lips and whispered to the young man who tried to offer him a measure of relief. "Did you do something to Kief?" _I'll bet he got dragged into this mess too, because of me..._

The Corellian's genuine concern for the old man caused Tilo to lower his gaze, determined to double his efforts against his resurfacing conscience about poisoning his employer... former-employer, he silently corrected himself. "He'll probably be alright," Tilo mumbled sheepishly while retrieving the cup.

V'lander interrupted the exchange with a chortle while tossing a few hard copy images into the smugglers lap. "Here, drink these up; Boba thought you might enjoy his newfound talent as a holographer."

Han lost his Sabbac-face, eyes widening and gaping in disbelief at the staged pictures of him and a couple of naked blondes in very compromising positions. Pulverizing them in his hands, he dropped the images to his side before eventually finding his voice to question both nearby men - one avoiding eye contact, the other distracted by his half-eaten meal - with one single word. "Why?"

The Ulerian shrugged dis-interestedly while taking a hearty bite of his sandwich; he was just in this for the money, and didn't put a lot of thought into the reasons behind the Corellian's less-than-straightforward apprehension and planned execution. "Guess you pissed off the wrong people...these pictures are already all over the holonews syndicates," V'lander mumbled between chews.

Han's empty stomach twisted with mounting fury and disgust – it didn't matter how or when Jabba chose to finish him off - the prospect of death was nothing compared to the realization that Leia would see these trumped-up images and think he had been unfaithful...she would hate him, despise him forever, even long after his death...

It was the lowest and most hopeless Han had ever felt in his life, hatred and fury spewing from his mouth in a vain attempt to relieve some of the anguish consuming him. "And where's your pimp, ladies? I'm surprised Fett isn't in here holding your leashes." Nodding at the assailant with the mangled nose, Solo chided, "Bet your face looks a lot better since I re-arranged it..."

V'lander motioned to a connecting portal before intentionally placing a brutal backhand to the Corellian's already swollen cheek and eye. "Right now I'd say Boba's probably nailing your holo 'co-stars' as we speak; he'll be paying you a visit when he's done with his playmates."

"Fine by me - I hate long waits," Han snarled while absorbing the Ulerian's wallop without any reaction; the emotional pain that was ripping his insides apart seemed to numb any physical punishment inflicted by his abductors. He would never see her again...

As if in response to Han's desire to get the inevitable over with, the connecting door to suite fourteen slid open with a soft hiss, Boba breaching the threshold with a confident stride and wearing a satisfied grin from the depraved activities he had participated in still fresh in his mind. It was always business before pleasure for the mercenary, but he decided to make one exception in this particular instance. "Holy Hells, what a pair of girls...you really missed out Solo," Fett taunted before redirecting his thoughts to the job at hand and mentally reviewing the final steps in this lucrative assignment.

Turning his head slightly to compensate for the swollen-over eye lid restricting his view, Han's brow wrinkled from lack of recognition of this tall, hard-featured man dressed in common spacer attire, but within a few seconds Solo recognized the voice and pushed back. "No thanks, Boba; I'm not into slumming it, like you have a habit of doing."

Fett strolled over to the adjacent table to study the thin length of wire that would be used to choke the life out of the captain – he had promised to keep it as quiet as possible for the sake of Thelena's other clients in nearby rooms - and the fact that she would help dispose of his body without a trace.

"Don't give yourself airs, Solo, just because you've hooked up with some young and obviously naïve piece of royal ass," Fett sniped with annoyance before raising an eyebrow at the crumpled images next to the smuggler. "I see that one of my associates has had the pleasure of showing you your now famous holos; I imagine that princess of yours has seen quite an eye-full by now. She'll be over you and moving on before your carcass is even cold," Boba offered smugly with a cruel grin curling up his thin lips.

It was too much for Han to bear any longer... screw it, there wasn't any hope left so he might as well meet his Maker now, he determined. Even with his feet shackled, Boba was close enough to reach...

After one last mental kiss and embrace to Leia, Han lunged at the bounty hunter with a maniacal Clan war whoop.

The familiar flash and hum of a lightsaber from the door caught Han's attention as his shackles made contact with the teeth of Fett - both of the men equally caught-off-guard at the glowing light as they tumbled to the carpet, flashes of laser shots bouncing off the looking-glass walls with hollers and painful groans and the scent of burning flesh filling the room...


	39. Chapter 39

_Sorry for the extended time between my last posting and this one - a family vacation delayed chapter 39. And thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

With the stench of burning flesh and smoke from singed curtains and clothing filling the air, Han Solo and Boba Fett battled in hand -to- hand combat on the stained carpet as Luke and General Rieekan fought against the other conspirators...

As the mercenary reflexively coughed saliva mixed with blood, his survival instincts flared inside him. With the throbbing pain from his broken teeth and the unanticipated interference of Solo's friends as motivation, Fett sought to deliver his own retribution. He pounded a brutal punch to the captain's face, then abdomen. The shackles linking Han's wrists and ankles interfered with the smuggler's notorious fighting skills, temporarily giving Boba the upper hand.

His success was short-lived. Solo, after delivering a crushing head-butt to Fett, somehow managed to use the wrist-bindings to his advantage, pressing the thin chain down into the skin just below his dazed adversary's Adam's apple with the hopes of choking the life-breath out of him.

Three of Thelena's guards hastily burst into the ongoing chaos, providing the necessary distraction Boba needed in his struggle against the Corellian. His fingers searched out to grasp his slim-knife, desperately taking aim at Solo's neck with the razor- tip.

The ex-smuggler's sharp reflexes caused him to veer sideways, driving his bent forearms to deflect the blade away from its intended goal and forcing a change in the weapon's trajectory. But the knife still found a measure of success, slicing through the sinewy muscle atop Han's collar bone. He hissed a series of swear words at the burning pain before slamming a fist underneath Fett's jaw.

The intimidating approach of the mystery man wielding a lightsaber was enough incentive for Fett to reprioritize his goals from battle to survival. He scrambled across the floor and over V'lander's decapitated corpse, stumbling to his feet before rushing to escape through the portal connected to the adjoining room.

While Rieekan brought down one hired thug with a deadly accurate blaster shot to the forehead, Luke made quick work of another whorehouse guard aiming to kill the unwelcome intruders. The Jedi apprentice deflected the laser blasts easily before slicing him neatly in two with perfect precision.

As the remaining gangster rushed to his cohort's aid, Solo kicked his feet out from under him, the heavily-muscled biped tumbling to the floor with a heavy thud. Using the slim-knife that had sliced his own flesh, Han gripped and drove the blade into the pulse point of the still-winded guard - now gurgling out the last few breaths of life from the back of his throat.

Pushing back on his heels, Han sucked in air with labored gasps while his eyes scanned the eerily quiet room; Luke and Rieekan mirrored his survey of the carnage sprawled across the floor, their own faces painted with flushed and solemn expressions.

With adrenaline still coursing through his veins, the captain wiped a palm over the blood trailing from his shoulder and downward over his chest with an incredulous shake of his head. It slowly began to register to Han that, remarkably, he was still alive. He exhaled a loud and relieved breath. "Great timing guys... I don't know how the hells you found me, but I sure am glad you did."

"It's a long story – we'll save it for later. Just glad you're in one piece, Han 'Ol Buddy." Luke cracked a grin at Han's casualness, returning the favor but still clutching his lightsaber as he approached the battered Corellian with a mixture of relief and concern marking his youthful face. Relieved, thank the Force, that they were able to find and rescue him, but concerned at the bleeding gash afflicting his friend.

"Thanks, Kid. You must have been practicing a lot more with that thing since we've been gone," Han offered with an appreciative nod to the youngster's Jedi weapon. "And General – nice shooting; now I owe both of you," Han conceded with another grateful half-smirk.

Although the blade-wound appeared to be moderately severe, the realization that the tough Corellian would recover from it as well as the rest of the other abuse marring his form lifted an invisible weight from the general's shoulders. "At least we found you, Solo - albeit a little worse for the wear," Carlist added with a tiny grin generated from the knowledge he would be able to comm Lelila with good news.

Luke aimed a concentrated stare at the shackles binding Han's wrists. "Let's get you out of these - don't move for a few seconds," Luke directed, his lightsaber effortlessly slicing through the chain as General Rieekan attempted to triage the Corellian's injuries, the laceration trauma coming in first place for attention.

Any further examination of Han's abrasions was futile due to his increased fidgeting and obviously diminishing patience to remain still. Carlist's countenance softened in sympathy for the seasoned ex-smuggler; even though Solo usually exhibited a reckless and unflappable bravado, the captain must be quite humiliated and embarrassed at his state of undress.

"Sit still so I can get a better look at this gash," Rieekan gently insisted while silently signaling for Luke to retrieve the man's clothing. Han thwarted their efforts, twisting past Carlist with dogged determination toward his pile of spacer-garb in the nearby corner himself. "I'll be all right," Han asserted with his mind fixated on something entirely more important than how many stitches he'd need. _It's got to be there... _

To his rescuers' astonishment, Han haphazardly tossed aside the items of clothing around him, driven to retrieve his vest first and apparently locate something inside its lining. Luke and Carlist glanced sideways at each other with the younger man offering an additional shrug of confusion at Han's peculiar behavior. The usually cool and always - in -control Corellian seemed almost anxious as he scrambled a hand over the inner material to locate a small pocket.

Han's fingers groped for the gift that was destined for the Princess, his hazel eyes lighting up at discovering the ring was still where he had originally stashed it. _The famous Solo Luck is back, _he boasted to himself silently, the thought of reuniting with Leia - after thinking he would never see her again - sparked an exultant thrill deep inside his chest.

They were still in a seedy whorehouse with a collection of dead assassins scattered about them as the cautious and practical side of General Rieekan reminded himself. There was a distinct possibility that additional accomplices could materialize for round two. Carlist realized he better shake Solo from his thoughts and Skywalker from the crinkled holos he was studying; it was time to exit this place - and quickly.

"Better gather your things, Captain," Rieekan offered with a raised eyebrow while clearing his throat. "I highly suggest we get out of here and back to our transport."

"Huh? Oh yeah – right." The quick change of events had temporarily caused Han to forget he was still naked as the day he was born. Fortunately, the jaded star-jockey had the uncanny ability to find the humor in most situations, even one as degrading as this. Grabbing his boxers, he dragged them up his legs with a sheepish look painted on his bruised face. "Gettin' a little 'drafty' in here," Han quipped with half of his mouth curling upward as he pulled on the rest of his clothing and boots.

Han was about to make a self-deprecating comment about his lack of modesty, but his sense of humor faded while noticing Luke studying the crumpled up pictures of him and the two blondes that Fett had taken while he had been unconscious. Han shifted uncomfortably as the young man gaped at the sordid images with reddening cheeks - either in indignation or embarrassment. His blue eyes travelled back to seemingly stare right through his friend with an unreadable expression.

Rieekan glanced questioningly at the holos holding Luke's attention before quickly pushing the boy's hand down, encouraging the images to fall from his grasp and back onto the floor where they belonged.

Han's countenance slipped from triumphant to troubled, his lips slipping down into a frown before squeezing his eyes shut. He silently berated himself for allowing foolhardy optimism to get ahead of the reality of the situation.

Had Leia seen these trumped-up pictures? The ex-smuggler knew the odds were not in his favor, rubbing suddenly aching temples with his fingertips and muttering choice swear words under his breath. Although Han's involvement in this scandal was forced and obviously unintentional on his part, it was yet another situation in which he contributed - again – to the Princess' lengthy list of heartaches.

Funny how in the past Han could have cared less about anyone's opinion of him or his scoundrel-like reputation. Moreover, he had openly scoffed at the illogical notion of ever falling head-over-heels in love, let alone marriage; inwardly fearing of the associated unnecessary risks to his heart and the emotional responsibilities that went along with that type of devotion.

But falling in love with the princess and having her return that love ten-fold had made an indelible change in the ex-smuggler's attitude and perspective. He craved, wanted, ..._needed..._ a life-long obligation to her.

Han was unsure how much Luke knew about his intimate relationship with the Princess, but Rieekan was certainly privy to plenty - mostly the bad - as the captain recalled what had happened on the trip to Corellia. The concept of the Alderaanian general thinking he had cheated on Leia made him staunchly determined to prove his innocence.

"Those holos were staged, I swear," Han began with an almost desperate tone that he didn't bother trying to hide. "Those assholes got the 'drop' on me outside KB Shipping and Repair and injected me with something; next thing I knew I was waking up in some sleazy-looking joint, buck-naked and with a boot planted in my back. Can't you do a blood test or something, if you don't believe me?"

Rieekan scratched his chin thoughtfully at the seriousness in the Corellian's voice and demeanor, understanding immediately why the typically blasé captain was so animated... _He really does love her..._

Placing a firm palm to the side of Han's uninjured shoulder, Carlist's belief in Captain Solo was expressed with a supportive grin and an agreeable nod. "We know that – but let's save the rest of this discussion for later. I'll take care of that cut on your shoulder back at my flat - c'mon guys, let's go," the general insisted as the three stealthily slipped out through a rear passageway and back to Rieekan's speeder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxx

"We have to get to Pragada as soon as possible," the Princess insisted to Mon Mothma as she exited out of the captain's quarter's. Leia's short stride led her purposefully down the circular corridor in search of Chewbacca, with the Rebel High Command leader trailing behind her in stunned silence. "Did you and Jan travel to Corellia on _The Intrepid_? We can utilize your short-distance speeder to get us into town."

Mon nodded mindlessly in shock to the back of the whirlwind travelling through the Falcon, who was now addressing an anxious Wookiee. "Chewie, we'll go straight to Kief's – with him being a long-time resident, he might be able to provide us the seedier locations of Pragada."

Despite the princess' eyes being red-rimmed and her face blotchy from crying, she was calm and collected in her determination to locate Captain Solo. Mon had seen the young lady exhibit such poise and posture in her dedication to 'The Cause', but Leia's ridiculous attachment to this common smuggler was unexpected and unwelcome, considering their plans for her...

"Leia, we have very limited resources at our disposal to assist in finding Captain Solo. And honestly, you don't actually want to chase after him, especially after his...indiscretions, do you?" Mon sputtered as General Dodonna joined the discussion with dismay written all over his face as well.

Undaunted, Princess Leia glared hotly at both of the astonished Rebel leaders gaping at her. "Those holos are misleading, I won't abandon him," she declared, straightened up to her fullest height. Chewbacca moved to stand beside her, growling in dedicated agreement.

The Princess' love for the captain was written plainly all over her youthful face and seemed to radiate from her entire being. Jan and Mon shook their heads in overt disapproval before spitting accusations in tandem at the silly girl.

"I don't believe this. Have you completely taken loss of all of your senses and your responsibilities owed to the Rebellion, dearest Leia? All the holonews syndicates overwhelmingly indicate that Solo has already been apprehended and is either dead, or soon will be. We need to remember our higher obligations and return to the Alliance, immediately!" Jan insisted in a patronizing tone.

Mon inched closer to the princess with the intent of adding her venomous opinion of the Corellian to Jan's reprove. "Can you imagine what your parents would think of your involvement with that commoner? And a smuggler, no less," she hissed in derision. "Captain Solo is a wolfish, un-reclaimed creature, incapable of real commitment to anyone or anything but himself. I'm sure you're a conquest and nothing more to him; it would degrade you to..." but Mon was cut off by threatening howls from an irate Wookiee and an infuriated Princess' hand held up to silence her.

Leia was trembling in outrage at her one-time trusted mentors' derogatory remarks. With her eyes flaring angrily, she addressed Han's detractors in her most regal tone. "It would be _degrading_, Mon and Jan, for me to be coerced into an arranged marriage to a stranger for the purpose of benefiting the Alliance's credit stores and political positioning. I'm not interested in your warped vision of honor and duty, and I suggest the two of you heed my advice - don't try to interfere with, or stop us from rescuing Han."

Mon Mothma and General Dodonna stared, speechless and in temporary shock, at the princess' blunt reproach; their elaborate scheme beginning to unravel right before them.

It seemed surreal, but Leia could almost feel Han's life and soul burning like a beacon in the surrounding storm of darkness. Yes... he was alive and would return to her...


	40. Chapter 40

After delivering a stinging verbal barrage onto Mon Mothma and General Dodonna, Leia continued to tremble with lingering outrage as they stared at her with mouths shut tight. The Rebel leaders' hesitance to respond was probably due to a mix of surprise at the princess' uncensored tongue lashing and her less than subtle hint that she was aware of their arranged-marriage ideas.

An uncomfortable silence hung in the air, as Leia pondered her one-time mentors' actions and intentions with disgust.

In the past, some individuals within both the military hierarchy and the High Council - including the two she just cut down to size - had harbored a degree of wariness toward Han, especially at the onset of his involvement in the Rebellion. Most, over time, had come to appreciate his natural leadership skills, unconventional but effective fighting methods, and steadfast bravery. Apparently not Mon and Jan, however - their openly condescending attitude toward Han sealed the princess' distrust in them for good.

Leia found it difficult to comprehend how willing - even eager - they were, to abandon the "commoner, a smuggler, no less", who took part in dangerous missions and supply runs, receiving little or no compensation – only to volunteer for ever more perilous assignments. The Rebel leaders were content to leave behind the "wolfish, un-reclaimed creature" who had risked his ship and himself protecting and rescuing the princess more times than she could recall.

She was ready to inflict further verbal punishment on the manipulative pair when C3PO clattered into the circular bay as fast as his metal legs could carry him. The droid twittered with excitement as he relayed happy news. "I just received an encrypted message from General Rieekan confirming he and Master Luke have located Captain Solo - thank the Maker! He has sustained a number of non-life threatening injuries, which will require a small amount of medical care before they can return to camp."

As 3PO's message registered in the princess' mind, she inhaled short, irregular gulps of air in attempt to counter the wild swing of emotions buffeting her, clutching the edge of the nearby booth to steady herself. A tiny smile crept across Leia's lips before a peculiar sensation of lightheadedness trickled down from the crown of her head and spread through her limbs. The princess' legs began to wobble underneath her, seemingly unwilling to carry her tiny frame much longer...

Strong, hairy arms supported Leia and pulled her into a tight embrace while the Wookiee's exultant whoops roused her back from haziness. Discarding her customary decorum that had earlier already began crumbling, she cried out with a strangled laugh between sobs into Chewbacca's chest, soaking his thick fur with tears. "He's alright," she repeated. "He's alright."

Even C3PO - who typically worried and assumed the worse in every possible situation - enthusiastically expressed his optimism for the captain's eminent return.

Mon Mothma and General Dodonna, however, glanced at each other with expressions that were less than joyous and would have been obviously incriminating, if the captain's allies weren't so distracted with their own emotional celebrations.

Both of the Alliance leaders' minds were filled with the same dismaying questions. How had Commander Skywalker and General Rieekan managed to find the smuggler? What was the fate of Boba Fett and his other hired conspirators? Even more disconcerting - had the mercenary unintentionally provided any indicting proof of their connection to Captain Solo's abduction and intended demise?

After regaining a measure of his lost composure, General Dodonna presented a forced, partial congratulations along with a factual concession. "His rescue must have been quite astounding. Well, our dearest Leia, it appears this conflict has been resolved and Captain Solo has beaten the odds, once again." Jan offered a tight smile with the last few words tasting especially sour on his tongue.

Growing in paranoia, Mon Mothma struggled against the temptation to flee back to _The Intrepid _to regroup_. _Worried that a hasty departure might hint at their involvement in the scandal, she took a cleansing breath and offered her own manufactured smile. "I'm looking forward to expressing my deepest thanks to Commander Skywalker and General Rieekan for their outstanding bravery."

Sidling closer to the flushed princess, the Rebel High Council member attempted damage-control in a conciliar tone. "Leia, I feel compelled to emphasize that I based my assertions regarding Captain Solo on the hard evidence captured in the holos. I apologize for my emotional reaction, and if my protective inclination toward you was offensive in any way; I just don't want to see you hurt. Jan and I were only concerned about your best interests."

Clearing her throat, Mon continued her next line of personal defense. "In regards to any arranged marriage notions, I will acknowledge that both the Hapans and the Boreans have approached us with the concept. The High Council listened to their representatives in the spirit of diversity and out of politeness, but never entertained any serious thoughts on the subject. I'm confident you could confirm my statements with any of those systems' representatives."

The emotional upheaval of Han's abduction combined with the holo scandal had left the princess physically and mentally drained. However, despite her jubilation over Han's rescue, a disturbing sixth-sense, along with her own analytical mind poked alarmingly at her.

Exactly who was behind the holo-smear campaign? Leia pondered, as a sickening knot slowly formed in her stomach at the thought of the possible culprits. How very convenient and self-serving it had been for Mon Mothma and General Dodonna to "enlighten" her of Han's so-called debauchery at a local brothel. The Rebel leaders had expended a lot of effort to attack Han's character and harbored an inordinate amount of disdain for him, even though he had proven himself valuable and loyal to the Alliance.

Furthermore, the princess could see through Mon's current performance – recognizing that the people she intrinsically trusted for many years had hoped to manipulate her into the back pocket of some wealthy prince. The dilemma was at the moment Leia had no concrete evidence to prove it, at least not yet.

The Princess presented a soft, beautiful smile of her own to relax the gaunt faces waiting for her reaction. "I appreciate all of your and Jan's concern for my well-being, though I respectfully disagree with the holos you believe are evidence of Han's immorality. And I apologize for my earlier overreaction regarding the arranged marriage concept. If an offer was ever formally presented to the Alliance and myself, it's a comfort to know that you both would support my opposition to such an archaic proposition."

They nodded enthusiastically and murmured agreeably to Leia, Mon offering her best motherly hug as Jan gave an affectionate squeeze to the princess' hand.

Leia wasn't done yet. "I'm sure General Rieekan and Commander Skywalker's debriefing will clear up a number of misunderstandings. Hopefully they will be able to provide some enlightenment as to the identity of Captain Solo's abductors and also who financed the entire plan, including the degrading holos."

While fidgeting for his misplaced pipe that was somewhere in his jacket pockets, Jan interjected. "I believe the holonews syndicates confirmed that the bounty hunter or hunters that located Captain Solo at the prostitution house were hired by Jabba the Hutt, did they not?"

_This is all far from over..._ the princess mused before replying thoughtfully, "That would be the presumably guilty party to suspect – but even the obvious, at times, can be deceiving."


	41. Chapter 41

_Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews! SmugglerofSass - you made my day with your cute post :) _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

General Rieekan swiveled his speeder purposely through the side streets of Pragada, approaching the series of rental flats adjacent to the commercial and industrial side of town. "We're almost at my rental flat."

"Good," was the captain's terse, one-word response. After thinking he would never set eyes on Leia again, Han yearned to reunite with the princess as soon as possible, his eyelids closing as an optimistic scenario emerged in his mind. He would bound up the Falcon's ramp to Leia, where she would throw herself into his arms, showering him with passionate kisses - kisses that he would return with equal fervor. Then he would bury himself in the princess' loving embrace and pledge his life's devotion to her, sweeping her up in his arms and carrying her to their room...

Han's fantasy was interrupted with the unpleasant feeling that it wouldn't be that simple or movie-holo worthy, especially since Leia had not responded to any of the private comms or texts he had sent. Carlist seemed to have detected his frustration at her lack of response, mentioning she was getting some much needed rest back at camp. _Let's hope that's the reason; she usually has plenty to say to me..._

It had taken him years of smooth-talking and teasing innuendo, culminating with frustrating arguments and all the cajoling under the stars to get Leia to open up and admit her feelings for him. Sure, Han was confident in the princess' love for him, but despite her feisty and tough façade she exhibited, he also knew how emotionally vulnerable she could be at times. After verbally and physically professing his love for her and talking about a future together, Leia certainly must know she meant the universe to him.

However, the fact remained that the night before the bounty hunter and brothel fiasco, his over-protectiveness had instigated a blow-out argument, ending in him pounding whiskey and sulking back to their cabin without offering any compromise to the hurting princess. To top it off, he had purposefully left for Pragada early the following morning without her. That probably didn't earn him many points either, Han mused sourly while shaking his head at the irony of the situation. His honest intention to retrieve a surprise ring for Leia instead appeared like a heartless brush-off, considering where he ended up later - courtesy of Fett. Han knew he needed to snuff out this wildfire before it got out of control and completely undermined their relationship.

_Maybe the princess will be so overjoyed I'm alive she won't shoot me over those fake holos before I get a chance to defend myself,_ Han speculated silently, half-joking, half-serious.

Staring at the back of General Rieekan and Luke's heads, Han questioned from the rear of the speeder with an annoyed tone. "How long is this gonna take?" _Kreth, I just need to see Leia now..._

"The apartment is just a few more streets away. It's not exactly in the high rent district, but the place is clean and inconspicuous," Carlist replied while swinging into the short parking queue.

"I didn't mean the ride – I want to get back to...to the the Falcon as soon as we can. It's getting dark, ya know," Han grumbled impatiently.

It was a nice attempt, but Solo's weak excuse about darkness fizzled flat with Rieekan. The Corellian's poorly-masked desire to reunite with Princess Leia drew an amused smile to Carlist's face; however, practical matters needed to be attended to first. "Easy, Captain – you need some high grade bacta and dura-sutures on that laceration over your collarbone. And a quick meal would be a good idea, too."

Han snorted loudly in frustration. "To hells with stitches and salve!" Before he could express his disagreeable opinion on the matter further, Luke chimed in with mild admonishment leaking into his voice. "You don't want to risk getting another serious infection, do you Han? No telling what else might happen."

The comment drew Solo's attention away from the plastisteel window and the sights flashing past him, his head snapping around to glare at Luke's impassive profile with narrowing eyes. Han shifted uncomfortably in his seat while ruminating on the youngster's obvious reference to his bout with Tetanexus. Was Luke also insinuating knowledge of the abuse he had leveled against Leia while delirious with fever?

That old familiar feeling of remorse, coupled with shame, squeezed Han's chest tight and heightened his already surly mood. If Luke was aware of what had happened on the way to Corellia, who told him that sordid piece of information - Carlist? Or had it been Leia herself? Han had no intention of broaching that painful subject with the Kid; as far as the increasingly defensive ex-smuggler was concerned, what went on between him and the princess was none of his damn business. "Thanks for the advice," Han responded with a clenched jaw, just as Carlist's speeder came to an abrupt stop in the sheltered garage port.

The dark violet and indigo-streaked evening sky formed a stunning, but unnnoticed canopy as they swiftly made their way to the apartment's entrance alcove in alert silence.

After entering the access code, General Rieekan's boots barely crossed the rental flat's threshold before Kief came shuffling toward the three men in nervous excitement. The sight of Carlist, Luke, and his godson returning – disheveled but in one piece – acted like a shot of adrenaline to the elderly Corellian. His weary face lit up as he lathered grateful words and appreciative slaps onto the backs of Han's rescuers.

Luke ventured into the modest kitchen while he debated under his breath whether or not it would be a good time to attempt comming Leia himself, while Carlist rummaged through a well-stocked medkit to locate what was needed for patching up the captain.

Kief did his best to avoid any of his godson's obvious wounds as he squeezed him in an emotional embrace. Wiping away the dampness from his eyes, the aged Corellian's composure faltered while croaking in his native tongue. "Praise the Maker you're alive! Though a little worse for the wear, I see. You had me so worried I even used Theresca's old prayer beads. She must have put in a good word for you with the angels, too."

The sight of his banged-up, yet talkative godfather brought a relieved smile to Han's bruised face and provided him a reminiscent feeling of comfort before he slid back into the South Continent dialect with ease. "Thanks, Kief. I definitely needed all the help I could get."

General Rieekan began treating Han's injuries while the fellow Corellians continued their relaxed conversation...

Han frowned as he pointed to the huge knot of Keif's forehead. "Looks like you've been through the wringer yourself - courtesy of Tilo, I take it?"

Harrumphing loudly, Kief made a casual gesture to the bump above his right eye. "Believe me, I've been through worse. I may be an old coot, but I'm still too thick-skulled for a little knot like this to do me in."

"Glad to hear that – and I think we have that physical trait in common," Han quipped before shaking his head and adding regretfully, "I'm sorry that you got tangled up in this mess on account of me."

For Kief, it was an unnecessary apology which he dismissed with a wave of his hand; yet the thought of his former employee's betrayal created a shadow of disappointment on his timeworn features. "Well, I'm sorry that Tilo ended up being a gundark's ass and turned traitor on us. Never trust a non-Corellian," he grumbled before correcting himself, "Well, except for your two friends. And you can always rely on Chewbacca and that pretty girl of yours, Leia. Kreth, she must be beside herself!"

Raising an eyebrow, Han grimaced before forcing a tight grin across his lips and adding as flippantly as possible, "Beside herself, huh? Do you mean with relief, that I'm all right - or infuriated as hell, wishing those bounty hunters would have finished the job?" Han diverted his eyes from the knowing stare of his long-time friend to study the pile of gauze bandages and bacta tubes spread across the table.

The white-haired man had known Han since infancy and was too astute to accept Han's casual bravado at face value. He easily recognized his godson's brooding over Leia's potential reaction to the fictitious stories being broadcasted from the media. "You can't fool me, Son – I've known you since your ma put on your first diaper. Carlist and Luke know you were drugged and that those pictures are a bunch of Bantha crap. Believe me - she'll recognize that, too." Kief offered a sympathetic expression to the patient now receiving the last of his stitches.

'Let's hope so, but I'm not worried – after all, it's me," Han declared with the best cocky grin he could muster. Hoping to deflect the conversation to something other than his love life, the ex-smuggler inquired, "Hey, you're heading back to the Falcon with us, aren't you? Chewie still entertains the fantasy that someday he'll beat you at Sabacc."

In retrospect, General Rieekan realized he should have confessed he understood the Corellian language, but frankly, Mr. Brehmer's and Captain Solo's candid dialogue had been just too damn interesting to interrupt. Han's typical swaggering and gruff persona was for the most part, on hiatus, and in its place was an unguardedness in conversation he hadn't seen before from the ex-smuggler.

Carlist finished the bacta application while fighting the upward movement of his cheek muscles. He lost the battle as Kief made one last assertion...

"Leia is head-over-heels in love with you, Han. Your sweetheart lights up like a glow-butterfly whenever you're around her. I can see it in her eyes... at my age, you can do that, you know."

Encouraged by his friend's statement and deciding that maybe he was over-thinking this entire situation, Han's ego re-emerged to its usual substantial size. The cocky captain was ready to unload a smug comment about his irresistible qualities, just as Luke returned from the kitchen, carrying a tray loaded with a South Continent staple - warm saurveal and potmato rolls. The delicious aroma emanating from the savory pastries drew everyone's attention to much needed sustenance, as a chorus of stomachs growled in hungry unison.

After the men completely emptied the platter of its rolls, Han declared with a lopsided grin after his last swallow, "Let's get outta here and back to camp. I'm feeling like my old self again."

"Gods help us," Carlist teased while the group clamored towards the portal and down the garage's access path. The sly general just couldn't resist the opportunity to bait Han with a loaded question, tilting his head inquisitively and deadpanning, "I believe it's glow-butterfly season right now, isn't it, Captain?"

The Corellian's eyes widened in stunned comprehension, realizing he had underestimated many things about Carlist Rieekan. Han's lips slowly curled into an amused smirk before answering enthusiastically, "They've become a favorite of mine."

Han took a deep breath of the cool and invigorating night air, his soul soaring in anticipation as his long stride carried him to the speeder - he was going home to the woman he loved...


	42. Chapter 42

Languishing in a restless state of half slumber, Princess Leia shifted to another position amongst the bedsheets as thoughts of Han roused her into further consciousness. Dragging heavy eyelids open while brushing stray hairs away from her face, she found a measure of consolation, pondering_... He'll be back soon..._

But the waiting - which seemed to drag on endlessly - still tormented the princess as she glanced at the chrono for what must have been the hundredth time. Her gaze was attracted to the flashing comm on the nearby cabinet, summoning her attention.

Leia knew exactly who had left those messages...and she also knew that the certain someone had been informed she was unavailable; as she was resting - or more precisely recovering - from all of the chaos that had taken place over the last few days. The truth of the statement bewildered the typically poised young lady and perhaps it was childish, but the princess determined that with everything she had been through, Han could save his explanations and apologies - which better be free of any smart ass remarks - for her in person, thank you very much!

The wide range of Leia's jumbled emotions returned to churn inside her. She was overwhelmed with joy at Han's rescue and hungered to feel his solid presence around and within her again. Yet, those feelings were tainted by lingering resentment from their unresolved argument over Jabba and his sneaking off to Pragada alone; which had almost cost him his life, the princess thought with growing aggravation.

Even though she recognized that he was a victim in this debacle, Leia vacillated between her potential options of smothering Han with passionate kisses or slapping him across the face and berating him for his oafish behavior. _Am I losing my mind, or is this within the limits of what is normal for a woman in love? Well, considering the man I'm in love with is a scoundrel..._

Heaving a beleaguered sigh, the princess sat up abruptly in bed, the sudden physical movement and her riotous feelings leaving her momentarily disoriented. It was time to abandon the futile attempt of any more rest, deciding instead to slip out from underneath the sheets and softly pad her way to the 'fresher.

Leia studied her pale complexion in the tiny mirror for a few seconds before loosely tying her dark and disheveled tresses back with a ribbon. Her attention was drawn to her wrinkled sleep gown; it was too late at night, and the princess was too tired to be concerned about what was considered acceptable attire for her to be seen in. Propriety be damned! Well, it might be prudent to at least don a robe, she conceded before tugging the coordinating coverall over her austere nightgown.

Leia's eyes fluttered shut while she recalled the erotic memories involving the modest white negligée that currently enveloped her tiny form. Over the course of their time on Corellia, it had become a sentimental favorite of Han's that frequently sparked affectionate banter between them - among other more carnally satisfying activities. That first night together, Han had fervently stripped the simple nightgown off her to claim every inch of her virginal body before making passionate love to her; then again and again...

Gods, she missed him! Not merely because of their amazing and world shattering sexual intimacy; but also because of the quiet, conversations they shared together in the warm afternoon shade, playful dance lessons which usually ended in Han's self-deprecating remarks since he just couldn't get the steps right, his tender embrace and comforting words after one of her terrifying nightmares. Shaking her head while inhaling a deep breath, Leia forced her train of thought to stop before it had an opportunity to generate another round of tears. The princess silently reprimanded herself to steady her nerves and pull it together.

Returning to sit on her side of the mattress, Leia's fingers gingerly stretched for the mug of cham tea resting on the nearby table. Chewbacca had delivered the steaming drink earlier, insisting that the medicinal elixir would settle the anxious stomach that had been plaguing her as of recently. Her lips curled upward in an appreciative grin. It was certainly worth a try, she thought, bringing the cup's rim to her mouth for a sip of the steaming, mellow-sweet liquid.

The methodical whir of the cooling system muffled most sounds from outside the Captain's Quarters, yet the princess' pulse quickened and her eyes grew wide in recognition - the rhythmic thrum of the access ramp in its slow descent was unmistakable. _He's here!_

Springing up from the edge of the bed, the princess hastily plopped the almost forgotten mug in her hands down, a large portion of the tea splashing onto the floor as she rushed through the doorway. The durasteel plates were cold against Leia's bare feet as her brisk pace quickened through the circular corridor to arrive at the access alcove, where the mechanical clicking of gears announcing her lover's return.

The princess froze at the top edge of the shrouded ramp, her heart pounding inside her chest as she tried to calm her rapid breathing. Leia could detect familiar voices - voices that were encouraging someone to wait for the ramp to lower completely, rather than prematurely launching himself up onto the still descending grating.

Recognizing Han's deep baritone drawl, Leia's stomach leapt into her throat. There were a few heavy strides of boots on the steel plating. Then at last, his form emerged out of the obscure shadows and her eyes beheld him.

Han was scruffy and disheveled looking, more so than usual, marred with bruises and appearing as if he likely had earned himself a few more scars from this near-disaster. But Han's gaze burned with an intensity that seemed capable of igniting her whole, and drew the remaining air out of her lungs.

"Hiya Sweetheart," he offered simply with his trademark crooked grin, his long strides and an unleashed hunger for a passionate reunion now driving him up the ramp to his heart's desire.

The princess' immovable legs broke free and gained momentum as she hurried to meet Han, with his name catching in the back of her throat.

Launching herself into Han's waiting arms, Leia gasped in relief as his strong hands engulfed her waist and hauled her up against his chest in a savage embrace. With a shaky sigh escaping her lips, the princess wrapped her arms around Han's neck, pressing her entire body against him in a primal need to feel as much of his physical presence as possible. She couldn't control the rush of tears that drenched Han's shirt, clinging greedily to him as if he was her sole source of oxygen. _He's really here, praise the Gods, safe in my arms..._

"I guess I was worried over nothing," Han muttered with an almost audible grin into the crown of Leia's head, shifting his grip on her and tipping her back before lowering his mouth for a desperately desired kiss...

_...over nothing?_

Pushing with her palms against Han's chest, the princess attempted to put some distance between their intertwined bodies. She stared up at his face, wondering in hurt disappointment how he could be so flippant, so callous, after everything that had happened to him and the misery it had caused her.

Han witnessed the shift in Leia's expression and felt her muscles tighten underneath his roaming hands. Warning signals blared loudly in his tired brain that he was going to pay dearly for the careless remark he made.

Leia's emotions ignited into a fire, her eyes widening and flashing in anger. "Let go of me - you bantha-brained idiot!" She snarled, delivering a harsh slap across his cheek...


	43. Chapter 43

_I wanted to shout out a huge thanks for all the sweet reviews; you make me smile and keep me going forward! And thanks to LadyPeter for her invaluable help_!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Han lost himself in the princess' reception, his body and mind enthusiastically responding to her curves pressed tight against him. Nuzzling into Leia's dark tresses and inhaling the familiar scent of her hair, the one-time detached smuggler knew without a doubt home would always be found in her comforting arms. _I'm one lucky guy – this is going better than I_ _imagined, _he pondered with satisfaction_,_ dismissing his earlier concerns about how she would react into the crown of her hair_._

The princess blinked in shock at the careless remark Han had just muttered, pushing hard against his chest with her palms to separate their bodies. _Worried over nothing? The nerve of this man! _Leia drew in a sharp breath while gaping at him, incredulous that despite Han's haggard appearance, his smug bravado was obviously very much intact and fully operational. Did he actually find any of what had taken place inconsequential or amusing? How could he be so flippant, so callous, after everything that had happened to him, and the misery it had caused?

Han witnessed the shift in Leia's expression and felt her muscles tighten underneath his hands. She stared up at him now with pained, stricken eyes that quickly intensified into a fiery glare that could have melted any metal alloy within a kilometer. Warning signals blared loudly in Han's brain that he was about to pay for his casual comment. The ex-smugglers innate survival reflexes suddenly screamed to dive for cover, but he hesitated. Too late...

"Let go of me - you bantha-brained idiot!" The princess snarled as she delivered a slap across his cheek then pulled herself completely from his arms.

Han's initial bliss deflated immediately under Leia's blistering glare and hearty wallop. He rubbed his stinging flesh in surprise, grumbling, "I missed you too, Sweetheart." There was an undeniable edge in his tone, though it wasn't aimed at her, but at his own stupidity and the recurring "Boot in Mouth" Syndrome he was frequently hampered with.

"Of all of the boorish, insensitive things to say...after I worried myself sick you have the gall to..." Leia sputtered, her usually sharp mind and tongue finding it difficult to formulate the verbal bombardment he deserved.

The princess' face flushed a deeper crimson as she noticed from the corner of her eye Han's rescuers scattering across the Falcon's hold, presumably for a place to hide from the ensuing storm. Fighting back angry tears and embarrassed at her emotional unravelling in public, Leia decided to retreat and regroup. She twisted around to make a swift exit, but Han's hand grabbed her bicep and tugged her closer, while pleading in a gravelly voice, "Leia, wait..."

"Don't you dare," Leia hissed without meeting his gaze, wrenching back her arm before turning on a heel and fleeing down the corridor to disappear in the shadows.

They had had plenty of skirmishes in the past, but Han had never seen the typically calm and collected princess become so unhinged. Her mercurial reaction left him off balance and unsure what the next best step should be to make up for the damage he'd done. With his own mind racing, Han set his long stride in pursuit of the fuming princess.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sweetheart, won't you let me in?" Han pleaded again before thumping his forehead on the locked door of the captain's quarters in frustration. It couldn't have been more than a standard half-hour that had passed since the princess won the race to their room, but to the impatient and guilt-ridden captain, he couldn't bear waiting much longer.

Still no response.

Cramming sweaty hands into the pockets of his Bloodstripes, Han summoned all the self-control he could muster to keep from pounding on the door in desperation or forcing his way in. _That's probably not the best way to win her back, Slick..._

"C'mon Leia, please," he implored her for what seemed like the millionth time, especially for a man that wasn't accustomed to begging for anything in his life. But this was an urgent situation and Leia's trust and love were at stake. "This wasn't my fault - well, most of it, anyway," he quipped sheepishly.

"Do you think this is funny? I can't believe how you can be so...YOU!" The princess huffed indignantly from the opposite side of the door.

Her fuse was shorter than normal, understandably so, and Solo grimaced at her blunt and less than positive assessment of his persona. "We need to talk, Sweetheart. I've got some things I need to say," Han offered in his best supplicatory tone while shooting a glance down the corridor. With the way his luck had gone south, odds were that prissy droid would shuffle over soon to offer his assistance, he mused sourly.

"Well, then say what you need to say and go away," she retorted hotly from the opposite side of the portal, still unwilling to let him in. He heard something hard smash against the bulkhead wall and clatter to the floor, sounding suspiciously like his vintage audio/holo disk collection.

_Kreth, at this rate, the best chance at getting myself in our room is to trigger the intruder alarm, and even that might not work._

Running a hand through his tousled hair, Han went back and forth over his limited options, deciding against his better judgement and manually keying in the override code, releasing the door's locking mechanism. He stepped in cautiously, hoping there wasn't a blaster within the princess' reach, or else this could end up being the shortest apology in Solo - Clan history.

Leia's head twisted around at the sound of the door hissing open, announcing Han's unwelcome entrance. She hastily wiped her reddened eyes with the back of her hand before spitting angry words at him. "What words in the phrase 'go away' didn't you understand, Han? Does it make any difference to you what I want? Fine, just barge in here whether I want to look at your face or not." She stood and pulled herself up to her fullest height, visibly posturing for battle.

"For Kriff's sake, Sweetheart – stop shutting me out and give me a few minutes to explain!" he blurted, moving closer while pushing down his flaring argumentative nature with a deep breath. "Things didn't exactly work out as I planned, once I got into town," he began tentatively, sitting on the mattress and beckoning her over next to him with an extended hand.

The princess silently reminded herself why she was so infuriated with Han, even though he was looking at her like a wounded Sherkla pup hoping to be rubbed on the belly. Instead of joining him on the bed, she retreated further away and gave him a frigid glance, shooting back, "You're going to need a lot more than a few minutes for your excuses, captain!" Crossing her arms in front of her, Leia turned her back to him with a huff, determined to make him work for every centimeter of progress.

_So it's back to 'captain' now..._ Heaving an agitated sigh at the ceiling, Han made another mistake, voicing his unfiltered thoughts aloud. "This isn't exactly the welcome home I was hoping for."

Leia wheeled around, large brown eyes flashing with renewed anger and hurt. "Please enlighten me. Just what were you expecting, Hotshot? After sneaking off to Pragada without me, treating me as if I was your property - to be dictated to and ordered about - just the night before? I can't live like that..."

There were very few times in the ex-smuggler's life that found him speechless, but this was one of them.

Han swallowed back the lump in his throat from the princess' stinging accusations - painful reminders of their fight about Jabba the night before he left for town. Self-doubt crept into Han's confused mind as he questioned if there was some validity to Leia's claims. No - it was concern for her safety that had brought out the controlling undercurrent in his personality, wasn't it? He never had, and never would, think of Leia as a possession, he assured himself. But even more importantly, he had to prove it to her.

"Now hold on a minute," Han croaked as his brain prepared a long list of explanations, starting with the Pragada transgression; the reason for that trip was practically burning a hole in his vest pocket. He was quickly silenced by a tiny, waving finger and the princess' rising voice firing at him again like a fully charged ion cannon.

"Then Mon and Jan inform me of your 'indiscretions' and suddenly I find myself staring at news holos of you in bed with a couple of harlots, along with headlines announcing your apprehension." Leia's voice cracked as her eyes filled with tears from the memory. "It was devastating to see you with those girls; even worse, the thought of you in Jabba's hands and meeting your fate," the princess whispered, her voice barely audible. "I thought I had lost you." Her emotions were swinging rapidly from irate to distraught and everywhere in between, the strain from the past few days taking their toll. She bit her trembling lower lip and retreated a few steps in the hopes of regaining some control over her feelings.

Facing the full reality of what Leia had been put through on account of him made Han's chest squeeze so tight with remorse it was difficult to breathe. His domineering tendencies had done a phenomenal job botching things up between them, and despite the best of intentions, his solitary trip into Pragada had forfeited the trust he had worked so hard to gain from her.

Clutching Leia's shoulders, he tugged her closer as anguish wore his composure thin. "But you didn't lose me - I'm here, right where I want to be!" Han declared emphatically to her downturned face. _ S__he won't even look at me..._ "I was drugged and unconscious, for Kriff's sake! Those holos were staged – you gotta believe me. Ask Rieekan yourself, if you don't."

Before Han could continue his defense she cut him off with another reprimand, brushing his hands away from her skin. "None of this would have happened if you hadn't gone off on some half-assed, reckless run into town alone. What the hells were you thinking? What if Luke and Carlist hadn't found you?" She turned away, pressing the back of her palm against her mouth to stifle a sob.

"Gods Leia, I'm sorry for all of this, for hurting you," he pleaded huskily near her temple. "I'm not an easy man to live with, but I'm trying to change." It was a gamble, but Han succumbed to the temptation, moving closer to wrap his arms around Leia from behind.

Han could feel the princess' initial stiffness soften, urging him onward to rasp near her ear. "When I thought I'd never see you again, I wanted to die - I didn't care if they killed me on the spot," his voice thick with emotion. "Sweetheart, I love you - you're all that I want."

Leia tried to resist him, but her mind and body had been aching for Han since he set foot back on the Falcon, even despite his oafish comment. A tiny smile crept up her tear stained cheeks from his simple apology and declaration of love. "That's what I've been waiting to hear all along," she murmured sideways into his chest. There still were issues in their relationship that couldn't simply be brushed aside, but for the moment, she just wanted him.

Han's arms released her briefly to retrieve something, but his mouth more than made up for their temporary absence. His warm lips meandered from Leia's temple to cheek bone, eliciting a soft sigh from her mouth. "Sweetheart," he reverently murmured, "This is why I had to go into Pragada alone," his gentle hands encouraging her to turn around in his embrace.

The princess sniffled before wiping away the remaining wetness clouding her eyes, Han's cryptic words piquing her curiosity as she twisted to face him. Leia's gaze initially settled on his handsome countenance, but was quickly drawn to Han's pinkie finger that he wiggled, then held up for her inspection. Balanced at the tip was an Alderaanian fire ruby ring...


	44. Chapter 44

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx_

_So much for sweeping Leia off her feet with an elaborate proposal,_ Han thought while thick fingers searched around in his vest pocket. It was obvious that he had to justify his disappearance into town without her, and the only way of doing so was to present the princess with the custom-made ring now. _And_ _this ain't a 'friendship' ring..._

Anticipation blending with a touch of anxiety caused his pulse to quicken as he speculated what her reaction would be. Asking Leia to bond with him now, given her current topsy-turvy emotional state and his recent track record of belligerent behavior, would probably not be considered the greatest of timing. But he didn't see any other alternative - it was now or never. He was in love with the feisty princess and every complex facet of her personality.

"Sweetheart," Han reverently murmured, "This is why I had to go into Pragada alone," his gentle touch encouraging her to turn around in his embrace.

The princess sniffled before wiping away the remaining wetness blurring her vision, Han's cryptic words piquing her curiosity as she twisted around to face him. Her eyes initially settled on his handsome countenance, but were quickly drawn to Han's pinkie finger that he wiggled, then held up for her inspection. Balanced on the tip was an Alderaanian fire ruby ring...

A hot flush crawled up her neck and rushed across her cheeks. This was something totally unexpected and for a brief moment Leia wondered if the stresses of the past few days had manifested themselves into delusions. She blinked slowly, then alternated gaping at the extremely rare gem and Han's ardent gaze, flabbergasted at the gift and his likely intentions.

"I wanted to surprise you with this," Han offered in a low, hopeful drawl. It must have worked because the princess' eyes were as big as a jelenie doe caught in glow lights. "Wanna see if it fits?" He inquired with an endearing grin and as casually as possible, given the fact that his heart was practically pounding out of his chest. _It better fit– I could only give the jewelers her old Hoth glove to use for an estimate..._

With Han's boyish, expectant gaze washing over her like an intoxicant, Leia's mind stumbled over the myriad of thoughts inundating her. Wasn't it just a day ago she faced the heart-wrenching concept of his possible unfaithfulness and demise? She nodded slowly as a tentative smile grew on her rosy-hued face.

Han's fingers ghosted over the princess' left hand before carefully slipping the fire ruby ring on her index finger - the traditional placement for an Alderaanian betrothal ring. It was a perfect fit. "I had it custom made - just for you, Princess. The inlaid setting is a Corellian tradition," he added with a lopsided grin, the words suddenly sticking a bit to his tongue.

Leia was at a loss for words, both from the tenderness radiating from Han's countenance and the exquisite piece of art and its obvious implication, the symbolism of their two cultures blended together in a ring. _My Gods, he really is going to propose! _"This is the most beautiful ring I've ever seen," she managed to croak, her mind racing with thoughts about this life-altering change of events.

Taking a deep breath to steady his nerves, Han struggled to find the words he wanted to convey before his voice dropped an octave. "I have a long way to go before I'm the kind of man you deserve, Leia. But I need you, I'm in love with you. Make me the happiest man in the universe – marry me Princess." He finally began breathing again, then waited for what _had_ to be an acceptance of his offer - the alternative too devastating a thought to even entertain.

Leia thought she might spontaneously combust from Han's intense gaze and the heat emanating from his large hands still engulfing hers. Their relationship had its share of issues, namely his troubled past and his at-times belligerent nature, but the princess loved her dark-haired Corellian - completely, entirely, with her whole being...

A tiny cry escaped Leia's mouth as her body rose up to capture Han's lips in a hot, impulsive kiss which he greedily accepted. With her body smashed against him, she ran her fingers through Han's tousled hair as they lost themselves in the other's taste and scent and touch. Eventually, the princess broke away for air before enthusiastically peppering his stubbly cheeks with kisses.

"I take it...that's a 'yes'?" Han asked in a hopeful whisper near her temple, his hands roaming over her back, sliding southward.

Giddy from the euphoria of the moment, Leia giggled her answer. "Yes, you scoundrel, I'll bond with..."

Han cut her off, taking advantage of the princess' parted lips to capture her mouth, his invading tongue exploring her in another passionate kiss. Every external pressure weighing on them – the no-where-near-being-over civil war, the bounty on his head, Mon and Jan's manipulating intrigue, fell by the wayside as they clung to the sanctuary of each other's arms.

He gathered Leia up against his chest, raising her off the floor with the princess' slim legs instinctively wrapping around his hips, a sigh of pure delight escaping her lips. The princess mewled in a mix of pleasure and discomfort as Han buried his scratchy face in the crook of her neck, branding her delicate skin with ravenous lips, his raw masculinity igniting a glimmering flame deep inside her.

Han stepped backward toward the vicinity of their bunk, completely oblivious to everything except the beautiful princess clinging to him and the overwhelming desire to consummate their reunion. His boots crunched over a few stray audio diskettes scattered across the floor until his calves touched the edge of the bed.

Leia bit back a surprised shriek as Han tightened his grip on her, then tumbled them backward together on the mattress, pulling her down atop him. His fingers swiftly found the edge of the princess' nightgown, hungrily inching upward over her creamy thighs to grope her ass and grind his growing hardness against her.

She raised up with a heady smile gracing her flushed face, eager to assist with the removal of boots and Bloodstripes and everything else that presented a barrier to their sensual joining. Their hands worked at a frenzied pace to strip each other, the items tossed haphazardly in every direction around the bed.

"C'mere, you," Han grunted with a sly expression, dragging her back on top to straddle him in the mess of tangled sheets.

Leia's arousal was tempered with concern from the bruises and cuts marring his chest, gingerly touching a few purple blotches just below his ribcage. "What you really need is some rest," she suggested sympathetically while trying to hide the disappointment in her voice. "Aren't you tired?" She asked, but finished with a soft sigh as Han's hands moved up her ribcage to cup her full breasts, thumbs and fingers teasing her nipples.

"Not anymore. And I know what I need," he declared while admiring Leia's naked gorgeousness, for which he had an unquenchable thirst. "Let down your hair," he coaxed as his hands continued to fondle her hardened peaks.

After the last few days of emotional and physical torture they'd both battled, this encounter was trending toward playful release, something they both needed, Leia mused. She offered him an impish grin, her eyes lidding over again with desire from his insistent caress. Her fingers released the ribbon, allowing her dark cascades to flow over her naked form in a feminine softness she knew Han reveled in.

"Now, shake your head," he ordered with a low growl and a smoldering gaze that continued to rake over the princess unabashedly. "If you insist," she whispered in a sultry tone, tossing her wavy hair before leaning down over his chest to tantalize his skin with her curvy flesh and silky tresses.

"Don't ever cut your hair," he demanded before groaning in tormented pleasure as Leia grasped and worked his surging erection from the base of his throbbing shaft to the tip. Han's fingers meandered down the tiny curve of her belly, then southward to slip back and forth between her slick folds, curling and turning the heat between her thighs with maddening precision.

"Anything else, captain?" The princess gasped breathlessly, hypnotized under the erotic spell his touch held over her. When Han began probing her with an invading finger, Leia's couldn't control the cries escaping her mouth, the heat he was stoking inside her almost unbearable.

He shot Leia a wolfish grin between ragged breaths, spreading her lips with deft fingers and encouraging her to rub and grind her exposed center along his long, hard length.

Han watched in voyeuristic pleasure as the princess grew wanton, writhing against his cock sensually with her facial expressions showing signs of approaching ecstasy. He lost the ability to form a worthy comeback to Leia's question, moaning a few x-rated assertions as her wet arousal coated his length and flamed his passions to the point of no return.

Just when Han thought he might pass out, the princess finally lowered herself down on his erection at a torturously slow pace. He exhaled a loud, grateful groan that increased in volume and continued as her velvety tightness accommodated more of his length.

Perched atop him and rolling her hips, the princess climbed quickly from the breathtaking sensation of Han filling and stretching her insides. And when he gave into his baser instincts, grabbing her ass possessively and surging upward to pound into her, she cried out in sensory overload, the exquisite release rippling through her womb in overwhelming waves. After a few more thrusts, Han's powerful climax shook his body and he emptied himself into her, the thick overflow running down Leia's inner thighs as she collapsed on him, sated and limp.

"Gods help me, I love you so much," the princess whimpered softly, a few tears rolling down her cheeks to land on his sternum as their breathing calmed.

The wet droplets were cool on his still hot skin, drawing Han quickly back to reality. Pressing his lips to the top of her forehead, he then cradled Leia's cheeks tenderly, persuading her gaze to meet his. For a split second Han saw a shadow of something that didn't belong on the face of a girl happily betrothed to a man she was in love with.

He tilted his head and offered an endearing, albeit slightly confused expression as he caressed her alabaster skin in silence. Leia squeezed her eyes shut, then leaned her cheek against his palm while stroking the back of his hand. "I missed you," she offered with a shy, almost embarrassed smile before distracting him with a soft kiss.

Han's furrowed brows relaxed slightly while tucking a few stray hairs behind her ear. "I like being missed," he teased with a slight grin, but couldn't completely shake the uneasy feeling in his gut, tugging a sheet over their intertwined bodies.

Leia ran a light finger over some of Han's newly-earned wounds, gently touching her lips to the worst laceration near his collarbone before slipping off his body. "Go to sleep, Nerfherder," she whispered with a light breath, curling up against him and snuggling against his chest.

Draping a heavy arm across her, Han whispered as exhaustion tugged his eyelids closed, "All my love, Princess." After the sensation of her lips ghosting against his neck, he drifted away from consciousness into a contented sleep, and she soon followed.


	45. Chapter 45

_Thank you to Ladypeter for her suggestions - and to everyone who has reviewed! Your feed back is greatly appreciated! On to ch.45..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Floating downward from a languorous round of morning lovemaking, a fuzzy afterglow washed over the two lovers snuggling.

Han buried his nose - and the widest smile he had ever sported in his life - into the princess' disheveled hair as Leia exhaled a sweet sigh of satisfaction, content to remain cocooned in his warm mbrace.

Curled around her tiny form from behind, he caught the princess marveling at the betrothal band gracing her left hand. Even from his limited vantage point, Han could see Leia's glowing profile, her joyous expression making his heart surge with love. She looked like a little girl in awe from a better-than-expected gift on Winter Fete morning, and it struck a note deep inside his chest. Gods, he cherished her; more than anything or anyone in his once self-absorbed life. Han craved to see more of that amazing smile and hear her infectious giggle every day for as long as his lungs drew breath. He wanted Leia to enjoy life, not just tolerate it - which is how she had existed for the most of the last few years.

"Maybe I should have led with the ring." Han's lips brushed against Leia's temple as he ran long fingers through her hair that she had used to awaken him and seductively torture his erogenous zones with earlier.

"Actually, you had me at 'I'm sorry', but the ring definitely helped your cause," Leia grinned against his folded arm she was resting her cheek on.

Han let out a low chuckle, twirling a few more strands of the princess' hair around his fingers, still reveling in her acceptance of his bonding proposal. "What are Alderaanian weddings like? I wanna be prepared for whatever hoops I may need to jump through," he mumbled into the nape of her neck.

Turning around in Han's embrace, Leia propped herself up on an elbow and graced him with a serene, reflective gaze. "Alderaanian bonding celebrations, especially involving the Royal Houses, were long, drawn out ostentatious affairs that usually culminated with the media paparazzi attempting to crash the reception; too much formality and hype for my tastes."

"So, you're telling me there's hope for a quickie ceremony for us, right? – something short, sweet, and legally recognized in all systems. Plus it'll decrease the chance of you coming to your senses and changing your mind."

There were many reasons why she had fallen hard for Han - one of them being his dry sense of humor; he never took himself too seriously, and Leia couldn't help but giggle, teasing, "Don't tempt me. I must admit, you certainly caught me by surprise."

"In what way, Beautiful? That I actually have decent taste in jewelry, or that I popped the question?" Han challenged. A cocky grin crawled up half his face as he admired her innocent, tousled appearance.

"Maybe a little bit of both," the princess said, fingertips meandering through the soft hairs across his chest. "Especially the latter - I wasn't sure if you were the 'settle down and get married type'," Leia answered with a bluntness that caught them both off guard, with him also noticing she had side-stepped his earlier question.

The ex-smuggler's grin straightened as he pondered the comment, realizing that his past reputation didn't exactly paint him as a one woman guy, much less a family man. "I wasn't," he admitted honestly, "Until I met a certain petite powerhouse of a princess, and I've been chasing after her ever since," he said, delighting in his continued ability to elicit a rosy flush on her cheeks. "She means everything to me," he insisted, running a finger across Leia's cheekbone down to trace her lower lip.

"I'm glad you were brave enough, or crazy enough, to chase after me...that you never gave up on us," she whispered with a thoughtful smile.

What an astounding difference less than a few months stranded on Corellia had made in her once cautiously planned and meticulously ordered life, the princess thought. A life which until as of recent, had been solely, almost obsessively, focused on the defeat of the Empire. After years of suppressing their mutual feelings, they had finally admitted their love for each other, and here she was now - wearing Han's ring and impulsively accepting his bonding proposal. The idea of a lifetime together as husband and wife excited and intimidated her at the same time. She was deeply in love with Han, but were they ready for marriage? Was she?

Her sleepy smile faded as nagging issues returned to torment her again, namely Han's at-times overbearing tendencies, along with a sliver of guilt that poked her conscience. The princess' fingers trailed across Han's cheek with her eyes meeting his and filling with regret. "I shouldn't have slapped you, I'm so..."

He placed a finger on her lips, quieting Leia's apology with a low _shh_. "Don't say it, Sweetheart. I did a lot worse to you before," Han countered, his mood sobering while recalling what had happened on the flight to Corellia and how his abusive behavior had opened the door to violence in their relationship, even if he had been delirious at the time.

"That's not an excuse for me to lose control over my actions, though. And I know you would never intentionally hurt me." The princess felt a chill draw tiny bumps on her skin, dropping her gaze to study the threadbare blankets. "With you being captured and Mon and Jan arriving at camp with their schemes in tow, there's been a lot for me to deal with these past few days." Leia's tone was uncharacteristically timid as she sat up and tugged the sheet underneath her arms to cover her exposed flesh.

The familiar uneasiness in Han's gut returned as he observed the princess - consciously or subconsciously - erect a cloth barrier between them. He swallowed hard, shifting to match her upright position and pressing his back against the bulkhead wall to study Leia carefully. "That's not all that's bothering you, though, is it," he rumbled. The utterance was more of a statement versus a question.

The princess gathered her thoughts, replying softly but firmly while meeting his somber stare. "No, it's not. The way you demanded that I stay with the Alliance instead of coming with you to deal with Jabba... You were so domineering, it makes me concerned about how we'll face challenges together as a couple."

Han rubbed his hand over his face in regret. "I'm sorry for the way I blew up at you that night. It was out of line and I know it. We work best as a team - an equal team," Han amended quickly. "And kriff knows you're capable of taking care of yourself. But the thought of you being put in harm's way because of me," he stammered, scratching the back of his neck as he looked for the right words, "I guess I kinda lost it and overreacted. Sometimes my big mouth gets me into trouble," he finished sheepishly_. _

"Sometimes?" the princess questioned tartly with a raised eyebrow.

The give and take required in a relationship was uncharted territory for Han, and he blurted his conflicted thoughts aloud. "But is it so rotten of me to want to protect you, to keep you from harm? That's part of the life-pledge a Corellian groom makes to his bride. If something ever happened to you that I could have prevented, I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

Leia's concerns lifted a fraction at Han's endearing protectiveness. He was trying so hard, though obviously struggling with something the princess was well-acquainted with herself– fear. The last thing she needed was for him to get defensive now and shut down, or get angry and storm off somewhere in his ship to brood.

Her fingers reached out to stroke his stubbly jaw in sympathy and mutual understanding. "Don't you think I've battled with those kinds of fears every time you left on a supply run or volunteered for a special ops mission? Or what about the threat of another bounty hunter materializing from nowhere to earn the price on your head? Gods, my heart even stops when you go on some testosterone-driven speeder race; like the one you taunted Wedge and Janson into," she reminded him, shaking her head at the memory of his latest lunatic stunt that had taken place on Elth Catar.

"That was a morale boosting event, and I did win the race," Han argued with a wry grin, realizing he didn't stand a chance at prevailing in this discussion.

"And broke your ankle in the process, if I'm not mistaken," the princess jabbed back before returning to her original point of contention. "There's a delicate balance between concern and control, Han, and we need to work at finding that balance."

"We will..._I_ will," he nodded, his fingers caressing up and down her forearm. There would be plenty of opportunities for learning how to compromise, now being one of them, and the ex-smuggler prided himself as being a quick study, conceding, "We'll decide together how best to deal with Jabba, and if I end up going back to Tatooine, I won't stop you from coming."

She offered a simple "thank you" through misty eyes before continuing. "What are your expectations regarding my involvement in the Rebellion? I'm committed to its success, and I need to know that you'll support me in my role in the Alliance, whatever that might entail."

"You're not the wallflower type, Princess - that was one of the first things that attracted me to you in the first place. I know how much bringing down the Empire means to you, and I'm not going to ask you to give up 'the Cause' to make me nerfsteaks every night and do my laundry. I've got a reason to look forward to the future, and it's because of you."

Leia cradled his face with a look of adoration illuminating her eyes. This was the reassurance she needed for their relationship to move forward, her arms slipping up around Han's shoulders before squeezing her body to his. "Actually, I don't mind the nerfsteak part. The laundry, well, that's what 3PO is for," she declared before muffling his chuckle with a sweet kiss. Despite her scoundrel's sometimes swaggering and gruff bravado, beneath the façade he had a heart of gold; a heart he had entrusted to her. "I knew there was a reason why I love you so much," she whispered with a smile, draping her legs across his as he gathered her closer.

"Why's that? Besides, of course, my incredible good looks, charming personality, genius for the surprise..." Han boasted, displaying his trademark lopsided grin.

The princess rolled her eyes at his roguish ability to irritate and endear himself to her at the same time. "Don't forget your overwhelming humility, as well," she chided, while playfully catching the side of his head with a pillow.

"Sweetheart, that's my least vulnerable spot," Han gleamed before grabbing and trapping the princess underneath him for some mischievous retribution.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After one last departing kiss, the captain strode out their cabin to scavenge their breakfast – in reality, lunch - promising to return with Leia's favorite spiced caf as well.

No amount of cajoling could convince her to accompany Han into the Falcon's galley without first showering. _He couldn't have cared less that his hair was sticking out in ten different directions. Ahh, the joys of being a male, I suppose, _she snickered to herself.

When a faint whiff of polti bacon wafted through the door as it swooshed shut, Leia found herself sprinting to the 'fresher with her hand clamped over her mouth. She made it just in time, watery nausea creeping up her throat...

Afterwards the princess leaned her head on a forearm, inhaled a few short breaths and waited for her tense muscles to relax. Leia pushed herself up to retrieve a washcloth, grateful that apparently nothing had gotten into her hair - that in of itself a small miracle. She wiped the cool, comforting cloth across her lips in dismay at the sour stomach still plaguing her for... how long had it been? she pondered. A flush of shock pulsated through her as she stared in the mirror at her paler than usual skin...

It wasn't possible, was it? _Technically_, yes, of course, but Han had assured her he was up to date on his contra-injectable. Leia's eyes darted back and forth, her mind scrambling at the likelihood of another unexpected surprise...


	46. Chapter 46

_Sorry for the delay in getting chapter 46 up - real life got in the way; and a longer time between posts will probably be typical for me going forward. As always, thank you for all of your reviews and feedback! _

_As a side note, I will be going back to the beginning of this story to 'clean/tighten up' each chapter. I Haven't started yet, but I will, I promise... _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

A flush of shock pulsated through Leia as she stared at her pale reflection in the mirror. It wasn't possible, was it? _ Technically_, yes, of course, but, Han had assured her he was up to date on his contra-injectable. Her eyes darted back and forth with her mind racing at the likelihood of another unexpected surprise.

The princess' brain quickly calculated the time since her last period with a combination of trepidation and growing astonishment; the fact that she hadn't had her menses in over seven weeks was relatively typical in her previously chaste lifestyle. Leia's petite frame combined with the stresses of war and the absence of decent food – or the time to eat what was served up and spuriously considered edible in the rebel mess halls – contributed to an irregular and sometimes absent cycle.

But the frequent reoccurrence of tears and the loss of control over her usually well-masked emotions, plus the mystery stomach ailment tormenting her - all originally considered the result of Han's abduction and Mon and Jan's unwelcome arrival - now pointed to a very different source other than the stresses of the recent past.

Leia took a few steps backward to touch the welcoming coolness of the wall, first with her palm, then leaned back against it with stunned awareness...

The princess considered summoning C3PO to retrieve the diagnostic scanner for her, then stopped just as she reached for the comlink sitting on the night chest. There was no rush to medically confirm what she already innately knew - recalling the sixth-sense experience that occurred before she and Han had first made love. They were snuggled together in bed with an infant tucked in between them, nursing contentedly at her breast...

She had assumed this idyllic vision revealed what the distant future would hold for her and Han; not so soon, though, not now, with the galaxy engulfed in civil war and death and destruction nipping at their heels.

Leia's pulse quickened as a rush of apprehension threatened to overtake her. Things were moving fast for her – too fast. _Talk about being thrown into the fire..._

Anxious tears burned in the back of her eyes and threatened to escape. Multi-tasking was a prerequisite for someone in her political and social position but this bordered on the insane; there was still the situation with Jabba that demanded a concrete solution, and they would soon be immersed again in the realities of war, with all of its risks and uncertainties. On top of all this, she and Han would be navigating through the typical growing pains of newlyweds, while at the same time planning for the arrival of a baby.

_Han's baby...Our baby..._

And how would he react to this bombshell? She had a pretty good idea - since Han had made it very clear while lounging in Pragada Park together that he wanted children, and plenty of them. For a brief moment she called into question the validity of Han's injectable claim before guiltily sweeping that notion, along with a sliver of resentment back into the recesses of her mind.

The princess closed her eyes then took a deep breath to push back against the worries squeezing her chest_. My aunts always used to say babies came on the Maker's timeline, not ours. _With fingers ghosting over her stomach, Leia blinked away a few tears as her lips curled up into a wondrous smile...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Millennium Falcon's galley was humming, with Kief chattering one amusing anecdote after another to Luke while at the same time bickering with Chewbacca about the proper way to make Corellian t'urquesas. Different sets of eyes occasionally glanced toward the general direction of the sleeping quarters, their owners hoping to get a glimpse of the MIA captain and princess.

Upon his arrival at camp late last night, the Jedi apprentice realized one didn't need to be Force attuned to sense the powerful emotions that had emanated from Han and Leia: love, elation, confusion, anger; all combined in a potentially volatile mix. "Do you think everything is OK? - I mean, its 1100 hours and we haven't seen or heard a thing from either of them," Luke questioned warily.

"There haven't been any blaster-shots," Kief quipped while neatly flipping over another group of tlela eggs in the oversized skillet with finesse, confident that all was right between his godson and Leia. "You want shia peppers on these, Luke? I grilled 'em up real tender and the old droid's tale is they build up your...stamina."

*Cub must eat those by the bushel,* Chewbacca sniggered toothily. *You can put your minds at ease - I've smelled enough pheromones and heard plenty. Judging by all of the mattress squeaking going on last night and this morning, I think they're getting along just fine.*

This was entirely too much information for Luke to ponder, blushing bright red at the Wookiee's bluntness. He cracked a half smile and muttered sheepishly, "I'll take the shia peppers on the side, thanks."

Generals Rieekan, Dodonna and Mon Mothma joined the gathering just in time to hear the off color comments; one pretending he didn't overhear anything, the other dropping his pipe in shock and the last completely mortified with her forehead creasing in offense.

The immediate quietude that settled over the group was broken by the footfalls of a disheveled looking captain, sporting a huge grin as he strode into the galley. Han stopped dead in his tracks to stare back at the audience gaping at him, his attention then drawn to Chewbacca, who stifled a chuckle before woofing something under his breath about impeccable timing. The former smuggler had discarded any traces of self-consciousness years ago, but now considered briefly that sauntering into the galley, barefoot, with his shirt hanging open and a classic case of 'bead head' may not have been the most well-thought out action.

Han recovered quickly, delivering a hearty 'good morning' to everyone plus a sloppy salute to the two conniving individuals he was tempted to order off his ship at gunpoint. He was beyond annoyed with the condescending rebel leaders, especially after discovering they had shown up at camp and apparently had brought Leia's attention to the fake brothel holos soon after the story hit the news syndicates. _What uncanny timing_; _wonder what else they've got underneath their fingernails, _he questioned with building suspicion.

The room returned to its prior bustle of activity as Jan and Mon offered cool nods to the casually attired Corellian, scrutinizing him up and down.

Han scowled to himself. _Screw 'em; this is my ship - and at least I put my pants on_, though he did surreptitiously glance down to double check that his fly was zipped. "I see the gang's all here – never realized what a popular guy I am," Han bellowed while making his way over to the caf dispenser for a much needed dose of caffeine.

"I can't imagine why not, Captain," Mon offered dryly, her stoic countenance once again intact after the unfortunate collapse of the Fett mission. "It's a tremendous load off our minds to have you safely returned to your ship."

Mothma heard Solo's half-snort but held her collected composure intact. She had quickly realized that if the captain's rescuers had discovered anything connecting her and Jan to the bounty hunter/brothel plan, they would have played their hands immediately; she and her accomplice would most likely now be locked in one of the Millennium Falcon's cargo compartments as a makeshift detention cell. But neither Luke nor Carlist had hinted at any knowledge of their involvement, so she would wait patiently for the upcoming debriefing and hope for continued anonymity in the matter. _Here I am, sitting around in this den of thieves..._

General Rieekan had already taken up temporary residence by the caf dispenser, enjoying another gulp of the spiced drink – a favored beverage before the war – now a delicacy compared to the tar served up on the rebel bases. Carlist grinned into his cup at Solo's bedraggled but very satisfied countenance. "It's good to see you up and about, Solo. How are you feeling? I take it the bacta is working its magic on all those contusions?"

Han nodded, filling a mug with a stronger black option and grinned triumphantly, "Couldn't be better, General." The residual aches and pains left over from getting the crap kicked out of him in Pragada were dwarfed by the memory of Leia's acceptance of his proposal and the frantic, then tender lovemaking that followed.

"And Leia – Is she feeling better, too?" Luke inquired with a sideways glance after swallowing some tlela eggs and spicy peppers, washing down the heat with a big swig of blue milk.

"After last night, much better, Kid. We spent a lot of time discussing some important topics," Han mumbled between bites of a butter biscuit then grabbed a tray to pile with food for his betrothed. Everyone present probably had figured out by now that he and the princess were sharing more than bedtime stories together in the captain's quarters. Still, some degree of propriety should be maintained for Leia's sake; it would matter to her...

"Would those topics happen to include a speedy return to the rendezvous point, Captain? It's a shame that the _Millennium Falcon_ remains in such a state of disrepair. Time, resources, and personnel are precious, and we really can't afford to waste any more of any of those here on Corellia," General Dodonna insisted between chews on the bit of his pipe.

"You don't need to hang around here on account of us. We retrieved all the special order parts for the Falcon from Kief's store – shouldn't take me more than a week to be finished with the repairs," Han offered casually_. And to hopefully be bonded with Leia by then..._

"I recommend that our dearest Princess return with Mon and myself to the Alliance immediately. You can come back - if you choose to - whenever you'd like," Jan sniffed with overt disinterest, brushing off a few lint specks off the arm of his jacket to float to the floor.

Kief slowly turned around from the edge of the sink, blinking at Leia's esteemed title. A quizzical grin lit up his worn face and his eyes sparkled as he inquired into the air. "Princess? – Did someone say princess?"

The Falcon's first mate barked a chuckle at the old man's incredulous expression, thankful for the chance to escape the tense atmosphere building in the galley. *Yes, Leia is a princess. Come with me, you old busybody. I'll fill you in on the details while I get to work on the transfer circuits.*

"I should have guessed she was – must be slipping," Kief chortled before following the Wookiee down the circular corridor with a list of questions already beginning to tumble off his tongue.

Kief's brief interruption allowed Han to stew in his own thoughts as his territorial tendencies began flaring._ Not your dearest princess – mine_, he disagreed, knowing how they had planned to marry Leia off to some sniveling prince who would provide credits and political clout while at the same time keeping her tucked away in their back pocket like some puppet. _Boy, are they going to be thrilled when we tell them our news._

"We've had our share of distractions here - Boba Fett being one of them," the Corellian responded tightly. "And while I'm sure you and the Alliance have big plans for the Princess, don't you think she'll want a say in this also?"

"Certainly, Captain Solo; though I can't imagine anything important enough here to delay her return any longer," Mon huffed with dismissal. "Princess Leia has committed her life to the overthrow of the Empire and understands her higher obligations to the 'Noble Cause'. I'm convinced Leia would have come back to the fleet at an earlier time if she had been given the opportunity," Mon sniped.

"I'm sure she'll comply with our wishes," Dodonna interjected confidently.

The ex-smuggler bristled at Mothma's accusatory tone and Dodonna's patronizing attitude, his simmering temper starting to roll to a full boil. This conversation wasn't about Leia's travel plans; this was all about the scope of influence they hoped to continue exerting over the princess. Han wasn't naïve enough to think the Rebel hierarchy would ease off on what he believed were excessive demands made on her just because they would be life-bonded. It dawned on him that many cronies within the Alliance would likely attempt to sabotage their marriage through separate missions and other fracturing deployments_. I'll probably be sent to the front line of every campaign with a target on my chest..._

"Let me fill you in on some of my wishes," Han grunted with an irritated scowl, ready to unload on the two scheming leaders when the flutter of Leia's dress as she swept into the galley drew his attention.

The princess surveyed the inhabitants of the room with an equally cool eye, including her husband-to-be. "May I remind all of you that I'm capable of making my own decisions. I will be returning to the rendezvous point with Captain Solo and the rest of the _Millennium Falcon's_ crew whenever the ship is space-worthy," she declared with a determined stare that settled directly on her one-time mentors. Leia had opted for a speedy sonic shower and had the displeasure of overhearing them suggesting, rather adamantly, that she be shuffled onto _The_ _Intrepid _and whisked back to the fleet – as far away from Han as possible, no doubt.

"The Rebellion hasn't imploded in my absence thus far - I imagine it will survive a little while longer," the sharpness in the princess' tone receding as she caught the twinkle in Han's observant gaze, fighting the urge to laugh out loud at her own insubordinate harangue. Not even one full day had passed since Han's rescue, and Jan and Mon were already starting a tug of war for her, Leia grimaced inwardly. No – she wouldn't sacrifice what she and Han had found on Corellia for anything. Their love was a noble cause to fight for as well...

The captain couldn't suppress the smirk pushing his cheeks up in admiration and amusement. _Gods, she's an_ _impressive sight to see in action._ Han had heard that tone and seen that look from Leia hundreds of times in the past - which he aptly described as Frosty Senatorial Mode - and was grateful that her reproof was currently being directed at someone besides him.

General Rieekan strode over to greet the princess with an Alderaanian term of endearment, effectively diffusing the stand-off between Leia and his disgruntled peers. "Lelila, we were hoping you'd join us," he grinned while hugging her close, slightly rocking her in his embrace like a father greeting a long absent child.

She gratefully sunk into Carlist's warm, paternal presence. "You know I can't stay away from a good conversation, Carlist. I always have to put in my two-credits worth – occasionally a little more," the princess teased affectionately.

Rieekan released her with a peck on the forehead, allowing Skywalker a turn. He clutched Leia in a wordless hug, finally able to croak out an over-simplistic question. "Are you really alright?" Luke whispered against her cheek before pulling away to study her carefully.

Luke's poorly hidden concern triggered a few tear drops to escape and meander down the princess' cheeks. Yes, she was more than alright, though slightly overwhelmed by the rapid change of events in her life.

She nodded with a grin that grew more radiant as Han's fingers slipped around her waist, gently tugging her near him. Leia suppressed the urge to shift Han's hand across to rest on her abdomen and instead leaned against his sturdy frame with a soft breath. "Luke, Carlist...thank you for all your help, for finding him," she pinched her lips together before wiping away a few tears still caught in her eyelashes. The movement of the princess' hand caused the ring to catch the light, which both men saw immediately.

She turned a rosy shade of pink as Carlist and Luke stared in awe, with the older man piping up with a knowing smirk, "You two really have been keeping yourself busy here on Corellia. That's quite a ring. Is it what I think it is?" He needled with raised eyebrows. _ So that's what Solo was scrambling around to find in his vest pocket yesterday..._

"Yep, it sure is. Can you believe it – she actually said yes," Han crowed while wrapping both arms around the princess' waist, resting his chin on the top of Leia's head playfully before pressing a kiss against her cheek.

"He really can be very charming, when he's not behaving like a stubborn nerf herder," she giggled, blushing deeper but welcoming Han's open display of affection.

For the last few minutes, Mon Mothma and General Dodonna had only listened to the conversation half-heartedly, but the mention of a ring and the boisterous round of congratulations echoing off the galley's walls immediately caught their attention, temporarily leaving them dumbstruck.

Both Alliance High Council members concluded inwardly that the princess must have lost her sanity or was currently under the influence of some mind-altering drug. It was scandalous enough for her to be involved in an affair with someone so obviously below her social stature, but even more horrible and consequential was the knowledge that the last surviving member of Alderaan's Royal family had agreed to give herself in marriage to a ruffian like Captain Solo. What a momentous waste of powerful allegiances and economic opportunities, they both thought in disgust.

The sound in the galley increased another few decibels as Chewbacca and Kief joined the revelry, offering their best wishes to the happy couple, along with some good-natured teasing aimed at Han. Leia's attention was drawn to Mon and Jan's impassive faces peeking around from the periphery, the two sharing disapproving glances as they moved closer to the celebratory group.

The Princess took a calming breath and offered a warm smile. This was just the beginning...


	47. Chapter 47

_thank you to everyone reading - hope you are enjoying! All of you wonderful guests giving me feedback, I'd send you a message, but I can't PM you if you aren't logged in...ind00rkites, I promise that some fluff will be coming in a chapter or two...;)_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

The noisy commotion in the galley increased another few decibels as Chewbacca and Kief joined the spontaneous celebration, offering their best wishes to the jubilant couple - who were currently competing with each other for the widest smile - then targeted the groom-to-be with some good natured teasing.

*It's about time you proposed, Cub – you've been pining over the little princess for years. Looks like I win the pool,* Chewbacca guffawed with satisfaction.

Han looked down at Leia tucked underneath his shoulder with a challenging glint in his eyes before puffing out his chest and offering with a smug smirk, "I knew she'd eventually fall for my overwhelming charms."

"Or that I'd strangle you; it was a toss - up for a while," Leia quipped between giggles, rolling her eyes while delivering a soft elbow in his ribs for revenge.

Han's fingers encircled the princess' waist possessively from behind to pull her flush against his body, giving a few playful tugs on the two ponytails framing Leia's flushed face. "Now, if I can just convince her to bond before we head back to the fleet," he teased, nuzzling her cheek.

_You could die a happy man_, General Dodonna thought with annoyance, interrupting Leia's response with a throat-clearing cough and a cheerless smile. "That would be quite an accomplishment for you, Captain Solo – bragging rights too, I imagine, amongst your friends," he added in a dry tone. Still in a state of shock at this unwanted turn of events, Jan glanced between the princess and the pirate, the absence of congratulatory handshakes or kisses providing further evidence of his real opinion on the matter.

Mon slowly approached the cluster of celebrants, her dismay evident on her face. It was bad enough that Leia was involved in a relationship with such a reprobate, but that she had actually agreed to bond with Solo completely stupefied the rebel High Council member. She placed a hand on Leia's forearm and offered a thin smile, deliberately avoiding eye contact with the smuggler who continued to thwart her future plans for the princess. "This comes as quite a surprise to us, my dear. The situation between you and the captain has developed rather fast, hasn't it? I never realized the two of you had that much in common," she stated in a frosty voice.

The princess knew she shouldn't allow the backhanded comments of Mon and Jan to get under her skin, but they did, her smile fading under their cool glares. Apparently Han was affected as well because she could feel his body tighten and tense against her as she leaned into his frame. Leia found his hand and offered a reassuring squeeze, but also hoping to keep his fiery Corellian temper in check. It was a sobering dose of reality that she had foreseen, but perhaps hadn't been fully prepared to deal with yet – that now she and Han would no longer be happily secluded in their own little world, but would face both ambiguous and openly blatant oppositon to their relationship by many within the Alliance hierarchy.

Watching his Lelila's joyous expression falter and Solo bristling with annoyance, General Rieekan decided it was an appropriate time to put in his two-credits worth on the current subject. "I have to be honest with you," Carlist offered with a serious tone that momentarily even caught the princess off- guard. "I'm not surprised at all – the only variable was which one of you would swallow their stubbornness and cave in first," he smirked. "I'm happy for the both of you. And finally, we'll have something joyous to celebrate during this gods-forsaken war."

Leia whispered thank you to the general before shifting in Han's embrace to gaze up at him with wide, warm eyes pooling with love. Everything and everyone else melted into the background with only his handsome countenance and their future life together on which to focus. "I don't need any persuading. A bonding ceremony on Corellia sounds perfect."

"You just made my day - I can't wait to officially make you Mrs. Solo," he declared with his lopsided smile returning to its full-wattage. Any notion of propriety faded from Han's thoughts as his lips lowered to the princess', kissing her tenderly as they lost themselves in the euphoria of the moment.

As Kief clucked about a combined Alderaani-Corellian ceremony, the scoundrel in Han surfaced and he couldn't help but shoot Mon and Jan a triumphant grin that bordered on gloating.

"I imagine you two need some time to prepare for the nuptials, so I think it would be a good idea to start the mission debriefing as soon as possible," General Rieekan suggested, retrieving his data pad from the countertop.

"Give me fifteen minutes to clean up and I'll be there," Han agreed with a nod, then gave Leia one last squeeze around the waist and rumbled softly near her ear, "Save me a seat – but not next to Mon or old Dodders." They shared a snicker before he gave her a peck on the cheek and strode toward their cabin.

After admiring Han's departing form, the faint scent of fried peppers caused the princess to curl her nose up disagreeably at the once enticing, but now putrid, odor; food aversions returning to turn her stomach upside down. She pressed a couple of fingers over her lips while making her way over to the food tray, then carefully chose the blandest item available for her late breakfast. Steering clear of her typical caf, Leia sat down at the table with a soft sigh caused by her now almost perpetual fatigue, taking a small bite of flatbread. She chewed unenthusiastically then forced another swallow down while closing her eyes and praying to avoid a public episode of vomiting.

Just as she was beginning to feel a tiny measure of relief spread through her, the princess became acutely aware of General Rieekan's analytical gaze. He was studying her with a thoughtful intensity she was all too familiar with. She stopped mid-chew as she felt her cheeks warm in embarrassment.

"No caf this morning, Lelila? You seem especially tired – maybe you could use the pick-me-up." Rieekan's eyes never left her as he looked over the edge of his mug while taking a long sip.

Carlist always had an amazing intuition and an uncanny ability to read people - including her - and the princess illogically wondered if she somehow "looked" pregnant before quickly banishing the silly notion from her mind. "Not this morning, Carlist. Maybe I'll try some milk instead." Her remaining nausea was replaced with a twinge of dread as Mon Mothma's approached, carrying a cup of blue milk and wearing a stoic expression.

She set the glass in front of Leia before sitting down across from her and patting her hand affectionately. "You have to remember to take care of yourself, my dear. May I speak with you for a few minutes before the meeting?"

From the corner of her eye, the princess observed General Dodonna intercepting Carlist with some supposedly urgent question, steering him out of the galley and leaving her alone with Mon. _I suppose they're attempting to divide and conquer – unfortunately for them it won't work. _Leia sighed inwardly, then feigned a pleasant smile, readying herself for the upcoming skirmish she knew was inevitable.

The High Council member methodically swirled sweetener into her mug, looking up at Leia with a serious expression etched on her face. "Dearest, I can't help but express my concern over this rash decision to bond with Captain Solo. This is very uncharacteristic of you - usually you are quite cautious and apply sufficient forethought before making any serious decisions. Perhaps you should reconsider..."

The princess cut her off with a steely grin. "Mon, with all due respect, the person I choose as a lifemate is a personal matter and I'm not inclined to discuss this with you."

Mothma ignored the princess' assertion and continued. "You're so young Leia. Do you really understand what marriage entails and the possible ramifications of such a monumental decision?"

Her temples began to throb as she ground her teeth in irritation. Leia absolutely hated it when Mon spoke to her as if she were still a little child. She had been on the receiving end of Mon's imperious attitude a number of times in the past; it was something the princess tolerated out of respect for the older woman and in deference to her position of authority within the Rebellion's ranks. At the moment, however, her patience was shrinking rapidly. "I've served as a member of the Imperial Senate, led special missions and fought numerous campaigns against the Empire. I think I'm old enough to fall in love and experience some happiness as well."

"I know you are..._fond_...of Captain Solo, but I feel obligated to be completely forthright, for your own sake. Many members within the Alliance will likely wonder why you aren't choosing a more appropriate partner, given your royal status and the captain's lack thereof - not to mention his questionable past. I fear his checkered reputation will taint yours."

Mon's condescending words cut Leia deeply and wounded her just as much as if those insults had been aimed directly at herself. "I'm not concerned about what others think about Han, or myself. Some narrow-minded individuals find him devoid of any value, other than whatever benefits he can provide the Rebellion. But he is so much more than that to me." Her voice cracked almost imperceptibly. _He's a part of me..._

"You should be concerned about your image and reputation, Princess. The majority of your life has been lived in service to the public. The person with whom you choose to bond with is significant to the masses, to your future constituents."

The princess snorted unceremoniously, her cheeks flushing in mounting anger. "I can't imagine the Rebellion will collapse or the galaxy will spin out of control based on who my husband is."

Mon's brow furrowed further and she focused a vexed stare at the young woman for being so foolishly short-sighted in her notions of marriage. "I'm only saying this out of concern for your status within the Alliance. This could call into question your judgement of character and diminish your credibility and image in many social and political spheres."

"If that is the case, Mon, then so be it. I hope that you, as well as the rest of the High Council leadership, will continue to value my skills as a soldier and a diplomat. I have no intention of abandoning my commitments to the Rebellion; however, no one will hijack my life. I will marry for love and not for political alliances or profit." The princess stared back resolutely at Mothma, unwilling to accept the belief that her life belonged to the Alliance or to any other governing institution. If the Rebel hierarchy rejected her efforts to further the principles of freedom and justice, simply because of who she was bonded to...to hells with them. She would find alternative forms of warfare to level against the Empire - resistance training and support, guerilla strategies...

If there had been any doubt in Mon Mothma's mind that the conversation was over, Leia abruptly rose from the table, grabbed her data pad and charged off to prepare for the debriefing.


	48. Chapter 48

_ Staking your claim, Hotshot?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

General Rieekan's debriefing had been informative in some respects, but the most significant questions burning in the Corellian's mind remained unanswered, at least at this point in time. Han's eyes travelled around the Falcon's central hold to settle on Mon Mothma and General Dodonna, conversing in hushed voices while gathering their belongings after the recently adjourned meeting. The former smuggler studied them with a suspicious stare; his gut instincts rarely failed him, and he was unable to shake the bad feeling that their hands were dirty with bounty hunter payoffs.

His gaze returned to the princess seated next to him, an infinitely more attractive subject upon which to focus his attention. Han studied her carefully, an involuntary grin spreading across his face; Leia was deep in thought, feverishly typing away with her lower lip caught between her teeth in a mannerism he knew well. But his smile faded into thoughtful contemplation. She had been unusually subdued throughout the meeting, and he wondered if it was due to the Rebel leaders' frosty reaction to their bonding plans, disappointment in the inability to identify the culprits behind the Pragada attack, or something entirely different.

Han waited until she finished her notes, then rested a palm on the princess' lower back, leaning in so close his lips nearly touched her ear. "Well, that was a hell of a performance, wouldn't you say? Very entertaining," he murmured, his tone dripping with sarcasm.

"I agree – almost as amusing as having durasteel shoved underneath your fingernails," Leia grouced under her breath while gathering her data pad and comlink, throwing her own questioning glance toward the departing Rebel leaders. "Their concern for your wellbeing is reassuring, isn't it?" They had shared a brief, private moment over their mutual suspicion about the Rebel leaders' probable involvement, and no doubt would have a lively conversation about it later.

"Guess I'm still everybody's favorite guy." Han pushed out of his chair, proffering his hand to the princess which she accepted with a demure grin, rising to her feet and smoothing her modest dress with effortless grace. Leia did her best to present a placid demeanor, but the reality couldn't have been further from the truth; her mind was cycling through a myriad of thoughts and concerns.

The former smuggler could be accused of many things, but being unobservant wasn't one of them, especially when it related to the princess. He slowly traced a lone finger from the top of Leia's cheekbone to end at her chin, noticing the telltale signs of fatigue on her beautiful face. It was easy to think of her as being much older than twenty standard years, given her typical unshakable composure and astuteness, but at the moment she still seemed almost out of sorts. Not surprising, he reasoned inwardly, considering the wild ride of events filling the past several days.

"Let's get outta here and have our own private conference. I know the perfect place," Han suggested with his mouth curling upward at the corners. Maybe a little alone time without any distractions except each other would remedy some of her weariness, he hoped.

The princess brightened at his mischievous expression, more than willing to indulge in what would certainly be a pleasant diversion with her amorous fiancé. Leia peeked invitingly at him through thick lashes and offered a tiny smile. "I can only imagine what you have on the agenda, Captain," she whispered, snatching the data pad up in her arms and whirling around to make her way to the curving corridor. "Better make it worth my while," she challenged over her shoulder while trying to maintain a straight face.

_Game on_. He followed close behind the princess, enjoying the view of her thoroughly fascinating wiggle and delicate sway of hips. "I'll hold your complete attention – guaranteed. Be prepared for some intense negotiations, young lady, along with some strategic maneuvering," Han rumbled, catching her free hand in his.

"I have a feeling this will be the most stimulating conference I've ever participated in," Leia purred, wrapping her arm around his waist while he tucked her underneath his shoulder, their steps synchronizing in what had become almost a second-nature reaction.

Han stopped them near the Dejarik table, his fingers linking together around the back of Leia's waist before tilting his head downward, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead. "Get your walking shoes ready while I check with Chewie and Kief. They offered to finish the hyperdrive repairs as an early bonding gift to us – which I graciously accepted, of course." He winked, adding, "After all, we've got a little something special to plan for."

The princess emitted a flustered giggle at Han's unintentional double entendre before burying her cheek against his chest. _You have absolutely no idea how true that is!_" We certainly, do," she agreed as he held her close, enjoying the familiar comfort of his embrace for a few more seconds. Here was the perfect opportunity to commandeer the diagnostic scanner, find out how far along she was, and figure out how and when to break the news to Han that he was going to be a daddy...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a short conversation with his godfather and co-pilot, Han stuffed a satchel to its physical limits with provisions before slinging it over his shoulder. He scrounged around the Falcon's autovalet storage bins for a clean blanket, eventually finding one and draping it over the bend in his arm then striding with determination around his ship in search of the princess. Finally, they were ready to make a quick escape into a nearby field of wildflowers that Leia had a particular fondness for.

The captain's forward movement came to a grinding halt on the edge of the crew quarters alcove, where he found Leia, whispering with Luke in the subtle play of light and shadow. The two appeared to be absorbed in some deep conversation, given both of their subdued voices and Luke's solemn expression.

The overloaded bag hanging from Han's shoulder inched down his arm and plopped softly on the blanket, which had been spurned a few moments earlier to the deck plates. With his presence at the edge of the corridor unnoticed, Han straightened his spine and wondered about the topic of conversation.

For the majority of his life, the jaded pilot had scoffed at the notion of an all-powerful Force influencing everything in the universe, but it was hard to argue with the results of Luke's supposed visions which led to his rescue from Pragada.

Maybe the Kid had 'seen' other visions...of the abuse he had levelled against Leia when they were on route to Corellia. Han swallowed hard at the unpleasant thought, old familiar feelings of embarrassment and shame returning to crawl up his back and stir defensive notions; Luke was like a little brother to him, but as far as he was concerned, whatever happened between the princess and himself was none of the Kid's damn business._ Get ahold of yourself. You're imagining things..._

The intimate conversation seemed to shift as a tiny, embarrassed smile spread across the princess' face from whatever amusing anecdote Luke delivered. Han's inability to decipher any of their dialogue caused his jaw to twitch in frustration, even more so after Leia brushed away a stream of tears before erupting with a dulcet giggle, and Luke squeezing both of her hands in his with an expression that made the Corellian bristle.

A jealous, territorial twinge stirred inside Han as he shifted uncomfortably from boot to boot. Maybe it was because of the fact that the Kid and Leia shared the same age and idealistic views, or that from the very beginning, their relationship had always seemed effortless and unshakeable. He shook his head while silently berating himself for overreacting to what was probably nothing more than a little innocent interaction between good friends.

But when Luke wrapped his arms around his bride-to-be and she exhaled another adorable laugh before kissing his cheek, the captain had seen enough.

"There you are, Sweetheart! What's this? You guys can't start a party without me," he bellowed with a thin grin and his typical swagger engaging full force as he advanced down the corridor with long strides.

They both turned with widening eyes at the Corellian's baritone drawl and the sound of his heavy boot steps reverberating off the walls. Luke barely had time to release the princess as Han swooped in, pulling Leia into his arms with such dramatic flourish it elicited a surprised squeak from her before planting a huge kiss on her lips.

"We wouldn't think of it – you're always the life of the party," Luke teased after Han's boisterous entrance.

Solo gave an enthusiastic slap to the side of Luke's shoulder and offered his trademark lopsided grin. "Kid, if you don't mind, Leia and I have some unfinished business to attend to."

"I guess that's my cue," Luke chimed in before giving the princess' hand one last squeeze. "I'll catch you later. And I meant what I said, Leia. Remember that, okay?"

Leia nodded, blinking back unwanted tears that resurfaced at Luke's earlier promise to always lend support, in any way she needed. "I know, Luke, and thank you." He had searched her out to make sure she was truly alright, after discreetly revealing that he was aware of everything - _everything_ \- that had transpired between her and Han in their tumultuous relationship. Through the Force skills he had been honing since Hoth, Luke had even sensed the baby growing and thriving within the security of her womb.

"Congratulations again, you two," the young man beamed before turning away and disappearing down the corridor, his face straightening with the uncertainty of a future always in motion...

Han exhaled a deep breath while retrieving the satchel and blanket, grunting with a touch of impatience as his hand engulfed Leia's. "C'mon, let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

The fresh air swept up the Falcon's access ramp, beckoning them out into the bright sunshine to admire the azure sky, with a few wispy clouds competing for attention. The pleasant walk through the surrounding grasses and the symphony of native birds chirping dissipated some of Han's current irritability, but not all of it.

He knew he should leave well enough alone and keep his big mouth shut...the day was gorgeous and the woman he was crazy in love with was contentedly holding his arm, with a dulcet little hum filtering through her lips.

They had barely made it five meters from the Falcon's ramp before Han inquired as non-chalantly as possible, "So, what was the hot topic of conversation between you and the Kid?"

Leia brushed a stray hair back behind her ear, swiftly changing mental gears away from wedding dresses and cradles, offering smoothly, "We were discussing his Jedi training...oh, and my bonding gift to you. And don't bother trying to sweet-talk me because I'm not telling you - I want it to be a surprise," she puffed with an impish smirk. Her statement was true; after all, she just happened to omit mentioning the other, more serious portions of her and Luke's conversation, which she was eager to put in the past. Leia attempted to pry the blanket from Han's arm, but he held it tight against his side, unrelenting.

"You were doing more than talking," Han grunted with a forced grin, an obvious edge sneaking into his tone. Slowing their gait, he noticed the princess' raised eyebrow before crouching down to retrieve an adelflower to tuck behind one of her ears. The Corellian roughly yanked a few more of the multi-hued blooms out of the intermixed grasses, offering them to Leia, who was now gaping at him with a mixture of dismay and mild amusement.

She blinked, wide eyed, wanting to burst out with laughter at the irony of the situation. Her scoundrel was getting all worked up over a little peck on the cheek she gave Luke earlier, while they were getting ready to plan the details of their bonding ceremony and she pregnant with his child. _Men!...especially this one in particular. _The princess inhaled the sweet, spicy scent of the flowers before looking up at Han with eyes sparkling. "I can't believe it – you're jealous!" Leia declared with a cheeky grin that slipped into a poorly suppressed giggle.

"Of the Kid? Nah. He was never any real competition," Han snorted loudly, picking up their pace as they waded through the thickening fields toward their destination. "Anyway, I know you kissed him on Hoth just because you were trying to deny your true feelings for me." If the former smuggler realized just how ablaze his face was, he would have insisted the reason was due only to Corellia's potent sunshine.

The princess snickered, unwilling to be baited or to let this intriguing conversation be derailed. "How perceptive of you, Hotshot. I don't suppose there's any connection, though, between the way you staked your claim on me today - sweeping me off my feet like in those romantic holovids - in front of Luke, and the fact that you're turning as red as a jealous Bstlia dragon."

He scowled, feeling decidedly sheepish and more annoyed since Leia was finding all of this entirely too amusing. But she had, thankfully, tolerated his oafish behavior up until this point, and Han realized he had better cut his losses and ease off the throttle before chancing ruining the entire afternoon. "Can you blame me for being a little possessive? What guy wouldn't want you," he admitted in mild defeat as he tugged her to a shaded area underneath a large cluster of weeping Stralius trees. He swept the blanket outward to billow softly over the grass near the edge of a meandering stream, happily bubbling a welcome to the visitors.

Leia pondered the compliment while straightening the thick quilt, sitting on its edge with a sigh of contentment. "Actually, I think I scare most of them," she laughed softly before teasing him one last time, for good measure. "Really, Han – did you think 'staking your claim' in front of Luke was necessary? It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks or wants. You know I love you." She shook her head in mild chastisement and after a pert smile, removed her sandals before tucking her tiny feet underneath the skirt of her dress.

Han let his mouth curl up on one side. "I know. Just not taking any chances." Stretching his arms up over his head, he emitted a pacified grunt then pulled his boots off, tossing them aside before removing his gun sling with more attention. The princess rummaged through the satchel for his preferred ale and a wisteria water for herself, enjoying the delicate breeze rustling through the pendulous leaves that swayed above them.

She looked up to find Han pulling his sweat-dampened shirt over his thick mop of hair, his hazel eyes locking onto hers with darkening intensity and unhidden desire. Leia's breath quickened as shot of adrenaline coursed through her veins. Han seemed like a sleek, powerful animal positioning himself to subdue and overtake its prey, and she suddenly felt very small...and aroused.

He moved closer, towering over her and growling with a predatory leer, "That wasn't 'marking my territory' Sweetheart. This is..."


	49. Chapter 49

_I hope you enjoy the 'follow through'...;) maybe its too much...let me know what you think..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxx

Han tugged his sweat-dampened shirt off and tossed it carelessly aside, arching his back and stretching long arms up to the sky with a pacified grunt, before stripping off his boots and gun sling. He returned his gaze to the Princess, grateful that she had dismissed his jealousy-inspired questions, but a part of him couldn't shake the feeling that she was holding back something...

_She seems content at the moment,_ he mused while his eyes soaked up the adorable sight of Leia rummaging through the satchel, the perfect picture of innocent sensuality. She was wearing a demure ivory and rose-colored Corellian folk dress, the soft afternoon breeze swirling the wisps of hair that had escaped the ponytails around her face. Kreth, the princess was the most amazingly beautiful woman he had ever known, and it baffled him that Leia seemed oblivious to how overwhelmingly desirable she was to him... or to probably any man that came into contact with her.

Leia's earlier jibe alleging him of "staking his claim" suddenly stirred a primordial drive in Han's groin, urging him to fulfill that accusation with Corellian gusto until she pleaded for mercy, or more. _Hopefully_ _both,_ he reasoned with a sly grin curling up his lips.

His gaze burned into her wide eyes, detecting the quickening rise and fall of her chest as she absently placed the two drinks she was holding into the grass. With his growing erection becoming a major discomfort, Han took a step closer and growled with a predatory leer, "That wasn't 'marking my territory' Sweetheart. This is."

He swiftly descended on Leia, clutching her face between his hands and crushing his mouth against Leia's in a searing, passionate kiss, pushing her down onto the blanket with his heavy frame.

The princess had anticipated Han's sensual ambush, but was unprepared for the sheer ferocity of his invading tongue and voracious kisses that spiked her adrenaline rush, making her dizzy with excitement. Leia dragged her fingers through Han's unkempt hair before twisting hard, forcing their lips apart and gasping for the air her lungs desperately needed.

Unhappy at their separation, Han hissed against her neck while demanding hands flew underneath the princess' dress, cupping her curvy ass before roughly pinching the soft flesh between his fingers in retaliation.

Leia reacted to her stinging flesh with a shriek of surprise, and Han took full advantage with another savage kiss before his lips ignited a path of crimson across her neck to the top swell of her breasts.

She moaned his name between gasps of air, shifting to pepper kisses on his neck, shoulders, chest, anything she could touch, marveling at the sinewy muscles rippling underneath her fingers. His body was hot and hard and felt amazing smashed against her, and Leia's body responded instinctively, hips undulating in answer to him wedged between her legs, his large hands touching and grabbing everywhere...

Han's fingers encircled the princess' wrists, yanking her slender arms above her head as his eyes raked over her, asserting with a devilish grin, "You belong to me." He transferred both her slender wrists to one large hand, freeing his other to loosen the ribbons lacing up Leia's bodice for some unencumbered fondling.

With Han's fingers tugging vigorously on her dress' enclosures, the princess gazed up at him to taunt, "Staking your claim and taking control, Hotshot?" She half giggled, half gasped as he growled a "Damn right" while burying his nose in her cleavage before licking the valley between her breasts, sending electric shards of arousal racing through her limbs and centralizing in her core.

He put a few inches between their overheated bodies, sucking in a few labored breaths and doing his best to regain a measure of control over the rampant desire surging through him - one of the benefits of not being eighteen anymore, though it wasn't an easy task to maintain. Han studied her flushed face and kiss-swollen lips, hazel eyes lighting up mischievously. "I think you like it when I take control," he crowed with a cocky smile.

Leia wiggled underneath his heavy weight with a huff, but the reality of Han's claim colored her cheeks a darker pink. "Not always," she countered with a pout, matching his unabashed stare defiantly as he waggled his eyebrows while tightening his grip on her wrists. Any objections forming on the princess' lips evaporated into a dulcet sigh as Han toyed with a nipple through the thin cloth of her dress, rolling its hardened peak between thumb and forefinger and causing the glimmering in her pelvis to renew.

"Well, that's far from a denial. How about right now, baby – what do you want?," Han rasped out huskily through his own state of painful arousal, waiting for her response with waning patience; she really was going to be the death of him...

"I'm debating," Leia exhaled with an obstinate smirk, then turned her head to reject his descending and highly persuasive lips, content to trifle with him for a few more moments and delay her inevitable surrender to wherever his carnal appetites would lead them.

With one hand still clutching her wrists, Han shifted next to the princess' tiny frame and decided it was time to change tactics. "While you're deciding..." he began, ghosting a hand past her knees to caress her inner thighs in small circles before dragging a finger over the soaked center of her panties. "Do you remember the first time I touched you like this, overlooking Lake Tsala?" he whispered in a smoky tone, slipping a few fingers under the lace to go to work.

Looking up at Han's smoldering countenance, she blinked slowly, her breath hitching from the erotic memory and Han's talented fingers sliding back and forth between her slick lips, teasing the bundle of nerves at her center with his thumb. _Of course, he wouldn't play fair..._ "How could I forget," Leia mewled softly, squirming against his hand, craving more, but unwilling to admit it just yet.

"There were so many things I wanted to do to you that afternoon, besides feeling you up," Han gravelly drawled, fighting hard against nature. The princess' heavily-lidded eyes and delectable body spread out before him combined with her unique, intoxicating scent was enough to drive any man wild, but the sounds escaping her mouth were pushing Han nearer the edge. He plunged in one, then two fingers inside Leia's dripping folds, spreading out and curling against her inside walls, stroking her sweet spots he was very familiar with.

The princess' thighs began trembling from the sensual torment Han was inflicting on her. He played her like a master musician would an instrument, coaxing and manipulating until she sung out its melody with exquisite perfection. "Somehow, I'm not surprised," she managed to chide before challenging him, "Why don't you tell me what was going on in that wicked mind of yours. Better yet, why don't you show me?"

_So this is the game she wants to play, _Han thought, his eyes dilating as a tempest of love and lust rolled across his features. "How about I do both," he strangled out before overwhelming the princess with a barrage of kisses, moving to straddle her while releasing the tight grip he held on her wrists.

Leia hazily pondered if she was playing with fire, stoking his domineering tendencies as she pleaded against his lips, "I want you to do whatever you want...have your way with me. You always make me feel so good..."

A feral sound rushed out of Han's mouth and his countenance changed into one of a predatory triumph from her surrender. "Be careful what you ask for, Princess," he warned, wrenching apart her loosened bodice in one fluid movement, pressing open mouth kisses and bites onto her flesh before suckling greedily on one hardened pink pebble, then the next, feeling any remaining self-control evaporating.

The princess' hormone-engorged breasts ached from Han's aggressive manhandling. She moaned loudly in a combination of erotic pleasure and pain, her flaming arousal holding the sliver of fear corkscrewing up her spine in check as his mouth ignited a path southward past her ribs to harass her belly button.

"I wanted to rip the clothes off your hot little body so I could see what I was touching," Han growled against her stomach, forcibly hoisting the layers of material upward with rough hands then clawing at her lace panties. He tore the thin barrier in two pieces, eliciting a gasp from Leia that intensified as he grasped her thighs and pushed them wide apart, his insistent fingers spreading her vulva open for his visual delight, uttering a string of obscene compliments that fanned the rolling heat in her womb.

Han planted a wet kiss on the back of her knee before placing it on his shoulder, the other quickly following. "I wanted to smell and taste you, to eat you until you screamed my name," he declared, nuzzling his nose against Leia's folds and inhaling her delicious, musky scent with a primal grunt of desire, before his tongue alternated circling around her nub and plunging inside her at a frantic pace.

"Sweet goddess, you're an animal," the princess cried inarticulately, her hips bucking against his warm breath and face, against the sensation of him licking her, devouring her.

"The worst kind," Han gruffly agreed, teeth tugging on her clit to rush her to release. And when his tongue swirled around her mercilessly, Leia fell over the edge into breathtaking rapture, her vision fading into nondescript, shadowy images of his handsome face smiling down at her.

The princess didn't recall him removing his Bloodstripes, but obviously he had, feeling him crawl up her body to reposition her legs over his shoulders once again. Han confessed with a rawness that echoed in her ears as his swollen manhood pressed against her opening. "I wanted to take your virginity, that day, whether you were ready or not," he agonizingly groaned while thrusting into her to the hilt. "And now, I'm going to nail you until you see stars, baby," he growled, his body beginning an overwhelming push-pull rhythm.

Han stretched her legs wider apart, pushing the princess' pliable body to its limits while the sounds of their sweat-slickened bodies slapping together filled the air, along with his groans and her escalating cries. "It's too much...oh Gods...I'm yours, I'm yours," she babbled with her toes pointed up to the treetops, thinking she might break in half as his huge length continued driving her to another orgasm, so near on the horizon...

The friction was unbelievable as he relentlessly slammed into her, burying himself deep inside Leia and feeling every exquisite centimeter of her squeezing him. "You're so kriffin' perfect, so wet, so tight...I want to feel you come," Han demanded brusquely, watching her writhe underneath him in pleasure as wet tears and a look of euphoria washed over her face.

Han felt her walls spasm and contract convulsively around him, and the sounds she made - wailing in ecstasy as she exploded into a million pieces – was the most beautiful music he ever heard. He let himself go, erupting a deluge of seed into Leia with a guttural roar before collapsing on her, sated and spent, his muscles twitching with aftershocks from their mind-blowing union.

Breathing in short gasps of air, the princess lay underneath him, awestruck and in a state of bliss as she came down from her high, her numb legs falling from their position. Han lifted up onto his elbows while slowly returning to reality, gazing at Leia with a look of adoration plastered on his grinning face; his racing pulse returning to a normal cadence. They rested their foreheads together before whispering "I love you" in unison, eliciting a soft giggle from her and a lower rumble of laughter from him.

A quiet calmness settled across the blanket as their breaths synchronized and they held each other for an indefinate length of time, with his neck buried into the crook of her neck. Eventually, Han found her lips with his before cradling the princess' face tenderly in his palms. Leia's smile reached her fathomless eyes despite some lingering tears rolling down her cheeks. "Did I hurt you, Sweetheart?" he inquired with his brow furrowing in concern, stroking away the wetness with his thumbs.

Leia shook her head, then reassured Han with a gentle smile while running a tiny finger along his jawline, accurately placing the blame on her runaway hormones. "No. I was just overwhelmed by your intense negotiation tactics." Before he could make an off-color remark she kissed his lips, then the familiar scar on his chin before sleepiness tugged at her eyelids.

He breathed a sigh of contentedness before shifting around to spoon Leia from behind, pulling half of the blanket over their bodies as post-coital drowsiness got the better of him as well. "We have a lot to discuss – after a nap." He yawned while nuzzling into her hair, his arm draping across her stomach with their legs intertwining lazily.

"We certainly do," she smiled to herself, finding and positioning his palm on her belly before drifting off into a pleasant dream.


	50. Chapter 50

_Calling all fluff fans, calling all fluff fans...let me know what you think of this mushy chapter! _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_

The princess slowly awoke to the sounds of the nearby bubbling stream and the warble of a few birds singing their mutual happiness back and forth to each other. Content to remain enveloped by Han's much larger form - with his legs tucked up behind and intertwined with hers and his large hand spread across her stomach - she couldn't bring herself to open her eyes just yet.

It was in this position where she felt so infinitely cherished and loved, so completely safe. She emitted a tiny yawn and wished against reality that they could stay like this forever.

But they couldn't, Leia sighed in resignation before eventually forcing her heavy eyelids open. Her pupils adjusted to focus on a collection of adelflowers and native cascia roses that were placed near her breast, causing her lips to curl into a sleepy smile. The frequently gritty and brash Han Solo had taken the time to gather her favorite wildflowers. This simple but endearing act was something the princess would have thought a complete impossibility a few short months ago.

Leia felt Han's body shift behind her, the sensation of being watched tickling her to a greater awareness. The feel of his hands rearranging her half-open dress to cover more of her exposed flesh confirmed her lover was very much awake. She reached for a handful of blooms while hazily mumbling, "How chivalrous of you, and my favorite Corellian flowers, too? I'd have never guessed you to be the romantic type."

"I'm full of surprises," Han whispered with a smile against the side of her neck before pressing his warm lips to her skin.

_Boy, do I have a surprise for you,_ _Hotshot,_ she thought, turning to lay on her back and greet Han with a drowsy yet very satisfied smile. Her eyes travelled over his appearance with growing amusement. Propped up on one elbow and wearing nothing but his Bloodstripes, Han wore a silly, wide grin and his typically mussed up hair was in even greater disarray than normal. A rush of color appeared on her cheeks from the memory of their recent torrid lovemaking session, immediately grateful she hadn't pulled out any of his dark tufts in the throes of passion. _Gods, he really is a gorgeous animal..._

Han's rumbling voice broke into her thoughts. "I was wondering if you were planning on joining me. You had me worried there, for a little while," he teased while his fingers stroked the long length of one of her ponytails, leaning over to deposit a gentle kiss on her lips.

_How long have I been sleeping?_ "All of the excitement of the past few days must have caught up with me," Leia quickly defended her recent penchant for extra sleep, adding with a saucy look, "That, and I think all of your earlier attention wore me out." Pushing herself up to a seated position, she shimmied her dress upward then slipped her arms through the short sleeves. She broke eye contact with him, glancing down to notice the silk ribbons that usually laced up the bodice had been split and were now tied together haphazardly in a messy pattern. Functional? – Yes. Fashionable? – Not even close.

"I tried to fix that while you were sleeping. I think it should hold, at least for a while." Han did his best to be the picture of contrition, but was having a difficult time keeping a straight face watching the princess' wide-eyed examination of his handiwork.

"Thank you - I think." Leia attempted to rearrange his efforts before determining it was a lost cause, re-lacing the top as best she could. _Lesson learned; although challenging an amorous scoundrel to a wild romp is extremely gratifying, it's very dangerous to one's wardrobe._ "I'll probably be borrowing your shirt before we return to the ship."

"At least your dress is in better shape than these," Han beamed crookedly while rising to his feet. He pulled her torn panties out of a side pocket, somehow managing to swirl the lacy shreds on a couple of fingers.

She rolled her eyes at him while running her hands over her wrinkled dress. "It's a good thing that my skirt is long." _He looks just a little too pleased with himself,_ she mused, delivering a playful slap to Han's forearm and snatching the pieces out of his hand. "You're incorrigible," she huffed with a demure smile.

Unrepentant, he drawled, "Do I detect a rebuke, Princess?" in a velvety tone while tugging her closer.

Leia's smile expanded as she whispered, "Hardly, though I'm sure you deserve one anyway, for some past transgression." His chuckle deepened, immediately picking her up at the waist and spinning her around. She wrapped her arms around his neck and giggled against his jaw, touching her lips softly to his before demanding, "Now put me down, scoundrel. I'm hungry."

"I am too," Han huskily agreed, squeezing the princess tighter to his body while his other hand travelled down along her hip, suggesting a dirty request with a smirk.

She laughed incredulously. "For _food_, you walking erection. I'm still recovering from earlier, so control yourself."

"Alright, alright. Guess we have the rest of the day for that," he joked, complying with Leia's wishes and setting her bare feet back on the blanket before giving her behind one final pat.

The princess retrieved some fruit, cheese and longbread from the satchel while Han opened a wisteria water for her, and a dark ale for himself.

As she began tearing the loaf into pieces for their snack, her mind cycled around thoughts of their impending bonding and the now confirmed baby growing inside her, with hormone levels perfect and increasing accordingly. _He is going to be so surprised with my wedding gift to him. I hope he doesn't pass out...I hope I don't. _The concept of motherhood evoking a peculiar combination of excitement and anxiety to swirl inside her.

Han chewed on a chunk of bread to quiet his growling stomach and inquired between swallows, "Woman's clothing never held my interest in the past, but now I'm curious; what does a princess bride wear for bonding ceremonies?"

She blinked slowly as his question registered in her preoccupied mind. "Alderaanian custom requires...required," she corrected herself, "that my gown be a pale flesh color and modest in design - no plunging necklines or slits up to here. Sorry to disappoint you," she offered cheekily, placing a grape on his tongue before popping one into her mouth.

"I'm in agreement with that custom, but for selfish reasons. I want your hotness to be for my eyes only, Sweetheart," Han drawled before taking a pull of his ale.

Leia blushed while trying to maintain her composure, despite the childhood images returning to tug at her heart. "There were specific requirements for the ceremony, for the groom and bride's Life Pledges, the Celebration Feast."

Her voice began faltering as the memories of bonding celebrations she had attended with her family, not all that many years ago, began inundating her. The princess felt the moisture gathering in her eyes and swallowed the lump forming in her throat. Her mother would never be able to help her dress for the ceremony or offer the customary nuptial blessing...Her father would never be able to host the wedding feast or lead her to Han in the "Giving Away" dance. They would never experience the joy of welcoming their first grandchild...

Han felt helpless as he watched a look of melancholy spread across the princess' features and fill her eyes to the brim. Suffering was a part of everyone's life from time to time, but Leia had more than her share already, and at such a young age. "C'mere," he coaxed with a sympathetic gaze and gentle hands, tugging her across his lap crosswise and encircling her in his arms. He pressed his mouth against her temple, murmuring, "I'm sorry," as the tears rolled down Leia's porcelain face. Han held her tight, but said nothing else - what could he say? The loss of her family left a terrible hole in her life, and he understood that pain as well.

The princess gratefully sank into Han's comforting embrace, calming as a hand tenderly caressed her back in slow circles. Eventually she lifted her head from the crook of his neck to request earnestly, "Han, I'd prefer a purely Corellian wedding."

He studied her countenance carefully and nodded before clearing his throat, unsure if it was wise to come right out and say that burying the memories wouldn't work – he'd tried that for years with minimal success. "Leia, you don't have to do that on my account. Don't girls dream about their bonding day? Dresses and hairdos and flowers and frilly stuff like that, especially from your culture, would take center stage, I'd think. Any Alderaanian dances I need to learn? You know me - I'll need some extra practice," he tested with a tentative grin.

She offered a thin smile, then glanced at the trickling stream a few meters away. A wedding celebration laced with Alderaanian influences might bring all of the heartbreaking memories of her family, her people, back to the foreground of her mind, and last thing she wanted was to risk a crying jag at their bonding ceremony. "Alderaan is gone, Han."

"But you're not," he countered gently. "You'll always be an Alderaanian princess. If you whitewash everything from your culture out of our wedding, you'll regret it. Maybe not now, but someday. Trust me."

"I'm not trying to do that," Leia insisted while meeting his skeptical gaze. "I just want to concentrate on our future and enjoy our time together here. Being with you on your home world these past few months has shown me how much this place means to you, Han - it's a part of you. And I want to be a part of everything that you love. Does it surprise you that I have a sentimental attachment to this area, as well?"

Leia began running a finger along his chin while giving him "that look", with those big brown eyes of hers, that could easily convince him to fly through the Nine Hells of Corellia. But he had one last idea. "So...you're saying that you want to please me?"

She rolled her eyes at his sneaky grin before agreeing. "You know I do."

"Well...it would please me if you wore that flesh-colored dress, and a matching Corellian veil," he requested hopefully. "But it's up to you. I'm just happy you're willing to tie the knot with me. The real question is what are you going to wear for the wedding night?" He waggled his eyebrows, but internally was more concerned that she agree to incorporate something Alderaanian into their celebration.

The princess' mood began to lift at his playfulness, even as she understood exactly what he was doing; recognizing that his motivation was completely selfless and rooted in his love for her. And she admitted to herself that he_ was_ right - though there was no reason to say it out loud and inflate his already gigantic ego. _But he does have a heart of pure gold._ "You're too hard to resist. All right," Leia conceded with a growing smile.

He hoped his sigh of relief wasn't too obvious, before giving her a peck on the cheek and a lopsided grin. "We'll pick up whatever we need from Pragada. Kief knows everybody in town and can pull some strings to get us anything, and fast."

"Have you considered that all of this is going to costs credits, Han? And I can't access any of my private accounts."

"Don't worry about it. I've got plenty now," he added casually.

The princess' gaze narrowed as she looked up at him. "While we're on the subject of credits, I've been dying to know how you purchased this ring." She wiggled her finger while studying the rare Alderaanian fire gem. With a raised eyebrow she smirked, "You weren't crazy enough to bet the Falcon for it, were you?" Leia waited, expecting an exaggerated story about a high stakes Sabacc match involving his antiquated ship. Instead, she received a blank stare.

Han suspected that he had an incredibly dumb expression on his face, and it immediately struck him as quite humorous. He had been so determined on acquiring an appropriate ring for the princess and proposing to her, it never occurred to him that she might wonder where the credits came from. He tried sidestepping her inquiry, blustering while trying to come up with a plausible explanation, "Smugglers can't give away their secrets, honey." But by Leia's falling expression he knew she was on to him.

As the answer to the question dawned on her, the princess shifted on Han's lap to straddle him, giving her an unencumbered view of his increasingly sheepish demeanor. "Oh Gods, no...you didn't," she choked in disbelief. "You sold your Clan heirloom to buy my ring!"

He briefly considered saying he had committed robbery, but rethought that one. "That old thing was collecting dust anyways. And there's plenty of credits left over to 'play house' with," he quipped_. And to pay off Jabba, but I sure as hell ain't bringing that up right now... _

Pinching the bridge of her nose between two fingers, Leia closed her eyes to fight back another round of tears. A few escaped while she began tugging the ring off her finger, but he grasped her hand to prevent its removal. She was going to fight him on this, insisting, "We're getting your family pendant back. I love you for you and not because of what you can buy me, and I won't let you..."

He shook his head and placed a finger over her parted lips as she looked at him imploringly. "It's okay Sweetheart. Don't you know how priceless you are? I wanted to get you something special, so humor me, alright?"

"But Han," she continued to argue, but he cut her off by pressing his mouth to hers in a much more effective and enjoyable method of silencing her. Cupping the princess' face in his palms, he deliberately rumbled slowly and with a reassuring grin, "Leia, that box was just an object from the past. You're my present and my future. You're my family now."

_Family._ Leia tried to stifle a sob before wrapping her arms around Han's neck and showering soft kisses over his cheeks, lips, chin. "Do you have any idea how much I love you?" she breathed against his warm skin, unable to contain the overflowing tears any longer and realizing there was no way she could keep their baby a surprise until the wedding.

"You have more than just me, now," the princess offered through a tear-streaked, flustered smile. Her heart rate quickened and she could almost perceive the color spreading across her cheeks as Han tilted his head in mild confusion.

"Huh? Well, sure...I guess you can count Chewie and Kief and..."

It was Leia's time to cut him off, her dulcet laugher intermixing with more sniffles and tears, all offset with a now radiant smile.

Han accepted the fact that he'd never fully understand the inner workings of the female mind, but the princess' emotional swings and numerous crying spells of the past few days were so uncharacteristic of her. Currently, Leia was chewing her lip in thought and appeared as if she might explode within seconds if she didn't reveal what was on her mind. He gently inquired without a trace of sarcasm, "Sweetheart, what's going on? Did I miss something?"

Fidgeting on his lap, the princess couldn't help but giggle at the perplexed look on Han' face. She took a deep, slightly shaky breath. "No, Flyboy...but I did." Leia's fingers twisted around the edge of her dress as a mixture of anticipation and nervousness infused her smile, and she blurted out, "I'm pregnant."


	51. Chapter 51

_Sorry for the delay in posting - there is so much going on in life, but so little time to get it all done :) __I really appreciate all of the wonderful reviews and comments! I'd love to thank you all personally, but I can't private message guest reviews. As a side note - __because of you, snkfan, I will put together a little follow up to my one shot Surprises and Sweets in the near future. OK, on to Han's reaction to Leia's news...even scoundrels can be surprised...fluff fans...tell me what you think! _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx_

"Sweetheart, what's going on – did I miss something?"

Fidgeting on his lap, the princess couldn't help but giggle at the perplexed look on Han's face. "No, Flyboy...but I did." There was no going back now. Leia's fingers twisted around the edge of her dress as a mixture of anticipation and nervousness infused her smile, and she blurted out, "I'm pregnant."

Han gaped at her without blinking for a few moments, wondering if he was hearing things, but judging by her flustered demeanor, it was pretty clear that he wasn't. He rumbled with a dumbfounded expression, "You're going to have a baby?"

The princess had never seen the Han she knew in such a state of shock, and her earlier excitement began to falter under his unreadable yet flabbergasted stare. Hoping to lighten their fragmented conversation, Leia jibed, "Yes... unless 'pregnant' means something else here on Corellia." But her voice cracked slightly upon delivery, and the words came out tighter than she wanted.

"Holy hells," was all Han could manage to say, rubbing a hand through his hair as his brain struggled to process this unanticipated revelation. His contra-injectable must have been faulty, somehow, he mused to himself as a rush of adrenaline increased his heart rate. This was something right out of "Han Solo's Far-Fetched Fantasy Book"; the princess, pregnant with the first of what would be many of his children.

But it wasn't a far-fetched dream any longer. _A baby...I'm going to be a father._

Those two little words Leia declared would change their lives forever. _How does she feel about all of this?_ She was so young, not even twenty-one yet, and the battle against the Empire seemed nowhere near being over.

The seconds dragged on and Leia's patience was wearing thin. Why didn't Han say something? She was still struggling with the shock of becoming pregnant herself– in the midst of civil war and before they were officially married, no less - and Han's continued stoic expression was hardly the reaction she was hoping for. Where was his typical overconfident bravado, boasting that everything would be fine? She wanted, _needed_ that right now...

Leia averted her gaze as disappointment began to collect in her throat, and she scrambled off his lap as waves of anxiety-induced nausea began gripping her stomach. Her bare feet moved swiftly through the grass of their own volition, deciding to examine the stream a few meters away.

"Wait, Sweetheart - come back here!" Han implored, finally finding his tongue, but the princess ignored him and instead dipped her toes into the water, progressing further into its unanticipated coolness up to her ankles. The shock sent tiny shivers prickling up her spine and Leia glanced eastward through tears, briefly contemplating breaking into a sprint across the open field, her destination uncertain.

Hastily wiping her cheeks with a few fingers, Leia heard the splash of Han's feet behind her, pursuing her as she continued to wade through the stream. She swallowed a cry and berated herself to not crumble in front of him, no matter what he might say.

"Please don't run away from me," Han croaked as his arms reached out and surrounded the princess, pulling her back against his chest in an almost desperate embrace. His hands slid down past Leia's ribs to settle on her abdomen, exclaiming huskily against her cheek, "I need you, I love you – both of you."

Letting out the breath she hadn't known she was holding, the princess' pent-up emotions manifested themselves in the form of a tiny squeak that she attempted to muffle into her palm. She could feel Han's quick, moist breath on the side of her neck before he begged, "For Gods' sake, Leia... kiss me."

She twisted around, rising up on her tippy toes to welcome his full lips on hers. They sank into a series of tender kisses, losing themselves in each other's taste and touch, washed in her tears and Han's worshipping caresses, his hands travelling down to the barely perceptible curve of her abdomen in wonder.

Oblivious to the cold water soaking his Bloodstripes, Han knelt down and pressed his lips repeatedly against the softness just below the princess' belly button, determined to remove any doubts from her mind just how he felt about the baby growing inside her womb.

Leia tangled her fingers through his thick mop of unruly hair and smiled as a heady feeling of elation spread through her entire being. Han's kisses were voracious and hot and radiated through the thin material of her dress, and she allowed the sensation of his hands roaming all over her stomach, buttocks and hips to overwhelm her, making her legs wobble unsteadily beneath her.

_Why did I fret over what his reaction would be? I'm always overanalyzing everything._ A tiny laugh of pure joy escaped Leia's mouth. He loved her, loved their baby. And that was all that mattered for now...

"You're shivering," Han declared against her belly before standing up and gathering the princess protectively in his arms. He splashed his way out of the stream and brought them back to the blanket, carefully setting Leia's feather-light body down before taking his place next to her. Pulling her into the warmth of his embrace, Han kissed her lips softly, then gazed down at her with an exuberant smile. His hands caressed her abdomen again in continued amazement as he snuggled close to her under the Stralius trees.

"I love you, Han. Show me again how much you love me," the princess pleaded against his neck, ghosting her lips against his pulse point. She doubted her body had anything else to give, her aching breasts and sore vulva reminders of Han's passionate domination of her just hours ago. And yet, Leia wanted him to make love to her now... even if it would hurt.

She wanted to live in the moment and not worry about what the future held for them. She needed to feel Han fill and complete her, so neither could tell where one began and the other ended. To be one...

Propping herself up on an elbow, Leia began caressing his broad chest, teasing his nipples before kissing the skin where her fingers had just been.

Han's body reacted instinctually to the princess' seductive touch even though his brain was telling him otherwise. "Are you sure you're alright? I was pretty...overzealous... with you earlier," he stuttered with concern, struggling to get the words out as Leia's mouth and tongue began meandering southward down the soft trail of hair leading past his belly button.

Leia paused, catching her breath while resting her forearms on Han's chest. Leaning closer, she studied him with a tiny and almost hesitant smile before tracing his parted lips with her tongue. "How gentle can you be?" she asked softly and with a vulnerability that almost made Han want to cry.

"I'll show you..."


	52. Chapter 52

_Scoundrels have a softer side as well...hope you enjoy this chapter, and thank you so much for reading and reviewing! _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Han was positive his heart stopped beating when the princess had told him she was pregnant with his child. To a hardened smuggler who had spent most of his life avoiding emotional entanglements, the reality that they had created another life was overwhelming and exhilarating at the same time.

He swiftly recovered from the initial shock - his hands and mouth swarming all over Leia's body frantically, desperate to prove his love and devotion to her and their baby growing deep within the safe confines of her womb.

They had retreated into the mottled shade underneath the Stralius trees, their bodies tangled together on the blanket with an almost palpable euphoria enveloping the two. "I love you, Han. Show me again how much you love me," Leia whispered before ghosting her lips against his pulse point, her fingers lightly caressing his chest and meandered southward to run a tormenting finger along the waist of his Bloodstripes.

Taking a deep intake of air, he stared at the princess as she sat back on her heels; a demure grin lighting up her flushed face. Leia released the bands holding back her hair, the luxurious tresses tumbling over her shoulders and onto Han's bare skin. He brazenly wrapped his hand around a fistful, tugging her closer.

Han's mind and body began warring with each other while his gaze noticed the crimson budding across her fair neck and the exposed part of her chest. There were likely other areas hidden underneath her tattered dress that were also ablaze from his earlier aggressive behavior, he surmised inwardly with a tiny pang of guilt. _Kreth, she's probably sore. _He had taken the princess' earlier plea to have his way with her too far, and even worse was the realization that he had enjoyed dominating her more than he should.

"Are you sure? I was pretty...overzealous... with you earlier," Han managed to stutter, struggling to get the words out as Leia's mouth began meandering southward past the soft trail of hair on his stomach leading to his groin, the nerve fibers in his skin tingling from her exploring lips and tongue. If the princess was trying to seduce him she was doing a wonderful job, he mused as his throbbing member swelled and stiffened in anticipation. Inhaling a ragged breath, his eyes met Leia's as she shifted to rest her forearms on his chest.

She offered a tiny, slightly hesitant smile before nodding in agreement at Han's personal assessment, regrouping to provocatively stroke the long muscle tenting out the crotch of his pants. "How gentle can you be?" she inquired with trusting innocence, then traced his parted lips with her tongue.

Blinking back some dust that had gotten into his eyes, Han kissed her back, lightly touching his lips to hers before relishing the sweetness of her mouth. He really didn't deserve the princess, but was selfish enough to want to possess her. Always. "Let me show you," he ground out the words while doing his best to undress Leia at a deliberately languid pace.

He spread the princess out on the blanket and worshipped at the altar of her body with tender reverence. The young woman underneath him was a lush garden, ripe and receptive and exuding life, a new life they created together; the knowledge of that miracle adding another level of erotic sensuality to the all-consuming devotion Han already felt for her.

The love and joy she was radiating filled and inebriated his entire being, carrying Han higher than ever before. And when Leia moaned out his name, trembling underneath him in orgasmic release while crying against his lips, "You're having a son," Han unloosed an overflow of seed inside the princess with an unfettered moan. Pumping into her a few final times, he decided if one could die from sheer pleasure and happiness, he would be in Paradise at that very moment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"A son!" Han announced proudly against the princess' tousled hair for the second time – not counting all the times he said it in his head. He continued to idly twirl a few long strands of her locks around his forefinger in quiet wonder; he would have been just as thrilled with a daughter, but to have their firstborn be a son, in his patriarchal culture, was considered an additional blessing.

The princess was in her own state of contentment, with her face happily tucked into the crook of Han's neck, inhaling his masculine scent and nuzzling closer into his embrace. "I was beginning to think you weren't happy with my surprise," Leia teased gently.

Han chuckled before depositing a few more adoring kisses into Leia's tresses, a large palm spread proprietarily over the barely perceptible curve of her abdomen. "Not a chance, Sweetheart. You just blew my hair back at first, that's all. I was stumped trying to figure out how it happened."

"I'd think the answer to that is rather obvious, Loverboy," she smirked while giggling uncharacteristically and tickling the fine hairs on his chest.

"Cute. Very cute. You know what I mean. I wasn't due for another contra-shot for at least a couple of months. But I'm not complaining,'" Han insisted, overjoyed that this 'surprise' had happened.

Was she?

Up until now, that thought hadn't crossed Han's mind. Before he could broach that question, Leia wiggled out of his arms to sit up and gaze at him with a glowing, pixyish expression that silenced his inquiry - at least for the moment.

"I did a little research while you were gathering supplies for our outing today," she began. "Apparently the high fevers associated with Tetanexus, along with the antibiotics administered to treat the illness can reduce the effectiveness of contra-injectables. Especially in..." the princess paused, then sighed into the air in amused resignation before continuing with a raised eybrow, "highly fertile males." Leia inwardly braced herself for a brash remark that was practically guaranteed to come out of his smart mouth. She didn't have to wait long.

"You know what they say about us Corellians," Han boasted confidently, as if her statement was common knowledge to the entire universe. "Guess I've been shooting my fully charged blaster with the safety off," he finished with a wide, roguish smile and looking highly pleased with himself.

"You have very good aim, Hotshot."

He laughed a deep masculine laugh before his mind quickly went into overdrive, already trying to figure out the logistics of adding a portable crib and a safety infant carrier to the Falcon. "How far along are you?"

"The diagnostic scanner has me at almost six weeks." The princess could practically see the wheels turning inside her scoundrel's head, deciding to confirm his suspicions and save him the extra effort. "My hormone analysis indicates you most likely "planted your seed" on our first night together," Leia revealed with flushing cheeks. _Here comes another remark..._

"Losing your virginity and getting pregnant at the same time," Han thought out loud with eyes lighting up mischievously. "Guess this gives a new meaning to "making your first time memorable," he drawled with typical swag. "Well, when we do things, we do it right, Princess."

Leia gazed up imploringly to the treetops and giggled with an exaggerated sigh. "How many months am I going to have to tolerate more of these oafish comments?" she volleyed back, grabbing his nearby crumpled shirt and whacking Han on the side of the head with it playfully.

He didn't have to think very long, his lopsided smile shining at full wattage. "Plenty. Actually, longer than that. A lifetime."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They leisurely make their way back to the Falcon with a conversation that centered around pregnancy-related questions from an ecstatic father-to-be and their plans for venturing into Pragada to prepare for the bonding ceremony. As Han caught sight of the camp in the distance, the reminder of Mon Mothma's and General Dodonna's presence waiting for them tainted his mood, and he began to rant his suspicions against them.

"That was one of the biggest lines of bantha shit anyone has ever tried to feed me. '...Overwhelming relief at your remarkable rescue, Captain Solo...' Han repeated their insincere declaration, screwing his face up in a sarcastic sneer. "They're always spouting off about virtue and honor and integrity – what a couple of hypocrites," he snarled, shaking his head.

The princess nodded in agreement while trying to manage her own renewed anger at her one-time mentors. "You know I feel the same way. They were more than content to whisk me away to the fleet and leave you behind. I have the distinct feeling that Mon and Jan were somehow involved with your capture in Pragada - but without proof, there isn't anything we can do about it. We have to maintain an air of civility, keep them close, but not too close...and hope that we'll be able to discover some incriminating evidence in the future."

_Keep them close..._That concept made the former smuggler's jaw tighten and the blood in his veins start to boil. They would be returning to the fleet after the bonding, and with Leia's high profile position within the Alliance, what she suggested was inevitable and unavoidable - no matter how unpleasant. "I'd prefer a straightforward confrontation any day instead of political cloak and dagger crap. I don't trust them, especially in regard to you." If Han could be accused of being overprotective of the princess in the past, it would pale in comparison to what the future held. And if it weren't for Leia and their son, he'd go with his gut instincts and settle the score with those manipulative bastards on his own terms.

But things were very different now; there were two people that meant much more to Han than his own ego...than his own life, for that matter.

"Well, I certainly don't trust them either. But, I can't imagine, if they were the ones that hired Fett, that they would try to get rid of you a second time. That would be extremely risky to their own hides and careers, and I'm sure they recognize that as well." Leia slowed their approach to the Falcon's familiar form growing in front of them. She reached up to run a finger across Han's stubbly cheek, the tip lingering on the scar on his chin and the worry in her eyes indisputable. Leia attempted to push down the returning fear of losing him by chiding, "I noticed how you were glaring at Mon and Jan in the debriefing. I'm grateful you didn't 'confront' them with your fists, otherwise I'd be visiting you in the stockade."

"Hey, I can be smooth and PC and all that – I can play the game," he defended himself, exhaling a deep breath before cracking a small, crooked grin. "I don't like it, but I'll play the game - as long as I can still piss them off on occasion."

She patted him on the rear. "You are especially excellent in that capacity, Captain."

This was a familiar verbal dance they performed frequently with and for each other; relying on teasing and banter to mask inward concerns that threatened to torment them.

Han gave the princess a peck on the forehead, then smirked while studying her tiny form smothered in his shirt, re-looping the top clasp that kept coming undone - unfortunately revealing a little too much of her love-bitten flesh. _Thank the gods for_ _bacta_.

They slowly walked up the Falcon's ramp hand in hand, with Han drawling reluctantly, "Back to reality."

Leia agreed with a bittersweet smile, squeezing his hand in hers. "Let's get ready to play the game."


	53. Chapter 53

_Sorry it took me a while to get this posted. _

_Leia is still trying to get her head around all of the changes happening..._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx_

The princess scurried a few steps ahead of Han and abruptly turned, stopping in front of him and halting their ascent up the Falcon's ramp. His initial bemusement from their near-collision morphed into greater surprise at the ambivalence now clouding Leia's features. Tilting his head downward, Han blinked a few times in confusion, attributing her sudden change in demeanor to the mystery of raging pregnancy hormones.

This probably wasn't the best time to expose her worries and convoluted emotions to him, Leia convinced herself. She weighed her thoughts carefully while sliding her hand up Han's wrist to settle on his forearm. "No one else knows about the baby except Luke...and if it's all right with you, I'd prefer to keep it that way for a while." The princess gazed at him expectantly, searching Han's eyes for a hint of his opinion on the matter.

Han stared blankly at her for a moment before disappointment began creeping into his thoughts and settled like a rock in the pit of his stomach. He had been looking forward to proudly announcing they would be parents in the not too distant future.

With a flustered smile, Leia tried to defend her suggestion. "There's just been so much that has changed between us, and in such a short period of time. I think we've shocked our guests enough for the time being – don't you think?" the princess urged quickly with a slight giggle, a few of her words tangling in the process.

Something wasn't adding up, but Han found himself automatically nodding anyway, forcing the corners of his mouth up into a grin and piecing together a few words to satisfy her. "Sure, Sweetheart. Whatever you want is fine with me."

The princess' features noticeably relaxed. Leia reached up to stroke the edge of Han's jaw before encouraging him to lean closer for a soft kiss, pulling away to whisper into the warmth of his chest, "I love you - you know that, don't you?"

"Of course. And I love you," Han declared against her hair, linking his fingers with Leia's once again as they advanced up the entrance ramp. The former smuggler stared straight ahead as the questions began stacking up one upon another inside his head. There had to be other factors influencing Leia's request to keep their baby a secret.

Was the princess embarrassed because she was pregnant before they were officially life-bonded? People would eventually figure that out anyway, based on her due date. Or was she battling fears of becoming a parent sooner than she'd ever imagined? Maybe she wasn't quite ready to face that reality yet - publicly or privately. Though obviously she'd been comfortable enough to tell Luke - even before she'd told him - Han pondered with a degree of chagrin.

A myriad of thoughts spun around and repeated in his brain like a broken audio-diskette. Whatever the reasons, Han couldn't help but feel slighted that she was unwilling to be completely open with him about her concerns. He took a deep breath and reminded himself the princess had also perfected, over the course of many years and by necessity, the ability to mask her emotions. He knew better than most how hard it was to break old, defensive habits.

The sound of their footsteps on the deckplates, and the masculine voices of General Rieekan and Kief in the near distance pushed Han's questions back down his throat. He would try to get her to open up later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A rich melody emanated from the _Falcon's_ audio system, floating through the air and complimenting the laughter and howls bouncing off the bulkhead walls. The atmosphere immediately elicited a bright grin on Leia's face. "What are you listening to? I don't remember Han playing this song for me before." The princess greeted both men and Chewbacca with warm smiles, with Han nodding his own casual greeting.

After administering a hearty slap to the back of his godson, Kief piped up, "We were getting into the celebratory spirit for your wedding, Princess – and I'm giving Carlist some lessons in Corellian folk traditions, starting with the betrothal and bonding music."

Solo sighed, but chuckled at the enthusiasm Kief always exhibited; the man was a constant ball of activity and always loved to tell a good story...or five or six. "And by the looks of what's left in this bottle, you've introduced the General to a drinking game or two," Han quipped, eyeing the bottle of Corellian Reserve on the dejarik table.

"It's not only been educational, but entertaining," Carlist smirked. "I haven't had this much fun in a long time."

"And it's bound to get even better," Han interjected with a lopsided grin. _Unless Mon and Jan show up_. He grabbed a shot glass then poured himself three fingers worth of the golden liquid, tossing his head back and downing it in a gulp.

"So these melodies are played exclusively at weddings?" The princess' face lit up with curiosity, eager to discover more about her fiancés cultural practices. As a consequence, Leia was oblivious to the fact that General Rieekan was studying her current state of dress with a mixture of dismay and amusement. She was dwarfed by Han's huge shirt atop her own frock and resembled a child playing dress up in her father's clothing. The old family friend reasoned it best not to ask.

"These aren't just wedding songs, my daughter," Kief inadvertently slipped in the term of endearment, making Leia's smile widen even more as she leaned toward him in rapt attention. "Corellian betrothals and bondings are community affairs, especially here in the Low Country. Picnics, dances and gatherings typically happen over a period of two weeks. And every family in the village gets involved, helping out the new couple starting their life together with Home-Filling parties. The celebrations build up to the Searching and Finding Rite - when the groom 'finds' his bride - culminating with the Calling, and the Life Bonding ceremony and Great Feast." The old man's time-worn cheeks were flushed with excitement and he looked as if he might burst with ethnic pride.

"Two weeks is a luxury we don't have," Han reminded everyone, pouring himself another shot on that sour note.

"We can make it work, and still have all of the rites and rituals, just scaled back a bit. It will be more of a private affair - I mean, if that's something you two are interested in," the old Corellian encouraged with a sprightly smile, glancing between his godson and the princess.

"Don't spare us any details," Leia practically squeaked with anticipation. "I need a crash course in South Continent traditions to be prepared for our bonding."

Han shook his head and exhaled loudly. "Once you get Kief wound-up, he's not gonna stop until one of us passes out – and believe me when I say he has a lot of energy," Han chaffed good-naturedly. He was beginning to feel a little uneasy about all of the simplicities that were a part of a Corellian bonding. Leia was a princess from the Royal House of Alderaan, after all; raised and immersed in a very formal society with elaborate cultural protocols. Oh, she was no snob, yet the low-country lifestyle he had grown up with would probably seem at best quaint to her, but more likely old-fashioned and perhaps at times even a little silly.

The princess shot Han a mildly reproachful glance, sidling nearer to Kief's side and turned up the charm a level. "Don't listen to him, Mr. Brehmer. Han is just being his usual gruff self. You wouldn't want to tease me with a few fascinating snippets of information and then not share all of the details, now would you? I would be so incredibly disappointed," she finished dulcetly.

Kief's chest expanded and he smiled a broad smile, reaching for the princess' hand to kiss the back of her palm. "That would be ungentlemanly of me, to be sure. I suppose we do have the rest of the evening for some festivities, it's still pretty early. And please, Princess, call me Kief."

She thanked Kief with a beautiful smile before placing a soft peck to his cheek. "I can't wait to hear what Han is required to do in the Searching and Finding Rite, she smiled enthusiastically over at her fiancé, who looked both amused and irked at her success at adding his godfather to the list of males wrapped around her finger.

Han summoned the princess over with a 'come hither' finger and trademark crooked grin. "You're a charming little vixen," he gave a gentle tap to her rear just before she took her favored place in his lap. "And you're determined to see me make a fool of myself, aren't you," Han grunted, another smirk creeping up one side of his mouth.

"That's not true," Leia insisted, wrapping an arm around his waist while her free hand tickled the hairs at the nape of his neck. "From what I've heard so far, the South Continent customs are so sweet and romantic. Please Han – you'll do this for me, won't you? I really do want an authentic Corellian bonding," she softly cooed.

With the princess gazing up at him with those big doe eyes and wearing an irresistible pout, Han couldn't exactly remember what he was grousing about in the first place.

*Just say yes, and close your mouth, Cub,* Chewbacca guffawed, taking a pull on a dark ale while starting another round of songs on the intercom.

Han muttered something about Leia's unfair negotiation tactics, then laughed in mild defeat. He was grateful, though, that she seemed genuinely interested in assimilating his cultural norms into their bonding ceremony. "Fine Sweetheart, but remember to include some of your Alderaanian traditions into our celebration as well," he interjected.

Leia agreed with a nod and a tiny grin. "But while we're still on the subject of Corellian bonding customs, can you explain what happens at The Calling?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He finally convinced her it was time to disappear back to the Captain's Quarters - their quarters now.

"You're pretty giddy, for someone who hasn't had a drop of booze," Han noted with a husky chuckle, the last few words slightly slurred together. He had already managed to remove his boots and Bloodstripes with relative ease, and now admired the princess as she unbuttoned his shirt covering her dress.

"I am giddy, I suppose. Tired, but giddy," she admitted with a drowsy smile. Leia slipped the sleeves down her arms, tossing the shirt into the auto valet basket crammed in the corner of the room. "I'll be a tea-totaller for quite a few months," she noted absently, though it would work no hardship on her. She might miss her occasional glass of wine, but had never developed much of a taste for alcohol. "Tonight was so much fun; and l feel like an expert on Corellian bondings now." Leia exhaled a delicate yawn while looking at her reflection in the thin looking glass, running a light finger over the purplish-red blotches coloring her skin. _He really did overdue things at our little picnic. _"And I think you drank enough for the both of us this evening," she cheekily observed as Han sauntered closer with a lopsided grin, the strong scent of Corellian whiskey intermingling with his breath against her skin.

He leaned down to press a tender kiss against her cheek. "I'm far from being drunk, Sweetheart. Just not feeling any pain at the moment," Han defended in mock offense, reaching for, and taking the bacta tube the princess held in her palm. He popped the lid open, then gently rubbed the healing ointment on every visible mark he had left on her neck and chest. "Sorry about these love-bites. They'll be healed by tomorrow."

"No more hiding behind your oversized shirts then, I suppose, Captain," Leia teased while her fingers unlaced the tattered remnants closing her bodice. Her nipples and breasts were sore to the touch, courtesy of Han's teeth and tongue and lips, and would certainly benefit from the soothing salve as well. _He's going to make a salacious remark..._

The words tumbled out of Han's subconscious and hung in the air between them. "But we're gonna hide our boy?" He smiled an awkward smile, eventually lowering his eyes to Leia's stomach, rubbing slow circles on her abdomen.

The princess gaped at him as her mind struggled to switch gears; this wasn't the comment she'd been anticipating. She caught a fleeting glimpse of something other than humor pass over his features. When Han's eyes returned to meet hers, there was a vulnerability present that reminded her despite his brash outward bravado, Han had a sensitive side that few people even knew existed. Leia's throat tightened as she swallowed. She didn't mean to, but her request to temporarily keep their son a secret must have hurt him.

The liquor had lowered his inhibitions...or maybe that was just an excuse to open the door to a list of questions that had been nagging at his brain all evening. Han traced the princess' cheekbone from top to bottom, breaking the silence between them and asking without any presumption or judgment, "Are you as excited about having a baby as you are about our bonding celebration?"


	54. Chapter 54

_One-time teenage senator, feisty princess, Alliance leader and Face of the Rebellion...now adding motherhood to the list soon. She has a lot on her plate - I'm getting stressed just thinking about it. Can you say multi-task? And Han recognizes he needs to step up to the plate..._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The liquor had lowered Han's inhibitions...or maybe that was just an excuse for allowing him to open the door to a list of questions nagging him all evening. He traced Leia's cheekbone, breaking the silence between them and asking without any presumption or judgment, "Are you as excited about having a baby as you are about our bonding celebration?"

The princess lowered her gaze, retrieving the bacta tube from Han's hand to place the salve on the nearest table. Turning away, Leia inhaled a deep breath while pondering the answer to his question – the same question she had asked herself a number of times throughout the day. She needed to be completely honest with him. Wrapping her arms around herself, she faintly offered, "I don't know, Han."

He slowly sat down on the edge of the bed, mentally willing that she return to his side instead of hovering near the portal with her back to him - retreating inwardly and isolating herself - something she tended to do when facing emotional conflict.

Leia moved to stand between his parted legs, looking at her toes for a few moments before meeting his stare and quipping, "Maybe it's hormones. One moment I'm excited about having a baby, then the next I'm overwhelmed at the thought of becoming a mother before my Majority," she confessed, her voice unusually faint and her eyes brimming with moisture. "It's not that I'm unhappy...I guess this just wasn't how or when I'd imagined we'd be welcoming our first child; we aren't even married yet." She grinned with a touch of embarrassment before a few large tears rolled down her cheeks.

"We will be in a few days, or so," Han quietly reminded, wiping the wetness from Leia's pale skin with his thumbs, studying the moisture fusing her long lashes together. "So things happened a little 'out of order' for us. We've always been unconventional - it keeps life interesting." That brought an abbreviated giggle from the princess, and he tried to further reassure her with a lopsided smile. "I'm looking forward to tackling parenthood with you, and we're both pretty fast learners. We'll be just fine. Remember, I was the oldest of seven, so at least I know how to change a diaper."

The princess clasped her fingers together behind his neck, and grinned, grateful for his uncanny ability to bring a smile to her face. She rested her forehead softly against Han's while his hands rubbed up and down the length of her spine, un-knotting her tense back muscles and causing her to lean into his solid form. After a few moments, Leia shifted in his arms and settled all of her weight – which wasn't much – against Han, conflicting thoughts returning to weigh down her mind.

Risking her own life in the fight against the Empire was one thing, risking her child's life was something both entirely different and irresponsible, Leia recognized. And yet, the concept of sitting on the sidelines or being tucked away somewhere like a porcelain doll would be shirking her duties to The Cause, she reasoned.

What would Han's opinion be on this matter? She bit her lower lip in turmoil. Despite his likely objections, she wanted to remain actively involved in the Rebellion for as long as physically possible. And once Han officially joined the Alliance - with his leadership skills and sharp intelligence - he would undoubtedly be thrown into the most dangerous military campaigns, Leia silently acknowledged, her stomach clenching at the thought. First, though, the bounty on his head had to be dealt with.

She looked at Han, eyes filling with renewed tears. "There's still so much hanging over us. The war against the Empire, bounty hunters... even if we manage to pay off Jabba, he doesn't exactly have the reputation of being the forgiving type," Leia croaked, her anxiety for Han's well-being seeping into her voice. Pressing her fingers to her lips, the princess stifled a sob. She couldn't lose him. She was strong, but not that strong.

Han reached out and brushed a few strands of hair from Leia's face, cradling her cheeks tenderly in his palms. This was not the confident, headstrong young woman he'd battled wits with over the past few years; in her place was an unsure, frightened girl, dismayed at an unknown future that awaited them.

He swallowed the lump in his throat, determined to be the face of stalwart strength for her, but knowing the only thing he could truthfully guarantee was his love. "One day at a time, Leia. Everything will turn out all right," he insisted confidently. Han watched as she tried not to crumble in front of him. "Hormones or not, don't keep things bottled up – just let it out," he encouraged, pulling her closer, his arms enveloping her tiny frame.

The princess gave up the fight as burning tears flooded her eyes, weeping her recurring fears of losing him into his chest. He stroked Leia's tresses and held her tight while whispering his love into her tousled hair.

She eventually calmed under the comfort of Han's secure embrace, wiping away residual tears with the back of her hand and chastising her own emotional unravelling. "I need to keep it together and stop falling apart like this. There's too much at stake for me to turn into a sniveling wreck," she said in self derision.

Han disagreed with a sympathetic chuckle. "It's okay to be human, Sweetheart - your secret is safe with me." He kissed her forehead before taking her again in his arms. "And I'll always be here for you - I won't let anything or anyone come between us. I promise."

Leia buried her face into the crook of his neck, Han's positive outlook quelling her fears. Gods, she loved him, with her entire being. Inexplicably, he comforted and completed her in a way that was difficult to comprehend or put into words. "I hope our baby has your eyes," she grinned against the stubbly skin of his cheek.

"Or at least has my height," Han countered, standing up while keeping his hands around the princess' slim waist. He was relieved that Leia's darkened mood seemed to have lifted. She was smiling at him, despite the fact that she looked drained and fragile, as if the act of blinking her swollen eyes required too much effort. His heart squeezed at the sight. He needed to learn - and quickly - how to take better care of her.

With innocent intentions, Han's fingers carefully undid the remaining ribbons of the princess' bodice, pulling the crumpled dress down past her hips to pool around her feet, leaving her physically - as well as emotionally - bare in front of him.

The recycled air circulating in their quarters nipped at her aching breasts, courtesy of Han's earlier voracious suckling - and her vulva was even sorer than her love-bitten skin. Resting her hands against his chest, Leia pleaded with an almost shy grin, "Han, I don't think my body can take another round of lovemaking tonight."

"I kinda figured that already," Han rumbled with a tender smile spreading across his face. He took one step toward the storage chest, extending an arm and pulling out one of her modest nightgowns from the top drawer. "Thought it was about time to tuck you in, Princess. You've had a busy day." He draped the flowery material over Leia's mildly astonished face, his fingers fumbling a bit with the delicate buttons as she rearranged the material over her form. Han caught her still surprised countenance and shook his head, knowing exactly what she was thinking. "Give me a little more credit than that - I'm not always thinking with my cock," he snorted.

She conceded with a sleepy smile. "Just ninety percent of the time," Leia muttered before pursing her lips to him. Han kissed her with a low chuckle rumbling from his mouth, while still managing to give her curvy rump an appreciative caress.

"Are you thirsty for some water, or maybe milk?" he inquired. Leia shook her head and fought a yawn while loosely braiding her hair back into a single plait. "You'll be needing extra sleep from now on. And we can't forget to pick up a good prenatal vitamin tomorrow when we're in Pragada. It's important for your health and the baby's."

Despite being thoroughly exhausted, she still had enough energy to needle him;this was too good of an opportunity for Leia to pass up. A single eyebrow raised as she inquired with an impish grin, "Since when did you become an expert about prenatal and obstetric care, Captain Solo?"

"You're not the only one who has access to medical files. I can read, ya know." Han grumbled, his cheeks coloring slightly from her amused expression, realizing he had provided her a decent amount of teasing ammunition. The princess' smile grew as he tucked one arm underneath the back of her knees, carrying her around to her side of the bed and gently depositing her on the mattress.

"You're a softie under all of that swagger and boasting. If this gets around, it might tarnish your roguish reputation," Leia giggled sleepily as he slid next to her under the sheets.

Han screwed up his face at her, but didn't argue the point. "Something else to keep just between you and me," Han drawled against Leia's cheek with a soft kiss. He jammed a pillow underneath his head, then gathered her in his arms before pulling a blanket over them. "G'night Princess."

She settled against him, her breathing immediately becoming shallow and light. "G'night Softie."

He squeezed her a little tighter against his chest before they both drifted off.


	55. Chapter 55

_Well, their day starts off with a bang, so to speak, and then its time to start purchasing necessities for the bonding ceremony. I hope I haven't offended anyone with the intimate moments I've created between Han and Leia in my story; I just envision them as being a very passionate couple ;) Readers, thank you so much for taking the time for fav, following, and reviewing!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Rolling onto his back with a moan, Han was in an active state of sleep as his body involuntarily reacted to a fantasy involving the princess. That in and of itself wasn't a surprise - considering that from the moment their paths had crossed on the Death Star years ago - his conscious thoughts frequently circled back and centered on her.

The majority of his past dreams involving Leia had been sensual in nature, sometimes innocent, and occasionally even mundane in content. This REM, however, was decidedly carnal – his subconscious stirring up memories of a petty argument that had broken out between them in the _Falcon's_ cockpit a few weeks ago. It had ended in a tawdry encounter with him demanding the princess suck him senseless in the captain's chair. Oh, and did she ever...

The vivid images flashed in front of his mind's eye as Solo witnessed himself - sprawled out in the pilot's seat with Leia, naked, save for her innocent white lace panties - obeying captain's orders and taking his manhood into her mouth.

A louder moan escaped Han, the erotic sensations of her lips and tongue around him felt so amazingly real that his body twitched in pleasure.

His eyes snapped open and he blinked a few times, any grogginess evaporating as he realized this was more than a fantasy replaying in his brain. Leia was kneeling beside him, her disheveled hair cascading over her naked form with her tongue swirling around the edge of his head. Propping up on his elbows, Han rasped out her name with a crooked smile.

Catching her breath, she met Han's gaze with a demure grin while keeping a gentle grip on his erection. "I was wondering when you'd wake up," Leia whispered, her cheeks flushing pink.

"I was dreaming...I...thought I was," Han mumbled incoherently as her fingers rubbed up and down his swollen shaft, pausing briefly to fondle his testicles.

"It must have been a good one," Leia offered before flicking her tongue around his tip, then slowly taking as much of his penis into her mouth as she could.

Han's eyes rolled back in his head, marveling at her talented tongue and declaring hoarsely, "Not as good as this." Even from the first tentative time the princess had done this to him, Solo could tell she was a natural. "You're amazing, you know that, don't you?"

He grabbed at Leia's curtain of hair, moving her tresses away from her face to give him an unobstructed view of the intimate act she was doing to him. Gods, he loved the sight of the princess' lips stretched open and surrounding his cock, her tiny hand pumping the rest that she couldn't fit into her mouth. He emitted a loud, deep moan, certain he was going to lose it...

"Shit, Leia," Han hissed, grabbing her under the armpit and dragging her up his chest. He planted a devouring kiss on the princess before maneuvering her above his rock hard member in the hopes of impaling her on it, but she actively resisted his intentions. "You still sore?" He grunted as she instead leaned down to kiss him again, their tongues battling for position.

In between impassioned bites to Han's lower lip she managed to squeak out, "Yes, but I won't leave you disappointed." Leia broke away from his grasp, sliding down his side and grabbing at him greedily.

"Wait...climb on top of me, baby. No, this way," Han directed with a wicked smile, his hands guiding Leia to straddle him backwards. She trailed her tongue from his belly button toward his groin, responding to Han's encouragement by arching her behind temptingly before taking him into her mouth again.

"Holy Hells - it should be illegal how kriffin' good you look right now," he rumbled, kneading the Princess' perfect little ass in his hands while getting an eyeful of her sweet womanhood that he just couldn't get enough of. Han felt and saw her body shutter as he stroked a thick thumb along her wet slit, his talented fingers teasing her while feeling his head scrape along the ridges in the top of her mouth.

Swallowing as much of his long length as possible, Leia sucked harder and picked up her pace, her breasts jiggling from the accelerated rhythm she set. Han's groans intensified from the mind-blowing pleasure she was giving him, feeling the edges of her back molars scraping his width as she drew him in deeper. His hips bucked roughly while erupting thick streams of semen into the back of her throat in blissful satisfaction.

Han's breathing was ragged as he thundered with a smile, "Your turn." His large hands grasped the princess' hips to pull her back closer, gripping the underneath of Leia's thighs to position her just above his nose and mouth. He felt her body tighten a bit - either from the return of some self-consciousness he thought she had discarded weeks ago - or more likely, concern from potentially toppling off of him. "Just relax, baby, and enjoy the ride," he encouraged.

Tilting forward, she placed her palms on Han's torso with a heady giggle,already beginning to purr from the sensation of his hot, quickened breath caressing her. "I'm sure I will, Captain."

He always got high on the princess' scent and taste and was practically rabid for her now, rubbing his nose into her folds with a bestial grunt. Their lovemaking ranged from languid and tender to demanding and borderline rough, depending on the encounter; and now he was determined to take his time. "When you cum I'm gonna eat every drop," he declared, slowly roving his tongue back and forth through Leia's lips, savoring her liquid arousal. Her sexy moans incited him to continue exploring her, delicately flicking his tongue over her swollen nub, then dipping deeper inside her.

She squirmed wantonly as Han's tongue worked its magic on her erogenous spots, all of her senses centralizing on his maddening touch. "It's coming," Leia mewled through quickening pants of pleasure, so close to release. Digging her fingers into his skin, she cried loudly and came undone on his face, her body shaking in fulfillment.

Leia tossed her disheveled hair back with an exultant sigh, then crawled off of Han and situated herself next to him, momentarily speechless. The picture of glowing satiety, she leaned sideways against a pillow and stared at him with a hazy smile, pondering the ever-expanding world of lovemaking he had introduced to her.

Linking his hands behind his head, Han stretched back against the pillows with a giant smile plastered on his face. "So I take it, it was good for you too?" he inquired with a justifiably smug countenance.

She laughed giddily. "Isn't that obvious? Though I was beginning to wonder if I might smother you," the princess admitted with a tiny bit of self-consciousness sneaking into her voice.

"Not a chance, babe. I could eat you all day," he added with a lecherous grin, offhandedly wondering if any of the other guests aboard the _Falcon_ heard them screaming out each others' names. _I gotta sound-proof our cabin. _ Han draped an arm across her hip while proclaiming with a satisfied chuckle,"That was one hell of a way to start off the morning."

"That beast of yours woke me up - he was standing at attention and poking me in the lower back," Leia playfully accused with a snicker. "I couldn't let that go to waste, now could I?"

"I'm glad that you're such a conscientious young lady. Keep up the good work." Han sat up and pulled her into a playful hug before kissing her and confessing, "I was dreaming about that little spat we had in the cockpit a few weeks ago. Do you remember?"

A tiny smile of recognition crept up the princess' face, licking her lips subconsciously at the erotic memories returning. "Oh yes. I remember that little incident quite well," she whispered with raised her eyebrows, running her fingers through his hair.

Han's eyes glimmered mischievously, remarking, "We were arguing over something stupid. Then as usual, 3PO showed up, but I pushed him back out the portal and locked him out."

"And conveniently locked me in with you and your demanding..._ego_," Leia whispered with her cheeks flushing darker. "You like giving orders, don't you Captain?" she taunted in a sultry tone, pressing her lips softly to his before wrapping herself in a sheet.

Staring at the princess with a broad and decidedly unrepentant grin, Han was ready for another round with her. "We can take turns," he proposed hopefully, reaching out for the flurry of satiny skin and material scooting away.

She slipped off the edge, evading him with a giggle. "Not now. We need to get ready for our trip into Pragada," Leia reminded, making her way into the 'fresher.

He looked up at the ceiling and sighed with a tiny smile of defeat. "Damn."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

Han had boasted that Kief knew everyone that was worth knowing in Pragada, and from what the princess had observed thus far, she couldn't argue with that claim. After witnessing a friendly and animated conversation between Han's godfather and the storeowner of one of Pragada's best woman's clothing shops, Leia was given priority attention.

"I can't believe how fortunate I am to have this," the princess exclaimed, slightly twisting her body back and forth while studying herself in the three panel looking glass.

The cap-sleeved satin dress was perfect in color and style in terms of Alderaanian standards, Leia thought to herself in continued amazement. The elegant antique ivory/flesh colored material had an ethereal quality and feel, complimented by tiny, iridescent Albanese crystals adorning the sweetheart neckline. They were the only embellishment on the form-fitting bodice, besides a coordinating row around the waist. The gown's skirt flowed out into a faint A-line which highlighted her petite frame beautifully, and was the only portion of the dress that needed altering – another thing to be thankful for. Fortunately, the princess was also able to select a few new pieces of lingerie as well; pregnancy was already beginning to make visible changes to her body, and her old bras seemed to have become too small overnight.

Leia couldn't understand a word of what the jolly store owner was saying, but Kief could, and that was all that mattered at the moment.

"Vita says you look absolutely stunning - and I wholeheartedly agree," Kief said with a huge smile lighting up his time-worn features. "Her assistant is putting together a coordinated two-piece veil, and they'll show us how it's to be worn for the bonding," the old man explained. "I wish my Theresca was still alive. She would have loved to help you prepare for the ceremonies...and to poke a little fun at her godson as well," he joked with a far-off look in his eyes.

The princess noticed Kief's bittersweet grin in the mirror, and turned to offer softly, "I wish I would have had the chance to have known your wife. Tell me about her," Leia encouraged with a genuine smile.

"Another time, Mei Freune, another time." He cleared his throat and blinked his glossy eyes as the chirping comlink on his wrist interrupted both of their thoughts. "I can only imagine who this is," Kief snorted, reading the message and chuckling heartily. "Yep. It's you-know-who. Complaining again about why he's not allowed to see you in your gown. Ha! He just pushed for a partial holo; I'll put Han in his place since you're detained at the moment."

Leia shook her head and giggled at Han's antics, but her attention was brought back to the assistant currently approaching and twittering rapidly to Vita. The princess blinked, her breath catching in her throat while they presented the exquisite veil to her with wide smiles.

Despite the arthritis afflicting his fingers, the older man speedily typed back a response to Han. "I told him to mind his own business, and that he'd be seeing you in your glory soon enough. I'll give him and Luke and Carlist something else to check off the shopping list; that'll buy us some more time while we figure this veil out." Kief finished the message, then looked up, his jaw dropping at the vision in front of his eyes. He muttered something in Corellian with a proud smile curling up the edges of his mouth. "Holy He...Heavens," he corrected quickly. "I'm a betting man, and I'd bet my right arm that when Han lays eyes on you in this, Princess, he's gonna shed a few tears."

She blushed, and only smiled back.


	56. Chapter 58

_IF YOU DON'T WANT ANY HINTS AS TO WHAT HAPPENS IN THE FORCE AWAKENS, DON'T READ ANY FURTHER..._

_I'm sorry this isn't an update – I had been so excited about seeing The Force Awakens that my writing had been temporarily put on hold. And now, after seeing the movie tonight, I am completely disgusted at how Abrams/Disney dishonored Han and Leia's legendary love story. I could complain and rail agains__t them for hours... if you haven't seen TFA yet, don't waste your money..._

_Once I recover (I'm still in shock), I intend on continuing this story, plus I will create my own version of 'happily ever after' for our favorite couple and their children in various fics. And I hope that ALL of the Han/Leia writers do the same. We need to band together and soundly reject the garbage presented in TFA. Shame on you Abrams and Disney..._


	57. Chapter 59

_Sometimes, its better to NOT be noticed...and Han and Leia have some fun while window shopping..._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The princess entered Pragada MedCare and Pharmacy, along with a mild gust of wind that swirled around the long layers of her dress. As the plastisteel doors slid shut behind her, she adjusted her head veil with a tiny laugh, pleased at having thwarted Kief and Chewbacca's attempts to accompany her into the store. Probably due to Han's earlier belligerent directive that she never be left alone while in town, they had insisted that at least one of them join her, until she employed her secret weapon of last resort – a reference to her monthly cycle. The two males stumbled over their tongues before hastily conceding her request for privacy, she mused with another satisfied grin.

Leia's determined strides carried her down the main aisle, her eyes carefully surveying the overhead guidance placards for her goal. There were medicines for practically every symptom, ailment, or need in the galaxy, except, of course, for the pre-natal vitamins she was looking for. Momentarily perplexed, she finally spied a series of specialty kiosks lining the furthermost wall, one of them identified by a large screen displaying "Obstetric and Prenatal Care," in a variety of languages.

Butterflies whirred in her stomach and her gait slowed to soft clicks on the stone floor, a list of potentially embarrassing pregnancy questions popping up in her thoughts. This was a part of everyday life for millions of females; there was nothing to be shy about, she reminded herself, while returning a smile to the woman behind the counter who was beckoning her closer with a kind expression.

The midwife greeted her warmly and began asking a series of questions – in native Corellian. Understanding only a few scattered words, the princess' composure began faltering, feeling decidedly un-regal while gaping wide-eyed at the older woman. Leia exhaled a grateful sigh when she switched her inquiry to Basic.

"May I provide you with some assistance, Miss?"

She bit her lower lip in between her teeth, mortified at the giggle that escaped through them. "Uhmmm, yes. Well, you see...I'm...I'm..."

"Expecting?"

Leia nodded with a flustered grin. _Well, that was certainly eloquent. What the hells is wrong with me?_

The midwife smiled a knowing smile. "Is this your," she paused briefly to acknowledge the ring gracing the girl's hand, "and your life-mate's first child?"

"Yes – is it that obvious?" the princess quipped with another giggle. _My Gods I'm behaving like a teenager..._

"The reality of having a baby, especially your first, can be both exciting and overwhelming at the same time. But believe me, this will be one of the most wonderful experiences of your life. Now... what's on your mind?"

The assistant's comforting, positive demeanor immediately put Leia at ease. Aided by the anonymity of the situation, she slipped into a candid exchange with the woman about the normalcy of her frequent mood swings, nausea, aching breasts, and having to go pee every hour. So absorbed in conversation with the midwife, Leia didn't perceive the well-dressed gentleman at the adjacent kiosk, admiring her while waiting to secure his final application of dental bacta.

Being a connoisseur of attractive women, it was inevitable that he would notice the beauty next to him who was enthusiastically chatting up a storm. _She seems rather young to be pregnant - these Corellians start reproducing early in life. _It struck Boba Fett as somewhat odd that although the girl was dressed in local garb, she didn't understand the native language, noting her slight Alderaani accent as an afterthought_._ The mercenary's thoughts redirected to what mattered most to him - business - for he always kept himself abreast of the most wanted across the galaxy. Fett blinked in disbelief, the evidence before his eyes slowly sinking in. Just meters away, was potentially the mother-load of all bounties. Staring at the girl, an incredulous smile crept up his face.

It was definitely her. Princess Leia Organa.

A rush of adrenaline coursed through the bounty hunter's veins and his eyes darted around to spot Solo or his Wookiee - they must be lurking close by. The Princess wouldn't recognize him without his armor, but Solo would.

Nothing. No one. Not even a droid. Organa seemed to be completely alone, at least for the moment.

Boba swallowed a laugh back down his throat at the absurdity of the situation. He had assumed that Solo and all of his cohorts would have immediately fled Corellia after his rescue some three days ago, but apparently not. Kreth, the only reason he was still on this backwater planet was to pick up the last round of dental bacta for his damaged teeth - courtesy of the Captain. He briefly pondered the odds of arbitrarily running into the Empire's most wanted, when the nearby attendant's voice, directed at him, snapped him back to attention.

"I'm so sorry for your wait, sir. Ga-t'el must be dragging out his break again. Good help is hard to find," the midwife muttered under her breath with a frown_. _"Let me summon a colleague."

Fett set down his data pad and smiled. "I appreciate that greatly, Ma'am, though I'm only here to procure my final round of dental bacta. Don't rush on my account." He watched the woman's fingers fly across the communication screen as she entered the code on his medichip.

"Tell you what - I'll retrieve the recommended pre-natal vitamin for you, dearie, and pick up this gentleman's bacta at the same time, if you don't mind," the midwife suggested to Leia.

"That's fine with me," she nodded agreeably before the attendant disappeared behind a row of tall shelving units. Detecting the man's continued unabashed stare from the corner of her eye, Leia met his gaze and shared a fleeting smile before glancing away, hesitant to encourage a conversation.

Straightening his sash tie and smirking, Boba observed the pregnant "Face of the Rebellion" tug ineffectually at her veil, perhaps in an effort to hide behind it, he surmised. The mercenary sauntered nearer and performed a gallant bow to force the princess' attention back to him. "Please accept my apology, Miss, for interrupting your consultation."

"Oh, that isn't necessary, sir," Leia responded with a flustered grin, dropping her eyes downward to study the commlink on her wrist, the desire to shop autonomously suddenly losing much of its earlier appeal. She briefly considered sending a quick message to Chewie, before pushing back against the uneasiness whispering a warning inside her brain. _Maybe I can attribute my ridiculous skittishness to hormones also, _she scoffed inwardly.

Fett found it rather entertaining to watch the princess squirm while she decided whether or not to heed the childhood warning to never talk to strangers. "I hope I'm not being too forward, but I would like to extend my congratulations to you, young lady - I assume this is your first child?" Boba inquired brightly and with a widening grin. _ The last known surviving Alderaani Royal! She must be entitled to a plethora of off-world accounts, if she can somehow access them without the Empire jumping all over her... _

Looking up again at the impeccably dressed man, Leia tucked a few stray hairs behind her ear with a tentative smile. "Thank you. Yes, this is our first baby and we're both very excited."

"I'm sure your life-mate is beyond excited to have you... and a baby. No doubt he's very protective, I imagine. He should be, anyway," Boba remarked with amusement seeping into his voice. _She's also worth a fortune to the Empire..._

Despite the stranger's polished appearance and pleasant demeanor, Leia began feeling more uncomfortable with each passing second, amplified by the ice cold sensation prickling down her spine and filtering outward to the tips of her fingers. She startled slightly, subconsciously retreating a few steps.

With his pride still smarting from the wounds Solo had delivered during his escape, Fett pointed to his forehead and added a dramatic sigh. "Probably shocked by this knot - isn't it lovely, though? I was attacked a few days ago by some local ruffians, while on my way to a business meeting. I imagine they wanted my credits for spice...deplorable. You can tell self-defense is not one of my strengths."

The mid-wife reappeared to interrupt the conversation, clutching vitamin bottles and the dental bacta, just as an insistent beeping emanated from Leia's commlink. "Excuse me," Leia breathed in relief, a wide smile spreading across her cheeks upon reading Han's salty message.

Judging by the girl's giddy expression, it was pretty obvious the communication was from Captain Solo. "Don't want to keep your man waiting," he interjected with a touch of sarcasm that went unnoticed by the princess.

Fett inserted the medicine into his suit pocket, then tipped his head appreciatively to the assistant. It was time to disappear into the crowds, for the smuggler was certain to be making an appearance soon, and he was ill-prepared for a confrontation.

He gave one final, painstaking stare to the wealthy girl, smiling and shaking his head. _You've done well for yourself, Solo... fooling this royal with your silky-smooth Corellian charm and knocking her up for added insurance_, the mercenary concluded cynically, wishing he could be so lucky as to garner such a sweet piece-of-ass and a golden meal ticket to boot. She didn't acknowledge him as he brushed past her. _Perhaps our paths will cross again in the future, Princess Organa_...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

When she caught sight of Han striding purposefully in her direction, the princess wanted to jump in his arms, but repressed the urge, deciding to instead gaze at him with a demure smile and savor his presence later in a more private setting.

The captain, however, readily dismissed most of the local customs - which frowned upon public acts of affection - sweeping Leia into an embrace, lifting her petite body against his chest with a lusty whoop.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to stay away," her quiet voice scolded, but by the way her eyes sparkled and she nestled her curves tightly against him, it was clear the princess didn't mind his premature appearance.

Touching his lips to the delicate skin just below Leia's ear and inhaling the scent of her spicy perfume, any amount of teasing directed at him would be worth it, Han mused. "Did you miss me?" he inquired with a moist, open mouthed kiss, sending waves of warmth through her lower regions.

"More than you can imagine," the princess whispered against his cheek before sliding down his body, reluctantly returning her toes to the walkway.

Standing up from the city bench with a groan, Kief tapped a boot on the cobblestone to test a disagreeable knee. "Weren't you told to mind your own 'groom-to-be' business and let Leia shop in peace?" he blustered at his godson with a smirk.

"I've never been very good at following orders, and the Princess IS my business," Han defended with a grin. He sauntered a few steps closer to the pile of bags stacked on the bench, studying them with a whistle before leaning over in an attempt to peek inside the top parcel.

Leia rolled her eyes before marching over to him with her hands on her hips. "But my bonding wardrobe_ isn't_, Captain. So kindly get your nose...and fingers, out of there," she warned with a playful slap to his inquisitive fingers.

"All right, all right," he chuckled, asking rhetorically, "Judging by the mountain of boxes, I take it your mission was a success?"

"Very much so, though I don't remember shopping being such an exhausting experience – guess I'm not used to it," Leia giggled, offering a tired smile as first trimester fatigue started appearing in her features.

The princess' cheeks seemed paler than usual, Han observed, and she looked as if a strong gust of wind might whisk her away, along with the faded flower petals falling from the nearby planter. "Need something to eat, Sweetheart? We can rest a while at a local café," he encouraged, running a fingertip along her jawline.

The mention of food perked Chewbacca's interest in the conversation, interjecting with an enthusiastic howl, *We all ate some swarma rolls just before you showed up, but I'm still starving.*

Han twisted around with a snort. "Well that's a shock - you're always starving."

*Can I help it if I have a high metabolism? Let's go to Metsgers -they have the best zouhabraten in town, and we can also get some carryout to bring back to camp.*

"That's a good idea," Kief seconded. "Because tonight, you guys are on your own for dinner; I'll be busy prepping dishes for the Bonding Feast."

Leia opened her mouth but before she could speak, the older man silenced her with a waving hand and a jaunty smile. "And stop offering to help, because I won't accept it, Princess." He turned to his godson and added wryly, "How about you make yourself useful and keep an eye on the bags, while I make sure Chewie doesn't overdue it with the order."

"Good idea. Remember last time? We were eating leftovers for three days straight," Han chuckled.

As Kief and a grumbling Wookiee made their way towards the eatery, Leia's face began glowing with renewed excitement at the opportunity for some window shopping. "That swarma roll filled me up, and I can rest on the ride back to the Falcon," she reassured Han, then asked coyly, "Did you happen to notice the specialty shop about half a block prior to the pharmacy?"

"Of course I did. Hugtons Tool is one of the best custom hydrospanner places around," he dead panned. "I could really use a new set. My Life-Day is coming up in a month...just a subtle suggestion for you." Pretending not to notice her falling expression, Han gathered the bags before they began strolling down the cobblestone walkway.

Mildly crestfallen, the princess regrouped with a sweet smile and tried again. "I'll be sure to remember...but I wasn't referring to _that_ particular business. Didn't you see the other store selling items that might be of interest to both of us?" she asked, clutching the bend of his elbow with an impish smirk.

"You mean Leitselle's Lingerie? - I was kinda hoping you payed that shop a visit before I showed up," Han drawled while wiggling his eyebrows at his bride-to-be. "I wouldn't mind seeing you model that little number in the window...you know, the red one with the lace-up ties," he confessed with a devilish smile, a rich laugh escaping his lips.

Leia frowned in mounting annoyance. "For your information, it's called a negligée, and the color is brick, not red," she corrected him.

"So you liked it too, huh?"

Her cheeks heated to a bright crimson. "You're either the most oafish or the most unobservant man in the entire universe. In either case, I have the strangest desire right now to wipe that smile off your face with my satchel...or shoe."

Han's baritone chuckle subsided, but he was unable to contain his lopsided smirk. "Aww, c'mon, I'm just teasing." Wrapping an arm around the princess' waist, he pulled her closer even though she continued glaring at him. "Of course I know the store you're dropping hints about," he emphasized with another waggle of his brows. In the past, the former smuggler would have never noticed, but things were different now.

Very different.

He stifled a chuckle while gently tugging Leia down the sidewalk toward the current topic of conversation. "We have a few minutes to ourselves - let's check out what they're offering."

"If you bring me to the smash ball store right now, I'm warning you - I won't be responsible for my actions," she grumbled.

They arrived at the desired location, both of them leaning nearer for a closer inspection of what was in the colorful window display. He could almost hear the princess' meter-wide grin reappear and turned his head to appreciate her beautiful, brown eyes wide with wonder. "Which one do you like better, Sweetheart? The wicker or the solid wood one?" Han asked with an amused expression.

She seemed torn by the choice, before finally deciding, "I think I'd prefer the wooden cradle. It's more practical and longer-lasting."

Han nodded, adding with a crooked grin, "And less 'girly'. The solid wood is definitely better, especially for all the sons we'll have."

"I'd like an over-the-top 'girlie' bassinette for our daughters, though, whenever they come along," Leia asserted with a giggle, leaning against his side.

He ghosted his lips against her temple, his chest expanding at the thought of a bunch of dark-eyed, dark-haired little girls running around the Falcon. "I'm fine with that - anything for our little princesses."

They laughed and giggled as Leia pointed to a tiny powder blue sleeper covered in an ewok bear pattern with fuzzy paws for the feet, happily contemplating the beginnings of their family.

After receiving Chewbacca's comm request to save the shoppers a long walk back to the park, General Rieekan swiveled the speeder into one of parking spots across from Metsgers. Joking about taking a second job as a taxi service, Carlist unfastened his crash belt and took a double take while noticing the princess and the pirate, their faces glued against "The Pea in the Pod Boutique" window.

Luke had spotted them as well, clearing his throat before glancing over at the general with a sheepish grin. "Maybe we should offer to help Han with the bags."

"Let's not interrupt their window shopping. We'll go help Chewie and Kief with the carry out."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Can you imagine their tiny newborn in that adorable sleeper? I can...;) And please review, because smiling has been proven to make people recover faster from head colds, and I have a raging one right now..._


	58. Chapter 60

_Real life has been just too...'real' lately, lol, but finally, I have an update. Sorry for any typos - my brain has been fried as of late. You may not realize how motivating it is to receive feedback from the readers, BUT IT IS! So, thank you all so much to those who have reviewed and please continue :) - and to anyone reading, I'd love to hear from you as well! NikitaKaralis - you've simply blown me away these past few days - THANK YOU! _

_Leia's anticipatory POV the night before the big day...and certain Rebel leaders...genuine repentance or not?_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Feeling refreshed after a hot shower, the princess dressed for bed before softly padding her way to the _Falcon's_ Crew's Quarters. Leia palmed the door open and grinned, realizing she hadn't touched one of the room's pillows since her and Han's first night of lovemaking. This evening, however, would provide the opportunity to get reacquainted with its lumpy mattresses.

She entered the cluttered space, eyes immediately drawn to the largest parcel hanging on a storage hook bolted to the aft wall. Unzipping the cloth shrouding her bonding gown, Leia ran her fingers along the sumptuous material and impeccable beadwork adorning the neckline with renewed amazement. A smile curled up the corners of her lips at such a lucky find; the dress was absolutely perfect, as was the coordinating tiered veil and delicate slippers.

Leia inhaled a shaky breath as growing anticipation for tomorrow tickled her insides. Despite some rather rushed planning, at this time the following evening, she would be life-bonded with Han Solo; a man - who at first she could barely stand to be in the same room with - now, someone whom she loved and adored with her entire being.

It had been a long and difficult journey to travel, at times, to arrive at this point, the princess reflected while re-zipping the opaque dress cover.

"_I'm in it for the money" Smuggler...Captain Solo...Flyboy...Half-Witted, Scruffy-Looking Nerfherder... Scoundrel...Hotshot...Loverboy..._ the princess giggled to herself at Han's lengthy list of nicknames, most of them relatively accurate. But there was so much more to him than the cocky, callous image he projected to the galaxy; he was a complex, enigmatic man, who completed her in a way that was difficult to understand, much less explain. Yet one thing was very clear to Leia; she knew their love would be served between them...deepening and strengthening throughout the years.

She shuffled through a few boxes of newly acquired lingerie, catching her reflection in the looking glass Han had purchased in Pragada earlier that day – unbeknownst to her.

Reaching out to touch its beveled edge, Leia began to grin while recalling him unload the "little something" - that was far from little - from the utility cart, and his failed attempt to dismiss her bemused stare with a shrug. _"...thought this might come in handy for you, Sweetheart. That crappy little mirror I have...you know, the one with the crack running down the side... is fine for me, but definitely ain't good enough for you. So...uhmm, the lady I spoke to at the store said a self-standing, three paneled one would come in handy when you're doing your hair or dressing...or whatever." _Her smile expanded, reaching all the way to her eyes; Han never ceased to surprise her. He could be so sweet - clumsily at times – each occasion melting her heart further and making him even more irresistible.

A series of hoots, followed by boisterous laughter erupted in the Falcon's hold, interrupting the princess' reverie. The slightly off-key song being belted out by a familiar baritone voice filtered through the bulkhead walls cloistering her in isolation. _Hope he doesn't have any secret desires of becoming a professional singer...it's not going to happen, _Leia sniggered to herself, removing two bottles of pedi-polish from a satchel resting on the makeshift dressing table. Sitting down onto the edge of a cot, Leia faced the momentous decision of choosing either iridescent pale pink or a glittery pale peach for her toe nails.

_I think I'll go with the pale peach_. As she gently shook the chosen lacquer, the princess' thoughts wandered back to earlier in the evening; it had been a relief to prematurely excuse herself from the myriad of conversations taking place and increasing noise levels in the _Falcon's_ main hold. The daytime shopping excursion had finally caught up with her, along with the Zouhabraten meal they had brought back from Pragada; the reminder alone of the spicy dish causing her now ultra-sensitive stomach to flip flop once again.

But it wasn't only the Zouhabraten that had left the princess feeling a bit unsettled.

During dinner, Mothma and Dodonna had behaved in a surprisingly agreeable manner to everyone, including Han, and the shift in their outward behavior had caught Leia off-guard, leaving her to ponder potential ulterior motives. It had seemed almost surreal when Mon tugged her aside, enthusiastically probing for details about her wedding dress. And when the Rebel leader began gushing over what a beautiful bride she would make, the princess thought she might pass out from sheer shock.

Returning the pedi polish to the nearby table, Leia shook her head and sighed as a bitter ache returned to squeeze inside her chest.

It was easier to hate her former mentors, the princess mused sourly. Or, in any event, it was certainly simpler... when she could justifiably direct all of her anger - borne from their scheming arranged marriage ideas and condescending criticisms of her choice in a life-mate – at them, without any second thoughts.

She could never fully trust them again, she knew that; not after learning their initial plans for her and everything that had transpired here on Corellia. And yet...a part of her wanted to maintain a sliver of hope that perhaps Mon and Jan hadn't been involved in the Pragada mess after all; and maybe they had seen the error in their archaic ways of thinking, finally realizing she had the right to run her own life.

A soft, but insistent knock on the portal jolted Leia back to the present. "What are you doing in there, Sweetheart? I've been patiently waiting for you in our quarters," Han declared unceremoniously, his crooked grin audible from the opposite side.

The princess' face lit up at the sound of his smoky drawl and she crossed the floor quickly, palming the door open. She gave him a radiant smile before rolling her eyes and insisting, "Oh please...'You' and 'patient' don't belong in the same sentence. Besides, I'm staying in here tonight – remember?"

Han followed her into the crew's quarters, watching her tiny sway of hips appreciatively and almost forgetting to close the door behind him. "I was kinda hoping you'd change your mind," he confessed while giving the princess his best wounded sherpla puppy look. Slipping his hands around Leia's waist, he pulled her closer, lingering his full lips against her forehead. "I've gotten pretty used to waking up with you in my arms."

The feel of Han's moist breath on the princess' skin released a ripple of shivers through her body, centralizing in her core, but she was determined to exhibit some self-control. "I'm quite used to that myself," Leia agreed, kissing the underneath of his chin, "but I don't want to take any chances of you seeing me in my gown before the bonding rites. It's only for one night," she reminded him softly, cradling his cheek in her hand.

"Can't blame me for trying." He sighed but accepted Leia's decision with a crooked smirk, tucking a few hairs that had fallen out of her loose braid behind her ears.

He was just too damn sexy, the princess mused, swiftly diverting the conversation before she would be tempted to cave to his charms. "I heard you singing all the way in here. I take it you're finished performing for the night?"

"Oh yeah," Han snorted before taking a slow perusal of all of the packages either hanging or stacked in neat piles around them. "My fan base was dwindling...and I lost way too many rounds of Sabacc to Kief - he cheats better than me." An innocent looking rectangular box, or rather, the tiny trademark in its left corner caught his attention. "Isn't this from the lingerie store we passed in Pragada? Hmm...wonder what's in here?" He inquired, waggling his eyebrows and leering at her while his fingers blindly located the edge of the lid.

"You're doing this on purpose," the princess muttered with a huff under her breath, but giggled as she batted his hand away, emphasizing each of her subsequent words with a poke to his chest. "I've told you earlier and I'm not going to tell you again. No... peeking...allowed!"

Before giving Leia the time to consider kicking him out, Han trapped her in his arms, swaying them back and forth together in a music-less dance as a low laugh rumbled in his throat. He ran his hands down the princess' hips and around her curvy bottom before slipping under the bottom edge of her nightgown. "Am I allowed to peek at anything around here?" Han teased suggestively, ghosting his fingerpads over her thighs.

Leia recognized the sensual 'thump' in her lower abdomen, and prayed he couldn't detect how incredibly turned on she was. Emitting a flustered giggle, she admonished him, embarrassed at noticing that her own hands were involuntarily crawling up his chest. "My Gods, Han, you're incorrigible sometimes...most of the time! Now stop it and leave me be - I have some very important things to attend to."

"Alright, Alright. Guess it's more important for the two of us get a good night's sleep. We have a busy day ahead tomorrow." Linking his fingers with hers, Han seemed to be considering whether or not to give voice to his thoughts, finally asking softly, "Are you...nervous, at all?"

A pert grin spread across her face. "Just a teeny bit. I hope I don't mess anything up during the rituals, or trip on one of your big feet while we're dancing," she teased, not bothering to ask him if he was feeling any twinges of nervousness, because she knew he'd never admit it anyway.

Han chuckled, rubbing his thumbs on the top of her palms reassuringly. "I wouldn't care if you did. All that matters is that by this time tomorrow, you'll be stuck with me forever."

"And vice versa," Leia smiled through tears, observing his lop-sided smile soften before he leaned down to kiss her tenderly one last time.

"Sweet dreams, Princess," Han whispered close to her ear, turning on a boot and disappearing down the corridor.

She touched a finger to where his lips had just been, missing him already. "You too, Hotshot."


	59. Chapter 61

_Thank you, readers, for all of the wonderful reviews and feedback, and also for being patient with me and the length of this story - I write with a lot of detail (as you can tell, lol)_

_2Old4This2 - thanks so much for being my beta!_

_Han's thoughts the night before the bonding...and you can't fool an old Corellian..._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx_

When it came to falling asleep fast, and staying asleep, Han Solo's talent would be considered the gold-standard.

But not tonight.

Han shifted from his left side to his right for what felt like the hundredth time, cussing at the uncooperative blanket tangling around his legs. After a failed attempt to lull himself to sleep by counting nerfs, he flopped over on his back. Something just didn't feel right, and the former smuggler knew what that something was...

...the princess, or more precisely, the _lack_ of her - tucked under his shoulder or curled around his body - was seriously thwarting his ability to find slumber. Annoyed with himself, he shook his head and exhaled a long sigh. _This is pathetic. It's only for one night._

Turning over on his stomach, Han pressed his face into the mattress in an attempt to force some rest, but his frustration only grew as he inhaled Leia's intoxicating scent lingering on the pillows and sheets. _Mysterious, spicy and sweet...the essence of my Leia..._

He sat up, rubbing a hand through his hair, ruefully laughing at himself and noticing the late hour. Giving up, Han felt around in the darkness for a pair of sleep pants and pulled them on while thinking of possible options to cure his insomnia. _One shot of Select wouldn't hurt – hells maybe two, just to take the edge off my restlessness_, he reasoned while making his way out of the Captain's quarters and through the curving corridor.

The emergency lights cast their muted glow on the deckplates near Han's feet, leading him to the liquor cabinet. He grabbed a shot glass and filled it to the rim with Corellian whiskey, setting the bottle on the counter for further attention. He swallowed the golden liquid in a gulp that pleasantly warmed a path down his throat as thoughts of a dark-haired, pretty powerhouse swirled around his conscious.

_A Princess and a guy like me..._

Han wasn't exactly sure how he had won her heart, but was infinitely grateful he had. It was disconcerting, at times, to recognize that his love for Leia was all-consuming, almost to the point of obsession; she had awakened his hardened and empty soul, filling the void with her unconditional love, and the tenderness she lavished upon him drove away doubts and burdens, replacing them with unspeakable happiness.

He lowered his gaze to the empty glass in his fingers, eyes following the few trace droplets circling around the bottom of its inner edges, marveling that they would be husband and wife – and have their first child as well - in the not too distant future. He sucked in a deep breath and exhaled sharply, a sudden touch of apprehensiveness returning to nip at his brain. _What if I can't give her everything she needs and deserves? What kind of husband and father am I going to be? What if..._

"Pour one for me, while you're at it," a scratchy voice called from over his shoulder.

Twisting his neck sideways, Han gave a quizzical grin while wondering how he hadn't noticed Kief patter over next to him. He poured his godfather a shot, sliding it across the counter before refilling his own. "You're still up? Thought you'd be dreaming about all the credits you scammed - I mean – _won_ from me earlier," he chided before tossing back another three fingers' worth of Select.

"Hey, I play fair and square! Besides, after you folded, that crooked first-mate of yours cleaned me out within four rounds. One of these days, I swear I'm going to figure out what angle Chewie is working," Kief chuckled, swallowing half of his shot. "So, how's Leia doing? She disappeared pretty quickly after dinner."

Han smiled a thin smile while looking at the bottle in front of him and considering another drink of the golden liquid. "She's fine - just kinda tired."

"I can understand why; we walked all over hells half-acre today in town. Your good luck must have rubbed off on us, though - we were able to pick up everything for tomorrow without any glitches." Kief finished his nightcap, observing his unusually subdued godson down yet another shot. His eyes narrowed in thought as an understanding grin arched his lips upward. "Why are you still up?"

"Can't sleep."

"I can see that," Kief laughed, continuing to press the somewhat one-sided conversation further. "How come you're so talkative tonight?"

"Just naturally gabby, I guess," Han shrugged him off with a smirk.

The corners of the older man's eyes crinkled from his smile, recalling his own skittishness that he had endured before marrying his beloved Theresca. "You aren't experiencing pre-bonding jitters, by any chance, are you?" he queried gently, nudging Han's elbow with his.

"Nope."

"Are you sure? I've been in your shoes before. Granted, it was a long time ago, but I still have enough marbles left to remember the symptoms," he pressed softly.

Han rubbed the back of his neck while trying to suppress a cringe. His godfather had only the best of intentions, but he wasn't in the mood to speak openly about his feelings or concerns at the moment. Digging in his privacy heels, he grunted, "I'm positive."

"Well, that's a load off my mind - you had me fooled there for a while, with your two word answers and drinking Corellian Reserve like it's water," Kief snickered, moving around to the opposite side of the counter to scrounge around the storage shelves for a snack.

Crossing his arms in front of him, Han couldn't help but grunt out a sharp laugh at Kief's tenacity, deciding it was time to try and put the other man on the defensive. "What's going on here? Both Luke and Chewie were all over me earlier, asking a dozen different questions ...and now you, too. I hope this isn't some sort of conspiracy-thing, because I'm warning you, if 3PO shows up and starts quizzing me, it's gonna get ugly real quick." His hand stretched out to grasp the whiskey bottle, but Kief's single raised eyebrow caused him to hesitate.

Grinning sympathetically, Kief leaned closer and lowered his voice despite the fact that everyone else on the _Falcon_ was fast asleep. "Han, you're not the first guy in the universe who's a little jumpy the night before his life-bonding. It's a huge change, for the both of you, plus adding a baby to the mix right away is going to be another adjustment," he added as an afterthought with sparkling eyes.

Han blinked slowly, wondering if the whiskey had him hearing things, but the amusement appearing on his godfather's face told him otherwise. His mind whirred with confusion and all he could manage was a blank stare.

"I can't wait to see you burping a newborn, and one hundred credits says it's a boy," the older man crooned buoyantly, smiling at Han's continued stupefied expression. "If I was a tactful person, I wouldn't have said anything - but I'm not tactful, I'm your bossy godfather and I owe it to your Clan to pry - well, that's my excuse, anyway. So... how much longer do I have to wait before I can start bragging about becoming a great-godfather?"

Shaking off his stupor, Han managed to mumble incredulously, "How...how do you know? Did she slip up today in Pragada?" he questioned; perhaps the wily old man caught a glimpse of her pre-natal vitamins?

Kief dismissed Han's stuttering with a casual wave of his hand. "I figured it out on my own. Between Leia avoiding her favorite wine, turning three shades of green during every meal, and you circling around her like a mother hen...well, those minor clues kinda gave it away," he crowed, depositing a congratulatory slap on Han's back.

"I don't circle her like a hen, just being attentive to my woman, that's all," Han snorted, finding his old friend's enthusiasm infectious; he found himself confirming Kief's suspicions with a crooked smile that spread across his face, his chest expanding with pride. "You'd win the bet - we're having a boy," he declared, the words tumbling out of his mouth easily. "Don't say a word to anyone yet, or she'll kill me."

"Your secret is safe with me," Kief nodded, squeezing his godson's bicep while still beaming ear to ear. "I can't wait to see another generation of Solos! You're going to make a great husband and father, Mei Banhei. Your mom and dad would be so proud of the man you've become – I know I am," his own voice starting to weigh down with emotion.

Han's cheek twitched slightly at the mention of his father, nodding with an uncomfortable grin. "Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"I mean it. And even though you didn't ask for any advice, I'm going to give you some anyway," the older man chortled. "Never take her for granted, try to outdo each other in generosity and love, and forgive without holding on to any bitterness. Now, enough of this drinking...get to bed," Kief encouraged with a grin.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxx_

_Alright, finally...the next chapter starts the commencement of the bonding rituals, with the groom's Searching for his bride. I hope you can attend the nuptials with me ;)_


	60. Chapter 62

_Readers, thanks so much for all the wonderful support! _

_We've finally arrived at the beginning of the bonding rites, starting with the groom's 'Searching'. (The rituals in this chapter and the next share influences from eastern European traditions, as well as imagined Corellian ones ;) )_

_Hope you're ready, guests, to be called to the bonding..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Leia's fingertips traced over the pale, flesh-colored veil in wonder, its layers cascading over the intricate structure of ribbon entwined braids which ended in a cascade of curls flowing down her back. "I can't thank you enough for helping me – I would have never been able to accomplish this myself," she repeated to Mon Mothma and C3PO with an appreciative smile.

"You don't have to thank me, it was my pleasure," Mon dismissed warmly before circling around the bride for one final inspection of her handiwork. She smiled, nodding her approval at Leia's physical appearance, though secretly regretting once again the girl's choice in the captain, instead of either the crown prince of Hapes or of Borea, for a spouse. "You're the image of beauty and grace, my dear!"

"I wholeheartedly agree, Mistress Leia. Captain Solo will be quite impressed when he sees you," the golden droid interjected happily, gathering a few items that she had requested be transferred to their cabin.

"Let's hope so, with all of the time and energy you've spent primping me," the princess laughed, inhaling a breath of air in the hopes of calming the flutter of nerves tingling in her stomach. She looked herself up and down in the mirror, musing in satisfaction at how the Corellian veil combined seamlessly with her Alderaani- style gown. Closing her eyes, Leia fought against forming tears as memories of her parents washed over her in wave after melancholy wave. An ethereal peace inexplicably filled her heart and she smiled; although they couldn't be physically present, she could hear her mother's voice whispering her joyful approval, her father offering some calming, supportive words near her ear...

Placing her hand on Leia's forearm, Mon gently prodded her with a tiny grin, "It's getting rather late into the afternoon, and I can only imagine how much pacing Han is doing at the moment. Are you ready for me to send General Rieekan in?"

_Ready?_ She pondered the word and its implications, almost pinching herself in disbelief that this was really happening; this was a day that a few years ago she would have considered a complete impossibility. "I think so," Leia giddily answered, her cheeks flushing a brighter pink in anticipation; Han would begin the customary Searching for her soon, then the Bonding Call would follow. Excitement inebriated the princess from head to toe. "I know so," she declared breathlessly, "Yes, I am!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The _Falcon's_ main hold - typically a utilitarian collection of spare parts and supplies - was now barely recognizable, transformed in preparation for the upcoming Bonding rite and feast. Low tables, draped in vibrant-toned silk cloths, graced the perimeter of the room, along with an avalanche of coordinating seating pillows waiting for guests to rest upon during the festivities. Masses of native Corellian flowers and lavenwood-weaved baskets, overflowing with fresh fruits and berries, adorned the tables and practically every other bare spot in the room - except for the central area which was left open for dancing - the entire effect joyous and symbolic of abundant life.

While re-positioning a few of the Myrrhincense-filled censers, Chewbacca took the opportunity to poke another jibe at his best friend. *You look surprisingly decent. I might even say almost respectable...almost.*

"Thanks for the ego boost, pal. I feel like a kriffin' clown in this get-up," Han grunted with a nervous smile, shifting from one perfectly shined boot to the next. He wedged a few fingers in between the black sash tie and traditional earthen-colored shirt, wiggling and hoping for an extra centimeter of room for his neck.

"Don't be ridiculous – you're not carrying balloons or an air- horn," Kief countered amicably while adjusting his Callers hat, before re-gripping the traditional ceremonial staff which was wound around with colorful ribbons in a pattern unique to the Solo Clan. "You look good."

"I don't think I've ever seen you dressed so formally before...actually, ever, Han," Luke noted with a wry smile, snapping a few holos and ignoring the groom-to-be's annoyed glare. "I can't wait to witness Leia's reaction when she sees you!"

Han straightened the black vest bearing his ancestral emblems and mulled over the details of the upcoming rites, praying Leia wouldn't find them too sappy. "I just hope she doesn't burst out laughing at me; it'll ruin the mood." His fidgeting worsened. Running fingers through perpetually unruly hair despite his best efforts to tame it for the day, he quipped restlessly, "Is it getting hot in here, or is it just me?"

Kief's jovial countenance turned more serious as he raised the staff into the air with a large arc and paused. "Me thinks someone is anxious to begin the ceremonies," he stated, waiting for Han's affirmation.

The ancient Bonding rituals, with their specific words and formalities, were almost as old as the Corellian race; every phrase the Caller - and officiator - spoke, was said in the same way for generations of each Clan. And since Han had no surviving kin, the honor and responsibility of being the Caller fell to someone held in great esteem by the groom.

"Yes!" Han boomed adamantly in his native tongue, more than ready to initiate the rituals that would life-bond the princess and himself indissolubly together, forever. "Let's get this show going, before she changes her mind."

"And so it begins," Kief lowered the staff, tapping it solidly on the deck plates four times before declaring, "May the Maker bless all who are present today, and let the groom's Seeking commence."

The South Continent tradition of the Caller leading the groom, house to house throughout the village, "searching" for his bride-to-be, needed to be modified in their secluded circumstances. With a haunting, gypsy-like melody wafting through the air, they ventured to the cockpit first.

Han knocked on the door and Mon and Jan wordlessly opened to the summons, staring at him with thin smiles. He didn't like them, and even more importantly, didn't trust them, but Leia seemed pleased that the stodgy leaders were still planetside to witness their wedding, so he tolerated their presence, for her sake. "Good people of this house – I have lost my little dove, so pure and gentle. She has flown away and I cannot find her. Will you help me search for my love?" Han requested with his typical confidence returning full-throttle.

"We have not seen your little dove, but we will gladly help you find her," General Dodonna and Mon Mothma responded in kind. Taking their place behind the caller and groom, the rebel leaders' enthusiasm seemed to build in the festive atmosphere as they softly clapped in time with the heady songs.

They continued onward to the next 'house' - the galley - with Han boldly petitioning assistance from C3PO and Luke, both answering in the prescribed manner before the group moved on to the Captain's Quarters. The same unabashed inquiry was made to Chewbacca, with the humming and clapping increasing in volume and intensity, feeding off of Kief's chanted invocations, beseeching the groom's Qu'telle, or angel, for aid in finding his lost dove.

The sound of the rowdy troupe approaching could be heard from inside the Crew's quarters, driving the princess' pulse skyward. She stared at the door with rapt attention; just on the other side awaited the beginning of another of life's journeys. Squeezing General Rieekan's hand a few times in hers, she turned to face him with a nervous smile.

Carlist clutched Leia's hand supportively while stating the obvious with a grin, "He's coming for you." The general studied her glowing countenance, reminiscing about the tiny girl he used to bounce on his knee; the wild slip of a girl who ran up and down the palace halls, playing hide and seek with his daughters. So much had changed since then and there were a thousand things he wanted to say... wished he could say. "You're not a little girl anymore, Lelila," Rieekan croaked before the rest of the words tangled on his tongue; instead, he decided to lean closer and deposit a peck on her forehead.

"But I'll always be _me_," she reassured him with a beautiful smile before teasing him through glistening eyes, "Now, don't make me cry, otherwise I'll ruin what little make up I have on."

He grinned back, clearing his throat while carefully lowering the sheer veil over the princess' face. "I was just going to mention again how pretty you are, and that I hope I don't flub my lines today, otherwise Kief will be so disappointed."

_Almost there._ Rushes of adrenaline increased the pace of Han's strides carrying him through the corridor, with him arriving at the bride's parent's 'house' first and leaving the Caller to scamper in an effort to catch up. His heart was thrumming so rapidly in anticipation that he thought it might burst, driving him to pound the first few knocks on the door with the witnesses behind him snickering at his impetuous display.

The hatchway slid partially open to find an amused General Rieekan, staring back at Han. He craned his neck out to perform an exaggerated inspection of the portal, as if checking for damage from the groom's over-enthusiasm.

Undaunted by his own rash behavior or the general's teasing, Han peered over Carlist's shoulders in search of a glimpse of his bride-to-be, boldly inquiring, "Good person of this house – I have lost my little dove, so pure and gentle. She has flown away and I cannot find her. Will you help me search for my love?" Listening to his pulse thumping in his ears, the seconds seemed like hours...

General Rieekan disappeared behind the portal, returning to lead the princess out from behind his shadow, to the edge of the threshold. "May this be the little dove you are seeking?" he offered with a father's proud smile.

The sight of Leia, resplendent in her wedding gown, made Han's jaw drop as he soaked up the vision before him, convinced she was the most beautiful woman that ever existed. Her goddess-like beauty, partially hidden underneath a long veil, rendered him temporarily speechless, but her jubilant smile radiating through the sheer material suddenly roused him into motion. Taking the princess' hand in his, he declared triumphantly, "At last - here is my little dove that I've been seeking!"

Gazing up at Han, wearing his heart-fluttering, lopsided grin and arrayed in Corellian bonding attire, the princess found it difficult to breath; he had never appeared more handsome or dashing, and the unrestrained adoration emanating from his countenance made her feel light-headed. A giggle of pure joy bubbled up and slipped through her lips when he brought her palm up to his mouth, then impulsively tugged her closer.

Kief inserted an arm in between them, aiming a reproachful eyebrow in the groom's direction as a reminder of the necessary formalities to be fulfilled. "Now, now...none of that. Not yet," he chuckled under his breath.

"Oh yeah...sorry," Han apologized with a sheepish grin, though his hazel eyes swiftly relayed a longing that simmered just underneath the surface, entreating Leia, "Fly away with me, my little dove, my fairest one, and we will build a nest together."

Resisting an onslaught of tears, emotion constricted the words forming in Leia's throat, causing her voice to tremble as she cried with an exultant smile, "And fill it with a lifetime of love."

With those words, a hearty cheer broke out from the group, which Kief interrupted by raising his staff into the air and loudly declaring, "The little dove has heard the call of her mate and has answered," knocking the staff on the floor four more times. "And so I call you to the Life-Bonding Covenant of Leia Organa and Han Solo, to the Celebration feast, and to the 'Lead Them Home' procession."

"We have been called, and we shall come gladly," the guests responded in kind, before a whirlwind rush of clapping, howls and whoops of joy reignited the party...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_m__ore ritual goodness with the life-bonding covenant and feast coming next..._


	61. Chapter 63

_I have no idea what Disney will do with Han and Leia's bonding (but given the depressing tone and conclusion of TFA, I'm not feeling especially enthusiastic about it). Here's my take - and thanks so much for all of the wonderful support - you guys are the best!_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx_

The wedding party's modest size didn't seem to affect its level of enthusiasm as it surrounded the 'dove' and her mate in a whirlwind of cheers and clapping, sparked by a certain Wookiee's eardrum-ringing howls. The Caller added to the electrified atmosphere with a boisterous summons directing the throng toward the _Falcon's_ main hold for the bonding rite.

Linked arm in arm, Han and Leia shared giggles and tender words between quickened breaths of air, their steps so light it appeared as if they were floating through the corridor on a crest of giddy excitement.

Kief entered the hold chanting an ancient prayer for the betrothed, his now austere voice signaling a shift in tone to one of reverent reflection. He continued the lyrical invocations while lighting the Myrrhincense censers and Alderaanian amoros candles as the guests divided to quietly take their places on either side of a temporarily-erected offering table.

Seeing the transformed area for the first time, Leia gasped in amazement; the beautiful ribbons and fabrics, the avalanche of fresh flowers and fruits and candles splayed throughout the chamber were far beyond anything she had expected. She squeezed Han's elbow, her eyes wide as she beheld more unanticipated extravagances. _Amoros candles, Tasa orchids! _"I can't believe what I'm seeing," she whispered softly, her vision beginning to blur from tears.

Hearing the faint tremor in the princess' voice, Han linked his fingers with hers and hoped his instincts hadn't failed her_. Oh Kreth – maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all._ Despite Leia's original suggestion to have a purely Corellian bonding ceremony, he had taken the calculated risk to glean a plethora of Alderaanian orchids and amoros candles while in town the prior day –aided by a godfather with all the right connections. Now, they were prominently displayed upon the altar, which they would stand before to profess their vows...

Leia's earlier worries that reminders of her home world on their wedding day would induce a sentimental crying jag didn't materialize - rather, she found her spirits soaring into the air, along with the perfumed wisps of smoke from the candles and censers. A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth, noticing the prominent placement of her Alderaanian orchids front and center, with the Corellian wildflowers tucked behind them in a supportive role – mirroring the frequent dynamic of their relationship. "Let me guess...I imagine this was your idea?" She grinned up at his intense stare, the moisture in her eyes receding.

"Only if you like it," Han grinned in relief, nudging them closer to the prayer table. "I thought that secretly, deep down, you'd really want these at our bonding. They class things up a few notches, don't you think?"

The princess couldn't help but giggle at Han's adorable expression, wishing she could show him her appreciation with a passionate kiss, but a demure grin would have to suffice, since Kief was summoning them closer. "I can't believe I'm going to admit this, but I'm glad you didn't listen to me," she teased, adding in a dulcet whisper, "Thank you...and I have a few surprises for you, later."

Standing in front of the altar, they faced each other with Han taking both of Leia's hands in his as the Caller stretched out his arms in a South Continent blessing. "The Maker, who created man and woman out of His great love, calls His creatures to love each other in the dignity of marriage, so that they are no longer two, but become one. As husband and wife, you are called to grow continually in your communion through joyful self-giving, that you may have a unity, that beyond union in the flesh, leads to the forming one heart and one soul. May I have the prayers and hopes you've composed for one another?" Kief requested, glancing at the father of the bride and the best man for their participation.

Carlist and Chewbacca presented the sealed parchment letters to the Caller, who placed the notes in an ornately carved wooden box, explaining that they would read these letters to one another on their first anniversary, composing new ones and continuing this cycle for the remainder of their lives.

As Kief began expounding on what was expected of Corellian life-bonded couples, Han happily lost himself in the study of the princess' glowing features, committing to memory her deep brown eyes and full lips, her slender waist and delicate fingers; the tininess of her slippered feet. It must have been the myrrhincense irritating his eyes and causing them to water, he mused, while also marveling how it was nothing short of a miracle she was giving herself to him in marriage...

Han's adoring gaze seemed to engulf her whole, overwhelming Leia and causing everything else to fade into the background except his handsome countenance. He filled an emptiness inside her and satisfied a longing that had been present since they first met. Happy tears returned and threatened to escape as a sudden, snappy inquiry from the Caller drew both of their attentions back to the officiator.

"Have you both heard everything I've said?" Kief asked, his eyes sparkling with amusement, waiting for affirmative responses before deciding to continue. "By its very nature, married love is ordered also to the procreation of offspring, and it is in them that life-bonding finds its crowning glory. Will you joyfully accept any children that the Maker gifts to you - caring for and raising them with the loving tenderness they deserve?"

"We will," they answered together, with a smug grin spreading across the groom's face, waggling his eyebrows at the bride, who was eternally grateful for the veil hiding her deepening blush.

Kief worked hard to suppress a knowing smirk from appearing and briefly pondered if they would break the good news to everyone at the Celebration Feast. "It is time, then, for the sacred consecration vows. Han, are you prepared to love, honor, and protect Leia, with your entire heart, mind, and soul, for the rest of your life - even sacrificing yourself for her sake and that of your children?"

It was a question that required no contemplation; he would do anything for Leia and their family, as long as he had breath remaining in his lungs. "I am," Han declared with a steady rumble before finishing his Clan vows, "for love is even stronger than death."

"Leia, are you willing to accept Han's pledge? Are you prepared to love and honor him with your entire heart, mind, and soul, for the rest of your life?"

Her lower lip quivered uncontrollably from the emotions flowing between them, at once astounding and perfecting. The princess' eyes fell shut as a brief stab of pain pierced her heart through before transforming into searing rapture. "I am. For deep waters cannot quench love, nor can floods sweep it away," she exulted, her eyes reflecting her fathomless love and beckoning him through the flesh-colored veil.

His breath quickening with barely restrained desire, Han released his grip on Leia's hands, his own fingers twitching in anticipation. The situation required from him what were at times elusive traits – patience and self-control. But he had to wait for her, since Corellian custom dictated that the final step sealing their covenant was for the bride to guide the groom's hands to the edge of her veil, permitting him to lift the sheer material covering her face.

As she directed Han's fingers up toward the symbolic, last barrier between them, excitement coursed through Leia as he draped the veil back over her cascade of curls. Her flushed skin could feel the caress of his breath and she graced her husband with a resplendent smile as he immediately lowered his mouth to hers.

Han hungrily kissed her lips, sliding across their softness in a lingering kiss of passion before she breathed a tiny, glorious squeal into his mouth. His heart expanded from an all-encompassing joy; a joy he had never felt so deeply before in life. They belonged to each other now...

"I love you, Mrs. Solo," Han rasped against her cheek, impulsively lifting Leia up against his chest with an exultant whoop. The sensation of her body smashed against him sending another wave of exhilaration pulsing through him.

"I know," Leia responded giddily, throwing her head back with effervescent laughter before whispering something into Han's ear that left him wearing a wide, brazen grin.

"Do we have to stick around for the feast?" He growled playfully, setting her back down on the tips of her toes and stealing another quick kiss. The newlyweds were swiftly overtaken by the guests shouting and barking their congratulations, a hearty back slap from the best man nearly knocking the groom over.

Kief retrieved the ceremonial staff to tap it soundly on the deck plates four times with an elated grin, announcing, "We, who know the little dove and her mate are ready to rejoice with them, and endeavor to assist them in building their nest. Let the Celebration Feast begin."

The rebel high council members drifted toward the perimeter of the _Falcon's_ main hold. They clapped along with the ethnic music floating through the air, observing the captain gallantly spin the princess around to the first of what promised to be many Corellian bonding dances. Mon smiled a tiny smile at the couple's jubilant laughter. "She _did_ make a beautiful bride," Mon breathed softly to Jan, but the regret in her tone was unmistakable.

Dodonna nodded, leaning close to Mon's ear to whisper. "Well, it's done now. There was just no way of persuading her to reconsider this," he conceded, grumbling, "I wonder if part of her decision to bond with him was to spite us...just because of the greater vision we held for her future." Reaching across the refreshment table, Jan opened a bottle of vintage Alderaani wine and carefully poured a glass for Mon, then one for himself.

"Oh no - she's completely in love with the captain," Mothma disagreed before taking a sip, looking over the edge of her glass at the newlyweds wrapped in each others arms. "He certainly has Leia under his spell, at least for the time being. I wonder how long it will take for him to break her heart."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

_We're not done celebrating just yet - and everyone knows what follows a wedding day ;) Hope you are enjoying this!_


	62. Chapter 64

_A huge 'thanks' goes out to 2Old4This2 and Zolo77 for their wonderful beta-ing ;) _

_And thank YOU, readers, for all of the wonderful feedback you've been providing – it's so incredibly encouraging and motivating! _

_One more thing...the lyrics in Han and Leia's final dance are influenced by the Song of Solomon... _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The laughter and alcohol were flowing freely around the low dining table, everyone perched on seating pillows with the newlyweds situated as the center of attention. Kief had prepared more food than what could be possibly consumed, but everyone was doing their part to gobble up the delicious variety before them - save for the bride. Munching on buttered bread and a few native fruits, Leia steered clear of even the mildly spicy dishes she usually adored; the seasonings too potent for her first trimester palate.

Han ghosted a kiss on his expectant wife's temple, his 'doting-mode' kicking in full throttle. "You haven't eaten much tonight - feeling alright, Sweetheart?" he asked, running a gentle finger over her cheekbone.

Leia swallowed the last berry on her plate before shifting her position on his lap and grinned impishly at his concern for her well-being. "I've eaten plenty to keep me going for a few more rounds of dances, as long as Jan doesn't step on my toes anymore. I'm not an invalid, Hotshot- I'm feeling fine," she whispered while stroking the hairs at the nape of his neck.

He nodded in agreement but was still determined to see his wife eat better food than what he considered prisoners fare. "C'mon now...how 'bout a little of this," Han cajoled, doing his best to coax her lips open for a cheese pzelta. "You're eating for two now. And I think it's a good idea to ease off on the dancing," he reasoned quietly near her ear, popping a morsel into his own mouth.

"Mm-hmm," Leia mumbled while chewing the pzelta obediently. Her palm slipped down Han's spine to rub circles on his back before inquiring with a demure grin, "Conserving energy for later endeavors?"

Han needed no encouragement to wander down that carnal train of thought; his brain had already traveled there a couple dozen times over the course of the evening. "I always have the stamina for extra- curricular activities. Let's disappear right now and start our own private party," he rumbled against her cheek.

The princess' insides fluttered at his hot breath against her skin, the strong smell of the after dinner liquor mingling with his always-intriguing masculine scent. She muttered through her own quickening breaths, "Jumping the gun a bit, don't you think? I suspect that our guests might happen to notice our absence; we can't behave in such a rude manner."

"Sure we can. I think they'd understand - at least most of them would," Han countered, his hand slipping stealthily underneath the satin layers of Leia's dress for further enticement.

"Stop that," the princess giggled through a surprised gasp at Han's brazenness, eyes darting around the table while her hand attempted to trap his wandering fingers. Leave it to her scoundrel to try and cop a feel in front of potential witnesses, she mused, most of whom would be outraged at such a display.

"Stop what? I think I dropped a pzelta somewhere down here," Han teased, a slight grin lifting the corner of his mouth.

Leia could feel his smile widen against her cheek when his hand broke free of her grasp, slowly caressing her inner thighs and causing her nether-regions to tingle. She said his name with a slight edge; Han's casual, self-assured cockiness, mixing with his natural magnetism could be so irritating at times...

But at the moment, it just turned her on even more.

The princess bit her lower lip between her teeth as his fingers traced her slit through moist panties, eyes closing from his sensual touch. "Already pretty wet for me," he smugly murmured against her ear before kissing her lobe.

There was no point in denying his boast. As he continued to trace her lips, Leia found the courage to glance at the faces surrounding her; happily distracted in conversation, some well on their way to inebriation. She stifled a moan when he began rubbing her in small circles, pondering if others would notice her facial expression when he brought her to orgasm right here, right now...

Luke tapped both hands on the table rhythmically, the rest of the guests joining in the South Continent taunt, before raising their glasses, as well as their voices, for ritual demands to be satisfied.

The commotion jolted both of their attentions back to reality. Leia regrouped with a flustered giggle, tucking a few stray curls back in place behind her ears. "I've learned what _that_ Corellian request is," she laughed before Han pulled her into a fervent kiss, his hand splaying across her abdomen and fondling in a way that left her blushing bright pink.

General Rieekan studied Leia over the edge of his goblet, noting how she was avoiding her favorite wine, sipping sparkling water instead. "I've learned quite a bit about Corellian bonding customs from Kief these past few days. Are you aware of this particular ritual's meaning, Lelila?" Carlist interjected wryly.

Han's godfather set a tray of sweet pastries in front of the newlyweds, gleefully piping up on their behalf, "Each one of those kisses signifies another baby the two of you, the Maker willing, will give the Solo Clan."

*Kreth - that's a lot of kids! Better get working on that right away,* Chewbacca guffawed loudly. C3PO's expedient translation only served to fuel the rolling laughter erupting around the table, with nervous shifting taking place at Mon and Jan's location at the table.

_We already have, Pal_, Han mused, wearing a huge grin and looking forward to announcing their good news - especially to Mon and Jan - hopefully very soon. He squeezed her tighter in his arms, and Leia responded with a kiss to his cheek and a radiant smile, before leaning forward to accept the plate Kief was offering her. "Here's another local custom that slipped my mind," Han drawled, a sly grin curling his lips upward. "We're supposed to feed each other these ba'rhelles. You feed me first," he explained before making quick business of the remaining cognac in his glass.

She observed Han's smug countenance with narrowing eyes. "I'm almost afraid to ask. What's the underlying symbolism here? And please let it not be that I'm supposed to cook elaborate meals like this every night – don't hold your breath on that one," Leia snickered while he took a healthy bite, her fingers wiping away a few pastry flakes from the corner of his mouth.

Shaking his head with deliberate slowness, Han's crooked grin returned while urging the princess to open for a taste. "Nooo...the meaning is much more sensual in nature."

She rolled her eyes, half wondering if he was making some of this up, or at a minimum, was at least embellishing these traditions to his own advantage. "I can't really say I'm all that surprised. Do tell," Leia prompted with a giggle, emitting a soft moan of delight at the scrumptiousness of the dessert melting on her tongue.

The sounds she was making reminded him of something much more gratifying than food, causing the crotch of his pants to become suddenly restrictive again. "You belong to me and I belong to you - we're expected to nourish and satisfy each other, in... a lot of different ways. I don't think we'll have any issues with that," Han whispered, tugging the princess back against him.

Leia could feel his hardness pressing against her thigh, causing a glimmering flame to reignite inside her. Meeting Han's intense gaze, she slid her hand southward. Her breath hitched as she brushed against his tented-out pants; wanting to rip his clothes off and give him a wedding present to remember, but propriety returned, urging a diversionary tactic instead. "Oh, no, I mean, yes. I mean... just look at all of the presents from Carlist and Luke, Kief, Chewie...even Mon and Jan. That's so sweet of them," she exclaimed through a flustered smile.

He grinned at the princess' weak attempt to delay the inevitable. "I appreciate their generosity, but I'm more interested in unwrapping you," Han admitted huskily, grateful for the music masking their conversation.

_To hells with propriety..._ she licked her lips, smiling up at him and purring her own play on words while stroking his bulge. "I'm the kind of gift that keeps on giving – just remember to be gentle when opening the presents." Han's hazel eyes darkened and he twisted around, bellowing a directive in Corellian to accelerate the pace of the festivities.

The music transformed into a romantic melody, drawing Han instantly upright before enthusiastically assisting Leia to her feet. "Let us rejoice with the little dove and her mate as they fly away to their nest," the Caller announced while they began a graceful series of steps marking the final dance of the celebration.

Leia blissfully drank in the love and lust rolling across Han's features as he swirled her around to the sensual ballad, their motions perfectly synchronizing as if they'd been prepared for each other from the beginning of time. _"My beloved is mine and I am his; his desire is only for me," _Leia echoed the song to her stunned spouse, grinning at his dumbfounded expression as he guided her through a sweeping spin.

He was nothing short of amazed that she had found the time to learn the Corellian lyrics without him knowing about it. Han pulled her closer before exulting the groom's words of praise, _"You are my dove, my perfect one. And how sweet is your love, better than the finest wine."_

It seemed as if their feet were floating above the deck plates in sheer exhilaration, soaring them higher and higher. _"Set me as a seal on your heart and draw me into your chambers, my husband, my love,"_ she whispered through a tearful grin, Han's gentle dip bending her back into an intoxicating state of dizziness.

"_You are a garden enclosed, my fair one, my bride; abundant and fruitful. Open yourself to me and let me delight in you,"_ Han rasped as his hands hungrily meandered across her back, guiding their steps toward the corridor leading to the wedding chamber.

She couldn't contain the tears any longer, finding joyful release while crying with a resplendent smile_, "Let my beloved come into my garden, and eat its choicest fruits,"_ barely finishing the phrase before Han's lips descended on hers in an all-consuming, decadent kiss.

Somehow, they arrived at the door of the Captains quarters despite being completely absorbed in each others' touch. The bride and groom separated with a few tiny giggles, composing themselves as best as possible to thank their guests before Kief began the final blessing.

"May the Maker always watch over you, bless you and your children with good health and happiness, and may you live in peace." Kief placed his hand on the portal with a loud slap. "Let this door keep all worry, sadness and strife out of your home forever. Good night."

Han's hands were already around the princess' waist, pulling her flush against his chest before the door had time to completely shut. He buried his face in the mounds of braids and curls, a part of him dreading that all of this was just some cruel dream from which he would awake.

Embracing Leia a bit tighter, he inhaled her delicious fragrance, listening to a heady sigh escape her lips. Nope. She was really here...bearing his name now, forever. "My dove, my bride," Han declared with wonder...


	63. Chapter 65

_I think everyone knows what follows a wedding. Gratuitous sex ahead; you've been warned..._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

His hands were already around the princess' waist, pulling her flush against his chest before the door had time to completely shut. Han buried his face into her bevy of braids and curls, a part of him dreading that all of this was just some cruel dream from which he would awake. Embracing Leia a bit tighter, Han inhaled her delicious fragrance while listening to a heady sigh escape her lips. Nope. She was really here...bearing his name now, forever. "My beautiful dove, my bride," he declared with wonder.

Leia turned around in his arms, her fingers tracing the scar on his chin reverently while whispering through a tearful smile, "I love you."

"I love you too, Mrs. Solo," he huskily replied, the significance of the words sending a thrilling shiver down both of their spines.

She retreated a step, her pupils wide open as she echoed her new name. "I like the sound of that. Say it again – and often," Leia emphasized with a joyful grin, as her hands began untying the ribbons intertwined throughout her braids.

He'd always harbored an unashamed fetish for Leia's hair, and was temporarily mesmerized by the wavy tresses tumbling over her shoulders. "Mrs. Solo," Han tested again in a low rumble, reaching out to run his fingers through her chestnut cascades as she dropped the remaining ribbons carelessly off to floor, quickly forgotten. He slid a hand up the nape of her neck, cradling her head in his large palm before kissing her softly, just a touch of lips on hers. She tasted delicious - something sweet and familiar, yet unequivocally satisfying - and he deepened the kiss, their tongues performing a sensual dance in a promise of what was to come.

Catching her breath, the princess removed his sash tie that was already hanging loosely around his neck from earlier mistreatment. She made quick work of the buttons on Han's shirt before caressing the hairs on his chest, teasing his skin with feather-light kisses.

"Let me return the favor," Han offered with a throaty rasp, moving behind Leia to unzip the length of her satin gown, fingers twitching in anticipation to feel her skin against his. He placed a wet kiss on her collarbone that transformed into a love bite while tugging the tiny sleeves down her arms, the beaded work of art billowing around her feet.

Han's breath hitched. From this vantage point, the only item still on the princess' body was an unbelievably tiny pair of sheer, flesh-colored panties. He was on his knees in an instant, his height advantage allowing him to lave kisses down her spine while his hands roamed over the perfection of his wife's body. His fingers snaked through her arms, worshiping her noticeably heavier breasts before returning to circle her hips and buttocks in awe.

Every nerve ending in Leia's body tingled at the sensation of Han's moist lips and rough, calloused hands striving to consume every inch of her. When he pulled her last barrier down her legs, she inhaled a sharp breath, teasing over her shoulder at him, "Did you happen to notice my panties color-coordinated with the dress?"

Han mumbled "Of course," while planting kisses on her exposed cheeks. "I was more interested in what was underneath," he drawled, surprising her with a simultaneous nip and a pinch that caused her to squeal.

_This is like kriffin' torture._ Han stood up, unceremoniously whipping off his boots before ridding himself of everything else except a crooked smile and a hard-on the size of a Krakiin. He needed her. Needed to be in her...

When she turned to face Han, his mouth fell open as the majority of his blood went to his groin. He gaped unabashedly at Leia in all of her naked glory, eyes focusing on her luscious womanhood, shaved bare and just waiting to be thoroughly claimed by his fingers and tongue and raging erection.

"I mentioned earlier that I had a few surprise gifts for you...this is one of them. I hope you like it. The others are over there, on the side table," the princess pointed with a slightly flustered giggle as he finally picked his jaw off the deck plates.

Not bothering to glance in the direction she was motioning to, Han declared with a wicked grin, "Are you kidding me? "Like" is one hell of an understatement. I got a feeling this'll be my favorite present." He closed what little distance remained between them, dragging Leia up against him and smashing his mouth against hers in an overwhelming kiss of passion. Her hands tangled in his hair as he swept her into his arms and carried her over to the bed, crashing down on her with a series of kisses that left both of them struggling for air.

He chuckled at Leia's confused expression when he clamored off the bed. "Time to unwrap you," Han explained while pulling her hips to the edge of the mattress, lowering himself in front of one of his many favorite parts of the princess. Spreading her thighs open, he delighted at the sight and scent and taste of her, his cock twitching in envy.

Han continued to tease her flesh again and again with the tip of his finger from clitoris to just before her anus. It wasn't long before she was whimpering for release, gasping as he finally began to trail his tongue along her folds.

He grinned like a cheshen cat at her wild moans, sliding his hands underneath to grope Leia's ass while targeting her clit with his talented tongue, swirling around her pleasure point relentlessly. He could tell she was close, his own arousal burning like wildfire in his veins as she writhed against his face.

She cried his name out in an endless prayer, shattering into euphoria and pulling on his hair so hard it drove him to curse. "Damn, woman," he laughed a low, guttural laugh while kissing his way up the princess' thighs and hipbones.

His lips lingered on the flat plane of her stomach before pulling her exquisite body further up on the bed. He wanted to prolong their first time together as husband and wife, but nature was seriously working against his intentions. "I need you – now," Han growled in a rough voice, sitting on his haunches in between her legs.

She obviously felt the same way because she was begging for it, enticing him with wanton caresses. "Well then...what are you waiting for?" Leia taunted, eyes heavily-lidded from renewed desire.

Han arranged her to his liking, positioning her thighs to rest on the top of his. He paused for a brief moment at the sight of his beautiful princess, her porcelain skin flushed in arousal, willingly spread open and waiting for him to overwhelm her.

He slid into Leia with a labored moan, which intensified as he grabbed her hips and shifted her higher up his thighs for deeper penetration. He hissed in delight at how amazingly wet and tight she was; probably a combination of her being petite and him being large...and it felt fucking incredible.

Han tried to pace himself, but the sounds the princess was making as he pulled back, then thrust back in, drove him to another level of urgency and he began making love to her in earnest. "I can't hold out much longer," he ground out and closed his eyes; she was just too gorgeous and he would blow his load if he studied her expression any more.

"Then don't," Leia urged breathlessly, another orgasm coiling inside her for release. Her nails were digging into his wrists as she cried, "Please, Han...I want to feel you come inside of me."

He pumped impossibly deeper into her - balls deep - beginning a desperate rhythm that made Leia cry in pleasure or discomfort, he couldn't be exactly sure, but there was no easing off now. Slipping a thumb down to circle her clit, Han could feel her walls clenching and squeezing around him. And when he gave in to watch the juncture of their joined bodies, he erupted a massive gush of seed deep inside her, finishing a few more thrusts with a triumphant groan.

Han leaned forward, resting his forearms on either side of her as his heart rate slowed to a normal cadence. She brushed a few wisps of hair off his damp forehead, smiling at was had to be a gob smacked expression plastered on his face, he mused. He kissed her softly, then heard her groan of displeasure as he withdrew, before shifting to her side and engulfing her in his arms.

"I love you," the princess whispered through what she assured him was only a rush of hormonal tears. Han gently wiped the moisture from her cheeks, feeling his own emotions rising to the surface. "I think it's pretty obvious, but I love you, too," he declared, touching his lips to her skin.

"I'll never get tired of hearing that," Leia smiled, nuzzling into his salty neck with a contented sigh.

He stroked her tresses, enjoying the sensation of her light breath on his skin while recalling the words of the final blessing. _May this door keep all worries, sadness, and strife out of your home._

_Home..._

In a matter of days, they would be returning to special missions and trying to stay one step ahead of the Empire; of planning attacks and jumping to another base to regroup for more horrendous battles and gods only knew what else - Jabba included - in the whole rotten mess. He swallowed the lump in his throat; no matter what the future held for them, "home" would always be wherever and whenever she was with him. "Welcome home, Mrs. Solo," Han croaked, squeezing her a bit closer.

Leia propped up to rest a palm over his heart, fingertips stroking his chest hairs and wearing the largest smile he had ever seen grace her beautiful face. "Home," she nodded, her gaze illuminating the entire room before climbing on top and drawing him into a slow, sweet kiss...


	64. Chapter 66

_Leia ponders the wide spectrum of gifts she's received from Han and comes to an important conclusion... and a brooding Han begins to face the reality of returning to the Rebellion..._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The erratic clanking of the Falcon's cooling system initializing stirred the princess out of her slumber.

She arched her back, detecting the pressure of her husband's arm draped across her waist and his body tucked securely behind her in what had become a favorite sleeping position of both. Leia smiled a drowsy smile, the reassuring presence of Han's chest against her back, along with its steady rise and fall soothing her eyelids shut again.

Remaining happily cocooned in his embrace, Leia did her best to ignore her bladder screaming for relief. _I just went a couple of hours ago...but at least I don't feel like throwing up...not at the moment, anyway._ Sighing in resignation, she carefully wriggled out of his arms and padded her way into the 'fresher.

In the cabin's artificial morning lighting, the princess returned to what had become 'her side of the bed', eyes drawn to Han's disheveled appearance; he had flopped over on his stomach, with the majority of his face now planted in a pillow and his hair sticking out in twenty different directions. She stifled a giggle, not wanting to rouse him, but quickly realized by his hearty snoring that Lover boy wouldn't be waking anytime soon. _He's completely worn out. I suppose I had something to do with that_, she mused proudly, admiring the contours of a muscular shoulder and arm thrown atop the crumpled bedding.

Leia slipped under the blankets close to him, the memory of last night's lovemaking sessions eliciting a fresh flush of heat across her cheeks. Han had certainly reveled in the carnal surprise she had presented him the prior evening, but there were other gifts awaiting him...

The princess shifted to prop herself up on an elbow, her gaze travelling to two small items she'd purchased for him before their bonding rites. She was certain to receive one of his trademark lopsided grins from one, but the other, well... she pinched her lower lip between her teeth, not quite as confident as to what his reaction might be...

A grunt seemed to catch in the back of Han's throat, mid-snore, pulling her attention back to him just as he rolled over to lay flat on his back, a hand flailing carelessly and hitting her hip. _He's loud and dangerous, even in his sleep, _the princess snickered to herself, puffing the sheet up and over his bare chest.

Leia paused to admire the Alderaanian Fire Ruby on her hand, mixed emotions causing her heart to squeeze inside her chest. The custom ring Han had given her was a priceless work of art and she certainly adored it, but it had come at a high cost to her dark-haired Corellian, and not only in financial terms; he had willingly sacrificed the most prized possession of his Clan, a piece of his heritage with generations of memories, to return a piece of her past to her.

Of course, Han had assured her of having no regrets about selling the broach, emphatically insisting that her happiness and love were what he valued the most. She blinked at the tears clouding her vision...

_Gifts..._

Some were tangible, sense-perceptible...others could only be discerned by the intellect and heart.

There had been a time in the princess' past, when the reception of gifts – except those from her family or close friends – had evoked distrust and skepticism in her. In retrospect, Leia realized it was sad to have become a cynic at such an early age, but she had witnessed insincere generosity at play countless times both as a Royal and senator. She had learned quickly that presents and offers of 'friendship' almost always came with strings attached.

How many times had an ambassador or colleague try to win her favor through 'gratuities' for a vote on the Imperial Senate floor? More than she could remember. Sometimes, it had been an entire coalition, jockeying for her support for some spurious cause or another. In either case, she had always politely, but firmly, rebuffed them. As a princess of Alderaan, expensive items were frequently proffered to her family by arrogant princes, hoping to further their chances for her hand in marriage once she reached the acceptable bonding age. All of them had been manipulative and dishonest, more interested in a self-serving alliance with the House of Organa than a genuine, loving relationship.

What a stark contrast to the man lying beside her, she marveled.

Her eyes caressed every millimeter of Han's slumbering countenance while recalling the many gifts he had given her over the past few years. Initially she had mistrusted him as well. But he had never stopped giving...

Like the thoughtful life-day mementos he would inconspicuously leave on the chair at her workstation, when most of her other Rebel colleague's didn't even so much as acknowledge it with a handshake. Surprisingly sweet presents – that he had "just happened to stumble across" during one of his supply runs - that she could wear, or eat, or lather on her skin. Nor could she forget the gift of his distracting banter on anniversaries that she'd rather not dwell on. Most amazing was the fact that despite their frequent clashes of will, were the intangible offerings of his attentive listening: of his dedication to keep her safe, risking his own life many times and receiving scars in return. And once she had finally opened up to him, the overwhelming gifts of his love for her and his son - _their_ son - growing inside her...

Leia dried the tears rolling down her cheeks with a few fingers, then leaned over him, touching her lips to his forehead. She was completely content in the knowledge that Han already owned her heart and soul; but firmly resolved at that moment to somehow retrieve his Clan's heirloom for him.

It would be a wonderful surprise! But when and how would she go about it? It was time to return to the Rebellion and resume the fight for freedom. There wasn't time for her to go gallivanting across the galaxy, trying to access her family accounts for the huge sum of credits she would need, and most of those accounts were likely frozen or confiscated by the Empire. Besides, even if she could come up with the credits, how difficult would it be to locate the collector who had purchased the valuable antique? What if they weren't interested in selling the piece? There were so many obstacles and unknown variables...

But once the princess set her mind on a goal, she was not easily deterred. At some point, an opportunity would present itself - or she would make it happen - and pounce.

There was no way Leia would find any more rest this morning, with her mind brimming with potential options and alternate scenarios, as well as the return to the Rebel base swirling in her mind. She gave Han a long gaze before leaving him to sleep. A soothing, hot shower was calling her name...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One hazel eye opened into a thin slit, groggily focusing on his commlink buzzing for attention. "For kriffs sake, who the fuck wants to talk right now," Han grumbled, ignoring the summons and burying his face in a pillow, extending an arm out and feeling around for his bride.

He lifted his head, reopening his eyes to confirm what he already knew – that Leia wasn't there. She wasn't far away, though, because he could hear the shower's heavy water pressure and see a few wisps of steam curling through the 'fresher door left partially open.

Inhaling the subtle scent of her shower gel, he grinned with a yawn and stretched his limbs out, his smile widening to silly proportions. If Han had ever questioned whether married sex would somehow feel different, he now knew it definitely did - in a mind blowing and wholly satisfying way. They were forever a part of each other; fused together through a fathomless devotion that he found easiest to express when making soft and sweet, or wild and passionate love to her...

He lay there, a grown man in his thirties, giddy as a love struck teenage boy, chuckling at how much his attitude had changed toward love and marriage and knowing that he _had_ gone soft – in regards to his beautiful wife – and was perfectly okay with that.

His waking stupor disappeared and he sat upright, certain that Leia might need help washing that supple back of hers, or her long, thick hair, or...

A knock on the portal interrupted Han's unchaste thoughts, drawing his head around. "Somebody better be hurt or dead," he threatened loud enough to ensure he was heard while retrieving a crumpled pair of boxers off the floor. He pulled them on with a scowl, then stalked over to the door. Before he could level a smart-ass comment, Chewbacca greeted him with a "don't shoot" request and a chuckle, along with a tray filled with items that made his stomach growl.

*Sorry for the intrusion, Cub. But better me, than Mothma.* He extended the collection of breakfast foods and ortoro juice, woofing, "Mon wanted to deliver her 'specially made' sweet rolls herself, but Kief and I convinced her that it would be safer if I did – just in case you were still groggy and answered the door bare-ass naked. Needless to say that worked.*

"I'll bet it did," he shot back, accepting the tray from his friend's paws. "Thanks for the grub, Pal. And I hope by now you know I'd never blast you; Mothma, on the other hand," he joked, his thoughts suddenly changing gears. "Wait...you said Mon made the sweet rolls?"

*Hard to believe, but yes, apparently so.*

"Wonder if I should have you bring me the mediscan and test them for trace poisons," Han quipped, finding himself actually considering the crazy idea before dismissing it; there were too many potential witnesses, he smirked inwardly. There was no denying that Mothma was behaving in a much more agreeable manner than usual. _Maybe a guilty conscience is getting the best of her? Nah. She's probably up to something..._

He shook the distracting thoughts from his head. Now was the time to re-focus on much more important matters - like his naked wife, lathered up in the shower."I appreciate you risking your life just to bring us some food, but I'd really appreciate it if you'd get lost, and try to keep everybody else as far away from our cabin as possible. I promise we'll resurface...eventually."

*I'll do my best, but Mon mentioned that she would like to verify our return schedule and jump coordinates to the Sullust II base with the Little Princess.*

"I knew there had to be an ulterior motive for her generosity. And as far as I remember, _I'm_ the captain of the _Falcon_," Han snorted, shoving a biscuit in his mouth, staunchly determined to avoid the sweet rolls as if they were tainted with the Cartha Plague. "Well, you can tell Mon that she'll have to hold off on any conferences until Leia needs a break from riding me."

*Do you want me to quote you on that?* Chewie wroofed, turning around and lumbering his way down the corridor.

"Be my guest," Han sniped, a grimace returning to his darken his face as he relocked the portal behind him. This was just the beginning of the stormy tug of war building for Leia's focus and time. And he would have to check himself and his tendencies of wanting to monopolize her attentions, something he had quickly grown accustomed to during their hiatus here on Corellia. Maybe he had grown a bit _too_ accustomed to having her completely to himself. In any case, things were going to change real fast for them...in a matter of days, he pondered soberly.

Or maybe not.

With a baby on the way, surely Leia realized it would be crazy for her to return to the Alliance and start volunteering for secret missions and putting herself in situations that she had no business being in, didn't she?

Then again, she was "the Face of the Rebellion"... Princess Leia, the determined, spitfire Rebel leader whose main focus in her young life had been to defeat the Empire. But she was also his wife now, and a soon-to-be-mother. His jaw tightened and he swallowed down the taste of something distinctly unpleasant – doubt.

Taking a few gulps of juice, other possibilities crept into the back of his mind...

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_I just love receiving a review/feedback from you - it makes me one very happy camper ;) _


	65. Chapter 67

_You guys are the best readers ever! – and I cannot begin to thank all of you enough for the wonderful reviews and PM's. They mean so much to me :)_

_The princess stretches her erotic wings again, so to speak ;) with the help of a few items purchased in Pragada (which were mentioned in earlier chapters. I wonder if you will recall them...)_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _

Leia took a step backward to study as much of herself as possible in the 'fresher's modest mirror, a blush blossoming across the apples of her cheeks. The 'barely-there' crimson hued lingerie was the raciest item she'd ever worn, utilizing mesh and lace in ways she would have never imagined; it had taken a few minutes to figure it all out, but seeing Han's expression would be well worth the effort.

She wondered briefly if she was objectifying herself, the answer blurry and indistinct in this newly-discovered world of sensuality. Two things were certain, though - wearing the racy negligée made her feel incredibly sexy, and the pleasurable results that were sure to happen would be hard to argue with...

The princess turned her head toward the sound of Han's exasperated voice, grinning at the verbal punishment being directed at whomever was knocking on their cabin door. _This naughty surprise should cheer him up, _Leia mused while drying her hair.

As she was applying a reddish lip tint, the bathroom door opened. A cool puff of air preceded Han's baritone timbre calling her name, the combination of the two eliciting cascades of goosebumps across her skin.

One eyebrow perked up at the sight of her husband's reflection in the mirror, gaping wide-eyed at her with a roguish grin stretching across his face. Leia pretended not to notice, touching a dot of his favorite perfume on her décolleté while hearing him let go of a low whistle before murmuring, "holy hells," and something in Corellian she couldn't quite decipher. Judging by his expression, he approved.

A giggle bubbled and slipped through the princess' lips. Very little could catch Han Solo off-guard, and she loved moments like this in which she succeeded in that endeavor.

Turning around on a high-heeled slipper, she graced him with a coquettish grin while watching him brazenly stroke himself through his boxers. "Do you happen to recognize my outfit?" Leia purred, her fingers reaching over to fondle Han's hardening member, delighting in the way his hazel eyes were lighting up in recognition.

"The little red number in the store window. Damn, Sweetheart - you're just full of surprises lately," Han drawled with a mammoth smile, struggling to drag his eyes away from her cleavage. His hands were on Leia's body quickly, roaming over her and the lacy material in fascination, a single fingertip worshipping the upper swells of her breasts.

"I told you when we were in Pragada, the color is _brick_, not red," the princess pouted, eyes sparkling while slipping her hand inside his waistband, arousal igniting inside her as she stroked him confidently.

"It's an honest mistake on my part...and I think I just discovered my new favorite color," Han rasped with his eyes blown wide open; he looked like a kid in a candy store while sliding his palms over her hips to caress her cheeks, toying with her almost non-existent panties.

Her heartrate was rising, both from Han's touch and his rugged presence that she always found intoxicating. "Glad to hear that, Captain. However in the future, you had better pay greater attention to the details."

"Or else what?" Han rumbled with an unmistakable challenge deepening his voice to a lower octave. His fingers circled Leia's breasts before pinching her nipples through the lace, the erotic tension pulsating between them climbing rapidly.

Licking her lips, Leia met his stare while wondering how far he could be pushed. "Or else, you might deserve a good spanking – or two," she warned, upping the ante by squeezing his thick erection in her fingers.

That was the trigger which pushed him over the edge.

"We'll see about that," Han hissed with a wicked grin, his large hand clamping around the princess' wrist and causing her to release him with an anticipatory squeak. His mouth descended on Leia's, kissing her with a passionate ferocity that made her dizzy, his tongue diving into her welcoming depths.

She smashed her body against his and he grabbed at the underneaths of her thighs, lifting her up until her legs wrapped securely around his waist. "If anyone is gonna be doing any spanking around here, it's gonna be me," Han growled, his hand coming down to slap her left ass cheek while striding over to the bed.

Leia's back tensed rigid as they plopped down on the mattress, a soft gasp parting her lips. Han had never done that before, and she gaped at him, momentarily stunned. He was smiling back, obviously proud of himself and seemingly without a trace of regret, although his fingers were gently massaging her tingling flesh.

A forbidden thrill coursed up and down the princess' spine, coalescing in her nether regions. He was unpredictable and occasionally volatile, but she trusted him completely. And she never felt more alive than when Han was making tender love to her or ravaging her into oblivion - the current encounter trending in that direction.

"How dare you," she hissed before bringing their mouths together in another torrid kiss, dragging her fingers through Han's hair as their tongues continued fighting for supremacy. Leia rubbed her hot center against his bulge, making it abundantly clear just how turned on she was. "Do that again – and this time, spank me like you mean it," she ordered, her voice rough.

He didn't need to be told twice, bringing his palm down across the softest part of one cheek then the next, fanning the flames that were spreading inside her like wildfire. "I knew you were a wild one," Han rasped against the princess' pulse point before his lips scorched a path down her throat, impatiently pulling at the lingerie's fasteners.

Leia blinked slowly, noticing that the triple-paneled dressing mirror he had purchased for her in Pragada was now crammed between the bulkhead and their bed, the purpose of its current location dawning on her with a breathy giggle. "You've done some re-arranging...and here I thought you bought that mirror for my convenience."

He feigned offense while popping the last few buttons off, the princess' breasts overflowing into his waiting palms. "Of course I did, Sweetheart - but then it occurred to me it'd be a shame not to put it to other uses," Han reasoned with a grin before swirling a tongue around one of her nipples, then the next.

"How magnanimous of you," Leia managed to laugh between heady sighs. "You're an untamable beast and I can read you like a - " but he cut her off with a searing kiss, his hand sliding down and stretching her panties out to drag a finger between her tender folds, dipping into her wetness.

"You're already dripping for me and I've barely started on you," Han observed while bringing his finger to his mouth, coated in Leia's juices, licking her taste with a grunt of uninhibited lust. "Don't even try denying it - you love the way I do things," he boasted, lowering his mouth to suckle a nipple voraciously, his thumb and fingers returning to torment her womanhood.

The princess lavished kisses on every centimeter of Han's skin she could reach, her hips undulating under his sensual exploration. "I do...I love everything you do to me; every kiss, every touch, every bite, you cocky bantha," Leia spat back, eyes flashing with a touch of annoyance. "Are you happy now?"

Han laughed a deep laugh that reverberated through to her core. "Almost, but not quite."

Before she could respond he flipped her off of his lap and onto the squeaking mattress, situating the princess on her knees. "I'll be happy once I'm buried inside you and you're crying my name," Han rumbled, quickly losing his boxers and guiding her down on all fours, positioning himself behind her. His broad hands spanned the width of Leia's back, thumbs meeting at her spine, then roamed over her porcelain skin in adoration, down to her round behind. With a quick tug from his fingers, her panties were in two pieces and tossed aside.

Naked now, Leia's breathing was coming in short spurts as if she had been running a race, her enflamed body aching to be filled by her husband...to be claimed by him again in the most intimate act possible...

She moaned unashamedly as Han leaned over her, the sensation of his hot skin against her back sending shivers racing through her. Placing a wet kiss on the nape of her neck, a single finger explored her pussy at a maddeningly languorous pace, before sinking in two, caressing her inner walls and causing her knees to quiver. Happily succumbing to the inferno inside her womb, Leia gasped in surprise as he wrapped a fist around her tresses and pulled.

"Open your eyes and look in the mirror, Beautiful," he ordered gruffly with another tug to her hair.

The princess' eyes went wide at the vision of his large body engulfing her tiny frame - of his insatiable hands swarming all over her flesh, petting and groping and turning her into a wanton, writhing woman.

"Do you see how kriffin' gorgeous you are? How perfect? And you're mine, Leia, all mine...don't you ever forget that," Han asserted, branding the side of her neck with a love bite before nudging her knees further apart, rubbing his enormous erection along her entrance.

"As if I ever could...as if you'd ever let me," Leia blurted while arching her ass submissively to him, welcoming the possessiveness of Han's fingers digging into the flesh of her hips as he entered her. Dropping her forearms to the bed, her mouth opened in a soft cry as he pushed in further, filling her to the point that she thought she might split in half, but it was worth it as he began a rhythm that surged her higher and higher.

Leia gazed drunkenly at the reflections the angled mirrors afforded - of Han's feral masculinity on display as his muscles flexed and rippled while pounding into her, deeper, always impossibly deeper... the sight of her own lips stretched around his huge width. She groaned into the sheets as he bottomed out against her cervix, unable to get anymore of himself in her, yet trying...

It was all too much, an overwhelming sensory overload rushing her to euphoria. Her walls were shuddering from the pleasure Han was inflicting and she wailed in earnest, unable to contain the screams any longer; and when he tugged her hair again, a massive orgasm ripped through her womb, leaving her a trembling puddle of satisfaction.

She continued crying his name as the aftershocks washed through her from head to toe, and the sheer look of ecstasy on her husband's face, as he unloaded inside her elicited another orgasm from the princess' overheated body.

Han fell forward, whispering words of love to her, their sweaty bodies still joined together as one. She shivered at the feel of him planting a series of kisses in her mussy hair, before biting her earlobe and pulling out. Even that movement elicited a soft moan from Leia, causing her to giggle.

"Now, I'm happy," Han smiled, catching his breath while resettling them under the bedraggled sheets. "Are you? That's what matters most to me."

"Absolutely," the princess murmured while nuzzling into him, her head resting over his heart as he stroked her hair in a way that calmed her, grounded her, made her feel completely cherished. Shifting in his embrace, she grinned when Han's palm took its familiar residence on her stomach, a faint baby bump just starting to emerge. Life could not be any more perfect than this. "Can we stay here forever?"

He knew Leia's words couldn't be taken literally, but that didn't dissuade him from wanting that dream to become a reality...

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx_

_Your feedback is very much appreciated! oxox _


	66. Chapter 69

_Sorry for the delay in updating. Can real life get any crazier? Yes, it can - and it has - for me...but in a good way :) _

_Here's some fluffy fluff for you - I hope you like it, and if you do, please let me know! _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Shaking her head against the pillows, Leia burst out laughing at Han's less-than-wholesome speculation about his gifts resting on the dresser. "No! Though that's quite...imaginative, I'll give you that. Guess again. And I know this is a challenge, but at least_ attempt _to think of something not related to sex for a few minutes," she chided playfully, threading her fingers through his thick mop of hair.

"You drive a hard bargain, but I'll try my very best," Han chuckled, his warm breath comforting on her breasts, tender from over-attention and the changes brought about by pregnancy. After a few moments, he dragged his face reluctantly from her cleavage to inquire, "Is one of 'em a marked set of Sabacc cards - so I can finally have a decent chance at beating Kief?"

"That's very optimistic, but I think he'd still figure out a way to out-cheat you. Sorry," she whispered sympathetically down at her husband, touching her lips to the top of his forehead.

Han frowned slightly, planting his face into her chest again and snuggling closer. "Point conceded."

"Anyway, you're wrong again. As a matter of fact, you're guesses haven't been even remotely close. Are you really trying?" she accused him with a smirk, a mixture of excitement and anxiousness driving the princess to nudge at his bare shoulder. "Why don't you muster up some energy and bring the boxes over here?" I can't move with this thigh of yours thrown over my body."

He shifted his leg off her with a soft apology, still keeping his cheek pressed against her breast and an arm draped across her waist proprietarily. "Give me just a few more minutes. You know how much I love games of suspense," Han cajoled, unwilling to end their cuddling session yet. "Hmmm...how about a new set of hydrospanners?"

Leia rolled her eyes at the ceiling. "You said you wanted those for your Life-day! And in case you haven't noticed, Nerf herder, the boxes aren't big enough. Think smaller."

Finding a sudden burst of energy, Han scooted higher up on the bed. He propped himself on an elbow next to the princess, studying her with a lazy smile, his eyes flashing triumphantly. "I got one of 'em for sure – noise blocking ear plugs that I can wear around 3PO!"

"Now you're just being silly. Besides, I'd keep those for myself and use them at some of Mon's meetings," Leia snorted, successfully wiggling out from underneath the sheets and evading her husband's long reach.

"Wait a second - where are you going? Aren't I entitled to a few more tries?" Han appealed, his eyes admiring Leia's retreating form as she retrieved one of his tee shirts from the storage unit to pull over her head. The corners of his mouth curled up into an appreciative smile while she casually rearranged her long chestnut tumble of hair; the threadbare shirt definitely looked much better on her...

"Time's up, Hotshot. You've already had nine or ten guesses, and we don't have all day. The guests' bonding gifts are waiting to be opened, too," the princess reminded him over her shoulder, gathering the parcels in her hands. She flitted the short way back to their bed and set the packages in front of Han with a flustered smile before crawling up onto the mattress, silently hoping he'd select the larger and more light-hearted of the two parcels to open first.

So of course, he reached for the other, she thought ruefully. "Han, if you don't like this, or would prefer not to use it, I won't be offended in the least, okay? Just remember that," she explained with an uncharacteristic pensiveness that made his eyebrows quirk in bemusement.

"This isn't another sash-tie, is it? My neck is telling me that the one I wore for our Bonding ceremony was enough for a while," he teased as his fingers popped the ribbon off with a sharp snap. Removing the lid, Han peered inside the box and blinked, frozen still for a few seconds before carefully lifting the carved Mapleton wood frame – housing his vintage family picture inside it – his eyes blown wide open.

She found herself playing with a pinkie finger nervously as his silence and unreadable expression continued. "The edges on your family picture were getting pretty tattered...and I just thought that it would be better protected in a display. It's such a beautiful image of your parents and siblings and you," Leia offered tentatively.

During their time together on Corellia, the princess had seen him study the vintage photo enough to recognize how much it meant to him, despite the dysfunction that had existed between his parents...between him and his father. And since they had opened their hearts to each other, Han's hidden miseries had become hers as well; and she felt, and suffered, with him at every pang. Yet, it was also apparent that each story Han was sharing with her about the Solo Clan – the good, the bad, and everything in between – was leading him toward reconciling all of the jumbled and conflicted emotions he'd buried for years.

Oh, how she longed to help Han be at peace with the past! But he had to wade through the memories at his own pace, and now as the seconds ticked away, Leia was beginning to think she had overstepped her boundaries...

Until he finally met her gaze, his hazel eyes exuding warmth and wonder and love.

Reaching for the princess' hand, he linked their fingers together then cleared his throat while trying to find the right words. "You're incredible, Leia. Every single day, there's something that you either say or do that leaves me wondering what can I ever do to actually deserve you," Han began, emotion breaking through his baritone voice. He took a deep breath and gave her a lopsided grin, declared simply, "Thank you," for so much more than the picture display.

Relief washed through Leia as she stroked the tops of his palm with her fingertips. "You're welcome. I'm glad you like it," she whispered, a smile brightening her already glowing countenance.

Han leaned over and placed his family picture on the nearby table - never to be banished underneath his socks in the storage drawer again; he was beginning a journey toward healing and of learning how to forgive. "I guess I never realized...how good it would look here," Han noted, twisting back around and drawing Leia into his arms, intent on expressing his appreciation by covering her cheeks and lips with a deluge of tender kisses.

Eventually the princess pulled away from his embrace, eyes sparkling as her fingers traced his jawline. "There's another gift waiting for your attention."

"Sweetheart, you're spoiling me. That's a dangerous precedent to set," Han warned playfully, reinvigorating her excitement as he shifted their positions further back on the mattress.

"You might feel differently once you see them," Leia quipped, sitting up on her haunches in anticipation.

"_They?_" Han emphasized, "Hmmm...so we're talking _plural_?"

She nodded enthusiastically and giggled while watching him shake the box in his hands for clues. "Before you get your hopes up too high, I should probably mention that these are more like 'indirect' gifts - but I think you'll appreciate them anyway," the princess bubbled, scooching nearer wearing an impish smile, her knees bumping into one of his crisscrossed thighs.

Han's crooked grin expanded, along with the heart inside his chest. Judging by his wife's adorably giddy demeanor, he wouldn't be surprised if she started bouncing up and down on the mattress soon. "What's going on here? Are you trying to butter me up for something? Because if you are, I gotta tell you it's totally working," he chuckled, lifting off the top and pushing some tissue out of the way.

His head fell backwards and he laughed a rich, hearty laugh, his fingers lifting out another recognizable item from one of Pragada's stores - it was the tiny, blue sleeper, covered with teddy bear ewoks and complete with fuzzy paw feet - that they had admired together just a few days prior. Underneath more tissue was a collection of colorful one-piece outfits that seemed appropriate for a doll. "None of these are my size – but I love 'em anyway," Han crowed while lying them out on the sheets to admire.

"When we were in town, and before you met up with us, I noticed the baby boutique...and I just couldn't resist," Leia twittered happily, deciding to answer the question she assumed was on the tip of his tongue. "I convinced Kief and Chewie that I needed some private shopping time for 'female' purchases. Needless to say, that worked like a charm," the princess giggled again while holding up a striped nerf sleeper, her smile reaching up to her eyes. "I can't wait to see our little scoundrel in these."

"Little scoundrel? I like the sound of that," Han declared with an enormous smile, her exuberance over their first child having the affect of an intoxicant on him. "That's my girl; always planning ahead and outsmarting everyone around her at the same time."

She set down the tiny nerf outfit on the blankets and crawled onto his lap, her hands circling around Han's shoulders before brushing her lips delicately against his. "Speaking of planning ahead, we might want to start thinking about names..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Much later than expected, the newlyweds reappeared in the Falcon's main hold; noticeably tired, but glowing with pure, unadulterated bliss.

Soon, piles of wrapping paper were strewn about Leia and Han as they opened the gifts – a variety of traditional Corellian and Alderaanian Bonding presents - offered to them by their guests.

Mon Mothma surreptitiously glanced away from the happy couple and toward the nearest chrono, relieved that the final portion of the wedding festivities appeared to be nearing its conclusion. Princess Leia's marriage to the ruffian smuggler had been a difficult pill for her to swallow, but now that the deed was done, it was time to refocus everyone's attention on returning to the base. The unconfirmed intel from one of the Bothan spy cells seemed too far-fetched to be accurate and needed to be confirmed as soon as possible.

Shouts of raucous laughter jolted the High Council member's thoughts back to the current frivolities. With her patience beginning to thin, Mon forced a tight smile while watching Chewbacca carry in what she prayed was the final gift.

True to local customs, as official Caller and officiator at the Bonding rituals, Kief's present was saved to be opened last. He beamed at the couple as the Wookiee set the large, wrapped bundle in front of them.

"No pressure or anything, but I hope you two will put this to use sooner rather than later," Kief chortled as Han and Leia began untying the cloth wrap shrouding his present. They pulled away the material, revealing an antique cradle made from some sort of local wood, the details of Kief's explanation muffled from the noise of barks and laughter erupting again, bouncing off the bulkhead walls.

A foreboding feeling settled in the pit of Mothma's stomach as her stare alternated between the princess and her bright red cheeks, and that smart-aleck, smug Corellian, looking entirely too pleased about something, Mon sourly noted. Her eyes narrowed in thought - observing Kief whisper something in quiet confidence to Solo. What a ludicrous suggestion to even voice, she mused inwardly, what with the entire galaxy embroiled in civil war; and after all, they'd only been bonded one standard day, perhaps Leia might eventually come to her senses about him and...

"This should put your mind at ease, Kief," Leia interjected while reaching for her nearby satchel. Her eyes lit up with joy as she pulled out a pair of infant-sized Bloodstripes and held them up for everyone to see...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

_OK... I know that Bloodstripes are technically awarded to someone for an outstanding act of bravery, but I just couldn't help myself ;) _


	67. Chapter 70

_I'm finally back - so sorry for the lengthy delay in updating; I wish there were more than 24 hours in a day, but alas, there isn't. Training a new puppy and little league baseball has compounded our normal chaos, lol. Thanks so much for your continued support on this journey, and for all of the wonderful reviews and PM's, - they truly make my day and I appreciate each and every one! _

_And I'm also apologizing in advance for the numerous grammatical issues and typos that are bound to be in this chapter because it hasn't been beta reviewed. _ _That aside, I hope you still enjoy this :)_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Leia's eyes widened in awe as her gaze travelled over the exquisite Mapleton-wood cradle, unsure where to focus her attention first. Images of angels were carved around its entire perimeter - some playing exotic musical instruments, others defensively brandishing shields and swords, and still others ascending up the canopy to peer inside with wondrous expressions on their faces.

"The craftsmanship displayed on this piece is extraordinary, Kief. It's more than a cradle, it's a work of art," the princess breathed in astonishment, leaning forward from her seat to run a finger over one of the intricately-carved seraphs.

Wearing a proud smile, Han's godfather carefully stepped around the other Bonding gifts piled around the newlyweds and rested a hand along the tiny bed's curved edge. "As you can see, traditional Corellian lore maintains that qu'telles are sent from Paradise to watch over infants and younglings. Singing lullabies, of course, is also an essential part of their duties," he added with a wink.

_Lullabies..._

A favorite melody Leia's mother had sung hundreds of times to her in childhood returned to the tip of her tongue. Instead of conjuring up bittersweet memories, it fueled the rush of anticipation already blossoming inside her. The remaining seven months of pregnancy would likely pass quickly, and soon she would be holding their son in her arms, nursing and singing him to sleep. "We can't begin to thank you enough for this," the princess declared with a smile that intensified at the sensation of Han's hand sliding across her lower back, settling comfortably on her hip.

"Sweetheart, I think Kief has made it pretty clear what he wants for starters. Subtlety isn't exactly one of his strong suits," Han chuckled, thanking his godfather a second time for the heirloom gift.

"Hmm. That sounds like someone else I know," Leia noted lightly before twisting around to retrieve the satchel hanging off the back of her chair. She'd correctly anticipated an opportunity to reveal her and Han's 'little surprise' would present itself while opening their Bonding gifts, and the cradle was a perfect lead-in. Her pulse began to quicken as she stood up and pulled the bag open, lifting out a pair of infant-sized Bloodstripes with an impish smile. "This should put your mind at ease, Mr. Brehmer."

Raising the tiny pants higher into the air, the princess' eyes darted from one face to the next, a giggle escaping her lips from their stunned stares. Frankly, she had even surprised herself a bit by actually going through with this announcement now. "I didn't realize how difficult it would be to find these, but since Bloodstripes are the preferred mode of dress for Han, it seemed appropriate for _him_ also," Leia explained, resting a palm on her stomach just in case there was any lingering confusion about what she was revealing.

Han's baritone laugh tickled her ears, returning Leia's attention back to his tall form pressing nearer. It was no surprise to find him wearing a blazing smile; he had wanted to tell everyone about their baby bombshell soon after she'd dropped it on him, but that didn't make the moment any less memorable. Her gaze lingered on those gorgeous hazel eyes of her husband's and the exuberant expression he was sporting – an expression that would easily outshine any of Corellia's breathtaking sunsets they'd enjoyed together over the past few months...

And it caused Leia's own happiness to swell, while at the same time reminding her what really mattered in the grand scheme of today's announcement – to show the love of her life how excited she was to be having their first child, despite some initial ambivalence.

A tidal wave of congratulations broke out and surged over them, starting with an embrace from Luke which was interrupted by a chorus of ear-ringing howls. *I was wondering when one of you would finally tell us about the offspring you're carrying, Little Princess,* Chewbacca wroofed, delivering a crushing squeeze to Han before surrounding her in a much gentler hug, fortunately.

She rested her face on his hairy chest and laughed, the fact that Chewie just admitted that he knew she was pregnant dawning on her through her euphoric haze. Before Leia could inquire as to how, Kief distracted her with what sounded almost like a war whoop, clapping his hands together and launching himself out of his chair.

"You've made this old Corellian one very happy man," he crooned with an enthusiasm that overflowed into a stream of South Continent phrases, piquing her curiosity and leaving her husband smiling smugly.

Any requests for a translation would have to wait until later, because General Rieekan was standing in front of her. He was wearing a thoughtful expression she'd seen before and for a split second the princess wondered if it was concern that flickered across his eyes before he brightened.

"And this old Alderaanian as well; though I can't say I'm all that surprised - after spotting the two of you staring into the Pea in the Pod's storefront window when we were in town," Carlist smirked, slapping the side of Han's shoulder before focusing on Leia, grasping her hands softly in his. "It seems like it was only yesterday you and my daughters were playing in the palace nursery, Lelila, and now," he paused and swallowed, his playful demeanor beginning to falter.

Moisture welled up in the princess' eyes and she struggled not to melt into an emotional puddle in front of everyone, tested further when Carlist deposited a peck on her forehead. "I promised your parents that I would always be there for you. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask - I know how stubborn you can be," he teased, then released her back into the waiting arms of Han, questioning them with a sly grin, "If I'm not mistaken, I believe I heard one, or possibly both of you mention a 'him'?"

Leia wiped the moisture from her cheeks and nodded with a smile as Han burst out proudly, "You heard correctly, General. We'll need to hunt down a pair of mini Spacer boots for Junior, to go along with those pants."

"I'm very happy, for the both of you, and take a fiendish delight at the thought of you, Solo, changing dirty diapers in the middle of the night," Rieekan taunted, just as Leia caught General Dodonna's and Mon Mothma's careful approach from the corner of her eye.

She fixed a steady gaze on them while Han tucked her protectively under his shoulder. _This will be interesting, _the princess pondered to herself, hoping they didn't have the audacity to outright quiz them about whether or not they had been using any birth control. Then again with Mon, anything was possible.

Looking entirely uncomfortable about the conversation, General Dodonna scratched his beard with nervous fingers. "There certainly isn't a shortage of surprises around here," he chuckled, fidgeting while Mon pinched the tiny Bloodstripes in between her fingers and gave a tepid smile.

"Are you certain that you're really pregnant, dearest? After all, you and Captain Solo have only just been bonded. And correct me if I'm mistaken, but isn't a few days gestation too early to accurately identify gender?"

Grasping Han's hand a bit tighter in hers, the princess offered a serene smile to Mon's questions despite the slivers of anxiety fluttering her insides. This was inevitable. Given her royal status and the traditional culture she had been raised in, the fact that she'd become pregnant long before her and Han were married would be obvious very soon to everyone. Once they returned to the Alliance, there would be plenty of other innuendo-laden inquiries and comments leveled at them, which would need to be dealt as succinctly and politely as possible – with now being as good a time as any to start. "That would be true, Mon, except for the fact that I'm about eight weeks along. After three med-scans and a consultation at Pragada Medcare, I can happily inform you that, yes, we're having a baby boy, and he's in perfect health and doing wonderfully."

"Well, I suppose congratulations are in order, Princess, and to you too, Captain Solo," Mon announced with a slow, careful smile, remnants of shock still persisting on her facial features. "I must admit that I don't envy you in the least. There'll be a significant amount of juggling required of you – between taking care of an infant and fulfilling all of the prior commitments you've pledged to the Noble Cause."

She was entertaining the same worries, but certainly had no intention of admitting it publicly, especially not to Mon or Jan. "Thank goodness that I'm proficient at multi-tasking," Leia responded with a pert grin.

"Damn right!" Han agreed with the princess' personal assessment, pride and admiration for her infusing his crooked smile. "She's even better at it than me. Between the two of us, Mon, I think we'll manage just fine."

Ignoring their assertions, the Rebel leader continued in lecture mode and broached a topic of immediate concern. "I don't need to remind either of you that the battle against the Empire is escalating. High Command has received some preliminary intelligence from our Bothan contacts that may prove to be very significant in turning the tide of the war in our favor; we'll learn more once we return to Sullust II. There isn't any more time for daydreaming the days away here."

She felt Han bristle next to her as her own cheeks flushed from annoyance and admittedly, a twinge of guilt from their few month hiatus on Corellia. She would make up for her absence once they returned to base, the princess reasoned inwardly. "My desire to see the Empire overthrown and replaced with a democratic government hasn't changed, but I'm also committed to Han and our family. Others find appropriate balances between work and life and I'm sure you understand that I intend on doing the same."

"Of course, dearest Leia, of course. It's just that we know how the Rebellion has been so much more than just a job to you," General Dodonna interjected, with Mon Mothma quickly agreeing, "The Noble Cause has always been your sole focus and number one priority in life."

Leia gritted her teeth together at the High Council member's continuing patronizing attitude that never seemed to wane. She'd grown weary of it, wondering what – if anything – would change their minds about her ability to determine her own path in life and stop treating her like some impulsive teenager. Before she could offer a polite retort, her husband's small measure of patience had apparently evaporated.

"Yeah, well, priorities change in life," Han snorted sharply, his scowl deepening into the form of a clenched jaw. He opened his mouth to tear into them further, then reconsidered, clamping his lips shut before turning his back to the Rebel cronies, effectively blocking their line of vision to the princess. Han's dark demeanor lifted as he feathered a fingertip across Leia's cheek down to her chin. "My priority at the moment is to whisk you back to our cabin, Sweetheart. You look like you could use some rest...and maybe some tender, loving care from Yours Truly," he drawled in a velvety tone.

She smiled a tired smile up at her scoundrel and his redirection of the conversation. Truthfully, between all of their lovemaking and her first trimester fatigue, she could use a nap...and maybe a massage, Leia mused. _He has wonderful hands..._

General Dodonna threw a perturbed glance at the back of Solo's head while Mon Mothma scrambled to retrieve her nearby data pad, bringing it to life with a few taps from her fingertips. "I think now would be the perfect time to review the departure itinerary for Sullust II; we've less than two days before our scheduled return," she reminded everyone primly.

The princess blinked in confusion, while Solo tilted his head, both of them incredulous at the peculiar request. "I've loaded the jump coordinates and the updated encryption codes into the _Falcon's_ computers – what's left to discuss right now?" He chuckled, not leaving any room for a rebuttal by increasing their steps toward the circular corridor to escape any further interrogations. "C'mon. Let's get ourselves back to honeymooning and doing what we do best, my beautiful bride," Han coaxed, waggling his eyebrows at Leia.

Gods, he was adorably handsome, and she giggled, rolling her eyes at him. "Do you mean arguing?"

"That's a close second," Han grunted, stealing a few brazen kisses from the princess as they disappeared in the dim lighting of the corridor.

Mon Mothma's feet remained planted on the deck plates while the other guests scattered throughout the _Falcon_. She closed her eyes, exhaling a breath of obvious frustration while muttering to herself, "I cannot believe the insanity I'm witnessing - why would Leia be so irresponsible so as to allow herself to become pregnant at a time like this...and with that _smuggler_, of all people. He's without a doubt proven to be a horrible influence on her," she huffed with dismay.

General Dodonna commiserated with Mon, resting a palm on her forearm. "Nothing has turned out as we anticipated, and Corellia has been one unfortunate turn of events after another. I can't fathom it myself - the princess has degenerated into a silly girl, and her reputation will be ruined by this, but we have to try to make the best of things – we _will _make the best of things," Jan remarked firmly, trying to hide his own disappointment. "In the short-term, we can still utilize Leia's expertise and connections when dealing with the Bothans. I'm certain that she'll get her head out of the clouds and back to reality once we return to base."

Staring at the Mapleton cradle, Mon's forehead furrowed in doubt. "I wish I shared your optimism, Jan, but I don't; because I can't help but suspect that Captain Solo has no intention of returning with the princess to Sullust II."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

_Some people have asked me, so I should mention that in my Star Wars universe, Han and Leia will never have a Ben Solo, fyi. I just cannot stand what Disney did to their iconic love story, so I'm going to be making up my own version (you probably already knew that one, but I figured I'd mention it anyway ;) oxox_


	68. Chapter 71

_Hope everyone's summer has been filled with sun and fun. And finally, I found some time to get this up and posted._

_Han wants some reassuring answers...and doesn't get them..._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mmm...I can't believe I've never thought of that combination before," the princess blissfully hummed as her husband wiped a tiny trace of goyenberry jam and breanut butter from the corner of her mouth.

Han licked the stickiness from his finger, wearing a satisfied grin. It had taken more cajoling than he expected - considering Leia had eaten nothing but wafter crackers earlier that morning – but it was certainly worth the effort, the color of her cheeks already improving to a much healthier glow. "Told ya you'd feel better if you put a little something in your stomach," he echoed again while offering her the remainder of her milk.

"I never said I was feeling sick, or hungry, for that matter...only that I was a bit tired," Leia insisted with a touch of petulance, washing down the remainder of the sweet bread concoction, then handing the mug back to her slightly gloating spouse.

Depositing the empty glass on a nearby crate/recently turned nightstand, Han shook his head in amusement. Her obstinacy truly rivalled his. "Tired or not, you need to start eating more than crackers, young lady," Han reprimanded, his smile stretching across his face while catching Leia rolling her eyes at him.

She fluffed a pillow then rested her head upon it, curling up on her side of their bed and gazing at him demurely. "You're not going to start logging every one of my meals for the next seven months, are you?" the princess cheekily inquired.

A mischievous glint flashed in Han's eyes before he shifted toward the edge of the mattress in preparation to launch into action. "Thanks for the idea, Babe - I'm ashamed to admit I didn't think of that myself. Just give me a minute to find a data pad lying around here," he drawled, triumphing at the sound of Leia's annoyed huff and the pull of her tiny hand grasping at his wrist.

"Get back over here, Nerfherder. You enjoy driving me crazy, don't you?" she accused with a giggle, observing him use the long reach of his free hand to retrieve the infant Bloodstripes resting on the blankets.

He plopped down next to Leia, his lopsided grin practically illuminating the cabin while he swirled the tiny pants around his index finger by a belt loop. "By the way, I love these - they look surprisingly authentic," Han noted wryly, leaning over and lingering his lips against her temple, then forehead.

"Except for the button-crotch, which, from what I recall from babysitting my nieces, is a real necessity for convenient diaper changes. I wanted to make things as easy for you as possible," Leia teased, blissfully sinking further into the pillow from the sensation of Han's fingertips ghosting over her cheek and the curve of her neck.

He studied the princess in rapt attention as her eyelids grew heavy, her delicate features relaxing into an angelic calm from each successive caress. She looked even younger than her twenty years...so small, so innocent...and it caused his heart to clench tightly in his chest.

Leia was an intriguing combination of strengths and vulnerabilities, all wrapped up in a feisty powerhouse of a young woman. Even soon after their paths' had crossed, he'd felt a primordial drive to watch over her take root inside him and grow. And that drive grew into a depth of love and devotion that he'd never thought possible in himself. Now that she was his wife and pregnant with their first child, Han sensed his role as protector even more acutely; any previous priorities that had once seemed so important quickly paled in comparison.

Stroking the porcelain skin of her forearm, Han lost track of time entertaining forbidden fantasies of stealing his bride away from the galactic war - as well as from the manipulative members swarming around in the Alliance's High Command - and disappearing into obscurity to live a quiet life together...

"A credit for your thoughts, Captain," he heard Leia breathe softly, her beautiful brown eyes sparkling up at him.

"That was one quick nap," Han noted, brushing a few hairs from her face while forcing his thoughts to a lighter subject. "What's gotten into you lately, Sweetheart? First, you say you want to keep Junior's existence under wraps, then you decide to announce the good news one day after our Bonding ceremony," he grinned, laying down next to her and resting his head in his palm, staring curiously.

"Isn't it rather obvious? Some of your impulsiveness has apparently rubbed off on me," the princess chided, trailing an appreciative finger along Han's nearby jawline. "Furthermore, my boobs ache, I feel like throwing up at the mere whiff of any kind of meat, and am crying at the drop of a hat...so I think I'm entitled to change my mind once in a while," she defended up at his lazy grin. "And, I thought it would be better to _tell_ our friends, instead of them finding out when I start showing, which will likely be very soon. Based on baby's last growth estimate scan, he's going to be a big boy."

Twisting a few long strands of Leia's hair around a finger, Han's lopsided smile reached his ears in anticipation of being able to feel the shifting and rolling of their son inside her. "I gotta hand it to you, Mrs. Solo, you sure know how to rile up a crowd. Did you get a load of everyone's faces, especially Mothma's and Dodonna's, when you pulled out those mini Bloodstripes?"

Leia sat up with a stretch, then rested her back against the bulkhead wall and smiled impishly while rearranging the skirt of her dress. "It was impossible to miss. I suppose my surprise 'show and tell' seemed a tad out of character for me. For a few minutes I thought the two of them were in the beginning stages of heart attacks."

He rumbled a rich laugh, toying with the velvet-trim adorning her skirt, his thoughts suddenly taking a sardonic path. "They recovered quickly enough, though, to start banging the 'The Alliance can't survive another second without you, Princess,' drum, for the millionth time since they showed up here on Corellia," Han grumbled, sitting up next to her.

Although he was sporting a smirk, there was an unmistakable edge surfacing in his tone; a tone that now frequently appeared whenever her former mentors came up in conversation, and justifiably so. "They can be accused of many things, incessant repetitiveness definitely being one of them," Leia glibly commented, weighing her next words with care. "Mon and Jan's reaction was pretty much what I expected it would be, given everything they've had to digest about us over the past few weeks. So from their perspective, I can't completely blame them for their...reserved behavior," she submitted softly.

Turning his head, he stared at the princess with a quizzical half-smile that faded at what sounded like her acceptance of the Rebel leaders' earlier patronizing behavior. She wasn't actually defending them, was she? "You're kidding, right? 'Cause I can blame those hypocritical bastards for plenty of crap," Han snorted, dropping his eyes to study the Bonding ring gracing Leia's delicate hand. He'd come so close to losing her forever, because of their self-serving schemes. He'd never allow that to happen again.

She threaded an arm behind his back, knowing his mild outburst was related to more than the recent sparring match they'd just experienced with Mon Mothma and General Dodonna. "I have to at least _pretend_ to get along with these people," Leia smirked, squeezing him playfully. "And although it's virtually guaranteed that Mon and Jan will continue to annoy the daylights out of me, I think they're coming to terms with the fact that I'm life-bonded to a tall, dark, and handsome Corellian. And now that we've started our family, the powers that be will have to accept that I'm going to have a life outside of the Rebellion. They have no choice in the matter," she insisted up at his skeptical gaze.

Had the princess suddenly become naïve? Han mused in dismay, wondering if she was trying to convince herself as much as she was trying to convince him of some newfound benevolence on their part. "I'm not sure about all of that, Sweetheart. We've ruined their _aspirations_ for you and I'm betting they're harboring a star cruiser full of resentment. They don't like to lose," he finished, offering a thin grin despite building agitation that manifested itself in a rigid posture. "Once we return to base, Dodders and Dragon Lady –as well as probably most of the others in High Command - will expect you to pick up exactly where you left off on Hoth. The cronies will want you in their back pockets, and will do whatever they can to get you to over-commit yourself again," Han predicted soberly.

"Don't you think I know that?" Leia poked his ribs gently before linking their fingers together. "I navigated the treachery in the Imperial Senate with flying colors and l can handle whatever these two, or anyone else, dishes out," she countered confidently, kissing his stubbly chin before adding with a grin, "This should be no surprise to you, but I have quite the tenacious reputation myself, so stop worrying, Captain."

One of his lips curled upward, but he still looked rather unconvinced. "I'm not worrying."

"Yes, you are."

"Well, maybe just a little. I just don't want you running yourself into the ground, like you've done in the past, and I sure as hells don't trust them, Leia, after all the bantha shit they've pulled. We've both seen firsthand what they're capable of," Han reminded.

Before he could say another word, the princess slipped a leg over his to straddle him. "Well, I don't trust them, either," she said with a pert smile. He was obviously affected by her physical presence in his lap, and she continued, hoping to mollify him more. "Don't you know that I'd never let anyone or anything come between us. Don't you know that?" she soothed, caressing his bottom lip with her thumb.

Leia's warm body and gentle touch caused him to lose his train of thought, but he was still able to mumble automatically. "Of course I do." Blinking a few times, he tried to broach another topic of concern picking his brain. "What about this Bothan -thing?" Han asked, becoming distracted again by the princess' fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck, the faint scent of her perfume pleasantly tickling his nose.

"What about it? There's not much to discuss yet," she teased while wiggling closer against him, her dress riding up to reveal the lower portion of her thighs. "Maybe it's just me, but do you find it a bit warm in here? It might be more comfortable if we remove a layer, or two," the princess suggested demurely, loosening the top ribbons tying her bodice and smirking inwardly at how her husband's gaze jumped from the exposed areas of her legs to her cleavage, just as she anticipated it would.

His hands, already around her waist, instinctively craved to roam upwards while her fingers unbuttoned his shirt and made their way underneath, tickling the hairs on his chest with a light touch. If Leia was trying to seduce him, she was doing a fantastic job. Han closed his eyes for a few seconds, trying not to get side-tracked anymore. "If the intel ends up being as crucial to the Alliance as Mothma is touting, you know it's gonna translate into another high-risk assignment, especially for anyone who's successfully dealt with the Bothans in the past."

"Possibly," the princess shrugged, averting her gaze as butterflies started to twist around in her stomach. She knew exactly where this conversation was leading despite Han's attempts at being subtle. She decided to lean closer and nibble on his earlobe, pressing her center against his already tenting out pants.

"C'mon Sweetheart, don't be coy with me," Han pushed with a sliver of impatience, his hands placed firmly on her hips to stop her grinding against his crotch which was making it difficult for him to think straight. "Your name will be at the top of the short list, don't you think?"

Leia stared back into her husband's darkening hazel eyes. He wanted specifics from her – about how involved and in what capacity she planned on serving the Rebellion, now that she was pregnant.

It was the gundark in the room that neither seemed inclined to discuss in any amount of detail these past few weeks leading up to their return to the Rebels – up until now, the princess grimaced inwardly. And she was avoiding it, which was ironic, considering how typically forthright she was, but her intentions on the subject swung back and forth, like a pendulum, and for some reason she just wasn't ready to go down this path with him yet.

"I'm not the only one...who's burning up," Leia breathed, ignoring his assertions, her hand travelling down his stomach to his Bloodstripes, unzipping them and feeling the shiver that ran through his body as she slid her palm under the band of his boxers.

Han couldn't suppress the moans as she encased his cock in her fingers and skillfully fondled him. Teasing, torturing him...saying things that he never dreamt would come out of that sweet little rosebud mouth of hers...

An odd combination of arousal and anger heated his insides, suspecting that his beguiling bride was playing him now and appealing to his horniness to evade important questions he wanted answers to - which probably meant Leia was leaning toward decisions about her role in the Rebellion that he'd be emphatically against. But didn't she trust him enough to share her thoughts with him? They were married, for kriff's sake. "I know what you're doing," Han grunted, his gaze locking with hers.

The princess' eyes widened under his scowl and she felt as transparent as a window, as if he was looking right through her, hot tears beginning to fill her eyes. "Do you? I just don't want to talk anymore," she snipped back more defensively than she realized.

"We have to talk about this stuff sometime," he countered.

A few tears began rolling down her cheeks before she leaned in and touched her lips to his, imploring, "I know...but, please Han, for right now, make the rest of the universe disappear so there's only us. Make love to me."

Han's frustration dissolved under her increasingly fragile demeanor, deciding it didn't matter what Leia's motivations were and that his questions could wait; they'd have to, because dammit, he couldn't stand seeing her cry. Giving in to baser instincts, his palms crawled under her skirt, skimming her thighs and working their way to cup her ass. "Why don't you kiss me, then," he suggested huskily.

"I'll do more than that if you want me to," the princess whispered before pressing her mouth to his and sliding her tongue along his lips, while her hands roamed over his flesh with an intensity that made his excitement skyrocket.

How was it possible that Leia always tasted so kriffin' sweet? Han vaguely pondered, kissing her back with greater fervor. They wasted no time in freeing each other of any remaining hindrances of clothing before he pulled her naked body back onto his lap, her slender legs wrapping around his hips.

He leaned her back against a stack of pillows to provide him better access to her creamy flesh while weighing his options. The princess' delectable body was supple and lush and deserved to be worshipped inch by inch, starting with the curve of her neck, he reasoned. And if she wanted a quickie, she wasn't going to get it.

Han could feel her pulse hammering as his lips meandered downward and across the skin below her collarbone, savoring her delicious scent and taste. Her whimpers garnered a grin as his hands finally staked claim on her perfect breasts, kneading their heaviness in his palms before circling her nipples with his tongue, lightly biting the peaks between his teeth and suckling hungrily, as if Leia were giving him his last meal in life.

Han knew he was on the right track by the sounds she was making, continuing his erotic exploration by moving his hands underneath the junction of her perfect little ass and thighs, caressing her supple flesh with abandon, and she responded by wrapping her arms around his neck, lavishing wet kisses on him wherever she could reach. He intended on feasting on her tender, pink pussy but never made it that far...

He groaned into Leia's mouth as she pumped his cock in her tiny hand, then shifted her position to began a rhythmic grinding of her center against his rock-hard erection, coating his long length in her slippery arousal and driving him feral. She paused for what seemed like forever - but it was only seconds - leaving him in considerable frustration, offering to take him in her mouth and suck him senseless.

_Holy fuck..._Han grunted a resounding 'no', determined to maintain some control over himself and not give anymore to her. Clutching the princess' hips, he guided her down on his swollen shaft with a loud groan of relief, her own sighs mingling with muffled gasps while her insides adjusted to the intrusion of Han's thick, long muscle.

His breathing became ragged as Leia rocked them both toward ecstasy - and away from a conversation she didn't want to have; sometimes it still felt like the only time she fully let him in was in this physical act. Pushing back against frustration sparking again in the back of his brain, he instead drank in the vision of his gorgeous wife riding him; of the flush spreading across her immaculate skin and the euphoric expression building across her beautiful features...the way her breasts bounced as she writhed wantonly while impaled on his member, of her wet, tight pussy squeezing him, pleasuring him...

Digging his heels into the mattress, he gripped Leia's ass and drove upward into the heaven of her womb, thrusting deeper, faster, turning the tide in the battle for sexual control even more in his favor. Her fingernails were piercing the skin of his shoulders, but he hardly noticed - she was close to release by the telltale signs of her inner walls clenching around him and the loud mewls escaping her kiss-swollen lips. "C'mon, Baby, cum all over me," Han urged, knowing his own orgasm was imminent.

An expertly-placed finger rubbing her overstimulated clit nudged the princess over the edge, and she cried through a shattering climax, her entire body trembling with satiation and fatigue. He was free to let go, bucking one, two, three times more before spewing seed up inside Leia. She finally went limp and collapsed atop him, placing open mouth kisses on his shoulder.

Coming down from his high, he ran his hands over Leia's moist back and inhaled deeply, reveling in the scent of sex and her. She rested with her body pressed to his, her cheek buried in the crook of his neck for a long time, quiet and motionless, save for her fingers caressing the scars on the side of his torso he'd earned getting her out of that miserable hole of a base on Hoth.

She ghosted a series of kisses along his jawline before whispering how much she loved him, then shifted to touch her bare back against his side, encouraging him to spoon.

Han tucked his knees behind the princess' while draping an arm across her stomach, intertwining his fingers with hers and wishing that he could read her mind...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_OK, that had some ups and downs in it...some subtle themes, others pretty raw, lol. I love hearing your thoughts and opinions...it's been proven to help writer's creative juices flow ;) oxo_


	69. Chapter 72

_Han ponders a few of the strengths and weaknesses in their relationship, Leia opens up a little bit more, and some fluff thrown in for good measure._

_And thank you all so much for the wonderful, thought-filled reviews - I appreciate them soooooo much and hope to hear from you again!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Han cast another glance over at his wife's motionless form lying next to him, apparently in a peaceful slumber. He rolled over and stuffed his face in his pillow, the reversal of their typical behaviors almost causing him to laugh out loud.

Almost, but not quite.

Usually in the afterglow following lovemaking, Leia would be the one who'd want to chat it up; she was never too tired to talk, he'd enjoy teasing her, while post-coital drowsiness would sometimes cause him to struggle at being an attentive listener.

But things didn't play out that way tonight, for reasons that kept Solo's mind going in ten different directions, none of which were particularly comforting.

Hours earlier, he had been fishing around for a promise from Leia that she'd be switching to a desk job in the Alliance, tucked away as safely as possible in some heavily reinforced corner. Instead he'd only netted evasive comments from her, culminating with him losing his patience and his pregnant wife on the verge of tears. _Real smooth, Slick_. They ended up taking the easy way out, avoiding a potential confrontation through a torrid round of sex which Leia had solicited and he accepted with bestial abandon.

Flopping onto his back, Han cupped the back of his head in his hands and stared up into the murky darkness of their cabin. There certainly wasn't anything lacking in the carnal aspects of their relationship; the chemistry between them was always smoldering, their desire for each other a kriffin' raging inferno. _No complaints about that. _It was just the talking part they needed to work on, he recognized, shaking his head in frustration.

He had to get his brain to decompress before it exploded, and decided to try to counting nerfs – it had worked for him in the past...

After a period of time, Han lost track of the number while growing groggy, until the faint lift of the mattress stirred his awareness. His eyelids opened to find Leia tip toeing her way toward the 'fresher, closing its door with careful stealth.

Listening to water bubble from the sink faucet for a few minutes, he waited for the princess' return to the edge of the bed. She gingerly slipped under the covers, then wriggled back toward him, hesitating for a few moments, it seemed, before grazing the bottoms of her soles against his calves.

Han cracked a grin in the darkness. Leia's tiny feet were always cold no matter the thermostat's setting, and she invariably would warm them on one of his body parts - usually a shin or calf, sometimes even a thigh because of their difference in height. As she slowly rubbed her arches against his skin, Han's smirk widened; he didn't mind being her personal heating blanket one bit, and sleepiness began weighing his eyelids down again...

But the barely perceptible shifting of her body kept Solo on this side of consciousness, and her increased squirming signaled she'd fallen victim to insomnia as well. "Can't get back to sleep?" he inquired through a yawn.

The princess jolted slightly, breathing a tiny "Oh!" at the sound of her husband's voice crashing through her thoughts. Confusing, convoluted thoughts. Prior to their sojourn on Corellia, Leia's entire existence - even her identity, she could argue - was encapsulated in the Rebellion. Now, though, her life had become significantly more complex – in a wonderful way, of course – but with the return to the Rebel base on the horizon, she was feeling like a woman pulled between two lives, unsure how to meld them together without shortchanging the other.

"Did I wake you up?" Leia whispered while turning around to face her husband, tucking a slim leg between his while Han draped an arm across her waist, loosely tangling their bodies together. "Not really," he grinned, omitting that up until a short time ago, he'd been tossing and turning the entire night.

"I was trying not to fidget too much," the princess began, memories of her earlier enigmatic behavior setting the skin of her cheeks ablaze. She nuzzled into his shoulder and took a cleansing breath. "Han...I'm sorry," she apologized with an earnestness that made it pretty clear she was trying to make amends for more than some late-night squirming.

He swallowed, squeezing Leia closer. Hells, how many years did it take him to open up to her? And he still wasn't exactly an easy-to-read book. "Nothin' to be sorry about, Sweetheart...nothin' at all," he reassured in a low, velvety timbre, kissing Leia's forehead while she sank further into his chest. Glancing over at the chrono, Han winced. He hadn't been planning on starting a conversation at 0230 hours in the morning – they had a monumental day waiting only hours from now - but found his curiosity getting the better of him. "What woke you up? It couldn't have been my snoring this time," Han quipped, rubbing a soothing hand over her hip and rump.

"No, it wasn't any of the usual suspects – meaning mainly _you_," Leia teased back softly, peppering a few kisses on his jawline. "I was having the oddest dream about a military debriefing being chaired by General Madine, which had been going on, non-stop, for over a standard Corellian year!"

"Well, that sounds about right; I mean, his meetings definitely _feel_ that long."

"I'd argue even longer," she added before continuing. "You kept messaging me, asking when the debriefing would be finished and when I would come home. I'd tell you just one more week, then two more, then six. Needless to say, you were not a happy spouse," she smirked, "But Madine and Mothma wouldn't let me leave. I made my getaway by excusing myself for a restroom break, then squeezing my very pregnant body through a window, quite gracefully, I'm proud to say, since it looked like I was having triplets."

Han chuckled into her messy hair, adding to its delicious chaos by twisting some strands around his finger, drawling, "I can vouch for your amazing flexibility." The princess' playful jab to his ribs made his lopsided smile expand. She was relaxed and at ease and he almost muttered a wiseass comment about REMs and subliminal messages, but caught himself; she might share more than this dream if he didn't say anything stupid to upset her. So Han clamped his mouth shut and listened.

"The best part of all this – or maybe I should say the most entertaining, in my opinion - was that you were underneath the escape window, serenading me and waiting to whisk me away, on a tauntaun, of all things," she puffed tartly. "I know how fond you are of that particular species."

He snorted at her revelation. "Please tell me we got away, and that I found us a better, and less smelly ride."

"I'm pretty sure we escaped. You caught me when I jumped from my perch, then hoisted me up on our noble steed before starting us down a winding, tree-lined gravel road. You then began suggesting ideas for baby names - all of which I absolutely hated, by the way - and then that's when I woke up."

Han laughed again, running his fingers through her long tresses while wondering what names he had proposed, deciding to save that question for another time. She'd fallen silent and he listened to her light breathing, quietly craving for more from her as the seconds passed. _C'mon Sweetheart, talk to me. You know I don't bite, don't you?_ "Well, except for the fact that we had a lousy form of transportation, it sounds like your dream had a happy ending," he trailed off, filling the emptiness, waiting.

_...A happy ending, _the princess repeated inwardly, her husband's flippant comment ringing true and resounding deep inside to her very core_. "Oh, my sweet scoundrel, WE deserve a happy ending, someday - after bounty hunters and Jabba and this gods forsaken war. Someday,"_ Leia mused, a swell of emotion building up and tightening her throat. She knew exactly what he wanted to hear right now, what he wanted her to say, and what her own heart had been telling her since finding out about the baby. Then why in heavens was she so flustered about having this inevitable conversation? "Han?" she breathed tentatively against his skin.

"Uh hmm?" he mumbled, snuggling closer.

She traced slow circles through his chest hairs, trying to organize her thoughts. "I've been thinking."

"About what?"

"About our return to Sullust II."

"And?"

Raising her head up, Leia meet his expectant gaze as the words began to tumble out of her mouth. "Once we get settled at the base, I want to have a discussion with High Command that given the circumstances, I'm planning on assuming less risky assignments going forward."

Han was suddenly wide awake, his eyes straining in the darkened room to gauge her expression. "That makes a lot of sense to me, too," he agreed, forcing himself not to overreact and howl in relief, but was unable to contain the enormous grin spreading across his face.

"I kind of thought you'd agree with my assessment," Leia smiled back, then chewed thoughtfully on her lower lip, residual ambivalence still swirling inside her. "But there's still a part of me that feels guilty – as if I'll be shirking my responsibilities if I cut back my work load and handle inventory procurement or assist in the mess hall. There's so much work that needs to be done."

Han pushed a stray hair out of her eyes, then dotted a kiss on the end of his precious princess' nose. She was always concerned about everything and everyone else – except herself. "You'll still be contributing, Sweetheart. It's not like you're turning tail and abandoning the fight. There's dozens of different jobs around the Base and all of them are vital in keeping the Rebellion running effectively – you've said that yourself plenty of times to the troops."

"You're right, it's just that living for the Alliance is all I've really known, up until recently," Leia conceded with a timid grin, before getting side-tracked to needle him just a little bit. "You were actually paying attention during those rallies?"

"Of course I was – whenever you were giving a pep talk. The other speakers, not so much," Han admitted before asserting with a more serious countenance, "Leia, you've carried too much of the load for years. It's okay to let other people shoulder more of the burden now...and its okay for you to have a life."

The princess nodded almost sheepishly, for both of those concepts were rather foreign to her. "I have other priorities now that require my attention," she agreed, smiling through a hot gush of tears that appeared from nowhere to flow freely down her cheeks. She didn't want to disappoint anyone, especially him, her hand flying up to her mouth, mortified at the combination sob and hiccup that just escaped her lips.

"Everything will be all right. We'll figure things out together," Han reassured, wiping her tears away with his thumbs before surrounding her in a tight embrace, kissing her tenderly. "And you have a responsibility to take care of yourself, which isn't exactly one of your strong-suits – but that's what I'm here for," he reminded her huskily against the corner of her mouth.

"Besides driving me crazy and a few other inconsequential things," the princess managed to giggle before he kissed her again, in a way that drove the concerns that had been building around her like a burgeoning storm back into the recesses of her mind. When they parted for air, Han muttered against her temple, "We gotta get some rest, Darlin'; there's a busy day waiting for us tomorrow."

"There certainly is," Leia whispered, already sounding like she was drifting off. She kissed him one last time before wiggling around and situating herself in the collection of blankets, the bottoms of her feet finding their rightful place against Han's shins.

Solo wrapped himself around his wife's tiny body, exhaling with a measure of relief at her declaration. There would likely be plenty of struggles over this topic again, but at least for the moment all was right in their universe, and hopefully they both could finally find some sleep...


	70. Chapter 73

_I hope everyone's fall is going great! _

_This chapter has_ _some final moments of honeymoon bliss for our lovebirds before the journey back to reality begins. Oh, and I almost forgot, I posted some revisions to the previous two chapters a couple of days ago, so you might want to check them out first._

_ An absolutely HUGE thank you goes to Kelleher for her wonderful editing! __ oxox. And thank YOU for the amazing feedback and support. Okay, I won't get all mushy on you, at least not yet ;) _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The princess' oxygen-starved lungs burned in urgent need and, with a gasp, she peeled her lips away from Han's. "I...I can't breathe," she strained through a giggle, the after-effects of her second orgasm of the morning rippling through her body and causing her legs, which were still hooked around his hips, to tingle uncontrollably. He only slid her back higher up the shower wall, her weightless flight continuing as he kissed and licked her flushed skin hungrily.

It took a few seconds for Leia's assertion to click in Han's carnally-driven brain. "Should I be alarmed?" he inquired drunkenly up at her, catching his own breath through the wisps of steam swirling around their bodies.

Shaking her head, Leia laughed another one of those intoxicating giggles that he was hopelessly addicted to. "Good, 'cause I'm not anywhere near being done with you yet," he grinned, deciding not to take any chances and aiming a directive at the control panel in the upper right corner of the stall. "Shower control – suspend water flow, initiate exhaust fan at ninety percent. That should help," Han rumbled before burying his face again in her cleavage, looking forward to picking up where he'd left off.

Twisting her fingers through her husband's soaked hair, Leia emitted a heady sigh. The man was an insatiable lover and she was one lucky girl. "I doubt it. Somehow, I get the feeling that you'll always have this effect on me," the princess confessed, watching recognition it dawn on Han that he, and not the hot steam, was causing her light-headedness. Before he had the opportunity to boast – he certainly was entitled to - she pulled him into a delicious kiss.

Han successfully side-stepped their tangled bodies through the stall opening, intent on trying out a new location. With water droplets pooling around his feet on the dry-mat, he kneaded her ass cheeks in his hands while considering their options, a sly grin curling the corners of his mouth upward.

Leia squirmed against him, feeling that familiar glimmer ignite deep in her core as she noticed Han drifting them further away from, instead of closer to, the towel valet. He was up to something and she cheekily taunted, "What are you doing?"

He planned on doing quite a few things to her, Solo mused, his smile - and something else - growing rapidly. "Air drying us, for the moment."

The princess' head tipped back with a laugh and he, of course, took advantage, nibbling on the satiny skin of her neck and weakening her resolve. "I can see that. Were you planning on putting me down sometime today, Captain?"

"Not if I can help it," he grunted before pressing his mouth to hers, insistent and ravenous for more.

She was swiftly being caught up in the whirlwind, but three logistic reports from General Dodonna were on her data pad, poking at her conscience and waiting to be read. "We really...need...to get...dressed," Leia regretfully reminded against his lips. Her husband, though, seemed content to ignore her assertion, branding her neck with another love bite, causing her to half-laugh, half-warn, "Han Solo."

He grumbled but took the hint and carefully helped her body to slip down his, running his thumb over the princess' kiss-swollen lips in adoration. "I don't want to leave this place – ever," Han admitted, his hazel eyes deepening to a dark shade of green before retreating a few steps to grab a towel. As he draped the material over his wife's shoulders, the fantasy of running away with her and never looking back grew more appealing with each passing second.

Leia found his hand and squeezed it in hers, a dull ache coalescing in the middle of her chest. "I couldn't agree with you more. And I wish circumstances were different so we could stay, but we can't," the princess whispered with a sad smile.

"Sure we can," Han spouted enthusiastically, half-joking, half-serious. Joking, because she'd never seriously consider it; serious, because he would stay here with her in a heartbeat if given the chance. He reached over to retrieve another towel for himself, then wiped off what little moisture remained on his skin. "Just say the word and I'll figure out a way to make it happen. You already have most of the local wardrobe," he chuckled, combing fingers through his unruly hair before following her into their cabin.

But as he dragged on a pair of boxers and Bloodstripes, Solo's thoughts quickly turned somber. What had happened to him in Pragada was a stark reminder that there were dangers lurking on his home planet as well as in the Alliance. The scores of bounty hunters on the prowl for him were just as potentially perilous to his wife and unborn son's safety as was her involvement with the Rebellion. He had to figure out a way to pay off Jabba, and soon. But all of the credits he had remaining, after selling his Clan's heirloom and buying Leia's ring, weren't enough to cover what he originally owed, let alone the real and intangible interest Jabba surely levied on his debt.

Plopping down on the mattress, Han leaned over to scrounge around for the boots he'd shoved somewhere underneath the bed, trying to brainstorm ways to defeat the nefarious tactics of a crime lord he'd successfully done business with for years.

An idea sparked in his brain, eliciting an immediate rush of adrenaline, followed by a corresponding pang of guilt. Solo closed his eyes, internally torn. It was a long shot...and Leia would abhor it...think he'd lost his marbles and gone completely insane, or worse. But wasn't all that really mattered, in the end, was that his wife and son be safe and free from the Hutt syndicate's deadly shadow forever?

Han broke free of his turbulent thoughts, looking up to see Leia poured into a demure slip, staring contemplatively at the collection of Corellian folk dresses hanging on hooks he'd spot-welded on the aft wall. She was being unusually quiet. It would be best to broach the subject of Jabba another time; today would have enough challenges all on its own. His fingers worked on the buttons of his shirt as he watched her indecision.

Leia's scanned over the variety of textures and colors in front of her, trying to determine which dress would be most appropriate for today – their last day on Corellia and what had become their own private sanctuary; a sanctuary where they'd fought through heartaches and fears to finally declare their love for each other, conceived their first child, and committed to live the rest of their lives together as husband and wife.

Brushing her fingertips over the different gowns, a small lump began forming in her throat as vivid memories associated with each one inundated her. She started with one of her favorites, the pale yellow gingham. She'd worn the demure dress that impossibly hot summer day when she tried to make peace with Han after a huge blowout they'd had the prior evening. In the shade of the Falcon's repulsor lifts, he'd ended up kissing her like never before while professing his undying love for her. She swallowed painfully at the lump in her throat growing. Next came the mauve short-sleeved linen, then the lavender dress with the detailed bodice...

Han frowned, observing his petite wife's body visibly gather and hold tension. She'd been lost in her thoughts for a long time, too long for his comfort. "Having a tough time choosing?" Han asked carefully, resting a palm lightly on her lower back.

The princess nodded with a faint smile. "It's a harder decision than I realized. They're all so pretty and I adore every one of them," she croaked, her mouth suddenly dry. Her fingers reached out and painstakingly removed the rose colored poplin covered with dainty white flowers from its hanger, then slipped its softness over her head. _This one is perfect for today. Very cheerful and carefree._

Han watched as she reappeared though the layers of material, her eyes brimming with unshed tears. "After today, I suppose I won't be wearing these anymore. I'm going to miss them," Leia confessed, forcing a grin and doubling her efforts not to crumble before his eyes. But she knew by her husband's expression that he'd understood this was about more than just a change in her wardrobe, and her lower lip began to tremble against her will.

Pulling the princess into his arms, Han squeezed her tightly, feeling her sink into him with a stifled and almost embarrassed sob. "I'm gonna miss this place too," he murmured into Leia's hair, "but we'll always have this time on Corellia, Sweetheart, no matter where we are or what's going on around us. It's a part of us now."

"Just like we're a part of each other. Nothing can come into our little world," Leia sniffled into his chest, attempting to believe it, to keep a lid on the box of old and new fears threatening to escape. _It was only a nightmare brought on by an overactive imagination and probably my late night snack. That's all it was and nothing more. Just a bad dream, not even worth pondering, much less mentioning to him..._

Han kissed the top of her head while rocking her gently in his embrace. "And I promise you'll wear these dresses again – well, they may have to be maternity versions, but still, we'll get away from the grind to check up on Kief or somethin'."

A tiny smile blossomed across Leia's face, her emotions calming under Han's soothing caresses and his uncanny ability to distract her. "We'll make sure he's not getting into too much trouble."

"Exactly. And we can hit the beach and Pragada Park a few times, too...whatever your heart desires - even more clothes shopping, gods help me," Han offered with his best lopsided grin.

Stretching up on her tippy toes, the princess couldn't resist touching tender kisses to his chin, cheeks and mouth before marveling, "I love you so much that I swear, it actually hurts. Promise me something else, too. Promise me that we'll come back here someday, for good," she implored with an almost desperate tone, her eyes searching his. She needed this...needed the hope of a happily ever after for them.

He gaped at Leia for a second, her desire to set roots here permanently was something he'd hoped for and was more than happy to encourage. "Hells yes we will! I'll build us a home near Lake Tsala, and those goyenberry fields you like so much," Han declared with an ecstatic smile, his brain going into overdrive generating ideas on how to make that a reality sooner, rather than later.

She was quick to pure fuel on the flames on the dream, her own voice going up a notch as she bubbled, "A house with plenty of bedrooms to fill with our children."

This was like hitting the inter-galactic lottery – twice! And he wore a ridiculously wide grin, immediately envisioning a loud and at-times frenetic household overflowing with pretty brown-eyed girls and wild-haired boys. "You won't hear any arguments from me, Princess. We can have as many kids as you want. We've already got a head start with this little guy," Han drawled, a hand snaking down between them to caress her lower abdomen.

Melding her cheek into his chest again, Leia took a deep breath while tucking their dreams safely inside the recesses of her heart, to guard and nourish them. "And we'll grow old together," she finished after a few quiet moments, finding herself smirking. "Well, you first, obviously."

He growled a hearty laugh at her jab aimed at his 'maturity', depositing a quick pinch to his princess' rear. She was definitely feeling better. "When you least expect it, I'll get you for that," Han threatened as she wriggled out of his grip and waved a dismissive hand at him.

"Promises, promises," Leia said loftily before surveying her appearance in the nearby multi-paneled looking glass he'd purchased for her, pulling her hair into a loose ponytail.

Han admired his wife for a few seconds before reality returned in the form of a beeping comlink. Ignoring whoever it was, he made his way to the cabin door, extending his hand to her. "Before my arthritis starts setting in," he cleared his throat, "I guess we better get ready to say some goodbyes."

Leia gave him a small smile and nodded, linking their fingers together. She hated goodbyes, and this morning would include two poignant ones. She took a deep breath as the portal hissed open and they stepped out of their cabin together, the rumblings of familiar voices becoming audible.


	71. Chapter 74

_Yes, I am alive – and I apologize for the lengthy delay in updating. Life has been a bit overwhelming for me as of late._

_I make it a point to personally thank everyone who leaves me feedback, so I wanted to mention that the fanfic website was majorly screwed up the last time I updated. I was informed by some readers that they posted reviews, but for some weird reason they never showed up for the last chapter. So if you're one of those reviewers, thank you anyways! Your comments are so very much appreciated and always brighten my day :)_

_What can I say to Kelleher, my wonderful beta - you're an immeasurable source of knowledge and support to me ! oxo_

_Han, Han, Han...what are you up to?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

The air was growing oppressive in service space C. _The ventilation in here is for shit. Wish there was a fan in here or something, _Han groused inwardly, brushing beads of perspiration from his forehead before resuming his scrutiny of the_ Falcon's_ stablilizers – part of an extensive list of mechanicals and computer systems that needed examination before they departed Corellia. And considering that the precious lives of his wife and unborn son would be on board, he was being meticulous in his efforts. _Balance reads are looking great_, he noted after one final scan, then crawled backward a couple of meters to stop in front of the communications cache, deciding it best to test the sensor transceiver and transponders one last time, just to be on the safe side.

Working on the familiar innards of his ship had a grounding effect on the captain, and his thoughts began to venture into introspection while his fingers rummaged through the nearby toolbox.

What a monumental difference a few months – eleven standard weeks and four days to be exact, but who's counting – could make in the course of a guy's life.

Twelve weeks ago, he'd been beyond frustrated at the princess' steadfast unwillingness to admit she cared about him – especially after he'd recklessly exposed his own feelings in the process. And the bounty hunter debacle that occured on Ord Mantell had further underscored the urgency that he return to Tatooine and take his chances with Jabba - no matter how unpleasant the outcome - so Leia would never run the risk of getting hurt again because of the price on his head.

But Fate has mysterious ways of playing her cards, and the Empire's attack on Hoth had forged a different path for them...an unexpected journey that had begun by pushing the limits of the _Falcon_ to Corellia instead of his initial idea of taking a chance with Lando on Bespin. He'd never know whether or not that decision had made any significant impact on the course of their future, but one thing was certain - except for temporarily getting collared by Fett in Pragada, the past few months had been the best of Solo's life.

And it was all because of his beautiful bride and the unmitigated love which she lavished on him, despite the fact that he was damaged goods who came with a long list of imperfections, Han mused as a wondrous smile stretched across his face. The secluded South Continent camp had allowed their love to blossom unhindered, with each day presenting him new opportunities to revel in the nuances of Leia's complex personality that made her uniquely... _her, _and as the weeks passed, he'd more than delighted in having her all to himself.

Staring at the tangle of wires in front of him, Solo knew he should feel guilty about his possessive tendencies simmering under the surface. But he didn't.

He couldn't...for Leia was a priceless treasure that had made his once shallow existence worth living, and his love for her consumed him to the point of obsession. In any case, that exclusivity would be coming to an abrupt end in a matter of hours. Soon, he'd have to share Leia again with Rebel generals and High Council elitists and Gods only knew who or what else. And if he thought it had been a hard decision twelve weeks ago to leave her behind and return to Tatooine, it would be a hundred times more difficult now, Han pondered solemnly. He exhaled a long breath before reminding himself to stay focused on the big picture...

Leaning his hulking form into the access opening, Chewbacca studied the captain for a few moments unnoticed. It wasn't a shock to find Han brooding; the Wookiee's heightened senses easily detected the potent emotions emanating from all of the Falcon's occupants, swirling in the air like competing squalls that would likely swell into storms and eventually clash for dominance. And what he'd just stumbled upon in the cockpit would certainly add to the turbulence. *This may come as a shock, Cub, but the transfer circuits are working perfectly,* he rumbled lightly, testing the waters before going in deeper.

Han twisted around to look over his shoulder, acknowledging his co-pilot with a thin grin and a nod. "Wonders never cease," he drawled before slipping the splicers back into one of the toolbox's pockets.

Chewbacca took two small steps into the cramped area, then used his long reach to grab a pair of needle-nose pliers, plopping them into Han's palm before he had a chance to ask for them. *Is the Little Princess feeling okay? I haven't seen her since the two of you returned from dropping Kief off in Pragada.*

Solo's eyebrows furrowed while finishing his handiwork. "Last time I checked on her, yeah. She's just really worn out. The goodbyes to Luke and Kief were tough on her, and then morning sickness decided to stop by for an unwelcome visit this afternoon. I'd like to think she's still napping, but knowing Leia, she's probably absorbed in one of the gazillion files Dodonna sent her to catch up on," Han snorted, resetting the transponder unit before standing up and stretching his back. He turned his attentions to the power cells housed against the interior bulkhead wall, carefully unlatching, then lifting the protective gratings.

*Didn't you already check the cells and converters already?* Chewbacca hooted curiously, scratching his chin.

Solo threw a quick glance at his co-pilot before dragging a pair of safety goggles down over his eyes, returning his gaze to the delicate power cells. "Thanks for noticin', Mister Inspector. I'm tryin' to be thorough," Han smirked while initiating the capacity scanner with a flick of his thumb. "Why don't you make yourself useful and recalibrate the quad guns' sequencing instead of hovering around me?" he suggested dryly.

*Are you planning on blasting your way into the new Base?* the Wookiee smiled while observing the scanner in Han's grasp flare with multiple ratios.

"Now that'd be quite the memorable entrance for us," Han duly noted, continuing his examination of the interconnected cells in front of him.

*Don't you remember that Kief recalibrated the guns yesterday, as a going away present to you?* Chewbacca probed, suspicions that his friend was stalling definitely on the rise. He peeked over the captain's shoulder to peruse the results and grinned. *Yup. The readouts are dead-on...just like when you tested them the first time. Maybe all of the mating you and the Little Princess have been doing has affected your short term memory,* he chortled as Han swiveled toward him on a boot heel, looking less than amused.

Roughly yanking the goggles off his head, he pulled out a few hairs in the process. The last thing he needed right now was Chewie rattling his cage. "Maybe you should shut your trap and stop irritating the piss out of me. I'd prefer to get us back to Sullust in one piece, if that's okay with you," Han scowled, wiping his palms on the sides of his Bloodstripes.

Chewbacca backed out of the cramped space, allowing Solo to stride toward the navicomputer station. He followed behind, planning the next question with care. *Are there any other places you're considering for a quick stopover before we head to Sullust II?* he queried innocuously.

A few warning bells began to ring in Han's ears. He lifted his head upward to meet his friend's stare with a cool Sabacc-face. "No. Not off the top of my head. I wouldn't mind a vacation to Vst' Emera someday, so I can get more use out of the swim trunks Leia bought me," he offered blandly, glancing back at the cells.

Chewbacca crossed his arms with a skeptical grunt. *Hmm, that's peculiar, since someone was scrolling through the old Nar Shaddaa logs, and I'm assuming it was you. Looking up some old friends there?*

_Dammit, I'm getting sloppy. Maybe all of the marathon sex with Leia is making my brain soft_. "Sometimes I get into a reminiscing kind of mood," Han shrugged non-chalantly and tried on a crooked grin, but his friend wasn't buying it.

*With Nix Daron?* Chewbacca snorted incredulously.

"Nix is reliable. And he always has his ear to the streets about business. Hutt business." Solo counted one second, then almost two before receiving a reaction.

Chewbacca bared his fangs while emitting a guttural snarl. *I had a bad feeling you were up to something. What kind of scheme are you brewing up this time?*

Han's fingers travelled over a series of buttons and switches while considering his preliminary plan, which required a lot more than some half-assed scheme; there'd be no turning back once he took the leap. "I'm not exactly sure myself yet, Pal. Only kickin' around some ideas at the moment, so relax."

*That's exceptionally comforting.*

The captain's patience was beginning to wear thin. "Trust me - after I get it all figured out you'll be the first one to know," Han assured before aiming an intense gaze on the navicomputer's flickering screens in the hopes that his friend would take the hint and drop his interrogation. No such luck.

Chewbacca took a step closer, exhaling heavily through his muzzle_._ *Me first, and not the Little Princess? I'm going to take a wild guess and assume you haven't discussed any of this with her, have you?*

"Hells no!" he bristled at Chewie's poorly veiled admonishment, pushing back against his own conscience that was occasionally poking him about keeping her in the dark about his intentions. "Leia would just get all riled up over hypotheticals and worry herself sick over nothing," Han defended before punching in a few minor adjustments to the jump points, a string of equations blinking in approval.

*Over nothing? You're kidding, right? I don't think I need to tell you the Little Princess - _your wife_ \- would be deeply hurt, not to mention furious, if you excluded her from conversations over something as important as this.*

Han's temper was threatening to boil over. He fundamentally knew his better half...knew this would spiral beyond conversation and morph into blowout fights, with Leia insisting that she be actively involved in his payback plan. And there was no ways in hells he'd ever allow that to happen. He swallowed hard before setting his jaw like flint. He'd talk about it with her, when the time was right. "I'd rather have Leia furious with me, but alive."

*Isn't there an old phrase that goes something like, "honesty is the best policy?"*

"You don't know when to shut up, do you? I'm not being dishonest...I'm just...waiting for the right time to talk with Leia about this," Han growled before suddenly exploding into full eruption. "And she's _my_ wife - my pregnant wife. MINE. Not yours, not Luke's, not the Alliance's or anyone else's. So mind your own damn business, Pal," Han spewed caustically before clamping his mouth shut. Regret for his outburst softened the edge in his voice as he jabbed an accusatory thumb into his chest. "Look, I created this mess with Jabba and it's solely my responsibility to clean it up - for good, this time."

*What the hells does 'solely' mean?*

He overlooked that question and continued. "I'll broach the subject with her once we get settled on base, and after we go on the supply runs Rieekan already has us on the roster for. But for now, lemme get back to my check list. You could help get us out of here sooner by taking a look at the deflector shields for me," Han suggested. "I'll even say please."

Chewbacca shook his head in resignation,conceding with a wave of his hairy paw. There was no way anyone could talk to Han when he was in a mood like this. *Alright, Cub. I'll go take a look at the shields..._again_.*

"Thaaank you," Han dragged out with a loud sigh of relief. He rubbed the back of his neck with a few fingers before doing his best to reorient his thoughts to the backup flight computer. _At last, some moments of peace..._

"Captain Solo?"

_Dammit, I spoke too soon_, Han groaned inwardly. He didn't bother looking up from the task on hand, minimally recognizing her presence with a monotone, "What's up, Mon."

Mothma bit back her distaste at the captain's highly annoying flippant attitude. "I thought you would be interested to know that General Rieekan has arrived safely on Sullust II."

"Glad to hear that," Han responded with genuine relief, continuing his system-check protocols.

She pinched her lip between her teeth for a few seconds, but found one of her feet beginning to tap on the deck plates with mounting impatience. "I'll assume the _Falcon's_ pre-flight check must be almost complete?"

If Mon thought she would rush him through his analysis, she was sorely mistaken. He kept himself preoccupied for a few more seconds, the corners of his mouth curling upward as he finally dragged his eyes to meet hers. "I'm being very thorough," Han responded, purposefully side-stepping her question.

"That's commendable of you, Captain Solo. Members of High Command, however, are pressing for the _Intrepid_ and the _Millenium Falcon_ to provide estimated times of arrival," she verbally prodded him, then quickly switched gears. "Oh and by the way, I also informed the Council that Carlist, Jan and I were witnesses to your Life-Bonding ceremony, and that Leia is also expecting a baby. I can only imagine the exuberant party Rogue Squadron is planning as we speak."

That certainly got his attention. Han's back straightened up rigid while he gaped at her. The nerve of this meddling bitch. It was their prerogative to decide when, how, and to whom they'd make those kind of announcements. Not only that, but news travelled fast and soon the whole rotten galaxy would know. _That's just fuckin' peachy_. "Ya think it might have been a good idea to run that kind of decision by us first?" Han suggested through a tight smile.

Mon's eyes widened as understanding seeped into her mind. Oh, this was turning out to be surprisingly rewarding. "I apologize if I've contributed to any misunderstanding between you and the princess. I spoke with Leia about an hour ago, during which conversation I recommended allowing me to make said announcements. She agreed without much consideration, so I assumed that the two of you had already discussed this at some length."

Han told himself that this wasn't the end of the universe by any means, but it still irked him, especially since he could hear the sliver of smug satisfaction in Mothma's intonation from stumbling upon a lapse in their communication. "We did talk about it," Han volleyed back the partial lie. He had brought up the generic topic to Leia after they'd dropped Kief back at his home - but the conversation never had a chance to take flight due to Dodonna's incessant, interruptive comms on their hovercart ride back to camp. "I told Leia whatever she decided was fine by me," Han asserted. "Now, if you don't mind, I have to double-check the updated encryption codes," he brushed past her, not waiting for a response.

"By all means, Captain. And I'm looking forward to the welcome back you'll undoubtedly both receive," she called to Han's retreating form with a thin smirk. _It will be quite a welcome, indeed..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

The rumble of the_ Millennium Falcon's_ engine's prepping for takeoff went unnoticed in the darkened captain's quarters. Leia rolled over to her side with a muffled sob, the data pad she'd fallen asleep with on her stomach clattering loudly to the floor.

_Han!" She cried repeatedly, her pulse pounding in her ears as she ran through the unfamiliar, murky forest. He was hidden in the mist...somewhere...but she couldn't find him, despite the sound of his rich voice echoing his love and devotion for her in the swirling winds. She gripped the skirt of her blood-red dress and accelerated her pace, her fatigued thighs burning in protest while blankets of fog impeded her vision further, adding to her skyrocketing levels of panic. _

_My Gods, I've lost him..._

_She was sobbing in earnest when suddenly her husband appeared out of nowhere, causing her to slam into the muscular wall of his bare back - the physical impact and the series of tattoo's scoring across his right shoulder blade, travelling diagonally across his flesh knocking the air out of her lungs. _

_The markings were unmistakable in meaning and initially she refused to believe her eyes, trying to wash them away with her tears, even rubbing Han's skin furiously with her tangled hair, but to no avail. Desperation began to overtake her as she scratched at the grotesque emblems with her fingernails before Han finally turned around to face her..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I cannot begin to thank all of you enough for favoriting and following this story, as well as the amazing reviews and words of encouragement you've given me during this 'journey'. I'm looking forward to continuing onward to Sullust II and who knows were else (well, I know, of course;)). Strap yourselves in..._

_oxox_

_JeanMarie3_


	72. Chapter 75

_Let's hop on board the Falcon and venture with the newlyweds toward Sullust II...and yes, this is a bridge chapter..._

_XXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Han stared out the _Falcon's_ cockpit windows, momentarily mesmerized at the swirl of stars giving him the usual rush of adrenaline.

Leaning back in the captain's seat, he pondered how many hours over the years he'd spent barreling through the galaxy, higher than a Geogan pine from the latest successful smuggling run or escaping the law (usually it had been a combination of both). A predictably carnal celebration would follow afterwards that included drunkenness, gambling, and hooking up with bevies of portside girls. One of the few vices he'd avoided, amazingly enough, was spice addiction. A single positive, though, in a sea of transgressions wasn't exactly something to boast about or be proud of.

Lowering his gaze to the instrument panel, Solo shook his head at the debauchery that had defined his lifestyle for over a decade. He likened the effects of his base behavior to the repetitive burning of fingertips while working on caustic machinery; the more one did it, the less one noticed the damage you were inflicting upon yourself. But the damage had been real and far-reaching nonetheless.

Now, though, his life had taken a 180 degree turn, and he wanted nothing to do with that anymore. All of the bantha shit from his past was almost behind him. Almost. He'd have to brave the swamp one final time...

His eyes scanned the flight's trajectory monitor, doing a double-take. They'd been en route to Sullust II for well over ninety minutes and Leia still hadn't resurfaced from her nap, even after the _Falcon_ had delivered her jolting punch while lurching into hyperspace.

Flipping the intercom on with a finger, the captain summoned Chewbacca's return to the cockpit for his shift at the helm. He set a casual pace toward their cabin, grinning at the idea of sneaking up on his beautiful bride and rousing her with a kiss or two or ten. Han palmed the door open, then slipped quietly into the cabin, but his anticipatory smirk faded at the sound of muffled sobs. He was by Leia's side in an instant to witness her clutching at a pillow convulsively, her cheeks flushed and damp with tears.

"Honey," Han whispered, leaning over and brushing a swath of chestnut hair away from her forehead, but she remained trapped in her nightmare. "Leia...Sweetheart, wake up," he implored, his tone a degree louder as he scooched in next to her on the blankets before pulling her into his arms while she babbled, "It's not true...who are you? How could you do this!" And other phrases that he couldn't quite decipher since she was co-mingling basic with what sounded like her native tongue.

The princess' eyes opened and hazily focused on him with an expression that vacillated between shock and abject terror, sending a chill spiraling down his spine. He'd comforted her plenty of times over nightmares in the past - nightmares which usually involved Vadar and her imprisonment on the Death Star, but he'd never seen such an intense reaction from Leia as this. Ignoring the pinch of her fingernails digging into his biceps, Han stroked her cheeks while soothing over and over, "Sweetheart, it's me...you're alright, everything is okay."

Her struggling subsided as awareness began washing through her and she relaxed against her husband with a strangled whimper of relief.

Adjusting Leia's form across his lap, Han cocooned her in a secure embrace while his fingertips traced slow, circular patterns over her back. How the hells could a dream put her in a state like this? He waited a few minutes before inquiring carefully, "Bad dream, I take it?"

She nodded silently while gathering her bearings, thankful for how easily Han's touch calmed her, thankful that they were together and safe in each others arms. "You were missing, hidden somewhere in a thick fog and calling my name. But no matter how much I searched, I couldn't find you," the princess murmured before stopping herself with a sharp breath, unwilling to reveal the nightmare's horrendous details aloud for fear they might somehow materialize. "It felt so real. I was terrified that I'd lost you forever."

Han nuzzled into her temple, kissing her soft skin and hoping to reassure her with a dose of his cocksure confidence. "That'll be the day," he scoffed with a grin. "You'll never be able to get rid of me, even if one day you wish you could. Plus, Corellians have exceptional senses of direction. I never get lost."

Despite feeling like she'd been run over by a runaway speeder, the beginnings of a tiny grin tugged her cheeks upward. "So much for the benefits of getting some extra sleep. Maybe it's time for me to boycott naps for the time being - I can't take the added stress," Leia joked wearily before resting her cheek again on the solid expanse of his chest.

Dotting kisses into her hair, Han was thankful that his wife's typical feistiness appeared to be returning to normal levels. "Now wait a second, let's not be hasty here. It was only a dream, and you'll need a lot of extra rest - in your condition."

"My _condition_?" The princess laughed, her nose wrinkling up while she craned her neck, looking at her husband who was likely baiting her on purpose as a diversionary tactic. Gods, she loved him more with each passing day. "Kreth, Han, will you please stop treating me like I'm some damned invalid just because I'm pregnant!"

He easily repositioned Leia's lithe body to straddle his lap, shooting her a wicked smile to provoke her further, his hands brushing down her lower back to caress her ass cheeks. "I love it when you swear - it turns me on."

Leia linked her fingers behind his neck and rolled her eyes, accusing with an impish grin, "Everything turns you on."

"You gotta problem with that?"

A dulcet laugh bubbled up and out of her just as Han pressed his mouth against hers, happily swallowing her giggle. Oh, his lips...she pondered, pleasantly dizzy at their warmth, softness and intoxicating abilities while his tongue continued a thorough exploration. When his fingers brushed over the waist of her unbuttoned pants, the princess fidgeted, catching her breath against the corner of his mouth. "Every time I snap the top button, it pops open now. It feels like my waist is getting strangled," she admitted with a slightly embarrassed grin.

He gazed at his glowing bride with pure, unadulterated adoration. "I think that's what happens when you have another person growing inside you – yet another thing on the long list of things about you that drives me wild," Han declared, his fingers slipping inside Leia's loosened pants to caress her lower abdomen before venturing under the waist band of her panties.

"Wait Han – shouldn't we be departing Corellia soon?" she questioned while capturing his roaming hands with hers because despite her own simmering arousal, unfortunately, they didn't have time for this.

The combination of her wet, kiss-swollen lips merely inches away from his was too distracting, but he managed to respond, "We already left over a standard hour ago, my Sleeping Princess."

Her eyes grew wide in astonishment. "I can't believe I slept through the take-off and jump into hyperspace."

"I can," Han drawled, amused at her adorably befuddled expression. "You didn't even wake up when I came in for a shave and shower."

"That _is_ noteworthy, since you stomp around like a nerf in a china shop when you're getting dressed," Leia quipped, sliding off his lap. She turned toward the mirror, tilting her head with a mild frown at her disheveled appearance, then tried her best to smooth the wrinkles out her standard issue green shirt. "I suppose Mon and Jan departed before us?"

His jaw twitched in annoyance at the mention of Mothma, recalling their last conversation - if you could call it that - for after his abduction and rescue in Pragada, mutual disdain and distrust lingered just below the surface during their interactions now. "Yeah. Pretty sure they left right after she sent the transmission to High Command about our Life Bonding and that you have a bun in the oven. I gotta say, her little broadcast took me by surprise," Han blurted his unfiltered thoughts aloud while sitting on the edge of the bed.

Leia twisted around to face him, confusion swiftly blooming across her features. "I thought you wanted everyone to know about us and the baby," she questioned, taking a few steps closer to stand in between his legs, her fingers finding a button on his shirt to examine.

"I did want that...I still do," Han fumbled, resting his palms on her hipbones with a half-grin. Straightforward and brutally blunt conversations were the norm between them, but for some reason he currently struggled to find the right words to say. "I just figured we'd be making those kinds of personal announcements ourselves, together."

During a few seconds of prolonged silence, the princess nibbled on her lower lip in regret before inquiring, "You're mad at me, aren't you?"

Han grimaced, suddenly feeling like a prick for putting her on the spot over something that was already a done deal. And who was he to get all self-righteous, especially considering he was still keeping her in the dark over how he planned on paying off Jabba. But that was an entirely different situation, he assured himself. "Mad at you? Hells, no. Only when you drop those damn hair pins of yours on the 'fresher floor and leave them there for me to step on."

"Yes you are, I can tell," Leia persisted, obviously unwilling to be diverted now that he started down this path.

"Well... maybe I was a little annoyed at first, but mainly at Dragon Lady – she consistently pisses me off."

A barely perceptible smile graced her face before touching her forehead to her husband's for a few moments, then meeting his gaze. "I thought it would be helpful if Mon broke the news for us; that it would allow some individuals who might be...surprised...by our status a little additional time to digest that reality. But it was presumptuous of me to assume you'd be comfortable with her suggestion, and I should have discussed it with you first. I'm sorry," the princess offered, cupping his cheek in her tiny palm.

It was obvious that Leia was in no way trying to manipulate him, but Solo realized at that very moment that all she'd ever need to do to keep him wrapped around her finger would be to look at him the way she was right now – with those big, doe eyes of hers, blown wide open and searching his.

Her fingertips stroked Han's jawline while waiting for his reaction. "Still mad?" the princess whispered before pressing a warm, relatively innocent kiss to his lips which of course, still fanned the flames in his groin because she was just too damn gorgeous.

"Nope," Han answered simply since words were never his forte, peppering her lips and down her neck with a succession of kisses to provide physical proof. What had just transpired could hardly be described as a fight, but he was always open to make-up sex and suggested as much against her pulse point.

"Oh no, no. Not now, Captain," Leia admonished with a regretful grin, forcing herself to ignore the fluttering heat in her lower regions and backing out of his embrace to avoid temptation. "I really need to get back to the logistics reports Dodonna and Mothma have been sending me," she sighed, combing her fingers through her hair before beginning a loose braid while her eyes simultaneously darted around in search of her data pad. "Engineering has been encountering one problem after another on Sullust trying to finish adapting the Ell Fas ruins for military use, and also with constructing decent facilities to sustain the troops."

Han stood up and exhaled a painful chuckle from the hard-on tenting out the crotch of pants. "Damn, woman, you're cutting me off just to go read about decrepit landing fields and faulty latrines?" He groaned.

Leia scoffed at him, tossing her finished plait over her shoulder before accepting the data pad from his outstretched hand. "Theoretically, selecting the middle of a tropical jungle is a great location for anonymity's sake, but practically speaking, it's a huge headache for equipment and personnel."

"It's challenging enough, under the best of circumstances. High Command sure does know how to pick 'em, don't they?" Han smirked, giving a gentle tug to the end of Leia's braid before giving her a quick squeeze from behind and making his way toward the portal. "Start a list for me, Sweetheart. You know I'll do whatever I can to help."

The princess turned to gently snag his wrist. "You've always have. You've always been there for me," she smiled, her eyes becoming glossy again. There had been a time, in the not too distant past, when she'd occasionally taken Han's help for granted. She'd come to recognize that during their time on Corellia and vowed to never do that again. "I love you."

"I know. And I love you too. Now go and have a wild and crazy time with those reports - instead of me," Han smirked, delivering a playful pat to her rump before palming the portal open. "I'll comm you before we request permission to land."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	73. Chapter 76

Sorry, this is not another chapter (the latest chapter, 75, was posted on Dec 6th), but only the first part of a test to see if I can re-align my chapter postings with the website listing. Lets hope this works :)


	74. Chapter 77

Yup, its me again. trying to fix the chapter snaffoo I created by deleting some old chapters.

If this doesn't work, I think I'll ask Saint Nicholas to put a brain in my stocking, since apparently the one I currently have doesn't function very well.

I hope he doesn't give me coal in instead...


	75. Chapter 78

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The bright glow of Sullust II filled the _Millennium Falcon's_ cockpit as she sliced through the atmosphere, descending rapidly to its luminescent emerald green and turquoise surface. "Think they'll send out a marching band to greet us?" Han quipped while double-checking their landing coordinates.

"One moment, Captain," See Threepio interjected while running a few internal calculations. "That would be highly unlikely. The probability of that occurring is approximately one hundred eighty-three to one."

Her protocol droid's inability to recognize sarcasm and Han's irritated look in response made Leia grin. "If there _is_ a band waiting for us, I'm sure Mon will be the entire valahorn section," she puffed, digging her fingernails deeper into the worn armrests of her chair. Han was inarguably the best pilot in the galaxy, but the combination of first trimester pregnancy hormones and anticipatory jitters about returning to the Alliance after a three month absence was wreaking havoc on her insides.

A very perceptive Wookiee noticed Leia's pallid coloring and wruffed his observations to Han, who glanced back at her, his brow knitting with mild concern. "What's goin' on, babe? You're as white as a Bemetr's ass."

She smiled a watery smile before allowing her eyelids to drift shut. "Why, thank you. And please, don't tell me how you know that – I'd prefer to remain ignorant on that subject." _Breathe, Leia, breathe. And whatever you do, don't throw up in the cockpit._

Taking slow, deep breaths in through her nose, she heard Han suggest some bland crackers or flat bread as a possible remedy. "No, I think I can ride out this queasiness on my own. Nothing that an anti-nausea tab won't solve if I get really desperate." Distraction sometimes helped, so the princess decided to study one of her husband's many enthralling physical attributes – his hands. It never ceased to amaze her how such large, rough palms and fingers could dance so gracefully across the _Falcon's_ controls, coaxing whatever he wanted out of his ship. _He does the same to me_, she idly mused as Han guided the _Falcon_ through a looping arch before setting her down upon the deteriorating bricks of an ancient town square.

Leia unhooked her crash webbing, then stood up and leaned forward to peer out the duraplast windows. Condensation was already beginning to bead on the casements as she surveyed a seemingly never-ending rain forest, the surrounding air heavy with moisture and visibly circling palm-fronded tree tops like floating crowns. "This is a perpetual steam bath. It's no wonder engineering has been having trouble acclimating some of the mechanicals to this."

While Han grunted in agreement, Leia's own words struck a sobering chord inside her. They would need to re-acclimate _themselves_, as well, to the strict, regimented life that existed on a military base; there would be no more days in the foreseeable future spent lazily wrapped around and solely focused on each other. All honeymoons have to come to an end, the princess reminded herself, fighting against the temptation toward melancholy and forcing her thoughts to the High Council meeting scheduled at 1500 hours that she'd just been summoned to...

After completing the post-flight protocols, Solo's eyes roamed over the new Rebel base and its scattered collection of crumbling structures, overgrown with vines and other rampantly spreading flora. The Ell Fas ruins looked a lot like the structures on Yavin Four, except more run-down looking, if that was possible, Han pondered before his gaze was suddenly drawn to a scramble of beings in orange flight uniforms, moving rapidly toward the _Falcon_.

*Well, they're not waving banners or anything, but here comes the majority of Rogue Squadron,* Chewbacca snickered while flipping a few switches to initialize the access ramp's descent.

"They look like a gang of Jawa's rushing an unguarded speeder, ready to scavenge it clean," Han smirked, heaving an 'umph' as Leia clasped his hand, tugging him out of the cockpit and toward their official return to reality.

They'd barely taken a step on the lowering ramp when Han froze in his tracks and pulled the princess back to him like a yo-yo, the sudden change in direction obviously catching her by surprise. His mouth descended on hers, kissing her passionately as he bent her backward, his lips and tongue not ever wanting to stop - even when C3PO began tapping insistently on his shoulder.

"I'm terribly sorry to interrupt, but beings _are_ waiting for us, Captain Solo," the protocol droid twittered.

"Let 'em wait, dammit," Han snarled sideways before crushing his mouth to his wife's again, kissing her as if his life depended on it. And in many ways, it did, because she was now an integral part of his heart and soul...

He gripped her almost savagely to him, which was good because she felt like she was falling even though she wasn't. Eventually their mouths separated, but Han continued holding her in his arms, looking as awestruck as she felt, their breaths rattling in the few inches of space between them. "What was that for?" Leia finally giggled, tracing his moist lower lip with a fingertip.

His eyes caressed every centimeter of her beautiful face while trying to formulate a response. It was to remind her how much he loved her...for all the times in the past that he'd hurt her and for the times he'd likely cause her pain in the future. "Leia...I," Han stopped himself and instead gave her his best lopsided grin. "I just thought you could use a good luck kiss."

She felt like an idiot because all she could come up with was a silly smile, but he didn't' seem to mind. His fingers traveled down her arm and found her hand, and together, they marched down the remainder of the ramp, greeted by the scent of rich earth and the sounds of a nearby, noisy throng.

Wedge Antilles lead the sea of old and new faces encircling them, wearing a jubilant, yet almost flabbergasted grin. "Well, well, well...the Princess and the Pirate! Welcome back, Solo. Glad you finally decided to join us in this bug-infested jungle," he boomed, offering Han a hearty handshake and a more formal greeting to Leia.

"Didn't you guys have anything better to do - besides hanging around, waiting for us to show?" Han drawled with a smile, scanning the crowd and nodding politely while wondering who the hells half of these people gaping at them actually were.

"And miss the return of the prodigal smuggler? No way," Wes Janson chuckled during his approach, slapping Han on the side of his shoulder before performing a clumsy half-bow to Leia. "We're honored at your presence, Princess Org...So," the young man stumbled over his tongue, looking distinctly out of his element. His eyes found the brilliant Bonding ring on Leia's hand and stared for a few seconds in unsure silence, summoning up the courage to chance with a sheepish grin, "And what should we call you, now?"

"Taken," an anonymous voice answered from the rear, triggering an avalanche of laughter, shouts of congratulations, and a surprisingly decent rendition of "Come With Me, My Love," sung by a quartet of Rogues. It was difficult for the newlyweds to decide who or what to answer first; they were pummeled with myriads of questions about their hiatus on Corellia, life-bonding ceremony, baby news and a few dozen other inquiries generated from the rumor mills that typically flourished on all secluded bases...

Several boisterous minutes had passed when Wedge reappeared, driving a repulsorcart he'd commandeered from a nearby supply depot. He shouted over the fray, "C'mon guys, Sergeant Jothn says we gotta return to our posts before any C.O.'s catch us fucking around out here. Uhh, beg your pardon, Princess. And I've been given permission to give you lovebirds the five credit tour of this wonderful establishment. So hop in."

Wedge jammed the accelerator down, lurching the cart and its occupants forward into the bustling compound. He pointed out the general supply depot, practice ranges and weapons bunkers as they breezed past them, all the while explaining how General Rieekan persuaded Engineering and Construction to modify a few of the sleeping quarters into an apartment of sorts for them.

Leia had always politely declined any form of preferential treatment in the past, but now that Han and she were newly wedded and expecting a baby, any semblance of privacy offered to them would be a godsend. And at least Carlist had their best interests at heart, unlike so many of the others in command. "I'll thank the general today at the High Council meeting," she gratefully declared, but a part of her wondered if it was too good to be true.

"When Chewie and I go on our next supply run, I'll pick up Rieekan a package of those smelly Tsundga cigars he likes so much. But there's gotta be a catch in here somewhere," Han smirked as their transport entered a cavernous hanger, his senses immediately piqued by all of the new sights and sounds and smells.

"Always the skeptic," Wedge chortled before swerving around a group of technician's doing their best to recondition a battle-worn FT 1480. "Rumor has it that Rieekan pushed hard to have your flat situated near the NCO's quarters, as usual, Princess, but the senior High Council members nixed that, insisting that you two set up house directly across from Central Command and Control – I guess for your convenience," he surmised, veering down a congested thoroughfare and slowing to a crawl.

_Convenience, my foot. _"How kind of them. They really do think of everything, don't they?" Leia answered with a thin smile. These were the same individuals who, just a few months ago, had schemed to use her like a pawn and marry her off to the highest bidder for the Alliance's financial and political benefit. And while the powers-that-be obviously couldn't pursue that diabolical plan any longer, they of course, would still want to keep her on a short tether, subject to their every request. But she wasn't the same princess - the princess that had lived single-mindedly for the Rebellion and nothing else, including herself. She was married and pregnant with their first child and things were going to be very different, she told herself...

The cart came to a sputtering halt in front of an inconspicuous steel-gray door. "Well, here's your humble abode," Wedge announced, then jumped out of his seat and reached for a few of their duffels that had been shoved in the back storage compartments, but Solo stopped him.

"Don't bother - I can handle things from here. And thanks for the tour, Wedge. Hope you ain't expecting a tip 'cause I'm all out of change," Han grinned while swinging their bags over his shoulder.

"Yeah right, cheap ass," Wedge guffawed, climbing back into the driver's seat. He nodded a 'good bye' to the Solos before throwing the repulsorcart into first gear and putter away.

They watched him narrowly avoid running over a few protocol droids, then directed their attention to the cold, gray portal staring back at them.

The princess took a deep breath and exhaled, feeling more flustered than she thought she would. "Well, here were are at our new...place," she smiled hesitantly, unable to bring herself to call this base 'home', despite being incredibly grateful for Carlist's efforts. The door swished open in invitation and they took a few steps forward, both sets of eyes travelling around a modest sitting area with an even smaller kitchenette situated to the right.

"This is real cozy," Han remarked, his expression unreadable as he dropped the duffels on the couch – one of the few pieces of furniture in the room. They separated to investigate what was behind two doors on the opposite wall, with him finding a bedroom while she discovered a narrow bath. "It's a very efficient floor plan...and seems to be extremely clean," the princess noted, running her fingers along the kitchenette's counter. "It's not the _Falcon, _though," she admitted, peering out an oddly located window and into a training field. _What a place to be bringing a baby into_, she thought as well, anxiety creeping up her spine. They would somehow have to make the best of things...

Han heard the undertone of regret in his wife's voice and approached from behind, engulfing her in an adoring embrace, rocking her gently in his arms. Despite dozens of missions and supply runs, he'd maintained a degree of physical and emotional separation from the Rebels by sleeping on and retreating to what had been his version of 'home' for years - his ship - whenever he wanted, for the most part. Leia had existed in the nucleus of the Rebellion for the better of two years and this probably conformed more to her version of a 'normal' living arrangement than his.

But it wasn't all about him anymore, and although living next door to cronies whom he didn't trust was probably going to drive him crazy, it would upset Leia to suggest otherwise - and definitely send the wrong message to High Command. "No, it certainly isn't," Solo grinned against her temple, pressing his lips to her warm skin a few times. "It doesn't smell like engine grease around here and there's no suprabond tape holding crap together."

Turing around in his arms, the princess looked up at him with a tiny, skeptical smile. She knew him too well and had a pretty good idea what was going through his mind. "You'd be more comfortable and happier if we lived on the _Falcon_."

"Oh, I don't know," he shrugged casually, brushing a few stray hairs from her eyes before looking around thoughtfully. "It's got a lot of potential. Give this place a few coats of nice paint, hang up a picture or two...maybe add a vase of flowers, right? You know...all that 'decorating' stuff." He was pleased with himself when she began brightening right in front of him. "And it does have some nice touches – look at that view!" he crowed maybe a bit too enthusiastically while looking out the window and jabbing his thumb at the green jungle outside.

"Now, you're pushing it, Han," the princess laughed, resting her forehead on his chest for a few seconds before touching her lips to his Adam's apple. "But I appreciate your enthusiasm...and I love you," she whispered, a warm rush of arousal beginning to spread through her as those wonderful hands of his traced circles on her hips and rear.

He walked Leia backward through the doorway of their dimly lit bedroom, feeling her body shiver while nibbling on the delicate skin behind her ear. Han paused when they bumped into the edge of their bed - which by the looks of things was three standard military bunks spot-welded together - rumbling with fake surprise, "Well look at what we have here!"

Studying the uniquely-constructed sleeping contraption with amusement, laughter bubbled up the princess' throat before his mouth found hers, overwhelming her with long, luxurious kisses that made everything except him fade into oblivion. "Wanna break this mattress in?" Han drawled huskily, his eyes dilating with desire for her as his fingers crawled up her shirt, caressing the underswells of her breasts. Stroking his hardening member right through his Bloodstripes, Leia groaned into his mouth and arched backward in sensuous invitation...

The untested bed creaked from their combined weight and frantic movements, hands, mouths and lips exploring and ravenous when the princess' comlink buzzed in urgent reminder. She blinked, then gasped in realization and untangled her fingers from his hair. "Oh my goddess - I completely forgot about the High Council meeting!" Leia declared dubiously, but her husband continued suckling a love bite he'd started on the side of her neck. "Han, I have to get over to the Command Center, _now_," she insisted, wiggling out from underneath him and sliding off the bed.

He grimaced in disbelief while rolling on his back and blowing out a long, frustrated groan. "You're kidding me. Not even enough time for a quickie?"

"Not this time, hotshot. I can't chance showing up late to this first meeting with my neck all marked up from you. There's no need to make it blatantly obvious to everyone what we've been doing in here," Leia asserted, giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek before rushing her palms over her braids and hoping she looked at least somewhat presentable.

Pushing up on an elbow, he smiled curiously at Leia's sudden bashfulness over such a natural part of married life. It had to be a cultural thing. He jabbed a finger into the mattress for emphasis and laughed, "Hells, Sweetheart, you thing this is something the universe hasn't caught on to you yet? They don't give a damn."

He had a point, but the princess stuck her tongue out at him anyway. "I'll make it up to you later," she promised, pursing her lips to him before dashing from their bedroom toward the main door.

He followed closely behind to observe Leia rummage through a duffel, retrieving her datapad, then slipping her feet into her shoes and palming the entrance open. "Guess I'll borrow a hovercart and start hauling some of our stuff over from the _Falcon_," Han decided as she ghosted a goodbye kiss to his lips before flitting down the corridor as fast as her petite legs could carry her.

Twisting back around, he retreated into the silent emptiness of their new home and scratched his chin in thought. It actually could be a lot worse, he reasoned. And even better, their first day back on base was proving to be happily drama-free and uneventful. He hoped it would remain that way.

Of course, it wouldn't...

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_I deeply appreciate all of you who are reading and reviewing, as well as all of the guest reviews!(though I can't respond to you, unfortunately). Your encouraging feedback keeps me writing :) oxo_


End file.
